


Ward 2.0

by AkaneMikael



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson's team - Freeform, F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, no 5th season, one more ward, post 4th season, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Di nuovo lui davanti a lei, dopo tutti i molti Grant Ward con cui ha avuto a che fare, ancora uno le si presenta davanti, ma questo saprà spiazzarla come nessuno degli altri.Dopo aver risolto le questioni con il Framework e gli androidi ed essersi scagionati agli occhi del mondo, lo Shield attraversa un periodo di apparente tranquillità se non che una sera, sotto la pioggia, Daisy si ritrova Grant Ward nudo completamente privo di memoria. Sarà davvero lui o c'è un piccolo dettaglio sostanziale che lo differenzia?





	1. Nuove occasioni

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, sono una scrittrice che scrive tantissimo, ma prevalentemente slash, ogni tanto mi cimento in het e... questo è uno di quei casi! Amo il genere fantasy e fantascientifico e arrivata al finale della quarta dello Shield mi è rimasto un po’ l’amaro nella consapevolezza che una delle coppie più belle non sarebbe mai stata sviluppata, che ormai Ward era morto e non c’era niente da fare. Così la mia mente ha iniziato ad elaborare un seguito alternativo, perciò lasciate perdere la quinta stagione. Spiegherò a tempo debito cosa è successo e come sono arrivati a quella situazione, per il momento c’è da sapere che la strada intrapresa è diversa dalla quinta stagione della serie. Amo gli SkyeWard ed ho sempre sperato in una loro unione, vedere che Ward non ci sarà proprio più mi dispiace davvero molto, così ho voluto rimediare. Cosa aspettarvi da questa fic?   
> Possiamo definirla un po’ in stile Blade Runner per i concetti filosofici sull’umanità e sulla questione replicanti e per il fatto che non ci sono delle vere e proprie scene d’azione, non è una fic di movimento, diciamo, ma più mentale e riflessiva e poi beh... sentimentale ed anche erotica! Ho sfogato le mie fantasie mentre scrivevo quel che semplicemente mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere dalla quarta in poi. La fic è già completa e pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana, ho una pagina su FB - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ - dove avverto quando pubblico e dove. Qua - https://it.pinterest.com/evvaiiiii/skyewarddalnet/ - invece è una mia gallery su Pinterest sulla coppia sia dei personaggi che degli attori.   
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane

 

WARD 2.0 

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bc/e8/7a/bce87a1a7ac30d67fca2535f70df99d8.jpg)

  
1\. NUOVE OCCASIONI

 

"Ricordavo cieli neri I fulmini tutto intorno Ricordavo ogni lampo Mentre il tempo iniziava ad offuscarsi Come un segno sorprendente Che il destino mi avesse finalmente trovato E la tua voce era tutto ciò che sentivo (E diceva) che ottengo quello che merito Quindi dammi una ragione Che dimostri che sbaglio Che lavi e pulisca questo ricordo Lascia che le tempeste attraversino la distanza nei tuoi occhi Dammi una ragione Per riempire questo buco Per collegare lo spazio in mezzo Lascia che ce ne sia abbastanza per raggiungere la verità che mente Attraverso questa nuova divisione Non c’era nulla in vista Se non ricordi abbandonati Non c’era nessuno luogo in cui nascondersi Le ceneri cadevano come neve E la caverna scavata In mezzo della quale eravamo in piedi E la tua voce era tutto ciò che sentivo (E diceva) che ottengo quello che merito In ogni perdita, in ogni bugia In ogni verità che negheresti E ogni rimpianto, e ogni addio Era un errore troppo grande da nascondere E la tua voce era tutto ciò che sentivo (E diceva) che ottengo quello che merito"  
[\- Linkin Park - New Divide - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysSxxIqKNN0)

  
Di sicuro sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che in tutta la sua vita si sarebbe ancora aspettata di vedere.  
Quel viso che ormai aveva osservato attentamente in ogni sua sfumatura e modalità, quel viso che l’aveva ferita a morte tante volte in tanti modi, almeno quanto l’aveva fatta sospirare profondamente.   
Quel viso era lì, ora, davanti ai suoi occhi. Di nuovo.   
Daisy si fermò un istante e fu certa d’aver mancato dei battiti, estremamente certa.   
Sapeva che non era possibile, ma chiaramente la sua mente non collaborava, si sentiva intorpidita, spenta, scollegata, catapultata in un altro universo e spazio.   
Eppure lui era lì, era lì davvero, per l’ennesima volta. Ma questa aveva qualcosa di diverso, lo notò subito.  
L’atteggiamento, lo sguardo... lui... esitò prima di parlare e reagire.   
Lui era spaventato, smarrito, confuso.   
Grant Ward era in piedi davanti a lei, fermo sotto la pioggia, bagnato fradicio come un pulcino, un po’ di leggera barba sul viso, i capelli neri corti spettinati che gli stavano giù in disordine, lo sguardo che non avrebbe mai dimenticato ed infine il suo corpo. Nudo. Interamente ed irrimediabilmente nudo.   
Daisy inghiottì a vuoto e si aggrottò shoccata.   
\- Ward... - Mormorò lei con un filo di voce, mentre sentiva che il mondo le crollava addosso per l’ennesima volta. Impossibile vederlo ancora lì, impossibile davvero.   
Lui la guardò smarrito come se non avesse idea di che cosa dicesse.   
\- Ward? - Chiese lui di rimando, con voce incerta, bassa. Daisy batté le palpebre ed in un secondo momento, sotto lo scroscio intenso della pioggia che le batteva addosso, realizzò cosa significava quello sguardo.  
\- Hai perso la memoria... - Lo capì in un attimo come un fulmine che sembrava dovesse abbattersi insieme alla pioggia. Daisy aspettò un tuono ed un lampo che non arrivarono, lui si strinse nelle spalle muovendo un passo verso di lei che alzò istintivamente le mani per attaccarlo con le sue onde vibranti.  
Grant si fermò subito senza sapere il motivo per cui doveva sentirsi minacciato dalle sue mani alzate, lei ebbe conferma che sicuramente non poteva essere veramente lui e la prima cosa che le venne in mente fu che fosse un replicante.   
\- Sei un replicante, un androide... ti hanno programmato per farmi abbassare la guardia, qual è il tuo scopo? Cosa ti hanno inculcato di farmi? - Daisy sentendosi ferita a morte nel vedere ancora Grant lì davanti a lei dopo tutto quello che aveva passato a causa sua, diretta o indiretta che fosse, si mise in attacco per difendersi.   
Grant rimase alzò le mani proteggendosi da qualcosa che ancora non capiva.   
\- Replicante? Programmato? Di cosa parli? Io... io sono uscito da quel posto, la mia mente parte da quel momento, non so altro, non ricordo altro. Tu sei la prima persona che incontro. Ci... ci conosciamo, vero? Sono io Ward? - Daisy era sempre più shoccata, le vennero le lacrime agli occhi per la violenta scossa emotiva che stava provando, incapace di gestire le emozioni se non con tutta sé stessa.   
Sembrava così reale, così vero in quello che diceva, salvo che il vero Grant non avrebbe mai parlato così, non si sarebbe mai comportato così da cucciolo smarrito.   
“Effettivamente nemmeno quando faceva la spia era così! O nel Framework! Tanto meno quando è stato Hive!”  
Quanti Grant aveva vissuto e visto? Mai uno così.   
\- Io sono qua perché c’è stata un’emergenza in uno dei laboratori del nuovo Shield! Che diavolo... che diavolo stanno combinando, dannazione? -   
Daisy cercava di riprendere il controllo di sé stessa e di ragionare, di capire.   
Era un esperimento, una specie di ‘cosa’ non un ‘chi’. Non poteva essere che l’unica spiegazione.  
L’originale Grant era morto e di questo ne era dolorosamente consapevole, visto che il suo corpo era esploso insieme a quello di Lincoln.   
\- Io non ho idea di che cosa dici ma... - A quel punto Grant si strinse nelle braccia tremando vistosamente, Daisy disincantò gli occhi dai suoi così uguali eppure diversi da quelli che aveva conosciuto. Scese sul resto del suo corpo nudo e fu come se si svegliasse realizzando davvero solo in quel momento che aveva il corpo che tanto l’aveva sconvolta e fatta sospirare i primi tempi, quel corpo ora lì completamente nudo e bagnato, ma assolutamente perfetto. Decisamente molto.   
Proprio mentre i suoi occhi erano totalmente incatenati sulle sue parti basse, dei tecnici di laboratorio corsero verso di loro sventolando le braccia in segno di ferma. Quando li raggiunsero uno di loro mise una giacca addosso a Grant che fu lieto di poterla prendere e coprirsi, un altro si mise davanti a lui e rivolto a Daisy, si affrettò a spiegare.   
\- Non è una minaccia! Noi abbiamo solo eseguito degli ordini, fa parte di un progetto del nuovo Shield! Non lo deve temere, è totalmente innocuo! È appena nato! - Quando lo disse Daisy impallidì e provò un irrimediabile impulso di fratturare tutte le ossa di quell’idiota che le stava davanti, infatti lo afferrò per il bavero del suo lungo camice bianco e si mise a gridargli contro, scuotendolo furiosa.   
\- Voi siete pazzi, avete creato un androide su Ward?! E quale scopo ha? Pensavo che aveste imparato tutti la lezione! Androidi? Davvero? Io non intendo continuare a combattere contro questa roba! -   
\- No signora, le posso assicurare che non è un androide! Anche se da un certo punto di vista lo si potrebbe considerare replicante, ma molto di più. Però non possiedo l’autorizzazione a rivelare... - Appena sentì quelle parole, Daisy mise la sua mano aperta sulla sua faccia e furiosa come non mai, sussurrò mentre tutti gli altri erano ancora lì allerta.   
\- Se non parli ti cambio letteralmente i connotati e non dovrai più preoccuparti delle autorizzazioni! - Quel nuovo Shield con nuovi laboratori e nuovi superiori le stavano dando un sacco di fastidi, come ogni volta che si intromettevano troppe persone dietro tutto.   
L’uomo nel panico implorò pietà:   
\- La prego, non è colpa mia, io eseguo ordini! Posso solo giurarle sui miei connotati che non è un androide, ma non è nemmeno l’originale Grant Ward che lei ha conosciuto! - A Daisy andò ancora di più il sangue al cervello e cominciava a sentire le vibrazioni dell’aria intorno a lei, stava per scatenarsi!   
\- Se non è un androide ma non è nemmeno l’originale, che diavolo sareb... -  Ma appena lo disse, lo capì da sola e tolse la mano dalla faccia del tecnico che sospirò di sollievo per il fatto che l’avesse capito da sola senza dover parlare.   
\- Avete recuperato quella macchina infernale che crea la vita sulla base di stampi originali? - Daisy si aggrottò. - State clonando?! Siamo passati alla clonazione ora? L’avete modificata per clonare e gli avete cambiato la personalità! È questo che avete fatto! Siete pazzi, state andando in un campo che abbiamo visto non deve essere esplorato! - Daisy esplose di rabbia e mille parole fluirono fuori dalla sua bocca, sputate al tecnico ancora terrorizzato, gli altri intanto avevano riportato indietro Grant che si era fatto trascinare via confuso, guardando Daisy che gridava furiosa contro un uomo.   
\- Non siamo alla clonazione, ma vista in una certa maniera è così. Quella macchina con qualche dovuta modifica clona, ma al tempo stesso infonde vita originale. Crea un corpo reale e realizza una coscienza sulla base di qualcosa di già esistente, ma grazie alle modifiche apportate ci sono delle correzioni. Siamo ad un livello evolutivo che lei non può comprendere! - La voce era un’altra ben più autorevole. Daisy lasciò il tecnico che fu lieto di correre in laboratorio e lasciare l’onere della spiegazione ad uno dei capi del progetto, il signor Kami.  
\- Ma perché Ward! Perché lui, con tutta la fatica fatta per liberarci di lui, con tutto quello che ha fatto! Lui è pericoloso a prescindere dalle modifiche! -   
L’uomo che ora le stava davanti aveva una certa età ma si teneva molto bene, aveva un eccellente controllo e stava sotto un ombrello.   
\- Signorina Johnson, la invito ad entrare. La sua era una convocazione, non un’emergenza da risolvere. - Daisy aggrottata provò l’istinto di andarsene, ma ovviamente il bisogno di sapere superò tutto e così seguì il nuovo superiore che aveva incrociato forse in un paio di occasioni.   
\- Perché Ward, chiede? perché lui è uno dei migliori agenti dello Shield! -   
\- Ma era una spia dell’Hydra! -  
\- Trasformato così da un agente dell’Hydra. Cosa sarebbe successo se invece di un agente dell’Hydra lui avesse incontrato un agente dello Shield? - Daisy si fermò e chiuse gli occhi stanca una volta messo piede nella nuova struttura dello Shield.   
\- Ho avuto modo di averne un assaggio nel Framework in realtà... - E sapeva che con l’occasione giusta sarebbe potuto diventare davvero una splendida persona e forse dentro di sé l’aveva sempre saputo e pensato, per questo il suo più grande rimpianto era stato lui. Lui in qualche modo.   
Vedere coi suoi occhi quale Grant sarebbe potuto diventare, l’aveva sconvolta e scombussolata, ma alla fine non aveva dovuto continuare quel dilemma shoccante, visto che si era svegliata dalla realtà alternativa per tornare nella propria dove Ward era morto del tutto, dopo svariatissimi danni a tutti.   
Kami fece un cenno ad uno dei suoi uomini che si affrettò a portare un asciugamano a Daisy, questi lo prese distratta guardandolo aggrottata e arrabbiata.   
\- Lei è qua per un nuovo compito. - E appena lo disse lei già sapeva di cosa si trattava. - Dovrà testare il progetto e vedere se è affidabile, se presenta difetti di sorta e riportare tutto. Se questo progetto funziona, potremo riportare in vita un sacco di ottimi agenti che non meritavano di morire. certo, sono delle imitazioni, come ha notato. Ma cosa rende una persona tale? La sua coscienza, la sua personalità, il suo corpo, i suoi ricordi? Tutto questo insieme? Ebbene, e se si può ricreare ogni cosa? -   
\- Ma lui l’ha diversificato, ha detto! - Puntualizzò Daisy contrariata.   
\- Certo, per migliorarlo. L’originale presentava una falla evidente, che è stata corretta. Lui non ricorda niente, è come un Grant Ward puro al cento percento, una lavagna vuota incontaminata, ma già con le sue capacità favolose. -   
\- Potrebbe essere l’ennesimo clamoroso errore che pagheremo caro. -   
\- Con tutte le volte che siete riusciti a sconfiggere e gestire ogni sua versione, questa così innocente non sarà un problema! - Replicò ironico e convinto l’uomo soddisfatto, mentre si girava verso una delle stanze di vetro da cui si vedeva un perplesso e sconvolto Grant che veniva vestito.   
\- E comunque potrebbe essere il più grande successo dell’umanità. -   
\- Ogni persona è unica, anche se lo replicate in tutto e per tutto e lo correggete, non sarà mai lui! -   
\- E noi non vogliamo che lo sia! -   
\- Ha detto che vuole riportare in vita agenti che non meritavano di morire! -   
\- Riportare in vita è un termine per semplificare quello che faremo, ma il mondo va incontro sempre a minacce nuove e più grandi e a noi mancano sempre le forze per stargli dietro, ce la facciamo a stento e con gravi perdite, è ora di avere degli assi considerevoli nella manica. Quella macchina non crea super uomini, noi non vogliamo rischi, li replica ma non in quanto macchine, bensì in quanto uomini e l’uomo non è mai stato un problema come una macchina od un super uomo. - Poi guardandola ironico aggiunse: - O inumani. - Daisy alzò gli occhi al cielo all’ennesima stoccata. Questo nuovo Shield accettava tutto per un bene supremo, era sempre più simile all’Hydra. Infatti non a caso avevano riportato in vita proprio Ward.   
“Non so nemmeno se si può considerare un riportarlo in vita in effetti...” Si corresse lei seccata.   
\- Perché io? - Chiese poi gettando l’asciugamano su una sedia, stizzita.   
\- È uno dei migliori agenti dello Shield ed ha sufficiente esperienza su ogni campo e situazione. Oltretutto coi poteri che ha sicuramente è quella che corre meno rischi di tutti! -   
\- Allora ammette che possono esserci rischi! -   
\- In ogni esperimento e progetto ce ne sono, ma nel caso di Ward siamo piuttosto sicuri che sia un successo. In ogni caso non si preoccupi, non è più umano di come era prima che quel virus si impossessasse di lui nell’altro mondo! - Definire Hive come virus non era poi tanto inappropriato.   
Daisy sospirò stanca di questa storia assurda, sperava che fosse tutto uno scherzo, la testa le esplodeva e sapeva che aveva chiesto a lei per il suo legame profondo con l’originale Ward. Evidentemente quell’uomo aveva studiato per bene un sacco di cose prima di arrivare lì.   
\- Cosa ne dovrei fare, di preciso? Lo tengo con me come un cucciolo? - Il responsabile rise allentando una tensione che rimase intatta.   
\- Lo addestri per trasformarlo in agente, del resto è per questo che è rinato. -   
\- Se lo mostro agli altri... -   
\- Non sono gli altri a comandare, ormai. Loro sono solo una squadra d’élite del nuovo Shield. Non sono lo Shield. - Puntualizzò gelido l’uomo che la zittì in un attimo. Daisy non sospirò stanca, ma voleva farlo. Si raddrizzò ed annuì.   
\- Ha campo libero, ma voglio rapporti regolari su tutto. È il primo prototipo. Sono sicuro che saprà stupirla! -   
\- Non ne dubito! - Rispose lei ironica scrollando le spalle, poi fece un cenno e se ne andò in una stanza d’attesa ben lontana da quel maledetto responsabile che stava di nuovo rovinando l’esistenza a tutti.   
“Ward! Vanno a replicare Ward! O scusa, non è proprio lui, questo è corretto! Gli hanno impiantato l’alternativa che aveva nel Framework. Se un agente dello Shield quel giorno da ragazzino fosse venuto a salvarlo invece che uno dell’Hydra, che Ward sarebbe? “ Sospirò col broncio dandosi subito la risposta “Beh, nel Framework dopotutto non era male, mi ha sconvolto. Davvero in fondo aveva speranze, se non fosse arrivato quel maledetto Garret. Da un certo punto di vista mi ha strappato una splendida storia d’amore, ero persa per Ward, dannazione. Per questo ha fatto tanto male quando ho scoperto che era una spia!” Daisy a ruota libera non sapeva nemmeno come giostrarsi da sola in quel campo minato che erano le sue emozioni. “Certo dovevo aspettarmelo che si sarebbe arrivati a questo, ma se funziona davvero e non ci sono effetti collaterali di alcun tipo, magari si può anche fare del bene sul serio. Io... io non lo so, non sono gli originali. Nel caso di Ward si fa un favore alla sua memoria marcia correggendolo, come dice quel tipo, però è anche vero che insomma. Non è lui. Ma che cosa lo rende lui? C’è un’originalità in ognuno di noi. Puoi replicare qualcosa, ma lo fai su una base già esistente. Non sarà mai vero, ma un altro. È diverso. Che senso avrebbe? Avere un bell’esercito di agenti addestrati e forti... ma quanto ci impiegheranno a passare da questo a super agenti? E quando cominci con la parola super, non finisce mai bene!”  
Con questo, una voce familiare, calda ed incerta, la distrasse dai suoi pensieri turbolenti.   
Daisy trasalì e guardò Grant Ward pronto per andare, lo scansionò con un certo rammarico notando che era vestito di tutto punto con uno zainetto in spalla.   
Daisy alzò il sopracciglio scettica.   
\- Nemmeno una valigia? -   
\- Hanno detto che ho un conto che posso usare per comprare il necessario. - Grant si limitava a ripetere quello che gli avevano detto, Daisy annuì capendo che in realtà quella creatura con le fattezze di Ward era solo l’ennesima vittima della scienza e dell’umanità, ma ora bisognava davvero stabilire se e quanto era vivo e chi fosse davvero.   
A quel punto tanto valeva studiarlo con cura, non per curiosità, ma per assicurarsi che non rappresentasse veramente una minaccia.   
“Ovviamente craccherò il sistema per scoprire cosa gli hanno impiantato davvero e cosa mi hanno nascosto! Dicono che non ha super capacità, ma come faccio a crederci?”  
\- Vieni, andiamo... io sto morendo di fame e tu? - E così, del tutto spontanea e al tempo stesso guardinga, iniziò.  
Ormai era in ballo, tanto valeva ballare sul serio. 


	2. Assestamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Daisy in compagnia di un nuovo Grant Ward con il compito di istruirlo e testarlo, lei riluttante decide che è meglio lo faccia lei piuttosto che qualcuno che non sa cosa aspettarsi e magari sprovveduto. Parte così molto prevenuta e arrabbiata, ma basta passare con lui un po' di tempo per capire che le cose sono molto più complicate di quel che pensava e ben presto si rende conto di essere estremamente confusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di far prendere la piega che leggerete allo Shield al posto di quella presa nella quinta stagione, necessità di copione, in realtà. La mia idea era precisa, perciò ho manovrato le cose a mio piacimento. PS: ho deciso di affidare una canzone ad ogni capitolo, spero di riuscirci, ne ho scelta una anche per il primo. A volte il motivo sarà il titolo, altre il testo ed altre ancora magari la musica e le sonorità.

2\. ASSESTAMENTO   
  


  
"Tu dici Che non combatterai Perchè nessuno combatterà per te E Tu pensi Che non ci sia abbastanza Amore E nessuno a cui darlo E Tu sei sicuro Di aver sofferto così a lungo Da non avere nient'altro da perdere Allora Tu dici Che non combatterai Perchè nessuno combatterà per te Tu dici Il peso della responsabilità Ti ha trattenuto dal lasciarti andare E Tu pensiChe la compassione sia un difetto E non lo mostrerai mai E Tu sei sicuro Di esser ferito in un modo Che nessuno saprà mai Ma Qualche giorno Il peso della responsabilità Ti darà la forza di andare Tieni duro Il peso della responsabilità Ti darà la forza di andare"   
[\- Linkin Park - Robot boy - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-bEnfTJR2A)   


  
Cosa rendeva un uomo tale? Carne, sangue ed ossa? Una coscienza autentica, i sentimenti reali e non riprodotti o imitati tramite qualche programma informatico?   
Daisy aveva riflettuto molto su questo quando aveva dovuto affrontare l’emergenza androidi e aveva concluso che era il libero arbitrio che rendeva tale un uomo.   
La possibilità di scegliere liberamente ciò che fare.   
“Ma quando un uomo viene plagiato perché ha qualche difficoltà psicologica di qualche tipo e viene spinto con trucchi vari a fare quel che vuole un altro? Quello non è libero arbitrio, perciò quello non sarebbe più un uomo?”  
Grant non aveva detto una parola e nemmeno lei, per tutto il tragitto verso casa avevano fatto scena muta.   
Da quando era stata provata l’innocenza dello Shield tramite una serie di indagini approfondite e rese note a tutto il mondo tramite video e documentazioni che tralasciavano il fatto che gli scienziati che avevano dato vita all’androide causa di tutto era parte della loro squadra, lo Shield era stato acclamato come eroe ed aveva ricevuto molti più fondi e fiducia, cosa che andava bene quando c’erano emergenze serie. Ringraziando qualche misterioso Dio supremo, in quel periodo non c’erano minacce serie perciò il loro scopo era come sempre trovare gli inumani sparsi nel mondo, istruirli e proteggerli o, se serviva, contenerli. Lo scopo principale era sempre stato quello, ma dopo le minacce aliene che negli anni si erano rivelate, era evidente la necessità di rinforzarsi a dovere a nome degli umani indifesi.   
Non era stupita degli esperimenti, per nulla. Era stupita che invece di creare super uomini programmati solo per obbedire, puntassero sull’uomo.   
“Ma di che mi stupisco? Con quel documentario hanno tutti appurato che puntare su delle super macchine è solo un rischio perché prima o poi ti fottono! Non farebbero mai lo stesso errore. Penso che quel che cercano di creare siano degli uomini forti. Non super uomini, uomini forti. È diverso. Uomini come Ward, May o la Vedova Nera. Sono agenti fortissimi in grado di superare minacce aliene ed inumane, ed in quanto uomini li puoi manovrare ed assoggettare senza il rischio che ti superino con qualche raggiro informatico. Il potere fa degenerare, è matematico. Chi ha potere non sempre riesce a rimanere mentalmente stabile, è come una droga che  ti dà alla testa, non è affidabile il super uomo stile Captain America. Con lui hanno avuto fortuna, ma si è ribellato perché non vuole sottostare alle regole del governo, e non gli do torto.   
Ci sono troppi rischi per creare super uomini con dei poteri. È più sicuro ed utile intanto creare un esercito di uomini maledettamente forti, quelli che sul campo ti fanno la differenza. Ma sono sicura che dopo che avranno perfezionato questo progetto e creato il loro esercito, arriveranno sicuramente agli super uomini. Hive non è stato di lezione, così come ogni altro inumano ingestibile. Certe volte non si impara mai, ho questa paura.”  
Daisy rifletteva spesso su questo senza arrivare a conclusioni precise, ora che aveva una copia di Grant Ward con sé non sapeva a che punto arrivare, ma come al solito non le restava che improvvisare e metabolizzare al meglio che poteva.   
“Se mi avessero riprodotto Lincoln come l’avrei presa? Come mi sentirei? Non sarebbe lui, sarebbe una riproduzione, ma non potendo avere l’originale cosa proverei? Cosa farei? Forse è il caso che assimili meglio questa cosa prima di ritrovarmici davvero davanti. Potrebbero usare anche lui come prototipo se dovesse funzionare. Anche se poi lui era un inumano, non un super agente stile Ward e May.”   
Daisy era sempre più turbata da quelle eventualità, ma arrivata a casa, quella che le avevano finalmente concesso, scese dall’auto dando per scontato che Grant la seguisse. Quando non sentì la sua presenza dietro si fermò e lo cercò. Era rimasto in macchina e la guardava dal finestrino senza capire cosa dovesse fare. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.   
\- Oh ti prego, non fare il cucciolo offeso! Non è facile per me gestire questa situazione e la cosa peggiore è che non puoi nemmeno capirlo! - Grant la guardò perplesso senza muoversi, così lei indicò seccata con un gesto stizzito di scendere e lui illuminandosi scese.   
\- Non sapevo cosa volevi che facessi... - Lei si aggrottò infastidita da quello.   
\- Non sono il tuo padrone, non sei davvero un cucciolo! -   
\- E cosa sono? - chiese turbato con lo sguardo di chi voleva fare quella domanda da ore, ma non osava. Daisy fece per rispondere subito ma si fermò realizzando che non ne aveva idea nemmeno lei.   
\- Sei un esperimento. - Decise di essere sincera e diretta da subito senza indorare la pillola. Forse era per il suo aspetto, quando aveva davanti Grant le veniva voglia di maltrattarlo!  
I suoi occhi si agghiacciarono turbandosi ed incupendosi di più, i suoi meravigliosi occhi castani che l’avevano tenuta sveglia così tante volte, se ne pentì subito realizzando che quel breve istante di dolore era autentico e gratuito.   
“Non è davvero lui, è più come un gemello. Probabilmente anche il suo carattere sarà diverso!”  
\- Non sono reale? - Chiese lui con un filo di voce.   
\- No non... non intendevo questo. Sei vivo a tutti gli effetti, sei un uomo, una persona. La persona che sarai dipenderà solo da te. Sei libero di scegliere da solo, di decidere se... se scendere dalla macchina o rimanere lì! - concluse pentendosi di averlo traumatizzato gratuitamente.   
\- Ma mi hanno assegnato a te... - Ripeté le parole che aveva sentito anche se non le capiva bene. - Significa che sono un tuo compito, non posso andarmene. Tu devi... addestrarmi? - Cercava di farsi un’idea e lei si incuriosì di come funzionava quella creatura tecnicamente nata da poco anche se adulta e con caratteristiche di un esperto agente. O per lo meno a detta loro.   
\- No hai ragione, non puoi fare proprio tutto quel che vuoi, ma nemmeno io posso. Tu non l’hai scelto, io sì. Do un servizio al mondo, li proteggo e devo anche farlo alle regole di altri! - Grant si aggrottò senza capire.   
\- Perché lo fai? - Lei sorrise, era una delle conversazioni avute fra loro quando lui l’addestrava, un deja-vu le venne alla mente. Quando lei pensava che lui fosse buono.   
\- Perché salvare la gente è la sola cosa che mi fa sentire viva e felice. Certo a volte il prezzo è alto e non sempre riesco, però non smetterò mai di provare e di fare del mio meglio. Le regole a volte sono stressanti, ma è un piccolo prezzo da pagare per poter fare ciò che senti dentro. -   
Lui scosse il capo confuso a quel punto.   
\- Io non so cosa voglio fare, la mia mente è una lavagna bianca, non so nemmeno cosa mi piace, figurati cosa voglio... ma mi pare di capire che non ho scelta. Devo fare quello che mi dirai tu. - Daisy non sapeva come mettergliela giù, sospirò in difficoltà decidendo di andarci piano e tornarci successivamente. Gli mise una mano sul braccio, impacciata ed esitante. Le faceva strano toccarlo così, come se fosse un amico.   
\- Lo impareremo insieme. Sei stato creato in laboratorio, non te lo voglio nascondere. Ed il tuo compito è diventare un agente, un giorno, ma per ora sei solo in prova. -   
\- In prova? In prova come agente o come umano? - Lei si morse il labbro e guardò di lato. Imparava in fretta, se non altro era sveglio come l’originale.   
\- Entrambi. Prima di tutto come umano, sei umano, ma vogliamo tutti capire che tipo di umano sei, non c’è niente di male, no? E poi vedere se stai bene, se ci sono conseguenze a quel che ti hanno fatto. Poi, se dopo l’addestramento ti piacerà, potrai diventare un agente. -   
\- Potrò scegliere? -   
\- Sei umano, è questa la differenza fra uomo e macchina. - Ma sapeva che lui non aveva quella scelta e lui glielo lesse negli occhi fin troppo espressivi.   
\- Non penso che potrò scegliere. Se mi hanno creato c’era uno scopo e penso sia diventare agente. Forse... forse il mio scopo è questo... aiutare gli altri come fai tu. - Lei voleva dire quello che sapeva era giusto, ma non ci sarebbe mai riuscita così distogliendo la sguardo disse semplicemente la verità:   
\- Nessuno può essere obbligato a fare ciò che non vuole, non è giusto. Andiamo per gradi. Tu sei costruito sulla base di un grande agente che ha fatto le scelte sbagliate per colpa di esperienze brutte. Ora hai una seconda occasione, io penso che tu debba concentrarti solo su questo. Non su cosa devi o dovresti, ma su cosa ti viene spontaneo. Se i cervelloni hanno ragione, la tua naturale inclinazione è aiutare gli altri, diventare un agente. -   
Non era proprio corretto perché l’originale Grant Ward era stato trasformato in agente da Garrett. Un agente dell’Hydra, ma comunque agente speciale. Ed era molto forte, ma non per doti naturali, bensì per doti inculcate da un altro. Dire che la sua natura era diventare un agente fortissimo non era proprio vero, ma erano lì per sperare lo fosse.  
“Perciò io sarò il suo Garrett buono!”  
Concluse lei rassegnandosi a quel ruolo, poi con un sorrisino strano si voltò e gli fece strada verso casa, la sua prima vera casa.   
Dopotutto poter plasmare uno come lui non era male, era piuttosto stimolante.   
“Sempre ammesso che alla fine la sua reale natura non fosse proprio l’inclinazione al male...” Ma doveva ricordare che nel Framework lui era buono e non erano programmi prestabiliti, erano conseguenze di rimpianti rimossi. Se Ward avesse detto di sì alla persona giusta, sarebbe diventato una splendida persona.   
Daisy ora aveva bisogno di credere in questo, forse perché non avevo davvero scelta e dovendolo fare era il caso di prendere il meglio da quel che gli stava capitando, come faceva sempre.   
Grant la seguì in casa rimanendo fermo all’ingresso mentre lei si toglieva la giacca e le armi mettendole in sicurezza, lui non fece nulla, rimase vestito con lo zainetto in mano e l’aria di nuovo da cucciolo confuso e spaurito. Lei provò un fortissimo istinto di ridere che trattenne con un’aria sadica.   
“Forse invece sono stuzzicata dal poter plasmare lui nello specifico, con tutto quello che mi ha fatto... poter far di lui tutto ciò che voglio è un bel potere ed una bella soddisfazione. Sempre ammesso che qualcosa non vada storto e visto che si tratta di Grant Ward in qualche modo è meglio che stia attenta.”  
Gli prese lo zainetto e lo mise giù in una sedia, poi gli indicò la giacca.   
\- Toglila. - Lui lo fece nel modo che gli veniva più logico e si tolse anche le scarpe sempre secondo le direttive di Daisy.   
\- Come ti devo chiamare? - Chiese poi lui prima di seguirla.   
Lei si accorse che non gli aveva ancora detto come si chiamava.   
\- Daisy. Tu sei Grant. Secondo me possiamo chiamarci per nome. -   
\- E come dovremmo chiamarci altrimenti? - Chiese senza capire. A volte aveva modi da robot, altri da bambino o cucciolo. Sperava che arrivasse anche a quelli da uomo prima che si stufasse.   
\- Niente, di norma ci si chiama per cognome, ma visto che dovremo vivere a stretto contatto e che sarò il tuo AS, Agente Supervisore, chiamami per nome. - Anche se forse era meglio dargli un altro nome e fingere fosse davvero il suo gemello buono.   
“Dovrei dirgli che il soggetto originale su cui è stato costruito è un sociopatico assassino che mi ha fatto tanto di quel male da non saperlo nemmeno più elencare?” Si girò a vedere se la seguiva nella camera secondaria che non aveva ancora avuto tempo di affittare. Aveva l’intenzione di avere una coinquilina, ora ne aveva uno.   
“E a che pro dirgli chi era prima? Meno sa e meglio è, ci sono più possibilità di avere un Ward il più vero possibile.”  
\- Questa è la tua camera, per ora non hai nulla, ma domani mattina faremo un giro a comprarti un po’ di cose. Per il momento... beh, io sto morendo di fame! Scopriamo che gusti hai! - Vedendola un po’ più rilassata di prima, lui sorrise grato e a questo lei si sentì una perfetta idiota nell’incantarsi.   
“Il suo sorriso è anche più bello di quando fingeva di sorridere! Forse perché questo è originale e non è macchiato da nulla!”  
  
\- Ti hanno creato senza impiantarti ricordi di sorta, sei un adulto con la mente di un bambino. Ciò significa che non sei stupido come un bambino, ma hai zero ricordi, perciò zero esperienze! Sono le esperienze che stabiliscono la persona, che ti spingono ad essere buono o cattivo! -   
Grant ascoltava tutto quello che lei diceva come se parlasse della Bibbia, mentre preparava uno dei pochi piatti che era capace di preparare, carne ed insalata. Non avendo direttive stava seduto in attesa ed osservava ogni suo gesto memorizzando. Quella era l’operazione ‘cena’.   
La vedeva prendere una cosa da un cassetto e lasciarla in un posto che poi avrebbe cercato impazzita non ricordandosi dove era. E la vedeva far cadere un sacco di cose che poi raccoglieva ed utilizzava come niente fosse. La vedeva anche sporcare ovunque.   
Dunque la cena consisteva in una gran confusione, ma forse alla fine qualcosa sarebbe stato commestibile.   
Da quello che aveva capito, quando si aveva fame si mangiava e se era sera si parlava di cena.   
La fame era un bisogno impellente dell’uomo.   
Stava imparando molte cose.   
\- Secondo me è giusto che tu sappia cosa sei, ma è ancora più giusto che tu sia spontaneo nel vivere, così che tu possa diventare un autentico te stesso, senza nessuna influenza! -   
\- Tu non mi influenzi addestrandomi come uomo e come agente? - Daisy odiava l’intelligenza innata di Grant Ward e la irritava non per le domande azzeccate che la mettevano in difficoltà, bensì per il fatto che quell’intelligenza innata Ward l’avesse a suo tempo messa a disposizione del male.   
“Quanto posso credere che sia stato plagiato sul serio? Quanto ci cambiano le persone che incontriamo?”  
Poi realizzò che la risposta la sapeva molto bene.   
“Coulson mi ha cambiato radicalmente. Se non fosse per lui non solo non mi sarei mai risvegliata come inumana, ma non avrei mai salvato tutta la gente che ho salvato. Certo, non avrei nemmeno fatto tutto il male che ho fatto quando non ero in me. Però devo dire che il bene che ho fatto supera il male. Se non fosse per lui ora sarei solo un hacker che cerca di fare qualche inutile rivoluzione senza ottenere nulla. Forse sarei anche in prigione!”  
\- Cercherò più che altro di tirare fuori la tua reale natura e farti usare al meglio ogni tua dote e tutto il tuo potenziale, perché è una cosa che tutti dovrebbero poter fare, da soli o aiutati da qualcuno. È successo a me e sono contenta che mi sia capitato. -   
\- Tu lo fai con me perché te lo hanno ordinato. - Daisy sollevò seccata lo sguardo chiudendo il fornello della griglia su cui aveva cotto le due fettine di carne di manzo e sbuffò.   
\- Certo, però a prescindere da tutto è giusto che tutti abbiano questa opportunità. Io ti offro questo! Perché... perché invece di polemizzare su tutto non accetti il fatto che ti aiuterò e che sono una brava persona? -   
\- Come si determina il bravo dal non bravo? - Daisy scrollò le spalle esasperata e seccata mise nei piatti e li posò a tavola insieme all’insalata, con gesti bruschi ed aria davvero scocciata.   
\- Andiamo per gradi, ti va? - Grant capì che aveva esagerato anche se non capiva in cosa, così si zittì e la fissò per capire come si mangiava quel pezzo marrone che aveva un gran buon profumo e gli stuzzicava effettivamente l’appetito.   
La vide tagliarla a pazzi e mangiarla vorace, così pensò che si mangiasse così e la imitò, vedendolo lei scoppiò a ridere cambiando subito modalità.   
\- Mangia con calma, te la gusterai meglio! Non devi imitarmi, non sono un grande esempio nel quotidiano! Se... se pensi che sia così che si cucina ti sbagli! Io... davvero sono la più sbagliata, in effetti, per questo... -   
\- Per cosa? -   
\- Per insegnare come si vive! - Lui fece un sorrisino spontaneo a questa sua ammissione buffa.   
\- È davvero così difficile? - Lei rise di gusto.   
\- Vivere no, insegnare credimi... non è una passeggiata! - Era strano avere a che fare con lui come se non fosse lui, nella sua mente le cose si stavano sovrapponendo e confondendo, ma al tempo stesso cominciava a distinguere i due Grant Ward come due esseri distinti.   
“Ed in realtà è proprio così... sono due persone diverse. Ma non so come dovrei prenderla io a livello personale, come dovrei viverla... dopotutto quando lo credevo buono lo amavo molto. Poi quando mi ha tradito l’ho odiato, sempre molto. Ora dopo il Framework non dico che l’ho perdonato, ma ho sviluppato questo rimpianto che non pensavo di avere. Il rimpianto che nessuno ha potuto salvarlo, che se qualcuno l’avesse fatto sarebbe diventato il mio uomo, era destinato a me. Chi lo sa...”  
Decise di smettere di parlare di quelle cose e passò ad altro, come a spiegargli questioni su come funzionava attualmente il mondo in senso lato, chi era lo Shield e cosa faceva. Parlò anche della squadra e si guardò bene dal nominare il vecchio Grant Ward. Di cose da raccontargli, dopotutto, ne aveva trovate eccome, del resto non era una che rimaneva facilmente senza parole. 


	3. La redenzione del destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy si trova a dover insegnare a Grant anche le imbarazzantissime necessità primarie e nel mentre deve ancora capire bene cosa significa avere quel viso davanti a lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All'inizio della fic ci sono molte parti riflessive specie di Daisy perchè è una situazione estremamente complicata ed io stessa non ero sicura su come la dovesse vivere. Il concetto è che lui non è un vero umano ma in realtà lo è, non è una macchina. E non è Grant ma al tempo stesso lo è. Districarsi da queste idee filosofiche non è per niente facile. Ho pensato seriamente al quesito: ma lui cosa sa fare in modo innato? Dopotutto è adulto, ma senza memoria. Cosa sa e cosa non sa fare? E così ho deciso di divertirmi. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

3\. LA REDENZIONE DEL DESTINO

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d9/44/f3/d944f3a248aebf68c4d7594136a2560a.jpg)  
  
"E tutte le cose che non mi hai mai detto  
E tutti i sorrisi che per sempre mi tormenteranno  
E tutte le ferite che mi lasceranno cicatrici per sempre  
Per tutti i fantasmi che non mi raggiungeranno mai"  
[\- The ghost of you - My Chemical Romance -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y)

  
\- Daisy scusa... - Daisy si voltò di scatto sorpresa, coprendosi con la maglia che si era appena tolta rimanendo in reggiseno.   
\- Grant, dannazione, si bussa e si entra solo quando senti ‘avanti!’ - Tuonò isterica ed imbarazzata.   
\- Oh. Scusa. - Disse Grant facendo retromarcia e chiudendosi la porta che aveva appena aperto. Daisy sospirò realizzando che quello che stava cercando di scappare dal suo petto era il proprio cuore.   
\- Come fa a farmi sempre effetto ogni volta che lo vedo? Pensavo l’avrei odiato con tutta me stessa! E forse lo odio anche, ma è così diverso dall’altro Ward che... eppure mi fa venire un colpo come lui! In cosa è diverso ed in cosa è uguale? Come è possibile avere due sentimenti così ambivalenti? - Senza accorgersi aveva finito di vestirsi e mettersi il pigiama parlando ad alta voce.   
\- Parli con me? - Chiese Grant dall’altra parte. Lei se ne accorse e aprì la porta.   
\- No. Cosa c’è? - Si fermò subito nel vederlo in boxer. Beh, faceva progressi visto che prima era stato completamente nudo. Quel ricordo le tornò sparato come un caccia e fece istintivamente un passo indietro.   
Insomma, dell’originale aveva il corpo e su questo una volta di più non ci pioveva proprio!  
\- Mi hai detto di prepararmi per dormire, ma esattamente a parte togliersi i vestiti cosa... in cosa consiste? - Daisy aprì la bocca per rispondere subito decisa per poi realizzare che non sapeva bene cosa dire.   
\- Beh dovresti metterti il pigiama che non hai. Dormi... dormi così, suppongo che non sia un dramma se non fai il sonnambulo e mi finisci nel letto! - Grant piegò la testa di lato cercando di capire cosa intendesse e così lei si affrettò a spiegare:   
\- Scherzo! Devi capire l’ironia e lo scherzo Grant! Tu di notte stai nel tuo letto e non succederà nulla di brutto! Così puoi dormire in mutande! Domani penseremo al tuo armadio! -   
Lui ascoltò attentamente ed annuì.   
\- Ora andiamo in bagno. Ti insegno un po’ di cose. Dovresti avere bisogno di fare pipì... - Mentre lo spingeva nel bagno che avevano in comune perché quell’appartamento comprendeva due camere ma non due bagni, ma almeno così non aveva un affitto troppo alto, realizzò quanto complesso sarebbe stata quella convivenza.   
“Sarà momentanea, ricordati che è solo finché non lo reputi idoneo!”  
Non ne era molto convinta, in un angolino di sé sentiva di essersi messa in una cosa ben più grande di lei, come sempre, ma ormai non aveva più scelta.   
\- Allora! Quello è un water, ci fai i bisogni. Noi donne ci sediamo, voi fate la pipì in piedi, il resto seduti. Ma se vuoi puoi fare anche la pipì seduto, non ci trovo niente di male! Poi quella è la doccia, al mattino apri l’acqua calda, quella rossa, ti ci metti sotto, ti insaponi con un po’ di questo... - Gli mostrò un bagnoschiuma alla fragola e poi il rispettivo shampoo della stessa fragranza. - E un po’ di questo nei capelli. Ti sciacqui ancora e basta. Quella è una doccia. Esci, ti asciughi, ti vesti coi vestiti puliti che domani compreremo! -   
\- Scusa, cosa significa fare i bisogni? - Grant era rimasto a quella tazza grande che lei aveva nominato ‘water’. Lei imprecò.   
\- Ok, questo è troppo! Potevano darti le conoscenze primarie, dannazione! Come faccio ad insegnarti a pisciare? - Esplose lei con l’adrenalina alle stelle ed il nervoso ancora più alto.   
\- Beh, se vuoi puoi mostrarmelo, imparo meglio osservando! -   
\- Ci scommetto! - Rispose lei ironica. Lui si illuminò indicandola.   
\- Questa è ironia! - Daisy rise molto per allentare la tensione che era alle stelle.   
\- Sì bravo, vedo che impari davvero in fretta! - Poi si fermò, si mise le mani ai fianchi osservando il suo splendido corpo scolpito. - La barba te la posso fare io, non è un grosso problema quello. Però la doccia ed i bisogni devi farli da solo e soprattutto non te li posso mostrare! - Grant annuì dispiaciuto di metterla in difficoltà, ma cominciava a sentire una certa urgenza che non capiva, un bisogno fisico di un qualche tipo, forse era quello che stava cercando di insegnargli lei?   
\- Non ho ancora capito come devo usare il water! -   
\- Ok, lo farai da seduto, adoro gli uomini che fanno i bisogni da seduti come le donne! Sono molto dolci secondo me e non sporcano! - Per lui lei parlava arabo, ma lei era seriamente convinta di quel che diceva.   
\- Cosa devo fare seduto? -   
\- I bisogni! Ti abbassi i boxer, ti siedi e... - Non aveva finito di dirlo che lui lo fece davanti a lei senza problemi facendola gridare imbarazzata mentre si girava dall’altra parte! - ODDIO GRANT! - Lui la guardò con i suoi grandi occhioni scuri da cucciolo che non capiva cosa succedeva.   
\- Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? -   
\- CERTO, NON DEVI FARLO DAVANTI A NESSUNO! DEVI ESSERE SOLO IN UN BAGNO E CHIUDERTI DENTRO! POI TI ABBASSI TUTTO, TI SIEDI E LASCI ANDARE! -   
\- Ma cosa devo lasciare andare? -   
\- POSSIBILE CHE NON SENTI IL BISOGO DI PISCIARE O CAGARE? -   
\- Io... ecco, qualche fastidio lo provo nelle zone basse, dunque è quello che stai cercando di dirmi? - Daisy non aveva la minima intenzione di voltarsi e guardarlo, però moriva dalla voglia di vederlo seduto su un water mentre faceva la pipì. Non perché aveva quel feticismo, anzi, ma perché sarebbe stato probabilmente molto buffo. Lui Grant Ward, l’uomo più sexy e virile del mondo che fa una cosa da donna?  
“Aspetta che profumi di fragola!” Beh, non poteva negare a sé stessa che si stava vendicando, anche se l’originale ormai non ne avrebbe mai saputo nulla.  
Lui non era il vero Grant. Non sapeva quali erano i loro trascorsi. Non provava quel che provava lei nel fare certe cose con lui e questo da un lato era frustrante.   
“Anche se lo picchio a morte non servirà a nulla, lui non capirà perché lo faccio. Ma avrò un po’ di soddisfazione quando lo addestrerò!” Pensò infine.   
\- Sì Grant. È quello! Quel fastidio nelle parti basse è bisogno di fare pipì! Smetti di trattenere, rilassa i muscoli e... - a quel punto il tipico rumore della pipì si sentì e lei tornò a gridare! - MA SANTO DIO COSA C’È IN ASPETTA DI ESSERE SOLO CHE NON CAPISCI? -   
\- Scusa, è che non riuscivo più a trattenere... visto che non uscivi pensavo che... -   
\- No Grant, non pensare, ti prego! - Così sbatté la porta uscendo, poco dopo realizzò che non gli aveva detto come funzionava dopo così si mise a battere nella porta per attirare la sua attenzione.   
\- Grant, quando finisci ti devi pulire, d’accordo? C’è un rotolo di carta lì vicino, ne usi un po’ e ti pulisci lì sotto! -   
Parlava con la fronte sulla porta e gli occhi stretti in un imbarazzo totale. Come si poteva arrivare a quei livelli?   
Perché a lei? Perché?   
\- E... e cos’era l’altra cosa che dicevi che si faceva seduti qua? - Chiese lui da dentro.   
\- Ecco, quello quando hai mal di pancia e senti qualcosa che vuole uscire da dietro... quel dietro si chiama sedere, a proposito. Mentre quello da cui è uscita la pipì si chiama pene. - Stava morendo nell’insegnargli certe cose attraverso una porta.  
“Credo che il peggio sia che è lui. Se non fosse Grant Ward mi divertirei! È evidente che non mi è indifferente!”  
\- Ma di solito quello è al mattino o dopo un po’ di ore da che mangi... non credo dovresti già avere bisogno... -   
\- E come si chiama quella cosa? -   
\- Cacca! Si chiama cacca, Grant. E l’azione è fare la cacca o cagare. Quello che hai appena fatto invece era fare pipì o pisciare. Adesso spero che possiamo passare oltre! - Lo sperava vivamente. Quando la porta si aprì davanti alla sua faccia ancora appoggiata, per poco non gli cadde addosso, ma rimase in piedi e si raddrizzò. Lui era ancora nudo ovviamente, ma aveva i boxer alzati.   
\- Visto che prima mi avevi visto nudo non credevo ci fossero problemi... - Spiegò poi imparando che quel suo modo di parlare isterica era imbarazzo, sicuramente un sentimento che a lei non piaceva. Rimasero uno davanti all’altro a guardarsi fissi, annuì ancora imbarazzata ma meno isterica, ora era diversa e Grant si fece attento per capire le diverse sfumature dello stesso sentimento ed emozione.   
Interessante, ora sembrava catturata da lui, concentrata sul suo sguardo a sua volta concentrato.   
Era piacevole quello scambio ravvicinato dove i loro corpi si sfioravano in uno spazio ristretto come l’uscio di una porta.   
\- No, normalmente non ci si guarda nudi né così poco vestiti a meno che non si è in rapporti stretti, per esempio due fidanzati. - Grant piegò la testa di lato attento.   
\- Fidanzati? -   
\- Due che si vogliono bene, si amano e così hanno molta confidenza. -   
\- Loro si guardano nudi? - Lei avvampò.   
\- E fanno molte altre cose! - Il ricordo di quando le aveva fatte con lui le tornò alla mente. Quando lo credeva buono, quando era attratta ed innamorata.   
Ora aveva la possibilità di riconcedersi tutto quello, ma era giusto? Non era lui davvero e forse ora poteva proprio per questo.   
“Certo è proprio identico! Come faccio a separare i due Ward? Quando mi chiede come si piscia e si caga non è difficile, ok, ma quando... quando ha questi sguardi così suoi... ma suoi di chi? Mi guardava così quando faceva la spia dello Shield. Non era davvero lui. Ed ora lo sarebbe? Ora questo sguardo sarebbe autentico? Del resto non ha la minima idea di nulla. Più autentico di così...”  
Non riusciva a distrarsi da quel pensiero fisso, ma forse un paio di ore non erano sufficienti per digerire la situazione per lei davvero molto complessa.   
\- Se... - Mormorò lui basso e penetrante. - Se vuoi mi piacerebbe sapere cosa fanno i fidanzati. Sembra una bella cosa e credo di voler provare cose belle. - Lei sorrise spontaneamente con un tocco di malinconia.   
\- Già, ti sono mancate proprio quelle, credo... - E con questo stava parlando al ‘vecchio’ Grant. Lui non capì e lei si riscosse da quel vortice di gentilezza e magnetismo, entrò sfiorandolo e tirò l’acqua, continuando l’istruzione.   
\- Niente spazzolino per te, non ti farò usare il mio, per una volta non ti laverai i denti, non sarà un dramma visto che sei appena nato. Domani farai anche questo! Comunque dovresti lavarti la faccia, quello lo puoi fare! - Aprì il rubinetto del lavandino e si lavò mostrandogli come si faceva, usò anche il sapone. - Questo mattina e sera. - Disse indicando water e lavandino. - Quello al bisogno, ognuno la fa quando preferisce. Mattina, sera, dopo allenamenti... - Indicò così la doccia. - E quello quando serve! - tornò al water. Grant immagazzinò tutto ed annuì attento andando al lavandino per lavarsi il viso come le aveva visto fare. Si piegò davanti a lei che si era fatta in parte e gli occhi le scivolarono inevitabilmente sul suo piacente fondoschiena accentuato per la posizione china in avanti. Si leccò le labbra.   
“Ma guarda che boxer aderenti!” Commentò maliziosa con un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
\- Domani faremo la barba, così imparerai anche questo! - La seguì fuori dal bagno verso la propria camera, lei entrò, gli aprì la luce sul comodino e spense quella grande, gli aprì il letto come una madre e gli disse di mettersi lì.   
\- Non so se sei stanco ed hai sonno, non sono mai stata creata in laboratorio! - Scherzò, lui dopo un paio di secondi capì che era uno scherzo e sorrise, lei rise più forte. - È tutto così grottesco che mi fa morire dal ridere! - Perché in realtà era molto nervosa e lei reagiva con battute e risate, oppure gridando come una pazza. Dipendeva dai casi.   
\- Come lo uso quello? - Chiese poi lui vedendo che lei indicava il letto ad una piazza e mezza.   
\- Devi stenderti sotto le coperte, chiudere la luce e dormire! Chiudi gli occhi, ti rilassi e... - Come spiegare come si dormiva? Sospirò seccata vedendolo in alto mare, infine con un brusco ‘e va bene!’ Si stese per prima mettendosi sul fianco!   
\- Se fai questo... - Lui ovviamente lo fece subito senza realizzare che lei magari non intendeva ‘se fai questo subito con me qua’. Lei si tese come una corda di violino, era vestita ma lui no, il suo corpo era caldo, o almeno così sembrava. Non l’aveva ancora toccato, ma sembrava caldo ed invitante.   
“Sembra vero, ma lo sarà davvero?”   
Quando lo vide steso accanto a sé nella sua posa sul fianco, rivolto verso di lei a guardarla in attesa, dopo un po’ si distrasse dai propri drammi incantandosi con le sue spalle ed il suo petto muscolosi, rilassati davanti ai suoi occhi. Quanto aveva amato quel corpo a suo tempo? Quanto dolore, dopo?   
Lui continuò a guardarla a sua volta e non disse nulla, rimase in attesa in silenzio mentre si perdeva nel suo bel viso gradevole che lo rilassava. Lei lo faceva sentire bene, bene in modo spontaneo. Non aveva paura come all’inizio, quando era uscito da quel posto sotto la pioggia, quando aveva sentito un freddo micidiale.   
Ora era bello e stava fisicamente bene. E probabilmente era merito di lei.   
Daisy incantata e persa in un tempo che era stato una menzogna e che aveva forgiato il suo cambiamento iniziale, un tempo che l’aveva riempita di rimpianti che nemmeno aveva mai voluto guardare in faccia, seguì l’indomabile impulso e lo toccò. I polpastrelli aperti, tesi, scivolarono sulla sua spalla, la sua pelle era soda, la carne solida. Era caldo, consistente, elastico, morbido e muscoloso. Era tutto quello che ricordava di lui, del lui che le aveva rubato il cuore, il lui falso.   
“Ma ora può essere vero, può esserlo se nessuno lo rovina più!”  
Il ricordo del Ward del Framework si sovrappose ricordandole che poteva esserlo, quello era un what if, non un programma stabilito.   
Era ciò che sarebbe successo se ognuno avesse fatto un’altra scelta rispetto a quella fatta nella realtà.  
Grant poteva essere buono, così come cattivo.   
Quella seconda occasione le dava alla testa ed il calore, la consistenza del suo corpo nudo steso accanto a lei sotto le coperte non l’aiutò.   
Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le lacrime scendessero.   
Se quella era la redenzione del destino infame che si era abbattuto su di lei in tutti i modi da quando era nata, era una redenzione ironica.   
Cosa doveva fare di quel meraviglioso Grant Ward senza ricordi e senza esperienze negative, lì nudo a sua completa disposizione come se fosse il primo vero regalo di natale?   
Aida aveva scavato nella sua coscienza per capire qual era il suo più grande rimpianto ed era stato Grant in qualche modo, era sconvolgente quel pensiero e la tormentava da quando era uscita dal Framework ricordando perfettamente il turbamento provato davanti a quel meraviglioso Ward.   
Quello che ora le stava davanti.   
Non le aveva messo vicino Lincoln, la sua coscienza aveva trovato Ward, non Lincoln, sebbene l’avesse amato tantissimo e fosse sempre un enorme dolore pensare a lui e ricordare com’era finita.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese Grant capendo che quello che leggeva doveva essere turbamento, che quelle cose bagnate che scendevano dagli occhi erano manifestazioni di un dolore interiore. Le toccò esitante le lacrime che le uscivano dagli occhi stretti e lei si rimise a respirare stringendo il pugno sul suo petto dopo che l’aveva toccato e sentito vivo, reale, eccitante.   
\- No, non sto bene. Perché tu hai un aspetto che mi turba, ma non è una tua colpa, non è una cosa che ti serve sapere per seguire la tua vera natura. Anzi. Però il tuo aspetto turberà molto tutti quelli che incontrerai domani, non... non devi preoccuparti, non è colpa tua. Hanno usato un aspetto che noi abbiamo conosciuto. Lui ha fatto delle cose, ma tu non dovrai sapere più di questo. Tu sei tu, ora. Il resto non conta. - Lo disse ad alta voce per convincere sé stessa, ma la sua mano sulla sua guancia si aprì in una dolce e calda carezza.   
\- Allora guardami mentre lo dici, perché così non riesco a capire che emozioni esprimi. - E come le poteva capire se non le aveva mai provate e non sapeva nulla di esse? Forse era tutto innato, in realtà, istintivo. Dunque anche la sua natura poteva riesumarsi in tanti modi e momenti. Era una bomba ad orologeria, non doveva abbassare la guardia ed essere un’ingenua!  
Daisy si tolse la sua mano dal viso e sebbene a malincuore scese dal letto.   
\- Devi solo chiudere gli occhi e rilassarti, non pensare a niente e vedrai che poi ti addormenti. Se non ci riesci rimani comunque tranquillo in casa, magari guardati qualcosa in televisione. È... è quel grande riquadro nero in salotto, c’è un telecomando per accenderlo e cambiare canale... - Non sapeva se tutte quelle informazioni potevano essere utili senza una dimostrazione, ma le disse sbrigativa e con voce roca mentre si asciugava le lacrime. Del senso di colpa che provava nel sentire Grant come il suo più grande rimpianto e niente altro. Un rimpianto che ora era lì pulito davanti ai suoi occhi. 


	4. Un cucciolo sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si divide fra le considerazioni di una sempre più confusa Daisy che ci dà molti spunti di riflessione filosofici su cosa renda una persona tale, e momenti comici di pura quotidianità. Spesso diamo per scontato certe cose che sappiamo fare, ma possono diventare motivo di profondo imbarazzo e grande intimità. E, ovviamente, di risate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso subito per l'attesa, però per correggere i capitoli devo avere il cervello concentrato e a volte quando ho tempo per pubblicare sono stanca o distratta. Però la fic è completa e solo da correggere e postare e lo farò, lo prometto solennemente, perciò se tenete d'occhio la mia pagina su FB (https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/) avverto ogni volta che pubblico.   
>  Ho deciso di usare l'espediente che Ward certe cose le sa fare in modo innato mentre altre no solo per divertirmi! Buona lettura. Baci Akane

4\. UN CUCCIOLO SEXY

  
  
"Sei così ipnotico  
Potresti essere il diavolo  
Potresti essere un angelo  
Mi sento come se stessi fluttuando  
Il tuo tocco è magnetico poichè  
lascia brillare il mio corpo   
Dicono che dovrei aver paura  
perchè tu non sei come gli altri  
Un amante futuristico  
hai un DNA differente  
Loro non ti capiscono"  
[\- Katy Perry ft Kanye West - ET -   
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Sd5c4o9UM)

  
Le spalle larghe, le braccia muscolose, il torace e l’addome scolpiti, la vita stretta, i glutei sodi, le cosce muscolose, i polpacci snelli e quella pelle candida senza imperfezioni e cicatrici. Persino i capelli spettinati e la barba sul viso erano sexy.   
\- Oh merda, Daisy... stai sbavando sul tuo vecchio nemico! Ok, non è più il nemico è... il suo gemello buono! Ecco cos’è! È come doveva essere il mio Ward, quello di cui mi sono innamorata. -   
\- Stai parlando con me? - La sua voce profonda la raggiunse insieme al profumino di uova, bacon e pane tostato.   
\- No no... - Mormorò lei ancora persa nella zona centrale posteriore del suo corpo. Persino il fatto che fosse scalzo lo trovava attraente.   
Poi si distrasse perché notò che le stava sorridendo gentile.   
\- Buongiorno! Sai, non riuscivo a dormire così ho seguito il tuo consiglio, ho guardato la televisione, ho trovato dei programmi di cucina, così ho imparato qualcosa. Credo almeno, spero che queste uova siano buone! -   
Gliele mise nel piatto insieme al resto della colazione.   
\- Credo fosse un programma di cucina per analfabeti, spiegavano cose elementari in modo molto chiaro! - Daisy era ancora ferma impalata, o meglio incantata, a fissare Grant nella sua perfezione di statua greca che si aggirava ancora in boxer per la sua cucina.   
\- E oh! A quanto pare so leggere! Me ne sono accorto quando guardavo le scritte sullo schermo! È stato molto istruttivo! Credo che mi abbiano impiantato delle capacità per non partire dalla A alla Z! -   
Daisy era ancora persa altrimenti gli avrebbe chiesto ironica se non potevano anche insegnargli come si faceva cacca e pipì risparmiandole a lei l’onere di tale imbarazzante spiegazione.   
Non aveva dormito nemmeno lei ma si era rifiutata di uscire sapendo di poterlo incontrare. Poi la sveglia suonava, si metteva in piedi e... e lui era lì bello come il sole, nudo come l’aveva lasciato la sera prima.   
\- Così non andremo lontano! - Commentò seccata schiaffeggiandosi. - Sto sbavando su Ward. Beh, non è la prima volta che l’ho fatto. È che è così diverso dal figlio di puttana che... -   
\- Ma parli con me? - Tornò a chiedere Grant sentendola borbottare mentre si sedeva a tavola, il profumino della colazione era molto buono, sperava lo fosse anche il sapore.   
\- No no, non farci caso. Mi dispiace che non hai dormito! Chissà quante altre capacità innate ti hanno immesso! Del resto la questione non era chiara nemmeno a me, non hai memorie prima di ieri, ma hai una personalità tua che è incisa nel DNA, perciò oltre alla personalità hai altre capacità. Di solito si sviluppano nel tempo con l’esperienza, ma evidentemente nel tuo caso le hai già, solo che finché non le metti alla prova non lo sai! - Grant annuì ascoltando quelle informazioni, poi la guardò che si metteva in bocca una forchettata della colazione e dalla sua faccia sorpresa capì che doveva essere buono. Inarcò le sopracciglia ansioso e lei sorrise stupita.   
\- Molto buono! Hai un eccellente capacità di apprendimento... è... è quasi sconvolgente! Anzi non troppo in realtà visto chi è la tua base originale... - Grant si strinse nelle spalle senza capire cosa intendeva, ma si sentiva felice del complimento. Che le piacesse la sua colazione era positivo ed euforico, molto soddisfacente. Tutte belle emozioni.  
In breve capì che compiacerla era una delle cose più importanti.   
Il suo sorriso fu un gran schiaffo per lei, uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Sorrideva in modo splendido.   
“Sono i vissuti che determinano chi siamo, se uno non ha vissuto niente, non è nessuno. E lui tecnicamente non ha vissuto nulla. È solo una replica del suo splendido corpo ed ha le sue capacità pazzesche e la sua personalità da far girare la testa, ma non è lui perché non ha i suoi ricordi. Non è ancora nessuno. È un pezzo di marmo da plasmare. E che marmo, dannazione! “ Si perse per l’ennesima volta nel suo corpo perfetto, quando ringraziò il cielo di non essere un uomo perché così non le venivano erezioni.   
“Forse non vado con un uomo da troppo tempo! Sono una donna, ho gli ormoni!” Il commento che fece a sé stessa fu qualcosa di piuttosto divertente, ma rise solo lei.   
\- Cosa facciamo oggi? - Chiese lui attento ad ogni suo gesto. Lei lo vide di nuovo come un cucciolo e improvvisamente provò l’impulso di carezzargli la testa e dirgli che era stato bravo con la colazione, questo l’avrebbe compiaciuto: sembrava dovesse farlo e a lei piaceva l’idea che qualcuno lo volesse.   
Specie se era un Ward 2.0!  
\- Come prima cosa dobbiamo andare a fare compere, poi andremo a lavoro e lì inizierò l’addestramento. Se la tua base originale non mente, e non credo proprio che menta, ti piacerà da matti l’addestramento ed essere un agente! - Daisy lo disse vittoriosa con un sorrisino soddisfatto ed eccitato all’idea di plasmarlo anche sotto quell’aspetto. A suo tempo era stato lui il suo agente supervisore, ora lo era lei. Com’era buffo il destino che si divertiva.   
“Com’è quel detto? Siediti sulla riva del fiume che il cadavere del tuo nemico ti passerà davanti? Nel suo caso siediti ed aspetta che il tuo nemico diventerà il tuo cucciolo! Dopotutto può essere divertente... in fondo non è lui. Ha qualcosa di lui, ma non è lui. È questo che conta, no?”  
Ma non era totalmente convinta che fosse così facile, visto che di fatto avevano usato il suo DNA per farlo.   
  
La doccia le aveva schiarito appena le idee, non doveva farsi troppe aspettative, doveva solo studiare la situazione, non doveva immaginare cose.   
Era in accappatoio che si asciugava i capelli quando bussò.   
\- Daisy? -   
\- Sì? -   
\- Ecco, dovrei fare i famosi bisogni... -   
\- Beh, almeno ha imparato a bussare... - Si disse piano. - Puoi aspettare cinque minuti? -   
\- Ok. - Peccano non sapesse in cosa consistevano i cinque minuti di una donna.   
Quando tornò ad interrompere le sue elucubrazioni mentali, erano passati ben più di cinque minuti!   
\- Grant, ho detto cinque minuti! -   
\- Ma se ho capito bene la questione dell’ora, sono passati venti ed io penso di non poter aspettare ancora... - Daisy controllò l’ora. Aveva capito bene la questione dell’ora eccome!   
Ridacchiando chiuse il fon ed uscì dal bagno lasciandogli campo libero. Lui la vide in accappatoio e si fermò un momento prima di entrare, piegò la testa e rimase come in ascolto di qualcosa che provava o sentiva. Lei non lo calcolò.   
\- Via libera! È tutto tuo! - Con questo andò in camera a finire di prepararti!   
\- Oh, devi usare la carta igienica quando fai le tue cose sul water, ok? Dovresti saperlo fare se sapevi leggere! - Gridò da una parte all’altra.   
\- Non saprei... -   
\- Beh, non ragionarci molto! - Sperava che non usasse un asciugamano per pulirsi il sedere, ma si ricordava d’avergli spiegato bene l’utilizzo della carta igienica.   
Daisy era in fase ilare perché poi la tensione la faceva reagire in tanti modi.   
“Quanto è assurda questa situazione? Io proprio non me ne capacito! A volte sembra lui più che mai solo senza memoria, altre è totalmente diverso! Non ha mai sorriso in quel modo nemmeno quando fingeva di essere dalla nostra parte! Non sorrideva mai... io... io penso che Grant Ward, quello vero, non abbia mai assaggiato una risata sincera.”   
Cominciava a sentirsi una specie di salvatrice per la causa più persa mai conosciuta, ma sapeva che non poteva prenderla troppo alla leggera.   
Finito di vestirsi uscì dalla camera e proprio in quello Grant uscì dal bagno con l’aria perplessa tipica del cucciolo confuso, era bagnato fradicio come ieri sotto la pioggia, solo che ora il suo corpo emanava un vapore caldo ed invitante. E poi, forse anche peggio di vederlo tutto nudo o con i boxer, era vederlo con un asciugamano che a stento gli copriva i fianchi.   
Daisy si dimenticò di controllare la mimica facciale.   
\- Dunque, hai detto che mi devo asciugare, ma non c’è niente di più grande di questo telo. E poi hai anche detto di non mettere i vestiti usati ma non ho niente da indossare, perciò io... ecco... - Daisy aveva ancora la bocca aperta e cominciava a sbavare, probabilmente.   
L’ondata ormonale che la colpì fu difficile da controllare e per un momento sentì le vibrazioni della terra risalirle dalle gambe per uscire dalle mani, avrebbe fatto crollare la casa.   
Si girò di scatto avvampando shoccata.   
“Non sono una pivella od un’adolescente in calore! Daisy! Vivi in un maledetto palazzo, lo vuoi far crollare?”   
\- Daisy? -   
\- Ho... ho capito... adesso vedo come possiamo fare, ok? Torna dentro e asciugati con quello! -   
\- Ma è piccolo! -   
\- TU FALLO! - Gridò domando a stento una scossa che stava per uscirle per bene.   
\- Ok, ok... - Rispose calmo e mortificato il cucciolo.  
Daisy si mise a respirare profondamente, poi visto che non riusciva a calmarsi, decise di ricordarsi il male atroce che il vero Ward le aveva provocato.   
“Comincia a non funzionare. Riesco a scindere sempre più i due Ward... li distinguo anche troppo bene, ora! Vedo questo come un cucciolo regalatomi dal destino per dirmi ‘scusa se sono stato stronzo con te!’ Ora è come se io dovessi per forza approfittare di lui, altro che testarlo!”  
\- Pensa, Daisy, pensa! Che cazzo faccio ora con lui? Devo vestirlo, gli devo radere la faccia! Un momento, ho le mie lamette, quello lo posso fare io! Meglio raderlo perché così è troppo sexy, finisco per saltargli addosso! E le mutande? Non può mettere quelle di ieri e nemmeno le mie! Ok starà senza! Non è la fine del mondo! Può indossare i vestiti di ieri, li ha avuti per poco e non li ha sporcati! - Corse come una scheggia nella sua camera a recuperare i vestiti che si era tolto la sera prima, mentre la voglia di esplodere aumentava.   
\- Devo trovare il modo di calmarmi o faccio crollare il palazzo! - Pensò respirando a fondo. Quando le sembrò di stare meglio, si piazzò davanti alla porta del bagno e l’aprì convinta di potercela fare.   
Ma poi la visione di lui completamente nudo appoggiato al lavandino con una mano e l’altra sul fianco, elegante, sexy e maledettamente bello, le fece richiudere bruscamente la porta sbattendola.   
\- Non hai bussato... - Le fece notare Grant dall’altra parte mentre non capiva cosa avesse da agitarsi tanto. - Ma non mi dà fastidio che mi guardi. A te dà fastidio vedermi nudo? - Daisy doveva far tremare qualcosa altrimenti sarebbe scoppiata, così prese di mira un vaso vuoto mai utilizzato e lo fece esplodere con le vibrazioni della terra, incanalate nella mano. Quando lo fece, si sentì meglio.   
Aprì la porta senza guardare ed infilò la mano dandogli i vestiti.   
\- Tieni, sono quelli di ieri, non sono ancora sporchi! Non metterai le mutande, non è la fine del mondo! Poi andiamo a prenderle! Quando sei vestito dimmi... -   
\- Daisy... ieri mi hanno vestito loro... -  
\- Senti non è possibile che ti abbiano dato la capacità di leggere e non di usare un cesso o di vestirti! Ti sei pur spogliato, no? E poi hai detto che ricordi i procedimenti una volta che li vedi! -   
\- Sì ma ho avuto problemi a togliere la maglia e non ricordo come... - Daisy stufa di quella storia entrò preparandosi a vederlo ancora nudo, pronta a sfuriare, ma si fermò perché aveva messo i pantaloni in modo perfetto.   
Rimase così delusa che si zittì e si morse la bocca, però si riprese e afferrata la maglia gliela mise mostrandogli come si faceva.   
\- Non è difficile, queste sono le maniche, cosa ci vuoi mettere se non le braccia? Nel buco centrale, quello fra le maniche, ci infili la testa! Devi solo controllare le cuciture! Andiamo, un po’ di intuitività, Grant! Non sei davvero un cucciolo! - Questo lo disse perché fra sé e sé passava dal considerarlo il vero Grant Ward al chiamarlo cucciolo.   
\- Non arrabbiarti, credo che abbiano pensato alle cose più utili dal loro punto di vista. Creavano un agente, giusto? - No, si ripeté Daisy. Grant non era scemo per nulla.   
Sospirando annuì.   
\- Hai ragione, sono proprio scienziati! Pensano a darti la capacità di leggere, scrivere e combattere e capire e chissà quante altre capacità ti hanno immesso, ma non quelle elementari! Forse pensavano che fossero automatismi, cancellando la memoria non dovrebbero cancellarsi le cose che sai fare. Ma nel tuo caso è diverso, ti hanno creato da zero. Su una base che già esisteva, ma fondamentalmente ti hanno creato, non hanno cancellato la memoria da una persona che esisteva punto e basta. Ti hanno fatto. - Per Daisy aveva sempre più senso mano a mano che andava avanti, anche se certe cose la mettevano davvero in difficoltà.   
Quando lo girò verso di lei appoggiandolo al lavandino, non gli disse cosa stava per fargli, lo fece e basta mentre pensava all’esperimento fatto in laboratorio.   
Solo quando gli spalmò la schiuma sulla faccia, lui la guardò stupita e gli chiese cosa stesse facendo; lei come se non avesse importanza, rispose :  
\- Oh, ti faccio la barba, perché altrimenti mi distrai! - Per lei aveva senso, per lui no e così si corresse con un sorrisino: - Perché così sei più in ordine. Dai un’impressione migliore! -   
\- Ti piaccio di più senza? - Chiese lui ingenuamente! Lei rise spontanea.   
\- Oh no, tutto il contrario! -   
\- Ti piaccio di più con la barba? -   
\- Un po’, come ce l’hai ora. Non troppa. Però mi distrai. -   
\- Ma in che senso? -   
\- Nel senso che se una cosa mi piace troppo non riesco a rimanere concentrata! -   
\- È per questo che non devo farmi vedere nudo da te? -   
\- Vedo che sei maledettamente perspicace! -   
\- Quindi ti piaccio? -   
\- Se non stai zitto ti squarto questo bel faccino con queste lamette! -   
\- Sei arrabbiata? -  
\- No, ma per tagliare la barba si usano queste lamette dette rasoi e se non stai fermo mentre te la passo ripetutamente sul viso, poi ti taglio. I tagli fanno male! - Lui finalmente annuì e si zittì. Lei gli prese il mento con due dita e lo girò di lato iniziando a passargli il rasoio per raderlo, inizialmente non provò niente di particolare, concentrata a non tagliarlo sul serio. Poi realizzò quanto intimo fosse quell’atto, quanto da fidanzati, ed iniziò a sentirsi a disagio tanto da dover trattenere il fiato.   
Di nuovo quel forte senso di eccitazione che poteva tramutarsi in qualche scossa se non si sarebbe concentrata di più.   
Mano a mano che liberava la pelle dalla schiuma e dalla barba, passava ad altre zone e lui capiva che doveva seguire i suoi movimenti, era come ipnotico per entrambi, lei concentrata nel movimento della mano col rasoio sul suo viso, lui sui suoi occhi seri ed aggrottati, la punta della lingua che sporgeva dalla bocca in segno di concentrazione.   
La trovava bella ed era attratto da lei in modo innato ed inspiegabile, aveva subito sentito qualcosa appena l’aveva incontrata la sera prima e più stava con lei, più quella connessione naturale cresceva. Come se dentro di sé una parte di lui la conoscesse e si ricordasse di lei, una parte che voleva disperatamente rimediare a qualcosa.   
Sentiva distintamente queste cose, questa voce.   
Daisy dopo avergli passato tutto il viso che aveva provveduto a girare piano, passò lentamente le dita sulla pelle per vedere se era abbastanza liscio e soddisfatta sorrise trionfante.   
\- Ottimo lavoro! - E solo lì si accorse di come lui la guardava e di quanto vicini erano. Inghiottì a vuoto e tornò ad eccitarsi, turbata da questo si fece indietro e gli indicò di sciacquarsi e asciugarsi.   
\- Non ho un dopobarba ma mettiti questa crema... - Cercava di deviare e cambiare argomento, togliersi da quell’imbarazzo, da quell’atmosfera quasi romantica oltre che stranamente erotica. La voglia di saltargli addosso.   
“Il fatto che è sempre meno l’autentico Ward non aiuta per niente, ma paradossalmente il problema è proprio che ha il suo aspetto. È come se una parte di me fosse tornata indietro nel tempo a quando stavamo insieme ed era così bello. Una parte di me lo vede come il Ward che ho sempre voluto fosse. Il mio Ward. Ma razionalmente so che è un esperimento e che non posso innamorarmi di una cavia da laboratorio che comunque è vivo a tutti gli effetti!”  
\- Hai avuto la possibilità di ferirmi tutto il tempo. - Le fece notare lui. Lei, sorpresa, lo guardò mentre si asciugava il viso.   
\- Beh sì, per questo di solito ci si fa la barba da soli... -   
Lui sorrise dolcemente.   
\- Mi è piaciuto affidarmi a te così. Sapevo che non mi avresti fatto male. - Lei si aggrottò irrigidendosi trattenendo la crema che gli porgeva mentre il resto del suo corpo e dei capelli profumava di fragola rendendolo non sufficientemente poco virile.   
\- Come lo sapevi? - Lui prese la crema e attese che gliela lasciasse, si strinse nelle spalle con un’aria calma e dolce.   
\- Non lo so, una parte di me si fida ciecamente. Mentre ho timore e diffidenza verso gli uomini di ieri nel laboratorio! - Lei colse l’occasione al volo per cambiare argomento e gli lasciò il tubetto interrompendo quel contatto pericoloso.   
\- Beh, devi avere diffidenza di loro! Io mi fido di pochi, ma non certo di loro! A volte per fare il bene o comunque quel che vuoi, devi scendere a compromessi e accettare cose che non vorresti. -   
\- Come occuparti di me? - Lei lo guardò di nuovo sorpresa.   
\- Che dici? Tu non...-   
\- Io ti turbo e mi dispiace che ti ricordo qualcuno che evidentemente ti ha ferita, purtroppo non ho la responsabilità di quel dolore, spero però di redimerlo in questa seconda vita. - Lei sorrise incantata e persa.   
Seconda vita, si ripeté. Poteva essere questo più che un gemello buono od un semplice clone. Un Ward 2.0, una seconda vita.   
“Che sia buona e giusta, questa volta, la sua vita!”  
Ma questo poteva solo sperarlo. Sorridendo di circostanza e confusa, uscì senza dire altro se non che l’aspettava per andare via. 


	5. Essere e non essere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy e Grant escono di casa la prima mattina insieme, più passano il tempo insieme e più si creano confusioni di varia natura per entrambi. Abbiamo approfondito principalmente Daisy fino ad ora, ma cosa prova Grant nell'essere un esperimento nato in laboratorio sulla base di un altro vissuto prima di lui che ha fatto non pochi danni a chi gli sta intorno? E soprattutto cosa significa essere umani a tutti gli effetti per uno che non ha potuto crescere e svilupparsi da piccolo in modo normale? Ci sono complicati intrecci per entrambi nei loro ragionamenti perchè Grant è lui ma al tempo stesso non lo è.

5\. ESSERE E NON ESSERE

  
"Le luci calano, è buio  
La giungla è la tua testa  
Non può comandare il tuo cuore  
Un sentimento è molto più forte di  
Un concetto  
I tuoi occhi sono spalancati  
E in ogni caso la tua anima  
Non può essere comprata  
La tua mente può vagare"  
[\- Vertigo - U2 - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98W9QuMq-2k)  


  
\- Sì, dunque, innanzitutto biancheria intima! Ci serve un bel pacco di boxer, calzini e canotte. - Esordì Daisy alla commessa del negozio sperando di potersi sbrigare.   
\- Che taglia? - Daisy lo guardò nel panico.   
\- Che taglia porterai? - Grant si strinse con la sua nuova tipica aria da cucciolo.   
\- Non sapete che taglia porta? - Chiese perplessa la commessa.   
\- Beh sa lui è... - Stava per dire ‘appena nato’, ma si mangiò la lingua per fortuna e tagliò corto. - Noi due non siamo una coppia, sono solo una guida, non ho idea di che taglia porti e lui probabilmente è un principino che è sempre stato vestito da qualcuno, lo guardi! Ha mica l’aria di uno che sa cavarsela da solo? Secondo lei che taglia porta? - La donna divertita dalla spiegazione stravagante di Daisy guardò Grant con occhio esperto e poi propose:   
\- Porterò un po’ di cose in camerino e lui proverà. - Daisy così si accese.   
\- Ottimo! Allora portiamo anche il resto! - La donna la guardò senza capire.   
\- Il resto? -   
\- Sì ha bisogno di tutto! Pantaloni, maglie, camice, tutto insomma! E tanto! Avete scarpe? Anche quelle! - Daisy poi spinse spigliata Grant verso il camerino. - Tesoro, entra lì dentro e spogliati! Ti portiamo un po’ di roba da indossare! - Grant rimase sul ‘tesoro’ tanto quanto la commessa, ma eseguì l’ordine e si infilò dove lei gli aveva ordinato.   
\- Pensavo non foste una coppia... - Daisy annuì decisa.  
\- Infatti non lo siamo! -   
  
L’ora successiva Grant la passò a provare di tutto, la parte più problematica furono i boxer, i primi decisamente troppo stretti.   
\- Allora? Come ti stanno? - Chiese Daisy impaziente da fuori.   
\- Ecco, non saprei... - Daisy per non perdere tempo guardò e i suoi occhi rimasero incollati alle sue parti basse che praticamente uscivano quasi dai decisamente troppo stretti boxer. Spalancò spontanea la bocca e le luccicarono gli occhi.   
\- No io... direi piccoli, no? - Grant provò per la prima volta l’imbarazzo e non perché credeva di essere ridicolo, ma per come lei l’aveva guardato. Non era piacevole, ma non era nemmeno brutto. Era solo strano.   
Inebriato da questa strana sensazione, cercò di capire se lei lo fissava così perché lo apprezzava o lo trovava ridicolo.  
“Prima in bagno ha detto che le piaccio, credo che si tratti di questo... le piaccio ma le ricordo una persona che le ha fatto del male. È un bel dilemma, come faccio a piacerle?”  
Se lo chiedeva anche lei ovviamente, ma non potendo trovare risposta si limitò a prendere gusto nel guardare come gli stavano i vestiti.   
Ben presto trovarono la taglia giusta, i boxer successivi erano perfetti, né stretti né larghi, calzavano come una seconda pelle ed erano in una favolosa microfibra che mostravano praticamente tutto.   
\- Beh, direi meraviglioso. Ehm, volevo dire perfetto! Abbiamo trovato la tua taglia! - Disse turbata e trionfante. Grant fece un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
“Ok, le piaccio. Deve essere così! Non le brillerebbero così gli occhi! Ieri era sofferente, ha pianto addirittura, era turbata. Anche ora lo è, ma si capisce che per lo meno quando mi guarda nudo, le piaccio.” E di questo ne era stranamente felice, euforico addirittura. “Che bella sensazione!” Si disse ritrovandosi con un sacco di jeans e pantaloni di vario genere da provare.   
\- Tu... tutti? - chiese perplesso sbucando dal camerino dove Daisy si era preoccupata di rifilargli tutta quella roba. Lei sorridendo felice come una bambina annuì.   
In qualche modo le stava piacendo fargli fare da modello e fare shopping con lui, di solito alle donne piaceva prendere cose per loro, ma evidentemente talvolta avere un modello del genere da vestire poteva essere altrettanto soddisfacente.   
Per lo meno era felice, ne era sempre più convinto. Piano piano si abituava a lui, stava funzionando bene, ora. Non si sentiva come un impostore, una cosa oscena, un intruso, qualcuno che non doveva esistere.   
Ai primi jeans che gli calzarono a pennello evidenziando perfettamente il fondoschiena sodo e le cosce muscolose, Daisy gli fece abbinare un maglioncino morbido ma non largo, molto caldo. Lui si strinse nelle spalle sentendo la morbidezza di quel materiale e sorrise stranito.   
Gli piaceva il cachemire.   
\- E a chi non piace il cachemire? - rispose lei ironica quando lui le disse che gli piaceva quella stoffa.   
\- Ok, possiamo prendere tutti modelli simili, ora che sappiamo che questi mi stanno... - Tentò Grant sperando di concludere prima quella tortura. Lei si mise a ridere e si avventò su di lui obbligandolo ad alzare le braccia, lui eseguì senza ribattere e lei gli infilò una cintura allacciandogliela.   
\- Io questa non riuscirò mai a togliermela, e se devo correre a fare i bisogni? - Daisy rise maliziosa.   
\- Oh, ti insegno tutto io, non preoccuparti! - Ad un tratto essere un insegnante aveva i suoi vantaggi, Grant si ritrovò totalmente fuori rotta, Daisy stava cambiando personalità. Da concentrata nel controllarsi a ciclone spontaneo senza controllo.   
\- Adesso... - Disse Daisy infilatasi dentro il camerino mentre gli riapriva la cintura aumentando i contatti fisici da cui prima era scappata. Lui rimase con le braccia lungo i fianchi a fissarla perplesso.   
\- Vuoi anche spogliarmi tu per fare prima? - Daisy sentendolo si fermò e lo guardò shoccata.   
\- Cazzo impari davvero in fretta! Quella era ironia, vero? Si vede che c’è una base solida su cui lavorare, hai un sacco di cose innate! Ma è vero che non sapevi come si usava un water? - Lui sollevò gli occhi al cielo esasperato da quell’argomento su cui lei tornava di continuo, non capiva che problema ci fosse ma gli faceva capire che non doveva essere edificante non saper usare un water!   
\- Ok, scusa... sei anche permaloso come l’originale! - Grant subì una stilettata che non capì subito, quando lo lasciò solo ordinandogli di spogliarsi e provare il resto, lui provò a capire.   
\- Al vero Grant non piacevano le perdite di tempo, per lui fare shopping era un’assurdità. Penso si vestisse in serie! Prendeva pacchi di roba uguale che nemmeno provava probabilmente. - Continuava Daisy da fuori, quando lui sentì questo capì di cosa si trattava e tirando fuori la mano l’afferrò per il braccio e la trascinò dentro a forza, poi con sguardo ferito e contrariato esordì bloccandola contro lo specchio senza però usare la forza ed il suo corpo. Fra l’altro solo con dei boxer.   
\- Non sono quello là, ok? Io... penso che questo mi ferisca, sì... credo che questo sia dispiacere, dolore, non so definirlo ma è una brutta sensazione quando mi paragoni a lui in qualche modo e... ed io non so... non sono lui, chiaro? Lui ti ha ferito, giusto? Io non sono lui! Io sono io! Ho il suo corpo, i suoi geni e le sue capacità, ma non sono lui, l’hai detto tu! Perché continui a fare paragoni fra me e lui? - Daisy rimase spiazzata da quella presa di posizione immediata e dalla chiarezza con cui sentiva le proprie emozioni. Era molto più umano di Ward, non ci pioveva proprio!   
Grant si accorse che lei lo guardava di nuovo in quel modo, quel modo che sembrava divorarlo, imbarazzata, contrariata e al tempo stesso eccitata e provò cose simili.   
Erano brividi quelli che l’attraversavano. Istintivamente gli piaceva, istintivamente si fidava di lei ed istintivamente voleva farla felice e proteggerla. Il resto non lo sapeva.   
Si mosse con mezzo passo all’indietro per lasciarla respirare, notando che tratteneva il fiato e non si era mossa, rimasta con le braccia larghe. Alzò le mani in segno di scusa.   
\- Non volevo essere aggressivo. - Lei rise.   
\- Quello non era aggressivo! Comunque apprezzo la chiarezza, hai fatto bene a dirmi cosa ti turba. Voglio che lo fai sempre. Non lo faccio intenzionalmente, è che per me è sconvolgente fare quello che faccio con te. Devo solo abituarmi. Capisco perfettamente che tu non sei lui, credimi. Ma il tuo aspetto mi... è come se mi rendesse schizofrenica! Non è facile. Ma scusa, non... cercherò di non pensare ad alta voce. - Lui annuì e sorrise con un misto di aria di scuse e di gratitudine, poi prese i pantaloni diversi dai jeans appesi dietro la testa di Daisy e li indossò con lei dentro a guardare ogni sua mossa, ogni muscolo che si muoveva mentre lui sollevava un arto e si vestiva.   
Il suo cuore in gola e quel desiderio completamente contrastante.   
\- Tu mi ripeti che sono vivo, sono una persona a tutti gli effetti e devo fare quello che voglio... - Disse poi lui mentre cercava di capire come si metteva quella specie di maglia aperta sul davanti. Lei si mise a ridere prendendola dalle sue mani e gliela fece indossare nel modo giusto, poi si occupò dei bottoni che gli allacciò tornando ad avvicinarsi, mostrando che non aveva paura o timore, che piano piano lo stava superando.   
\- Sì... è vero... -   
\- E cosa succede se io voglio fare qualcosa che è... diciamo fuori copione? - Daisy si aggrottò rimanendo concentrata sui bottoni, mentre lui invece fissava insistentemente occhi centimetro del suo viso di nuovo così meravigliosamente vicino.   
\- Del tipo che non vuoi essere un agente? - Lui scosse il capo, poi alzò le spalle.   
\- Anche... se non mi va di fare quello per cui sono stato... beh, creato? - Lei alzò le spalle seria.   
\- Sono sicura che ti piacerà, ce l’hai nel sangue, non è possibile il contrario! - Lei sembrava molto sicura e per lui non era un problema fare l’agente se era quella la sua vocazione.   
Quello che lo turbava erano quegli istinti profondi che provava quando la sfiorava, quando lei lo toccava, quando l’aria fra loro si riduceva in quel modo.   
Istinti che non capiva come gestire e dove lo potevano portare, ma che quando ieri sera li aveva seguiti, lei lo aveva fermato.   
\- E se voglio fare qualcosa che penso non ti piacerebbe o che non sono sicuro vada bene? - Daisy finì di allacciare gli ultimi bottoni e gli prese i polsini allacciando anche quelli, a quel punto lo guardò negli occhi.   
\- Di cosa si tratta? Devi provare tutto quel che senti di voler fare, a meno che non si tratti di rivelare chi sei davvero o fare del male in qualche modo a qualcuno... - Lui le prese il viso fra le mani togliendole il fiato, lo fece con fermezza e delicatezza al tempo stesso.   
\- Per esempio se volessi avvicinarmi ancora di più a te, toccarti di più? - non sapeva cosa c’era di più di quei tocchi, di quelle carezze, ma sapeva che doveva esserci qualcosa, il proprio corpo non mentiva. Ogni volta che la toccava si sentiva reagire nel profondo.   
Daisy tratteneva il fiato e serrò le labbra.   
\- Quello che senti è l’istinto tipico maschile davanti ad una bella donna. Io ti piaccio in quanto donna, non in quanto io. Non sono io! Proverai questo desiderio con ogni bella donna, a volte avrai più voglie di altre. Siccome sei un uomo e non un bambino, questi istinti sono quasi primari per voi ed è normale, ma non... -   
\- Istinti? - Chiese lui confuso senza lasciarla, lei aveva le braccia lungo i fianchi.   
\- Istinti sessuali. Baci, abbracci, carezze, sesso. - Spiegò col cuore e la voglia alle stelle. Per lei era diverso, sentiva un enorme desiderio ma perché quello era un uomo che aveva fortemente desiderato a suo tempo ed ora che lui sembrava esattamente come lei aveva sempre sognato che fosse, trattenersi non era facile.   
Era una situazione complessa. Molto complessa. Troppo per cedere precipitosamente, per togliersi qualche assurdo sfizio.   
\- Ma non si tratta di me, si tratta del fatto che sono una donna attraente. È diverso. - Lui non ne era convinto, ma dal fatto che lei non ricambiasse il suo tocco capì che non poteva andare oltre. Non sapeva nemmeno come andarci, perciò si fermò capendo che era meglio così.   
Lei sorrise grata per quel gesto iniziando a fidarsi sempre più, gli aprì i bottoni dei pantaloni e lui si tese spalancando gli occhi mentre il calore tornava a partire prepotente proprio dalle parti basse.   
\- Che... che fai? - Lei ridacchiò.   
\- Stai a cuccia tigre... ti sistemo la camicia! - Così dicendo gliela mise sotto i pantaloni ammiccando, quando glieli richiuse e lo lasciò uscendo dal camerino dentro cui erano rimasti per tutto quel tempo, per guardarlo bene da lontano, Grant sentì l’elettricità interrompersi, ma qualcosa in lui era rimasto. Una voglia insoddisfatta sempre più grande e chiara. Non sapeva se aveva ragione lei e si trattava solo di ‘istinti sessuali maschili normali’, ma era felice se lei sorrideva per lui o se lei lo toccava in qualche modo. Il resto era nebuloso, ma visto che gli aveva detto di seguire la sua volontà in modo naturale, non poteva che seguire lei.   
  
Fu la più grande tortura della sua breve vita e non era nemmeno sicuro che quando la gente gli diceva che profumava di fragola fosse un complimento, non capiva cosa ci fosse di male nel profumare di fragola.   
C’erano come delle reminiscenze, cose che sapeva fare perché sì e si ritrovava a farle nel momento in cui serviva, mentre altre no, non gli dicevano niente.   
Pensò che siccome era il primo prototipo, non avessero fatto un lavoro perfetto ed accettò il fatto di non saper fare certe cose, non era un grosso problema in realtà visto che aveva una guida così in gamba.   
Dopo la tortura vestiti che lasciarono in macchina, si fermarono ad una caffetteria vicino al lavoro. Grant fissava tutti quelli che incontrava per capire tutto quello che poteva, affamato di conoscenza e di sensazioni.   
Quando aveva parlato con quella commessa non aveva provato nulla, ma lì dentro quel profumo di cibo lo allietava.   
Ogni cosa che toccava, assaggiava od odorava gli trasmetteva qualcosa di bello o brutto, a volte indifferente, ma provava, provava sempre molte cose ed era bello. Una continua scoperta.   
Eppure quello che provava quando Daisy lo sfiorava o toccava, non la provava con nessuna.  
Quando la cameriera portò loro il caffè, lui la trattenne per un braccio seguendo un impulso per provare la teoria di Daisy.   
La riteneva una bella ragazza, doveva esserlo visto come era ben sistemata, una pettinatura alla moda, viso truccato, delle belle curve in una divisa poco severa ed uno splendido sorriso. Sicuramente una bella donna, come bella riteneva lo fosse la commessa del negozio di vestiti.   
La ragazza si fermò sorpresa e gli chiese cosa gli servisse, lui sentì l’istinto di sorridere ma non di fare altro. Dentro di sé fu tutto regolare. Provò ulteriormente a carezzarle la guancia con le nocche, lei si incantò come se si perdesse e Daisy inarcò le sopracciglia incredula di quel che stava vedendo.   
Infastidita, addirittura.   
\- Scusi, aveva qualcosa sulla guancia... - Rispose prontamente inventandosi qualcosa. Non aveva idea di che cosa aveva appena fatto, l’aveva solo fatto.   
Istinto primordiale.   
Daisy rimase shoccata e senza parole i modi del vero Ward erano tutti lì.   
Lei se ne andò sognante ringraziandolo e si toccò la guancia per tutto il giorno.   
\- Hai... hai appena flirtato con una donna! - Esclamò Daisy soffermandosi sull’apparenza. Lui la guardò poco convinto.   
\- Davvero? Io credevo di aver fatto una prova, concluso il test ho trovato una scappatoia. -   
\- Ma non aveva niente nella guancia! - Insistette Daisy. - Volevi toccarla! Ti piacciono le donne, il tuo corpo di uomo adulto pieno di testosterone vuole sfogare gli istinti, ti troveremo una donna esperta con cui sfogarli. - Grant voleva approfondire quell’aspetto, ma si concentrò sul resto, era più importante puntualizzare una cosa:   
\- Io volevo capire se quel che hai detto era vero. Se mi piacciono tutte le donne, se per tutte le belle donne io voglio fare come voglio fare con te. - Daisy si dimenticò di nuovo di chiudere la bocca e la tenne aperta, sempre più shoccata.   
\- E? -  
\- E non è come dici tu. Non mi importava niente di toccare quella donna! Non ho provato nulla! Però ha una pelle liscia ed un buon profumo e ritengo che quegli occhi azzurri siano affascinanti, non trovi? - Daisy raddrizzò la mascella e si riscosse mentre dentro di sé era un misto di compiacimento e fastidio che non nascose per nulla bene, lui li notò ma non seppe tradurli bene. - Ho detto qualcosa di inappropriato? Hai detto di dire solo a te tutto quel che penso. - Daisy annuì e provò a tornare professionale. Non era brava a fare la referente.   
\- Sì sì certo! È tutto ok, fai bene a dirmelo. Beh, dei test innocenti sono più che giusti. Hai... - Poi se ne rese conto col secondo treno. - Hai inventato una bugia per tirarti fuori da un casino! Ti eri messo in un potenziale guaio. Un piccolo guaio, ma pur sempre guaio. Ed hai istintivamente inventato un sotterfugio, hai detto una cosa non vera per salvarti. Hai capito che non potevi dire che stavi provando a toccare una donna per vedere cosa succede, e... -   
\- Certo, mi hai detto di non rivelare a nessuno chi sono, così dovevo inventare qualcosa. Mi è venuto spontaneo... - Daisy pensò di nuovo che i suoi geni non mentivano, in qualche modo lui era effettivamente Ward, ma senza il suo vissuto, il dolore causato e... beh, anche quello provato, in effetti.   
“Se solo nessuno l’avesse trasformato in uno psicopatico...” Pensò lei. Lui le sorrise vedendola pensierosa e di nuovo turbata nei suoi pensieri.   
\- Ho fatto bene? - Chiese.   
\- Sì, sì... è esattamente così che si deve fare... è tutto ok, non preoccuparti. Sei dotato. Hai molte qualità, alcune non le conosco nemmeno io. Le scopriremo insieme! - Evitò con cura di catalizzare l’attenzione sul piccolo dettaglio che lui non provava gli stessi istinti per le altre. - Sarà interessante vedere come reagirai a May! - Lui così si fece attento.   
\- Perché? - Daisy stava per dirgli che con lei aveva avuto una relazione sessuale precedentemente, ma si corresse e scosse la testa con un sorrisino divertito.   
\- Te lo spiego dopo, non posso dirtelo prima altrimenti che test sarebbe? - Lei odiava mentire invece, perciò decise che non avrebbe omesso o raggirato nessuno. Magari avrebbe rivelato le cose giuste al momento giusto cercando di non ferire nessuno, ma non voleva omettere per sempre.   
“Era una situazione circoscritta a quel che hanno vissuto loro due, uno scambio fisico di sfoghi, niente di chimico od emotivo. Credo che in qualche modo lui provasse qualcosa per me, qualcosa che somigliava all’amore, anche se non penso che compromesso come era potesse provare davvero qualcosa ormai. Però può essere che quel qualcosa a livello sessuale scatti ancora.” Ed evitò con cura di dirsi che era felice che non provasse istinti sessuali verso tutte ma che per ora fosse solo verso di lei.   
“È presto per innamorarsi, che ne sa un neonato dell’amore? Vive emozioni da adulto a tutti gli effetti, ma non lo è completamente. Certi sentimenti sono troppo complessi per essere provati in modo così semplice. Sono la prima persona gentile e gradevole che ha incontrato, lo sto guidando, istruendo, aiutando. E cerco di non trattarlo come una cavia, un esperimento. Anche se sono sincera con lui e credo apprezzi questo. Chissà cosa prova nel sapere di non essere un umano come gli altri, di essere nato in un altro modo, di essere stato creato per uno scopo. Mi chiedo se essere agente mentre conosce la gentilezza, non sia più quel che vuole fare di natura. Lui è stato plagiato per esserlo, ma... ma ora io non voglio plagiarlo.”  
Lui non era Ward, ma al tempo stesso lo era. Districarsi da quella situazione psicologica probabilmente sarebbe stato impossibile. 


	6. Nessuno è unico eppure sì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy e Grant arrivano allo Shield ed è ora di mostrare il nuovo Grant alla squadra. Le argomentazioni di Daisy sono legittime e derivano dal suo costante pensarci: una persona è tale per le proprie scelte e le proprie esperienze, se uno non ha ancora scelto e vissuto nulla, non è tecnicamente nessuno, perciò merita un'occasione. Bisogna solo vedere se la vedranno come lei.

6\. NESSUNO È UNICO EPPURE SÌ

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/40/fc/0c40fc673a0c22a0a40fd93853769b9d.jpg)   
  
"Come siamo arrivati qui? Quando pensavo di conoscerti così bene  Come siamo arrivati qui? Beh, penso di saperlo La verità si nasconde nei tuoi occhi Ed è in attesa sulla tua lingua Ribolle nel mio sangue, Ma tu pensi che io non riesca a vedere Che tipo di uomo sei,  se sei un uomo davvero Beh, questo lo scoprirò da sola"  
[/Decode - Paramore/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg)

  
\- È stato bello fare la doccia. - Disse Grant mentre erano in macchina e ripensava alle cose fatte da quando era ‘nato’. Daisy lo guardò stupita senza capire cosa c’entrasse ora quello.   
\- Sì? - Lui annuì pensieroso.   
\- E mi piacciono le cose dolci, quando mi hai fatto assaggiare quella torta... wow! - Daisy sorrise divertita.   
\- Cos’altro ti piace? -   
\- La televisione la trovo noiosa, ma è piuttosto appagante cucinare! -   
Daisy non riusciva a far collimare l’immagine del Grant Ward che aveva lei con quella che stava avendo ora, una persona normale che gli piacevano le torte e cucinare.   
\- E il profumo che hai addosso? - Chiese lei divertita dal fatto che tutti lo ritenessero strano perché profumava di fragola, uno virile come lui.   
\- A te piace? - Chiese lui di rimando. Lei sgranò gli occhi fissando la strada.   
\- A me sì, sono i prodotti che uso io! -   
\- Allora mi sta bene! - Daisy alzò subito bacchettona il dito.   
\- Eh no caro, questa non è una risposta! A te piace il tuo profumo? - Insistette.   
\- Non è male, ma non capisco come mai tutti sorridono quando dicono ‘fragola?’ - Daisy scoppiò a ridere, si stava divertendo molto, capiva che si stava vendicando con la persona sbagliata, ma non le rimaneva che quello!   
A lui piacqua la sua risata e rimase ad osservarla.   
\- Perché la fragola è un profumo dolce, i profumi dolci sono da donna, ma siccome io non ho niente da uomo... - Grant fece una specie di broncio perché non capiva bene.   
\- E che male c’è nell’avere qualcosa da donna? - Daisy continuò ridendo.   
\- Niente, assolutamente niente, ma ci sono le convenzioni sociali. Ovvero convinzioni su determinate cose, come che gli uomini devono essere virili o non sono uomini e sei virile se usi profumi da uomo, indossi colori scuri, comunque non rosa, viola o fucsia e se... beh, insomma, se si comportano in determinati modi. Sai... tipo rudi, da stronzi! Un uomo che va con tante donne è virile, una donna è una puttana! Ecco cosa sono le convenzioni sociali! Delle grandi stronzate! Ti piace la fragola? Usa la fragola! -   
Grant si era perso nel suo vortice di parole che lo confuse.   
\- Beh non so non ho provato altri... -   
\- Ti ho preso dei bagnoschiuma e shampoo normali al pino selvatico, di solito vi piace. -   
\- E a te? -   
\- In un uomo è un profumo che adoro! -   
\- Quindi a te il profumo di fragola addosso a me non ti piace? - Lei ridacchiò ammettendolo:   
\- Non ti si addice. Però onestamente non avevo altro. - Grant annuì.   
\- Proverò il pino selvatico. - Lei fece un sorrisino, era sempre più strana quella situazione e lo era ancora di più che le piacesse istruirlo.   
\- ‘Le donne sono puttane’ cosa significa? - Tornò poi Grant sull’altra parte che non aveva capito, Daisy ormai era arrivata perché la sede dello Shield non era lontana dal bar dove erano stati.   
\- Le donne non sono puttane! Le puttane è un termine volgare e dispregiativo per chiamare le prostituite. È un lavoro. Chi vende il proprio corpo per sesso. A volte non hai scelta e devi farlo, magari ti obbligano o sei per strada e nei guai ed hai bisogno di soldi e lo fai. Non vanno giudicate. E se lo fanno per scelta ancora meglio. Il punto è che il mondo disprezza le prostitute e dire che una donna che ha tanti uomini è puttana equivale ad insultarla. Ma se un uomo ha tante donne beh è solo un uomo! La società ha le sue idee e magari a volte sono ok, ma spesso sono sbagliate. Voglio che ti fai un’idea tua di tutto, che non vada dietro a niente e nessuno, né alla massa, né a me, né ai capi supremi di questo posto! -   
Grant rimase ad ascoltarla assorto ed attento, bevendo tutte le parole che sparava al secondo, ed erano tante.   
Annuì un po’ stordito, poi guardò fuori dal finestrino per capire dove erano e riconobbe il posto di ieri, anche se alla luce del giorno era diverso.   
Un enorme stemma dello Shield primeggiava in centro all’edificio che non era coperto e nascosto perché ormai era un’agenzia apprezzata oltre che riconosciuta.   
Dopo la trasparenza dimostrata e la condivisione dei dettagli dell’ultima emergenza, la gente aveva capito che erano l’unico parafulmine per l’umanità. Gli Avengers facevano un ottimo lavoro, ma non si poteva pensare che bastassero anche perché spesso venivano impiegati solo per emergenze estremamente gravi. Per il resto lo Shield era la sola cosa che li proteggeva nel quotidiano.   
Grant si oscurò vedendosi di nuovo lì, lei gli prese istintivamente la mano.   
\- Non sono qua per consegnarti a loro. Sei qua per l’addestramento. Andrà tutto bene. -   
\- E se dovesse andare storto? Se qualcosa in me non funzionasse come vogliono loro, se l’esperimento fallisce? Che ne sarà di me? - Chiese lui preoccupato e cupo stringendo istintivamente e con piacere la sua mano. Lei sorrise incoraggiante e tranquilla.   
\- Niente, non succederà niente, lavoreranno meglio sul prossimo prototipo probabilmente. Ormai tu sei un essere umano a tutti gli effetti, non una macchina da disattivare, e sono un organo governativo sotto il telescopio mondiale. Tutti guardano ogni loro mossa. E poi io non permetterei mai che ti facciano alcun male. Tu non hai colpe. -   
\- Anche se sono come quel Grant che dicevi? - Lei si incupì un momento e cercò di ritrarre la mano ricordandoselo. Quando se ne dimenticava per qualche ragione, ecco che lui glielo ricordava. Lui trattenne la sua mano.   
\- Non sei lui. Hai il suo aspetto e le sue capacità e personalità, ma tu sei tu. Le scelte che farai da ora determineranno chi sei. Tu non sei lui, sei fatto su di lui, ma non sei lui, chiaro? Oggi qualcuno non capirà bene questo e ti tratterà male e con ostilità, ma capiranno perché sono tutti molto intelligenti. Non hai colpa di nulla. Sei stato creato così. Sei diverso dagli altri, è vero, ma diverso non è brutto o sbagliato. - Grant si sentì sollevato da questo e sospirando sorrise dolcemente, più sicuro di prima e felice che lei fosse dalla sua parte.   
\- Io per ora mi posso fidare solo di te. -   
\- Perché hai conosciuto solo me... -   
\- Sì però sono nelle tue mani. Completamente... - Daisy leggeva il suo tormento di fondo nel sapere di non essere come gli altri, non voleva che questo gli pesasse e lo influenzasse sulla persona che doveva diventare.   
Era convinta che avendo la guida giusta e gli insegnamenti giusti, Grant sarebbe diventato una splendida persona.   
“Nessuno nasce cattivo. Nasci pazzo al massimo, sociopatico. Ma non cattivo!”  
Stava solo da stabilire se Grant alla fine fosse sociopatico oppure solo manovrato nella maniera sbagliata.   
“L’ambiente familiare in cui è cresciuto era atroce, quello che gli è capitato da piccolo era atroce, quello che gli è capitato dopo ancora di più. Un agente dell’Hydra con quelle idee malate ti inculca tutte quelle stronzate... come fai a non diventare uno stronzo anche tu? Lui non ha mai creduto a quelle cose, credeva a Garrett e poi quando lo ha perso non è passato seriamente dalla parte dell’Hydra. Si, si è alleato per vari motivi, ma è diverso. Non ha esitato a tradirli e usarli quando gli serviva. Dopo Garrett lui... è andato alla deriva alla ricerca di uno scopo, un posto. Ovunque andava faceva terra bruciata perché il modo in cui è cresciuto l’aveva compromesso irrimediabilmente. Ma ora non ha nulla, nulla di nulla. Solo le sue doti incredibili. E, probabilmente, un carattere forte, capace di una dolcezza sorprendenti. Chi lo sa...”  
Ubriaca dei desideri che l’avevano fatta soffrire tanto, lo guardò sorpresa non sapendo dove stava andando e cosa stava facendo.   
Capiva che era su un sentiero pericoloso, ma ritirò la mano e scese incerta dall’auto.   
“Non so cosa fare, ma tanto lo farò comunque perciò è inutile pensarci!”  
Grant la seguì fuori, una volta avviati a piedi verso la sede iniziò a spiegargli dettagli pratici dell’organizzazione, chi erano, cosa facevano, perché. Gli aveva già parlato un po’ della squadra e delle missioni, non gli aveva ancora detto che era un’inumana ma tutto aveva il suo tempo.   
Grant assorbiva ogni informazione come se avesse fame e bisogno di sapere, trovava campo fertile.   
Quando superarono i controlli all’ingresso perché lui era già stato inserito nel sistema, si ritrovarono nell’ascensore verso il piano della sua squadra.   
\- Non prenderla sul personale ed abbi pazienza! E lascia parlare me! Non fare niente, ok? Loro ti vedranno come il nemico che era il tuo originale, ma ricorda. Quello non sei tu, ok? -   
\- Perché non usare altre sembianze ma lui? -   
\- Devono agire su una base già esistente, su un DNA reale e non creato... - Spiegò Daisy mentre i piani salivano velocemente.   
\- Sì, ma perché proprio lui che è stato un vostro nemico? - Chiese paziente. Lei si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- È uno degli agenti più forti mai avuti sia nello Shield che nell’Hydra. Forte e dotato in assoluto. Come te ne abbiamo e abbiamo avuti pochi. -   
\- Se fallisco ne ricreano un altro sempre così? - Lei lo guardò spalancando gli occhi terrorizzata all’idea di dover lavorare di nuovo con un altro Ward ed anzi di avere un esercito uguale.   
\- Oddio un esercito di Ward! Spero di no! È grottesco ed inutile! Io... non so, spero di no! -   
Non sapeva i dettagli di quella macchina usata, ma avrebbe chiesto a Fitz. Un esercito di Ward era inquietante anche per lei!   
L’ascensore si fermò, le porte si aprirono e lei trattenne Grant un momento.   
\- Sai, l’uomo vive per essere unico ed eccezionale, è quello che tutti vogliamo, la nostra natura ci porta a questo. C’è chi diventa eccezionale aiutando gli altri e chi invece schiacciandoli. Però ciò che vogliamo è questo, perché questo ci rende felici. -   
\- Perciò viviamo per essere felici. - Riassunse lui con la sua innata capacità di comprensione e sintassi. Lei sorrise ed annuì.   
\- Però stai per dimostrare che l’unicità è stata spazzata via dalla scienza, da una tecnologia impossibile eppure... beh, reale! -   
Grant non sapeva come prendere quell’informazione se non come un ‘stai attento che ti odieranno più di quel che pensi’.   
\- Sono un rivoluzionario? - Lei ridacchiò ed uscì per prima, lui la seguì immettendosi nel corridoio del piano.   
\- Una specie. I rivoluzionari ribaltano le sorti del mondo, tu... tu offri delle nuove leggi umane, diciamo. Siamo tutti rimpiazzabili! Ma cosa ci rende unici, in realtà? Cosa fa di noi... noi? - Lui si fermò per ascoltare questa risposta, il cuore improvvisamente velocissimo come se la risposta fosse essenziale. Lei prima di entrare nella sala riunioni e ricognizioni, si fermò e lo guardò dando la risposta a cui era giunta: - Le nostre memorie, i nostri vissuti, le nostre scelte passate ci rendono unici. Tu non solo non hai fatto niente perché sei nato ieri, ma non hai nemmeno i ricordi del tuo originale. Perciò no, non sei lui. Lui non era unico perché ci sei tu, ma tu sei un altro lui, non sei lui, capito? Perché non hai fatto le sue esperienze, non hai fatto le sue scelte e non hai le sue memorie ed i suoi sentimenti. Tu hai i tuoi e farai le tue scelte e determinerai te stesso e sarai unico anche tu. -   
\- Le mie scelte mi renderanno unico. - Lei sorrise.   
\- E poi tutti abbiamo dei sosia da qualche parte nel mondo, nessuno è davvero unico, pensa ai gemelli omozigoti! -   
\- Gemelli omozigoti? - Grant si era di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri veloci e logorroici, ma in quello aprì la porta e invece di rispondere allargò le braccia, alzò le mani e con aria seria e decisa annunciò:   
\- Ragazzi, voglio che mi promettete di non muovervi, vi giuro che va tutto bene! - Ma appena lo disse tutti i presenti già arrivati si girarono e la guardarono e dopo guardarono Grant. Ed ovviamente tutte le armi vennero sollevate verso di loro.  
  
Come da lei previsto, nessuno la prese bene, ma il primo ragionevole fu Fitz che capì quasi subito cosa era successo, May per sicurezza voleva comunque ucciderlo, ma alla fine l’aveva convinta a non farlo dicendo qualcosa del tipo ‘passaci un’ora insieme, ti accorgerai che non è decisamente lui anche se ha il suo aspetto e le sue capacità!’.   
Alla fine rimasero con l’idea di testarlo a dovere sotto ogni punto di vista e solo dopo di decidere cosa fare di lui, anche se poi in realtà non avevano capacità decisionale riguardo un progetto dei loro superiori.   
Per prima cosa bisognava valutare attentamente la situazione, poi avrebbero agito di conseguenza.   
Il fatto che Daisy dicesse che non era il vero Ward e che lo assicurasse, giocò in favore di Grant il quale per tutto il tempo aveva avuto un irrefrenabile impulso di disarmare tutti e difendersi. Non aveva la minima idea di come farlo né di esserne capace, ma il suo corpo scalpitava e quindi capì che di cose che sapeva fare dovevano essercene molte.   
Tuttavia avendo promesso a Daisy di rimanere fermo, lui era rimasto immobile con la pistola di May puntata alla tempia.   
  
\- Se fosse davvero un Ward con le sue capacità ma senza la sua corruzione sarebbe una specie di dono del destino... - Disse Daisy mentre guardava un preoccupato e perplesso Grant andare con FitzSimmons per i vari test.   
Phil e May la guardarono contrariati, lei così si spiegò meglio avendo avuto più tempo per metabolizzare la questione.   
\- I nostri vissuti, le nostre scelte, le nostre memorie ci rendono chi siamo. Lui non ha vissuti e memorie e non ha ancora fatto scelte. È una lavagna vuota e noi la dobbiamo riempire come fece a suo tempo Garrett con lui. Abbiamo la possibilità di creare il Ward del Framework, di correggerlo, di renderlo l’agente e l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto o potuto essere. Il potenziale di Ward lo conosciamo tutti e gli scienziati pazzi hanno ricreato tutto quello che lui era nel massimo della sua carriera, solo limitandosi a togliergli memorie ed esperienze. Se... se non ci sono intoppi di alcun tipo e tutto questo è reale e funziona sul serio... per me questo è un dono del destino! - Asserì convinta Daisy incrociando le braccia al petto. Phil mostrò tutta la sua perplessità, May non mostrò niente: era ancora dura come un robot, anche se ora era quella vera.   
Mac si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Beh, direi che è meglio andare passo per passo e vedere come procede. Abbiamo brutte esperienze con certi progetti ed esperimenti... - Con Mac si ragionava meglio perché non aveva avuto a che fare con l’originale Ward che li aveva traditi, l’aveva conosciuto già marcio. Phil concordò e May sbuffò andandosene.   
\- Andiamo passo per passo prima di definirlo dono... - Daisy fece un sorrisino e si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Non chiedo altro. - Ed improvvisamente si rese conto che iniziava a tenerci. 


	7. Un sogno un regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant è nelle mani di FitzSimmons per le analisi preliminari e si sa che con loro i discorsi sono sempre poco sotto controllo perchè hanno una concezione diversa di tatto e sensibilità, oltretutto non lo considerano ancora 'un altro Ward', ma ben presto avranno modo di capire il dramma di Daisy. Lei, invece, sarà alle prese col primo allenamento, mentre Grant si riempie di dubbi e domande.

7\. UN SOGNO, UN REGALO

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/ce/c9/3dcec94c717793738946050bb91c5a16.jpg)[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/53e77a2a7a6489570eb316b5ffb32cf3/tumblr_p4b73cpIXl1rmdmxco6_1280.png)  
"Tieniti stretta a me non lasciarmi andare chi se ne frega che cosa vedono loro? chi se ne frega di cosa sanno loro?    
il tuo nome è Free il tuo cognome è Dom abbiamo scelto di credere da dove arriviamo   
il fiore rosso dell'uomo è in ogni essere vivente mente, usa il tuo potere spirito, usa le ali    
libertà "   
[/Fredom - Pharrell Williams/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlY90lG_Fuw)

  
\- Dal punto di vista biologico oltre ad essere vivo al cento percento, è anche Ward al cento percento! - Esclamò Simmons concludendo le sue analisi complete.   
\- Da un punto di vista empirico non lo è. - Disse invece Fitz. Lei annuì capendo perché lo diceva, mentre Grant si rivestiva e li guardava uno ad uno curioso.  
\- Perché mi chiamate come lui se non sono lui sul serio? - La domanda li colpì come uno schiaffo, i due si guardarono ancora a disagio nell’essere lì con lui dopo tutti i ricordi legati a quella persona.   
\- Beh tecnicamente sei lui, ma... - Simmons non sapeva come districarsi ed in quel momento nemmeno Fitz lo sapeva spiegare bene.   
\- Non è sbagliato dire che tu sei Grant Ward. -   
\- Ma sono un suo clone in realtà. Si tratta di questo alla fine. - I due si guardarono sorpresi della sua perspicacia.   
\- Sì, sei un suo clone, perciò non sei effettivamente lui, il DNA è il suo, le capacità a quanto pare lo sono, però non sei davvero lui. - E di questo ne erano tutti contenti.   
\- Perciò perché dovrei chiamarmi comunque come lui? - I due si guardarono indecisi reputandola una bella domanda.   
\- Come vorresti chiamarmi? - Grant si strinse nelle spalle non avendo idea di che nome darsi ed alla fine decise che avrebbe chiesto un parere a tutti.   
\- Che nome mi starebbe bene? - Simmons e Fitz provarono a pensare ad un altro nome, ma per loro lui era Grant e non ci sarebbe stato verso di cambiarglielo, così come lui era lui anche se poi in realtà sembrava davvero diverso caratterialmente.   
\- Per ora è complicato, penso che dopo un po’ che avremo a che fare con te, potremo constatare che sei una persona a sé stante e ti vivremo più serenamente. - Spiegò Simmons che era sempre stata quella più restia a lasciarsi andare con qualunque versione di Ward.   
\- Posso chiedere una cosa? Vorrei una risposta sincera. - Disse poi Grant guardandoli seduto e rivestito.   
Aveva un modo decisamente gentile e meno arrogante e scostante del vero Ward. Non era nemmeno fastidiosamente ironico come quello senza maschera.   
\- Se io non volessi essere un agente che ne sarebbe di me? Sarei obbligato comunque ad esserlo? - I due lo guardarono senza capire il motivo di quella domanda, mentre Fitz non aveva nessun test da fare e Simmons invece lavorava ai suoi risultati.   
\- Perché lo chiedi? - Domandò lui con le braccia conserte appoggiato ad uno dei piani di lavoro della compagna, Grant seduto poco distante in una posa rilassata.   
\- Perché sono stato creato per essere un agente dello Shield, ma sono umano, non una macchina che deve rispondere agli ordini di un programma. Perché la macchina è intelligente e rischia di poter aggirare gli ordini del programma, questo me lo ha spiegato Daisy. - Fitz annuì con un moto di dolore nel sentire quel discorso, Aida era stata un duro colpo per lui, aveva creduto sul serio in lei.   
\- Sei umano ed in quanto tale sei senziente, il libero arbitrio ti distingue da una macchina. - Specificò Fitz freddamente. Grant annuì, poi turbato chiese:   
\- E se io capissi che non voglio fare l’agente ma... ma non lo so, il cuoco? - Simmons scoppiò apertamente a ridere all’idea di Ward cuoco e non agente.   
\- Tu ce l’hai nel sangue, sei nato per questo! - Esclamò lei sicura. Lui sospirò insofferente guardando altrove.   
\- Me lo ha detto anche Daisy, ma io ho questo timore. Non so niente di me stesso, mentre provo una data cosa mi rendo conto che la so fare o meno... certi automatismi non li avevo, altri sì. Prima io... prima sentivo di poter reagire, disarmare tutti e proteggermi, per esempio. Ma non ho ricevuto alcun addestramento ancora. - Fitz annuì standogli perfettamente dietro.   
\- Perché ti hanno creato nel momento in cui Ward era fortissimo ed aveva una serie di capacità. Tu lei hai, solo che non lo sai. Su altri automatismi può semplicemente essere un difetto di prototipo, essendo il primo possono essersi concentrati su certe cose che per loro erano importanti, come la capacità di combattere, ma non... non so, cosa non sapevi fare? - Chiese poi curioso dell’esperimento fatto. Grant spiegò senza problemi.   
\- Usare un bagno, per esempio, od un letto. - Simmons ridacchiò immaginando Ward non saper usare un water, mentre Fitz rimase serio a pensare ai problemi di progettazione che dovevano aver avuto.   
\- Chiaramente hanno calibrato male certe cose, dando per scontato che facendoti adulto avresti saputo fare tutto, hanno dato le specifiche per le tue doti, invece dovevano dare le specifiche per tutto. -   
\- Come funziona esattamente questa cosa, secondo te? È come fare un androide solo che lo fai umano? - Chiese Simmons deragliando dal discorso originale. Fitz era preso dallo stesso argomento e girandosi verso di lei ignorò Grant per risponderle:   
\- Probabilmente hanno preso il DNA di Ward, l’hanno portato all’età dei trent’anni e semplicemente gli hanno stimolato le doti da agente nella corteccia cerebrale, il resto non ci hanno proprio pensato. Non puoi creare falsi ricordi con la scienza, puoi stimolare la parte relativa al motorio, per esempio, o al linguaggio. Se sai dove lavorare questo lo puoi fare. Ma lui non essendo l’originale Ward, non hanno dovuto cancellare la memoria, non c’era. - Simmons stava per fare un’altra domanda, presa dagli esperimenti, ma Grant attirò di nuovo la loro attenzione.   
\- La domanda è legittima. Mi hanno creato con queste capacità, ma sono una lavagna vuota, lo dite voi. Sta a voi riempirmi nel modo giusto, ma io... io sono libero di scegliere, di volere determinate cose, di desiderarle. Non sono destinato a voler essere un agente, posso voler essere altro, no? È corretto? Avere delle capacità non mi rende automaticamente quella persona, ma solo potenzialmente così. - Simmons e Fitz si zittirono all’istante realizzando il senso del suo discorso. Annuirono in tandem fermandosi dal fare qualunque cosa facessero ed anche Simmons si appoggiò vicino a Fitz per guardare meglio quel preoccupato e turbato Grant che concluse la domanda. - Se io scoprissi che sono capace di fare l’agente, ma non voglio? - I due ragazzi si guardarono di nuovo complici, Simmons preoccupata, Fitz desolato.   
\- L’Hydra ti ucciderebbe e ne farebbe un altro inserendo qualche diavoleria per controllarti, se sarebbe possibile. Lo Shield è sempre stato di un’altra politica, ma questo è nuovo ed è gestito da altri enti. È una cosa che va oltre il nostro controllo. Penso che cercherebbero di correggerti con scienza o tecnologia oppure... -   
\- Mi farebbero sparire e ne farebbero un altro... - concluse lui per loro dimostrando di non essere per niente stupido.   
Simmons annuì dispiaciuta mentre Fitz rimase più impassibile a riflettere sul senso di quel progetto.   
\- Quella macchina è troppo pericolosa, possono fare tutti i cloni che vogliono e c’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato, abbiamo capito che ci deve essere un limite alla creazione umana perché poi si rivolta sempre. Io penso che dovremmo approfondire meglio questo progetto per capire fin dove vogliono arrivare. Creare un paio di favolosi agenti non è di sicuro il fine ultimo. Una volta che trovano la chiave, fin dove possono arrivare? - Fitz si stava agitando mano a mano che parlava e Simmons tornò a lui cercando di calmarlo, i due si misero a discutere di reazioni e motivazioni e si persero Grant che non aveva trovato per niente pace su questo.   
Capì che in un modo o nell’altro avrebbero distrutto la macchina che l’aveva creato, ma la cosa non lo toccò minimamente. Non sapeva qual era il suo posto né come trovarlo, ma quando vide arrivare Daisy, la sua angoscia si rischiarò e si illuminò in un sorriso di sollievo.   
Lei arrivò carica battendo le mani, chiese i risultati e loro cominciarono con le loro teorie complottiste, Daisy li fermò dicendo che dovevano parlarne con Coulson, ma nel frattempo...  
\- Io devo occuparmi di un cucciolo! Sono curiosa di testarlo sul campo! - Simmons e Fitz si guardarono perplessi, increduli che avesse tutta quella voglia di lavorare proprio con lui, l’avevano immaginata più riluttante. Poi notarono che Grant non era più cupo, incerto e tormentato ma la guardava come se fosse il suo faro nella notte.  
\- Ma hai capito il problema? -   
\- Ragazzi, il cucciolo sta bene? - Ormai aveva iniziato a chiamarlo così, dargli un soprannome così lontano da Ward l’aiutava a scinderli e a Grant piaceva che lo chiamasse in un altro modo.   
Simmons annuì.   
\- Sta benissimo ed è lui al cento percento, per quanto riguarda la scienza, diciamo! -   
Daisy annuì, alzò le braccia al cielo e poi batté una mano sulla spalla di Grant indicando con la testa di seguirla.   
\- Andiamo in palestra, adesso ci divertiamo! -   
Grant la seguì senza proferire parola, mentre i due ragazzi rimasero fermi a guardarli perplessi. Stava succedendo qualcosa sotto i loro occhi, qualcosa a cui probabilmente non avrebbero mai pensato di assistere, non di nuovo.   
  
Daisy aveva dato una tuta comoda a Grant da indossare il quale ormai aveva capito fin troppo bene la questione del vestirsi. Raggiuntala in pedana, vide che anche lei si era cambiata, indossava dei fantastici shorts aderenti con un’ancor più fantastico top corto ed aderente a sua volta. Sexy, pensò senza sapere se fosse il termine giusto.   
Rimase impalato e shoccato nel sentire le proprie accelerazioni, il corpo che si scaldava, i brividi che salivano dalle parti basse che diventavano particolarmente sensibili.  
Grant inghiottì a vuoto guardandosi in basso, non sapendo se quella fosse una reazione di cui andare fieri o cosa.   
Daisy non capì perché si guardava.   
\- Che c’è? Vuoi qualcosa di più corto e aderente anche tu? Se vuoi puoi toglierti la maglia, ma mi distrai troppo... - Disse spontanea senza rifletterci ed arrivare al fatto che magari così era lei a distrarre lui.   
Lui pensò che magari poteva capire meglio la cosa della distrazione che tirava in ballo ogni tanto, così si tolse la maglia per metterla alla prova.  
Quando rimase a torso nudo, solo con i pantaloni della tuta, Daisy inghiottì e, appunto, si distrasse. Anzi, si perse. Nel suo torace che aveva già visto ampiamente, ma evidentemente mai abbastanza.  
Ricordava le ore di allenamento insieme a suo tempo, quando era persa per lui, persa da morire.   
Che deja-vu assurdi, ed ora era lei a dover allenare lui, un altro lui.   
\- Tutto ok? - Chiese. Lei si riprese, si schiaffeggiò e indicandolo col dito asserì:   
\- Sei subdolo! - “Come l’originale!” Ma non lo disse. Lui fece un sorrisino compiaciuto. Distrarla era divertente, non capiva come mai, ma lo era.  
“Mi pare di piacerle e forse è questo che mi piace. Mi piace piacerle. “  
\- Comunque ho visto molte belle donne, ma non ho avuto con nessuna la voglia di toccarle e approfondire come con te. - Tornò al loro discorso e lei scrollò le spalle ed iniziò a saltellargli intorno, lui rimase immobile, dritto ed impalato ad osservarla perplesso senza capire perché ora facesse così.   
\- Smettila di distrarmi! - Ancora con quel discorso.   
\- Dici che ti distraggo perché metto in mostra quello che ti piace di me? - Diasy scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Mi piace la tua sfacciataggine! Adesso ti do una lezione! - E così, convinta di potersi vendicare e prendersi un paio di soddisfazione contro quello che sembrava il vero Ward, anche se sapeva che non lo era, l’attaccò con un calcio volante a giro. Calcio che Grant afferrò istintivamente con le mani, lo bloccò e roteò facendola volare per terra. Poi si raddrizzò e la guardò sconvolto, incredulo d’averle fatto una cosa del genere. Si precipitò da lei per aiutarla.   
\- Scusa, non volevo, non so nemmeno cosa sia successo! - Daisy vedendosi la mano di Grant e lui che abbassava la guardia, gliela prese, lo tirò verso di sé e aiutandosi con le gambe lo fece volare oltre la propria testa prendendosi la rivincita, poi saltò in piedi ridendo.   
\- Non mi aspettavo sapessi già combattere, ma piuttosto che imparassi in fretta! Beh, così è più divertente! Vediamo quanto sei forte! La tua base, ti avverto, è eccellente! - Grant lo prese come un complimento e se ne compiacque perché era felice di piacerle, ma non capì subito cosa stava per succedere.   
Solo quando si ritrovò a combattere un corpo a corpo mozzafiato con lei realizzò cosa consisteva l’allenamento e cosa intendeva lei dicendo che la sua base era molto dotata.  
Si ritrovò a conoscere delle mosse impossibili e pure inconcepibili, tanto che ben presto si ritrovarono con un bel pubblico incredulo non solo che un nuovo arrivato fosse così forte, ma che tenesse addirittura testa a Daisy.   
Fra questi anche tutti gli altri della squadra. May per prima non credeva che lui fosse davvero in grado di combattere come il vero Ward. La domanda sorse spontanea nei loro occhi.   
Quanto era ancora uguale a lui?   
  
Il cuore ancora gli andava a mille, l’adrenalina scorreva eccitandolo, come eccitata era ancora la sua erezione per tutti i contatti e gli sfregamenti con lei, entrambi così poco vestiti per tutto il tempo.   
Meraviglioso, si disse. Quell’allenamento gli era proprio piaciuto.   
Tutte le volte che si erano afferrati, aggrovigliati e poi scagliati. Non si erano mai fatti male davvero, si erano tenuti testa ed era stato maledettamente divertente. Non sapeva cosa di tutto quello gli era piaciuto, se fosse un fattore chimico di sostanza che gli scorreva nelle vene oppure l’averlo fatto con lei. O magari che lei era estremamente felice e soddisfatta, anzi, addirittura esaltata.   
\- Sei una forza della natura! Ti dirò, non ci speravo, ma sono felice che ti abbiano realizzato già così! Sei davvero... wow! Ma proprio wow! - Lui rideva dalla propria doccia, divisi da una parete di piastrelle che non arrivava al soffitto, i due si sentivano e parlavano vicini di postazione.   
L’acqua scendeva sui loro corpi di nuovo nudi, l’acqua che ora cancellava l’odore di fragola che tutti avevano sottolineato sentendoglielo.   
Un po’ dispiacque a Grant non avere il suo profumo.   
\- Sono contento, è piaciuto anche a me. Non immaginavo di saper fare quelle cose. Avevate ragione, il mio originale era fortissimo. - Daisy concordò.   
\- Ora puoi usare a fin di bene le tue doti! - Sentendoglielo lui si oscurò ed appoggiò la fronte alla parete chiudendo l’acqua. Rimase fermo lì dentro prima di uscire ed avvolgersi nell’asciugamano.   
\- Cosa... cosa succede se comunque non mi va di fare questa vita? Ne sono capace e sono stato creato per questo, ma se io non volessi fare l’agente? - Silenzio, Daisy guardò verso la parete divisoria shoccata della domanda e del tono triste. Come se sapesse di non avere davvero scelta, di essere stato creato per uno scopo preciso, non essere libero sul serio.   
\- Farai altro! - Esclamò decisa Daisy.   
\- Secondo i tuoi colleghi questo Shield non è così comprensivo come voi... dicono che potrebbero obbligarmi od eliminarmi per farne una versione più obbediente! -   
\- Non è possibile fare un essere umano che obbedisce! Puoi plagiare in diversi modi, ma crearlo già sottomesso non credo si possa... - Ma non ne era nemmeno sicura. Si avvolse nell’asciugamano, gocciolante e bagnata ed uscì aspettando che lo facesse anche lui, ma vedendo che rimaneva dentro capì che era seriamente angosciato da questo discorso e poteva capire, così prese l’asciugamano, aprì lo sportello in legno e gli mise subito il telo intorno alla vita per non distrarsi. Rimase con gli occhi piantati nei suoi smarriti e persi, anche spaventati. Oh no, decisamente lì non c’era proprio niente dell’originale Ward.   
\- Cosa succede se vogliono obbligarmi o farmi fuori? - Chiese di nuovo non volendo muoversi da lì prima di una risposta soddisfacente. Daisy gli mise istintivamente una mano sulla guancia, i due si guardarono di nuovo così apertamente, nudi e bagnati, coperti con della stoffa non adatta a tenere lontano certi istinti e certe voglie. Ma lei, in quel momento, più che saltargli addosso voleva abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo.  
“Fa di nuovo il cucciolo!” Pensò sconvolta dalla voglia di stringerlo.   
\- Non lo permetterò mai. Ti hanno affidato a me, non permetterò mai che ti usino come vogliono contro la tua volontà. Andremo a fondo a questo progetto e se serve li boicotteremo! Ti proteggo io! - Disse infine decisa guardandolo dritta negli occhi. A questo lui finalmente si sentì meglio e protetto, sicuro. Respirò, sorrise ed annuì dolcemente, grato.   
\- Grazie. - Concluse. Ora poteva riprendere il suo percorso. Ora sapeva che lei non l’avrebbe mai tradito. Non sapeva come lo poteva dire, ma ne era sicuro, glielo leggeva negli occhi, lui riusciva a capire quando uno mentiva e lei non mentiva.   
Per ringraziarla meglio decise di seguire un altro dei suoi famosi impulsi indomabili e le sistemò delle ciocche disordinate e bagnate intorno al viso, poi seguì delle gocce che le carezzavano le guance e gliele asciugò. Aveva quel bisogno di toccarla, toccarla di più e tutte le volte che lo faceva quel calore esplodeva in lui, un calore sconvolgente, fisico.   
Rimasero incantati uno nell’altro in quelle modalità vulnerabili ed erotiche fino a che dei rumori da fuori indicarono che qualcuno stava arrivando a cambiarsi negli spogliatoi, così si affrettarono ad interrompere quei contatti e quei giochi che stavano iniziando ad andare oltre.   
Uscirono imbarazzati, più lei che lui. Lui confuso ed eccitato, lei totalmente nel caos.   
Lo stava desiderando seriamente e se prima poteva pensare si trattasse di un bell’uomo che aveva desiderato sin dal primo incontro, ora capiva che iniziava a scattare dell’altro.  
“È il Ward che volevo fosse e non solo, è molto meglio. È una sorta di sogno impossibile ed invece è qua davanti ai miei occhi. Un Ward cucciolo, dolce, che chiede la mia protezione ed è sincero, spaurito e al tempo stesso forte, gentile e che sorride.”   
Grant sorrise in quel momento agli agenti entrati per allenarsi che fecero loro i complimenti per il bel combattimento appena mostrato, lui li ringraziò.   
Non gli aveva mai visto quei sorrisi, quelle cortesie e nemmeno per finta.   
“Un sogno da cui ho paura di svegliarmi, dove sta l’intoppo? Perché ci deve essere, per forza!”  
Ma quando lui la sfiorò per sbaglio, lei sussultò. Per il momento non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse l’intoppo, ma il proprio corpo non voleva saperne di collaborare! 


	8. Essere uomini e non agenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy ha deciso di fare del suo meglio per aiutare Grant perchè è meglio che l'esperimento riesca alla perfezione piuttosto che fallisca, visto i precedenti esperimenti falliti con l'originale Ward. Coulson però ha qualcosa da ridire sul motivo per cui lo fa, mentre anche gli altri della squadra hanno tutti un'opinione personale su di loro e su cosa potrebbe fare bene a Grant e sul perchè bisogna aiutarlo o no. Quel che conta, comunque, è dargli una visione ad ampio spettro ed è esattamente quello che intende fare Daisy.

8\. ESSERE UOMINI NON AGENTI

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/83/9c/15/839c15eb3634246c72a1b9085f16cc65.jpg)  
"Emancipatevi dalla schiavitù mentale  
Solo noi stessi possiamo liberare la nostra mente"  
[\- Redemption song - Bob Marley - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOFu6b3w6c0)  


  
Anche la prova con le armi non tradì le aspettative, Grant di natura appena ne impugnava una, qualunque essa fosse, la sapeva manovrare alla perfezione.   
Daisy decise che l’avrebbe messo alla prova a livello tattico il giorno successivo, mentre per le ore restanti lo avrebbe istruito sulla teoria inculcandogli valori essenziali che chiaramente nessuno aveva mai trasmesso al vero Ward.   
Alla fine della giornata di lavoro, Daisy prima di andare a casa propose una cena tutti insieme.   
May non voleva festeggiare il ritrovato Ward, non si fidava e non si sarebbe mai fidata, Mac era depresso per le mancate missioni, Yo-Yo era totalmente dalla parte di Daisy ed anzi più entusiasta, mentre si stava discutendo di questo, intervennero FitzSimmons preoccupati riguardo il progetto secretato che riguardava Ward e già solo per questo era il caso di approfondire e scoprire di preciso cosa stavano combinando in quei laboratori speciali.   
Del resto avevano visto quanto poco si stava ad arrivare allo stato dell’Hydra dove gli agenti obbedivano perché obbligati da sistemi terribili, la paura che i nuovi capi potessero arrivare a quello non era una cosa sciocca.   
Ognuno esponeva le proprie idee in merito su cosa fosse il caso di fare e soprattutto come, quando Grant bussò alla porta della sala conferenze dove erano riuniti prima di andare a casa e sbucando disse in direzione di Daisy:  
\- Sono pronto. - Il suo tono gentile e sempre un po’ spaesato.   
Daisy si voltò e sorrise, vederlo così ‘lui’ eppure così diverso era sempre una sorta di crollo psicotico che la shoccava. Forse un giorno si sarebbe abituata.   
\- Allora, questa cena? Questo ristorante messicano appena aperto lo vogliamo provare? - Chiese lei sperando di poter offrire a Grant un po’ di sani comportamenti fra persone normali, fargli scoprire il valore dell’amicizia, dello svago, delle cose piacevoli.   
Alla fine accettarono solo per poter parlare meglio di questa missione segreta dove avrebbero fatto di tutto per scoprire qual era il progetto che il nuovo Shield gli teneva nascosto.   
  
Erano seduti insieme, Grant fra Daisy e Yo-Yo, l’unica capace di scindere perfettamente i due Grant e di fare tabula rasa con questo, con un semplice colpo di spugna. Ognuno di loro era stato poco con quel Grant, se non quando l’avevano visto all’opera in allenamento dove li aveva tutti strabiliati, ora lo osservavano come se fosse un esemplare raro.   
FitzSimmons avevano avuto un po’ di più a che fare cn lui ed avevano constatato che effettivamente aveva dei modi che contrastavano di netto con quelli del vecchio Ward, nemmeno quando si era finto dalla loro parte era mai stato così quasi timido.   
Grant fissava il menù come se fosse il suo nemico numero uno, non si sentiva molto a disagio ad essere fissato come se fosse un esperimento, perché in realtà lo era. Però si sentiva a disagio a dover scegliere qualcosa che non aveva la minima idea di che cosa fosse.   
\- Hai scelto? - Chiese Daisy distrattamente mentre lei aveva individuato i propri piatti in un baleno.   
Grant la guardò nel panico.   
\- Tu sì? - Come se si potesse scegliere così facilmente fra tutte quelle cose.   
\- Beh certo... - Poi lei lo guardò e capì che era in confusione e si ricordò che era nato solo dal giorno prima, così sorrise e mettendola giù semplice, disse: - Prendi un menù misto ed assaggia un po’ di tutto! Non puoi sapere cosa ti piace e non puoi prendere quello che ti dicono gli altri! Prendi ed assaggia! - A questa soluzione lui si sentì meglio e così sorrise ringraziandola dell’aiuto che per quanto apparentemente insignificante, era invece importante. Lei gli sorrise di rimando e quando tornò agli altri li trovò fermi e zitti a fissarli come se fossero un evento unico e raro.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiese lei perplessa.   
\- Mi sta venendo una carie! - Rispose May con l’entusiasmo di un morto facendo ridere Mac e Yo-Yo.   
\- Beh, siete un po’ stucchevoli! - Ammise la donna.   
\- Ma come? Andiamo, non abbiamo mica fatto niente! Lui è sotto la mia responsabilità e cerco di fargli prendere la sua strada! - Si giustificò Daisy deviando abilmente dal motivo per cui erano stucchevoli.  
\- Non è questo, anche se è ammirevole il tuo tentativo, ma è più che altro... - Iniziò Simmons.   
\- Che sembrate già una coppia! - Concluse Fitz, come loro solito. Daisy li guardò come se avessero bestemmiato mentre Grant non capiva perché lei se la prendesse tanto e nemmeno di cosa parlassero, YoYo notando la sua difficoltà gli spiegò:   
\- Una coppia sono due che stanno insieme, escono insieme, passano del tempo insieme e fanno una serie di cose perché si vogliono un bene speciale. Si piacciono sotto ogni aspetto e farebbero tutto uno per l’altro. Sono due persone legate dal sentimento chiamato amore. - YoYo era di certo la più indicata a spiegargli quel concetto, lui così si illuminò capendo molti dei propri istinti verso Daisy.   
\- E noi sembriamo questo? - Chiese speranzoso.   
\- NO, NOI NON... - Scoppiò subito Daisy gridando, poi si rese conto ed abbassò la voce gesticolando con la mano aperta ed un gesto che non ammetteva repliche: - Noi non sembriamo una coppia perché non lo siamo e loro straparlano, non sanno di cosa parlano, parlano a vanvera, a caso. Dicono cazzate! - Poi lo guardò negli occhi decisa cercando di mascherare l’imbarazzo. - Capito? - Lui intimidito annuì mentre Coulson asserì sconvolto:  
\- Incredibile. Avevi ragione quando dicevi che solo se lo vivevamo potevamo accorgerci della differenza abissale. Sembra un altro Ward! Cioè sembra un gemello, perché ha il suo aspetto, ma non il suo carattere! -   
\- Ma ha le sue capacità! È in tutto come lui! - Puntualizzò Daisy contenta di parlare di altro che di ciò che sembravano. L’avevano destabilizzata con quell’insinuazione, perché li vedevano una coppia? Solo perché lei era gentile? Se lui non avesse avuto l’aspetto di Ward l’avrebbero pensato lo stesso?   
\- Questo dimostra che sono le esperienze a determinare principalmente il carattere e la personalità. Lui non ne ha, perciò non può essere un arrogante, antipatico pezzo di stronzo! - La definizione del vecchio Ward venne da Simmons che si lasciò andare anche ad una parolaccia finale, come sempre Ward tirava fuori il peggio di lei.   
\- È davvero così terribile questo Ward? - Il gelo calò quando lui ne parlò, era come un argomento tabù.   
\- Lo era. - Disse Daisy calma, aveva fatto più il callo. - Però stiamo scoprendo e capendo molte più cose ora su di lui grazie a te, che prima. Prima abbiamo solo visto il risultato e ci siamo fermati al... beh, odiarlo e combatterlo. Però ora abbiamo delle risposte. Ciò che viviamo determina chi siamo. -   
\- E non è corretto dire che lui non ha vissuto nulla, da ieri ha vissuto una serie di esperienze sconvolgenti che lo hanno evidentemente spaurito... esita, è incerto... nemmeno lontanamente il vecchio Ward. -   
\- Ha bisogno di tempo ed esperienze ed è per questo che voglio fargli vivere non solo le cose che dicono e vogliono loro. Loro vogliono un agente fortissimo ed ha già tutte le caratteristiche giuste, però lui lo era perché è stato plagiato, io non voglio plagiarlo, non voglio essere un Garrett due! - Esclamò decisa Daisy, gli altri la guardarono un po’ ammirati, un po’ coscienti che aveva inevitabilmente ragione, ma solo Coulson arrivò alla vera questione ed ebbe la delicatezza di non dirgliela davanti a tutti, soprattutto a lui.  
  
Presa in parte con la scusa di parlarle, ebbe un breve e veloce tu per tu.   
\- Daisy, non so come dirtelo senza essere diretto, perciò te lo dirò e basta. -   
\- Ti prego, non girarci intorno! - Esclamò impaziente Daisy.   
\- Non voglio che ti illudi di poter avere la vita che volevi. So che eri innamorata di Ward e che sapere che era una spia ti ha dato un duro colpo, quello che è successo dopo è stata una tortura, ma so che tu eri innamorata di lui e vederlo ora così come avresti voluto che fosse, potrebbe portarti a sperarci. Non voglio che cerchi di creare la situazione che ti è stata strappata via dalla realtà. Lui è un esperimento, non è una... -   
\- è una persona a tutti gli effetti, l’hanno detto persino i FitzSimmons! - Esclamò lei testarda, poi si inalberò ancora di più: - E poi non è vero che spero e voglio il Ward che la realtà mi ha strappato, non vedo quello in lui! Lui è qua, capisci? È un mio compito ed io ho fra le mani una vita umana a tutti gli effetti e a prescindere dalla faccia che ha e da chi è stato prima, è un ruolo importante quello che ho e non intendo... - Daisy alzò gli occhi al cielo e respirò a fondo per evitare di far tremare la terra con le proprie emozioni a dir poco devastanti. Da quando era diventata così presa da quella missione? O forse era lui, era Grant? - Non intendo voltargli le spalle e vedere un altro Ward uguale al precedente perché a gestirlo sono dei veri bastardi a tutti gli effetti! Lui è una bomba ad orologeria e lo sappiamo tutti e lo è non solo per la sua capacità di apprendimento sovrumana, ma perché è estremamente influenzabile. Ormai è vivo, non possiamo rischiare di avere fra noi un altro pazzo schizzato che ammazza, tortura e si vendica come il precedente. La base è quella e proprio perché lo conosciamo e sappiamo perfettamente i rischi, io devo assicurarmi che non succeda di nuovo. Non ricreerò l’incubo! -   
Coulson rimase in silenzio ad assimilare le sue parole sparate come mitraglie, aveva ragione ed avevano senso, ma nonostante questo lui aveva la sensazione che lei in lui vedesse anche una sorta di seconda vita per loro. Proprio perché lei aveva amato molto Ward prima che tutto quello succedesse. Non voleva che finisse di nuovo male per qualche ragione.   
\- Siamo chiamati a fare su di lui quello che ha fatto Garrett, con la differenza di insegnargli dei valori sani e sperare che nulla lo rovini mai. - Daisy sospirò e scosse la testa chiudendo gli occhi, si massaggiò le tempie, la testa le faceva male e controllava di nuovo a stento le vibrazioni.   
\- È per questo che voglio mostrargli e fargli provare anche altre cose che né Garrett né noi siamo chiamati a dargli. La mia missione prevede di addestrarlo per trasformarlo in un agente dello Shield. Punto. Ma io voglio insegnargli non solo ad essere un agente, ma bensì ad essere un uomo. - Coulson rimase colpito dalle sue intenzioni non tanto perché fossero per Ward, ma perché era giusto, era probabilmente l’unica soluzione, l’unica cura al Ward facile alla psicopatia.   
\- Come pensi di riuscirci? - Lei alzò le spalle calmandosi.   
\- Gli farò provare esperienze normali, belle, al di là delle missioni da agente. Scoprirò le sue passioni ed in cosa è bravo, cosa gli piace fare, gli farò fare delle vacanze, gli regalerò un cane! Lui sarà un uomo, non un agente. -   
\- E se dovesse scegliere di fare altro che l’agente? -   
\- Lo aiuterò a scappare e sparire e lo proteggerò con ogni mezzo. - Rispose subito decisa. Coulson rimase di stucco, poi sorrise ed annuì decidendo che poteva essere ancora una volta dalla sua parte. - Mi aiuterai? -   
\- Con ogni mezzo! - Rispose deciso. Ed era così ovvio.   
  
Quando Daisy tornò al tavolo, Grant si illuminò completamente nel rivederla e tutti capirono cosa stava succedendo. Yo-Yo fece un sorriso radioso mentre Mac cercava di dirle che non era da stare tanto allegri se succedeva quello che sembrava stava per succedere.   
\- E perché no? - Chiese lei senza capire.   
\- Perché questa non è una situazione normale! - Rispose lui cercando di non essere troppo diretto davanti a Grant, evitò dunque di dire: perché lui non è propriamente umano.   
\- Nemmeno io sono ‘una situazione normale!’ È questo che intendi? - Lui si zittì e fece il broncio, non era esattamente quello, ma era uno dei punti che lo contrariavano. Ora doveva ripensarci perché lei aveva ragione.   
Lei era un’inumana, c’erano problemi per cui non potesse avere relazioni con un umano? Sarebbe stato complicato visto che stavano insieme...   
\- Penso che intenda per il passato, il fatto che sono in missione, per l’origine e quel che è successo prima... - Simmons cercava di dire tutto senza dirlo davvero, i presenti capirono comunque mentre anche Daisy e Coulson si accomodavano e cercavano di capire di cosa parlavano.   
\- Proprio per questo è l’ideale invece! - E di nuovo non dissero ‘che Grant si innamori di Daisy e che diventino una coppia’. Ma fu chiaro a loro di cosa parlavano. Solo a loro ovviamente. - Perché il grande problema del vecchio Ward è stata la mancanza d’amore, un vero amore nella sua vita. Ricambiato al cento percento, una storia che funzionasse, andasse a buon fine! Non dico che bisogna forzare la cosa, ma se succedesse sarebbe una benedizione! Non bisogna contrastare la natura se va in quella direzione, perché questo che voi dite inappropriato è proprio la sola cura sicura al suo ‘piccolo problema’! - Yo-Yo ne sapeva abbastanza per poterlo dire con certezza e gli altri ascoltarono colpiti dalla sua teoria. Mac capì subito che poteva avere proprio ragione, mentre May non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso, ma l’aveva vissuto anche lei sulla sua pelle. L’amore cambiava in meglio le persone ed in peggio se poi finiva male, però poteva essere il tassello mancante nell’umanità di Grant Ward, l’originale.   
Se volevano salvare quello che avevano davanti ed evitare che la storia si ripetesse, dovevano lasciare che lui e Daisy si innamorassero di nuovo e questa volta aiutarli a far sì che tutto fra loro andasse bene.   
\- Spero non stiate parlando di quello che sembra, perché altrimenti comincio a tapparvi le bocche prima ancora che... -   
\- Troppo tardi, ne abbiamo già parlato! - Lei stava per rimproverarli che i piatti della cena arrivarono per tutti.   
Grant guardò gli altri avventarsi sui rispettivi mentre rimase perplesso sul proprio pieno di un assaggio di ogni cosa.   
Indeciso su cosa assaggiare per primo, cominciò da una a caso. La prima la schifò scuotendo la testa.   
\- Troppo molliccia... - Esclamò indicandola con la forchetta. Daisy ridacchiando se la prese e la divorò in poco. Grant così mangiò dell’altro che fu molto più di suo gradimento. - Meglio, molto meglio! - Disse infatti. Sorrise trionfante ed anche Daisy fece altrettanto, poi gli indicò il terzo elemento che aveva nel piatto.   
\- Quello è estremamente piccante, stai attento che se... - Non finì di dirlo che Grant l’aveva già morsicato. Quando lo inghiottì tutti si aspettarono delle smorfie buffe, ma lo mandò giù senza problemi, lo gustò bene pensieroso e poi guardando ovviamente Daisy, disse:   
\- Buono, buonissimo! Decisamente il mio preferito! - E così Daisy alzò la mano trionfante:   
\- Ti piace il super piccante, cucciolo! - Ormai quello era il suo soprannome, non ne sarebbe mai uscito. Qualcuno rise, qualcuno rimase perplesso, qualcuno gongolò nel vedere Grant che seguiva il suggerimento labiale di Coulson che gli mimava il gesto con cui doveva rispondere alla mano alzata di Daisy in segno del cinque di risposta. Lui seguì il consiglio e gliela colpì allo stesso modo sentendo subito uno strano senso d’euforia.   
Per qualche motivo era felice, forse lo era perché qualcuno cominciava in qualche modo ad accettarlo e aiutarlo e poi Daisy era sempre più dalla sua parte, si capiva. Ci teneva che riuscisse in questa sua sorta di missione di scoprire la vita.   
O forse era felice perché Daisy lo era e a prescindere dal motivo, andava bene così.   
Comunque era bello, si disse. Era bello essere lì con delle persone di cui probabilmente poteva fidarsi, o meglio Daisy si fidava e lui si fidava di Daisy, perciò andava bene anche quello. Ed era bello provare cose, conoscere sé stesso. Era semplicemente bellissimo e sperava che di prove e sperimenti così ne sarebbero venuti ancora.   
Gli era piaciuto molto anche allenarsi nei corpo a corpo e con le armi, vedere di essere bravo in qualcosa, rendere orgogliosa Daisy.   
Era stata una bella giornata, sorprendente, shoccante, ma bella. Proprio, proprio bella.   
Essere vivi, fin lì, era una cosa fantastica.   



	9. Esperienze di vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy è convinta di dover salvare quel Grant Ward da un destino che non può essere come le altre volte, perciò le pensa tutte e dopo la cena in amicizia con tutta la squadra volta a far capire che lui è diverso, lo trascina a ballare e lì le vengono un paio di idee che inizialmente le sembrano geniali, ma solo dopo si rivelano per quello che sono. Ovvero un boomerang!

  
9\. ESPERIENZE DI VITA

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/f0/c4/01f0c4386310a65cfd48d665dd50dfa6.jpg)

"Sto cercando di mantenere il controllo  
La pressione chiede il conto  
Bloccata nel mezzo  
Voglio solo te  
Il mio gioco di ipotesi è forte  
Troppo vero per essere sbagliato  
Catturato nel tuo aspetto  
Sì, almeno ora so"  
[\- Perfect illusion - Lady Gaga - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xn599R0ZBwg)

  
La musica era così forte che non riuscivano nemmeno a sentirsi, Daisy e Yo-Yo sembravano totalmente a loro agio mentre Grant e Mac stavano cercando di capire che cosa avevano fatto per essere lì!  
Nessuno dei due aveva fatto nulla di particolare se non che uno era il compagno di una persona molto allegra ed attiva che amava ballare e divertirsi, mentre l’altro era il cucciolo di un’altra che era convinta lui dovesse fare esperienze.   
Così eccole le esperienze!  
Dopo la cena Daisy aveva cercato di convincere tutti a venire a fare quattro salti in pista in un locale lì nei dintorni, ma alla fine aveva avuto dalla sua parte solo Yo-Yo che non aveva esitato a trascinarsi un poco convinto Mac.   
Grant doveva fare esperienze divertenti, mentre Yo-Yo voleva spingere i due uno fra le braccia dell’altro, convinta che  fosse la cosa migliore.   
Daisy rifiutava quella soluzione sebbene fosse nell’aria, razionalmente sapeva che per sé stessa non era un’ottima idea, ma non poteva nemmeno controllare ogni cosa. Ci provava, ma non era facile.   
\- Secondo voi si ubriaca? - Chiese Daisy ai due amici indicando un perso Grant che fissava tutta quella massa muoversi, ballare, bere e divertirsi all’interno del locale con un’ampia pista da ballo.   
\- Se è umano, perché non dovrebbe? - Disse Mac logicamente.   
\- Direi che è una di quelle esperienze che deve per forza sperimentare! - Rispose Yo-Yo decisa.   
\- E perché? - Chiese poi Mac senza capire perché uno dovesse per forza ubriacarsi nella vita, lei lo guardò perplessa.   
\- Tu non ti sei mai ubriacato? - Lui scosse il capo poco convinto e le due ragazze così si fissarono shoccate del fatto che uno grande e grosso come Mac non si fosse mai ubriacato, poi scoppiando a ridere complici esclamarono:  
\- Qua bisogna rimediare, ci pensiamo noi, aspettateci qua! - 

\- Ma te lo immagini Grant ubriaco? -   
\- Io mi immagino Mac ubriaco e non vedo l’ora di occuparmi di lui! - Rispose Yo-Yo ridendo, trascinandosi Daisy per mano fra la gente che ballava. Raggiunsero il bancone del bar e si fecero strada sgomitando un po’, arrivate alla meta, ordinarono quattro mojito belli forti e mentre il barista li preparava, continuarono a parlarne:   
\- Sai, tu non l’hai mai conosciuto prima, quando fingeva di essere un agente dello Shield, ma io ero innamorata di lui. Quello che mi ha fatto perdere la testa era il suo essere così tutto d’un pezzo! Non si lasciava mai andare, era sempre in controllo e cupo, così cupo che... cazzo, non c’era possibilità per lui! Quando ho pensato d’aver fatto breccia in lui ho poco dopo scoperto che era una spia... - Yo-Yo ascoltò la sua confidenza interessata.   
\- Ora può essere la vostra rivincita. Magari lui era innamorato davvero di te ma per colpa della sua missione non ha avuto scelta che ferirti! - Yo-Yo non sapeva molte cose, Daisy non pretendeva che lei capisse ma si mise a ridere amara.   
\- È quello che ha detto lui, ma quando ti feriscono così non ci credi. Non so onestamente cosa fosse, se provasse qualcosa o no. Non lo saprò mai, però sai... vederlo qua ora e potergli far fare tutte quelle cose che avrei sempre voluto fare con il vero Ward, quando ne ero persa... beh, è strano e divertente! È una piccola vendetta di cui posso godere solo io, però ormai che siamo qui... - Le ragazze pagarono i cocktail li presero e si girarono verso il caos. - Tanto vale ballare, no? - Concluse Daisy ad alta voce con una bella luce negli occhi. Yo-Yo le fece l’occhiolino:   
\- Non l’avrei detto meglio! - 

Per Mac equivaleva ad un’autentica tortura, la musica non gli piaceva ed era anche troppo forte, stava cercando qualcosa da dirgli visto che erano stati piantati lì da soli. Soli si faceva per dire visto che erano in mezzo al mondo intero.   
\- Ti trovi a disagio? Non preoccuparti, è normale! Io odio tutto questo! - Grant lo guardò stupito, dopo un primo momento di stordimento si era abituato subito. Alzò le spalle e piegò le labbra all’ingiù.   
\- Odiare è una parola grossa. Non è male in realtà... - Mac rimase colpito, avevano ragione gli altri. La sua capacità d’adattamento ed apprendimento in ogni situazione era inumana. Se non avesse avuto la certezza dai due cervelloni che invece era umano al cento percento, ne avrebbe dubitato.   
\- Sai, non devi assorbire quello che piace a Daisy solo perché lei è la tua guida. È normale volerla compiacere, fare felice, ma tu devi trovare la tua strada. Se non ti piace qualcosa non forzarti solo perché a lei piace. - Disse poi Mac trovando giusto fare quella precisazione. Grant annuì e si strinse nelle spalle girandosi verso tutta quella gente, da quando era nato ad ora aveva continuato a vederne sempre di più e di volta in volta trovava sempre tutto molto buffo e curioso, ma anche affascinante.   
La gente si divertiva muovendosi a ritmo di quella musica assordante e lo faceva abbracciata stretta e sembravano divertirsi molti.   
Alcuni mettevano le bocche una sull’altra e giocavano chiaramente con le rispettive lingue. Non aveva idea di che cosa fosse quello, ma vedere tanta gente farlo gli faceva capire che doveva essere bello.   
\- C’è questo dopo il contatto? - Chiese a Mac improvviso seguendo quel pensiero, lui senza capire gli chiese di cosa parlasse e Grant fu più specifico. Di natura non era sempre di molte parole. - Quando ti piace una persona senti il bisogno di toccarla, cerchi molto il contatto. È a questo che puoi arrivare? Questo è il massimo? - Mac capì cosa intendeva e si fece idea che avesse provato quegli istinti verso Daisy, del resto era chiaro a tutti il modo in cui la guardava. Come se fosse la sua luce.   
\- Questi sono baci e abbracci. - Spiegò lui indicando una coppia poco distante che si esibiva proprio in quell’attività. Grant annuì.   
\- È bello? - Mac sorrise capendo come mai Daisy fosse tanto esaltata da quel ruolo. Istruire qualcuno era anche divertente in un certo senso.   
\- Molto bello. Ma c’è dell’altro. - Grant lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Sesso? - Daisy gliene aveva parlato un po’. Mac annuì.   
\- L’hai già fatto? - Decise di metterlo alla prova, più che altro per vedere se avevano già esercitato, ma lui scosse il capo subito.   
\- No, ma Daisy ha accennato che noi uomini ci eccitiamo spesso davanti a delle belle donne e proviamo questi istinti sessuali. Desideriamo fare sesso con le donne, sono istinti maschili. Ma io non provo questi istinti per tutti. -   
\- Per lei l’hai provato? - Non ci voleva un genio per capire che parlava di quello che aveva sperimentato anche magari solo parzialmente.   
Lui alzò la spalla tornando ad osservare la gente evasivo.   
\- Sì. Però lei dice che è solo perché è una bella donna, non perché è lei nello specifico. Per ora è successo solo con lei. - Mac fece un sorrisino consapevole e furbo che somigliava a quelli di Yo-Yo. Forse aveva ragione a volere che sperimentasse l’amore.   
\- Non lo provi per tutti. È vero che noi uomini siamo più suscettibili al fascino femminile e ci eccitiamo più facilmente, ma non per tutte le belle donne. E comunque c’è una bella distinzione fra eccitazione e desiderio. - Grant tornò a guardarlo curioso e attento, capendo che quel discorso era importante. Mac si avvicinò ed appoggiò i gomiti al piccolo tavolino rotondo in parte alla pista.   
\- Eccitazione è quando qualcosa ti piace molto a livello sessuale, ma non c’è un trasporto speciale, un sentimento. Lo puoi provare per una bella donna che sa stuzzicarti a dovere, ti tocca nel modo giusto, sai... - Grant annuì capendo più o meno. - Il desiderio è qualcosa che presuppone un sentimento, tu vuoi quella persona, vuoi quella nello specifico, diventa un pensiero fisso, non te la togli dalla testa e potresti avere mille donne bellissime davanti a te, ma tu desidererai solo lei! - La spiegazione era stata illuminante.   
\- Credo che sia la seconda! - Mac capì al volo cosa intendeva, ma non fece in tempo ad approfondire che le ragazze tornarono con i cocktail e le loro risate allegre.   
Grant sorrise subito a Daisy, Mac rimase ad osservare il sorriso dolcissimo che le regalava tutte le volte e non riusciva proprio a conciliare quel Grant con quello conosciuto precedentemente.   
Decisamente due persone totalmente differenti.   
\- Adesso, mio caro cucciolo, proverai l’ebbrezza dell’alcool! - Cominciò Daisy divertendosi già molto.   
\- Alcool? - Mac scosse il capo contrariato.   
\- Non vedo che genere di esperienza possa essere per lui bere... - Grant guardò Daisy per capire come mai fosse così importante e lei semplicemente rispose.   
\- È una cosa da umani e lui lo è, perciò è giusto farlo! E poi è divertente! - E così alzò il bicchiere verso quello degli altri, Yo-Yo incitò e così anche i due uomini andarono loro dietro. Fecero scontrare i bicchieri per poi bere dalle cannucce, tutti lo fecero fissando curiosi Grant il quale piegò la testa di lato interessato al sapore.   
\- Non è male... è molto dolce, ma non è affatto male. Questo è alcool? - Daisy così spiegò che ce ne erano molti e che aveva voluto cominciare con qualcosa che generalmente piaceva a tutti, ma che ce n’erano anche di più amari e forti.   
\- Se gli piace il piccante è probabile che gli piaccia anche qualcosa di più forte come la vodka bianca o qualche shottino puro. - Disse Yo-Yo con il suo buon spirito d’osservazione.   
\- Beh, questo non è particolarmente forte, cosa dovrebbe fare di preciso l’alcool? - Nemmeno il tempo di dirlo che Grant aveva già finito il suo bicchiere, Daisy scoppiò a ridere mentre anche gli altri due non poterono rimanere indifferenti.   
A quel punto Daisy fece l’occhiolino a Yo-Yo e trascinò Grant al bancone, direttamente alla fonte, lasciando la coppia un po’ sola per conto proprio. 

Dopo aver fatto provare a Grant una serie di shottini convinta di dover prima o poi notare degli effetti anche se lui era comunque pur sempre Grant Ward, finalmente lo vide allargarsi il colletto della maglia che indossava.   
\- Sto morendo di caldo, ora... è normale? - Daisy alzò le braccia in alto euforica.   
\- Era ora! - Lui la guardava senza capire, così lei lo allontanò dal bancone decidendo che come esperimento quello stato di euforia poteva andare bene, probabilmente di lì a poco avrebbe subito il resto degli effetti.   
\- Puoi toglierti la maglia, sotto ne hai una a maniche corte che farà al caso tuo. - Così dicendo si preoccupò lei di togliergliela, quel gesto procurò di nuovo una forte ondata di calore in Grant che rimase turbato a guardarla mentre rispuntava dopo la maglia tolta. Senza si ritrovò a respirare meglio, ma il caldo continuava, era come se venisse da dentro.   
\- Tu non hai caldo? - Daisy sorrise allusiva.   
\- Sei furbo, Ward! - Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per cognome e lui non capì.   
\- In che senso? - Lei alzò le spalle e si tolse la maglia a sua volta rimanendo in canottiera, entrambi avevano un indumento sottile ed aderente che fasciava i loro corpi atletici e perfetti rendendoli più invitanti. Si guardarono a vicenda tornando alla postazione di prima, Yo-Yo era riuscita a far mollare Mac e farlo ballare poco distanti, la musica continuava a susseguirsi molto forte.   
Grant avvicinò il viso a quello di Daisy.   
\- Cosa si fa dopo aver bevuto? - Chiese lui. Lei sorrise.   
\- Si balla. -   
\- Anche noi? - Daisy stava per afferrarlo e trascinarlo in pista appiccicandosi, quando notò una bella donna poco distante che lo fissava insieme ad un’amica. Era proprio una bella donna, si disse. Poteva piacergli e poteva dargli l’esperienza che lui cercava per capire che non doveva per forza provarci con lei.   
Era sicura fosse normale che provasse istinti sessuali verso di lei perché era l’unica donna con cui aveva anche fare.   
\- Sai una cosa? Questa è un’occasione d’oro per sperimentare i famosi istinti sessuali maschili! - Grant sgranò gli occhi pensando che volesse farlo lei, ma Daisy indicò subito una donna da un’altra parte che lo fissava intensamente.   
\- La vedi quella? - Disse lei. Grant annuì. - Ti piace? - Grant si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- È piuttosto bella, penso. - Daisy così sorridendo alzò il dito.   
\- Torno subito. - Con questo lo piantò in asso e tornò poco dopo con lei per mano, poi prese quella di Grant e le allacciò.   
\- Il mio amico è timido e non sa come si fa, spero lo aiuterai! - Concluse lei trionfante e con gran faccia tosta spingendoli nel mezzo del marasma.   
Grant le lanciò subito un’occhiata preoccupata e in allarme, lei rispose ridendo e salutandolo, poi si riappoggiò al tavolino e rimase lì ad osservare da sola la scena che si consumava davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Inizialmente convinta fosse stata la scelta migliore e più saggia, soprattutto per sé, cercò di capire se a Grant lei piaceva e soprattutto se si stava divertendo. In realtà sarebbe stato utile anche fargli scoprire le gioie del sesso, specie quello fine a sé stesso e senza implicazioni sentimentali. Era uno sfogo piacevole e positivo, gli faceva capire che c’erano tante cose belle nella vita.   
Stava cercando di convincersi di questo, quando si sentì rimescolare le vene nel vedere quella ragazza strusciarsi con belle intenzioni su Grant.  
Lui inizialmente impacciato l’aveva guardata senza capire cosa si dovesse fare, poi semplicemente aveva assecondato la ragazza che gli si era attaccata addosso ballandogli contro. Le mani di lei sulle spalle di lui scivolarono sapientemente sul collo stringendolo a sé, quelle di lui invece vennero indirizzate da lei sui suoi fianchi e poi, visto che rimaneva lì come uno stoccafisso, gliele spostò sul suo bel sedere tondo e sodo.   
Lei era poco vestita e ben equipaggiata, aveva anche un bel viso. Era sicura sarebbe andata bene. Bene per lui, per loro. Non per lei.   
“Beh, quanto dovrò aspettare prima che lei lo trascini in un angolo e glielo succhi? Insomma, gli farà ben qualcosa, no?”  
Dopo un po’ lui iniziò a muoversi come faceva lei, trasportato sia dalla ragazza che dalla musica forte e ritmata. Ci sapeva fare, il dannato aveva un dono di natura ben chiaro.   
“Il suo corpo è il suo dono!” Esclamò Daisy a sé stessa. “Con quella maglietta maniche corte aderente e nera sta da Dio! E poi quel movimento accennato di bacino a me sembra proprio maledettamente perfetto.” Daisy si stava succhiando il mignolo senza rendersene conto mentre lo mangiava con gli occhi, poi si staccò la punta dell’unghia brutalmente quando lei gli infilo la lingua in bocca.  
Visto che lui non faceva niente, aveva preso lei l’iniziativa.  
“Beh, era quello che volevo, no? Ora non sarà sempre così arrapato con me. Non è una buona idea che ci mettiamo insieme, non deve succedere nulla fra me e lui. Yo-Yo non sa tante cose. È vero che se Grant avesse sperimentato l’amore nella sua accezione positiva tante cose sarebbero state diverse, ma ora è un bel casino la nostra situazione e non posso. Sicuramente sarebbe un disastro. Lui è troppo precario e non ha idea di miliardi di cose, è come un bambino nel corpo di un adulto con le capacità di un veterano. È un macello! E poi ha l’aspetto di uno dei miei nemici numero uno. Ed è un suo clone. Dobbiamo rimanere saldi coi piedi per terra. Salda, Daisy. Salda. Dannazione come se lo limona, cazzo! E guarda come struscia il bacino contro il suo. È un polipo! Altro che pompino, penso che andrà subito alla quarta base, questa!”  
Grant non aveva probabilmente la minima idea di che cosa stesse succedendo e sicuramente era mezzo ubriaco, ma di certo non la stava rifiutando. Che fosse eccitato davvero o solo curioso, la lasciò infilare le dita fra i suoi capelli e attirarlo a sé mentre lo baciava, la lasciò aderire col corpo morbido al suo, la lasciò fare per bene assecondando la sua bocca sulla propria, la lingua che si intrecciava in quel modo.   
Era giusto, si ripeteva Daisy. Estremamente giusto.  



	10. Solo quel che voglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy ha portato Grant in un locale per conoscere gente, in particolare ragazze e divertirsi. Ha cominciato col farlo bere un po' e poi l'ha bellamente spinto fra le braccia di una ragazza. Ora lei sta lì in un angolo a guardarlo, ma per quanto potrà soffocare quel che prova e che desidera? E se poi è lui che vuole sperimentare quel che sente profondamente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, sinceramente non ricordo se Ward e Skye consumavano nella prima serie, so che hanno avuto diverse cose di coppia, ma ho un vuoto di memoria sul dettaglio così ho deciso di fare come ho scritto qua.

10\. SOLO QUELLO CHE VOGLIO   
  


[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c9/03/7c/c9037c3c805c4d0de5c241ac9fef0b9a.jpg)  
"E voglio che tu venga   
Io non ti lascerò andare   
Quindi, se vuoi ballare, balla   
Inizia lo spettacolo   
Perché voglio che tu sia mio   
Sì, voglio che tu sia mia "  
[\- Be mine - Ofenbach -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNWOC_Pvo4w)

  
Come l’originale Ward, sembrava proprio che sapesse come baciare. Daisy strinse le gambe sentendosi accaldata molto più del normale, non era mai andata fino in fondo con lui, chissà com’era a letto, com’era forte e virile nel prenderla, nel possederla. Chissà come ci sapeva fare con la lingua e le sue mani sul suo corpo. Guardò quelle di Grant nel sedere di quella ragazza e provò l’insano istinto di spazzarla via dall’altra parte, eppure l’aveva voluto lei.   
Stava gestendo male la cosa, peggio di quel che aveva immaginato.  
Forse razionalmente sapeva cos’era meglio e riusciva a farlo, ma dentro di sé voleva prendersi quello che il destino le aveva strappato, anche se era incosciente e privo di senso e non poteva volerlo dopo tutto quello che aveva passato. Non poteva affatto.   
“Sono solo una stupida. Questa prova doveva servire a lui a capire quanto è bello essere uomini, però sta facendo capire a me quanto è atroce essere la sua guida. Perché io, perché proprio io? Io che una volta l’ho voluto così tanto da star male, io che sono stata tradita da lui, che ho sofferto un sacco, io che ne ho passate tante con lui in ognuna delle sue versioni. perché io, perché? Non avrei dovuto accettare, sono stata un’incosciente. Mi sono detta che era meglio tenerlo d’occhio proprio perché se ci fosse stato qualche intoppo io me ne sarei accorta ed invece ci sono cascata come una pivella. Il mio passato con l’originale mi annebbia la mente, ma sono riuscita a fare la cosa giusta. Ora lo affiderò a May, lei è l’ideale. O Coulson, ancora meglio. Loro sapranno essere più lucidi di me. Io non posso, quel che è successo, quel che dentro di me ho sempre sperato e desiderato, ora esce fuori come un mitra spianato perché ne ho la possibilità. Ho quella possibilità mai osata. Ed ora è qua e pensavo di non volerlo nemmeno fra secoli, ma più sto con lui e più lo vedo come il Grant Ward che avrei sempre voluto che lui fosse e non riesco a staccarmi da lui. Oh cazzo, non riesco.”  
\- Perché ti torturi così? - La voce di Yo-Yo la fece  trasalire nelle sue considerazioni brutali. Daisy staccò gli occhi lucidi dai loro corpi in movimento e allacciati, Mac l’abbracciava da dietro. Loro erano una bella coppia, una coppia reale, giusta, senza alcun passato disastroso dietro.   
Daisy sorrise sapendo che non serviva mentire e fingere.  
\- È meglio così. Non avrei dovuto accettare, così mi rendo conto di cosa significa fare da guida proprio a lui. Noi ormai siamo bruciati, non deve succedere, non può succedere nulla. - Yo-Yo, seria, scosse il capo severa e triste al tempo stesso.   
\- Non vedo proprio perché non dovreste. Non siete più quelle persone e soprattutto lui non lo è. Non c’è assolutamente niente che vi impedisce di fare tutto quel che desiderate. - Daisy sospirò e sorrise.   
\- Per me invece è un casino ed è meglio evitare di complicarla di più. Quel che significa per me quell’uomo non lo so nemmeno io, perciò è meglio mettere le distanze. - Ma la voce era bassa e tremava mentre lo diceva e gli occhi erano lucidi.   
Alla fine Yo-Yo e Mac se ne andarono spinti da una Daisy che voleva solo continuare a torturarsi guardando Grant versione dio del sesso che le ballava davanti baciandosi con un’altra, ma quando tornò con lo sguardo dove erano, non li trovò più e con un pugno allo stomaco che le fece sentire quasi voglia di vomitare, pensò che fossero andati via in un angolo buio od in un bagno a consumare il resto.  
\- Un pivello scoprirà i piaceri del sesso, stanotte! - Si disse fingendo di essere più allegra di quello che era, ma proprio a quel punto una bottiglia fresca di birra si appoggiò alla sua fronte accaldata facendola trasalire. Daisy guardò e vide Grant appoggiarsi al suo tavolino con un’altra bottiglia per sé, Daisy prese l’altra sorpresa e lo guardò perplessa.   
\- Che ci fai qua? - Chiese senza capire. - Dov’è lei? Avete già fatto tutto? - Grant si strinse con aria semplice nelle spalle.   
\- Non so cosa intendi con tutto, ma ad un certo punto mi ha detto se andavamo da qualche parte a fare il resto ed io le ho chiesto cos’era il resto e così si è messa a ridere. - Daisy avrebbe riso a sua volta immaginando la scena, ma riuscì solo chiedere:   
\- E lei? -   
\- Ha detto ‘il pacchetto completo’, ma io ho detto che ero a posto e volevo tornare da te. - Daisy sbiancò sentendolo, lui sorrise e bevve la birra che gli avevano dato quando era andato a chiedere qualunque cosa di fresco e dissetante. Ovviamente gli avevano dato due birre.   
Daisy ancora non ci credeva, sapeva di doversi sentire contrariata, ma invece si sentiva stupidamente felice.   
\- Non dovevi pensare a me, io volevo che tu sperimentassi tutto... dovresti farlo, sai, è molto bello. Quello che voleva fare con te era il sesso, sai, ne abbiamo parlato. Per voi uomini è praticamente una necessità fisica! - Grant sorrise imbarazzato risultando anche dolce ed erotico al tempo stesso.   
\- Penso di capire cosa intendi con necessità fisica. - Disse lui dando un’occhiata in basso. Daisy arrossì e si irrigidì rimanendo di nuovo senza parole. Era eccitato, aveva un’erezione. - Però vorrei ballare con te. - Quando lo disse il suo sguardo era diretto e serio, magnetico, ipnotico. Come l’originale. Daisy rimase senza parole e si morse il labbro. Non era per niente una grande idea. Oh, no.   
Lo sapeva in tanti modi, eppure alla fine bevve la birra tutto d’un fiato e lui fece altrettanto, poi aprì la mano verso di lui, lui la prese ed insieme tornarono in pista.   
Dopo che lei gli ebbe insegnato a ruttare per effetto inevitabile della birra, i due si misero vicini uno davanti all’altro e si misero a ballare insieme.   
La musica sempre forte, sempre ritmata che li trasportava, lui ormai che aveva più o meno capito la cosa del ballare e che non lo trovava poi così malvagio. E lei, lei davanti a lui che lo faceva in quel modo magico. O forse non era magico il suo modo di ballare, ma lo era lei. Non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso e il calore era di nuovo soffocante, come soffocante era la voglia di toccarla.   
Ricordò la descrizione di Mac e pensò nettamente: “Desiderio.”   
E così decise di seguire gli ordini di Daisy quando gli diceva di fare esattamente quello che voleva fare.   
Così lo fece. Le mise le mani sui fianchi e si avvicinò a lei toccandola col bacino come prima la ragazza aveva fatto con lui. Sentire il suo corpo morbido contro il proprio gli portò l’eccitazione alle stelle e lei la sentì limpidamente, ma invece di staccarsi e smettere, contro ogni logica, gli mise le braccia al collo e si spinse ancora meglio contro di lui godendosi quell’erezione. Nascose il viso contro il suo collo sudato e si fece trasportare dalla musica chiudendo gli occhi, poteva immaginare di essere tornata indietro a quando stava con il Ward che amava e che le aveva fatto perdere la testa, che aveva assaggiato e mai avuto.   
Immaginò di essere lì senza tutti i problemi che erano seguiti, di essere lì con un sincero Ward che era lì per lei, che la voleva, l’amava. Con cui provarci e lasciarsi andare.   
Quando lui girò la testa alla ricerca della sua bocca, lei non fu in grado di respingerlo e nemmeno si ricordò di doverlo fare per qualche regola sensata.   
Accettò la sua bocca morbida, la sua lingua che sapeva di birra e le sue mani che dai fianchi scivolavano sui suoi glutei e le piacque. Le piacque quel gesto possessivo e seducente, le piacque essere desiderata da lui, le piacque essere sua.  
Le lingue allacciate non volevano più saperne di staccarsi, le labbra che si intrecciavano, le bocche che si fondevano e le braccia strette al suo collo forte. Il suo sapore, la sua bocca, la sua lingua e le sue mani decise addosso che la cercavano e la volevano, come la voleva il resto del suo corpo. Come la sentiva bene la sua erezione contro di sé, semplicemente sconvolgente. Non lo trovava volgare o inappropriato, le piaceva e si schiacciava contro di lui per sentirlo di più. Ne voleva ancora. Ne voleva di più.   
Quella era la loro seconda occasione, la seconda occasione perfetta.   
  
Forse fu grazie al cambio di musica, ma Daisy alla fine di quel ballo riuscì a tornare in sé e si staccò bruscamente da lui ritrovandosi senza fiato e accaldata da morire. Per non dire sull’orlo di un’esplosione atomica.   
Lui la guardò spaesato con ancora le sue forme morbide addosso e la voglia di riprenderla, ma lei sventolò le mani in segno di stop e sgattaiolò via dalla pista, zigzagando fra la gente che riprendeva il ballo sulla canzone successiva.  
Grant, spaesato, la inseguì senza sapere cosa fare e cosa fosse successo, evidentemente aveva sbagliato qualcosa, ma non capiva bene. Gli era sembrato fosse tutto perfetto, che lo volessero entrambi, che piacesse anche a lei.   
Riuscì ad afferrarle il polso mentre lei recuperava le loro maglie e si dirigeva al guardaroba per le giacche, in quel corridoio meno affollato e caotico dove la musica era meno forte e le luci erano normali, Grant la tirò e chiese turbato:   
\- Ho sbagliato qualcosa? Ho fatto qualcosa male? Pensavo che si facesse così quando ci si desidera, mi sembrava che... - Lei scoppiò a ridere isterica e sfilò il polso, ma lui non glielo permise ed usando la sua forza la trattenne.   
\- No no, tu non hai sbagliato niente. Lo sai fare perfettamente... come sempre impari tutto maledettamente in fretta quello che non sai già fare. - Rispose lei sinceramente, ancora visibilmente scossa ed incapace di mascherare le proprie emozioni. Lui ammorbidì lo sguardo tornando all’aria da cucciolo smarrito e preoccupato che la demoliva. Era riuscita ad odiare l’originale Ward perché poi era stato incapace di provare e dimostrare sentimenti, ma lui invece li sapeva esprimere eccome. Questo rafforzava la teoria che una persona si forma completamente in base ai vissuti.   
Scivolò con la mano giù dal polso fino ad intrecciare le dita alle sue e dolcemente chiese:   
\- Cosa c’è che non va? Non era bello? - Daisy chiuse gli occhi cercando di gestire quelle emozioni sconvolgenti che la stavano facendo impazzire, non aveva la minima idea di come fare e nemmeno di cosa fare.   
\- Troppo bello ed io non so se sia una buona idea perché ho un passato con il Ward originale ed oltretutto fai parte di un progetto dello Shield, saresti la mia missione. Ci sono così tante motivazioni per cui non dovrei... ed io... io non so nemmeno se ora lo voglio per riprendermi quello che il destino crudele mi ha tolto anni fa, quando amavo lui e poi mi ha tradito e ferito e tutto si è rovinato. Non sono lucida, non riesco ad essere lucida, sono confusa! - Esclamò Daisy nel suo fiume di parole travolgendolo. Lui si irrigidì capendo che poteva essere un sentimento riflesso della persona che lui era stato prima, anzi che era il suo originale.   
\- Non pensi che tutto quello che provi sia specifico per me? - Daisy sapeva di dargli un brutto colpo, ma non poteva mentire ed aveva giurato di essere sincera con lui proprio perché era un esperimento scientifico.   
\- Purtroppo ho paura di sì. Che quello che sto provando sia per il vecchio Ward, l’altro. Anche se ho finito per odiarlo con tutta me stessa e tu sei la versione migliore, la versione da sogno che ho sempre desiderato fosse lui. Però io... a volte non riesco a separare i due Ward. So che tu non sei lui, ma al tempo stesso mi sembra come di vivere la storia che volevo con lui prima che tutto si rovinasse. Non... non è il caso proseguire prima che io capisca esattamente cosa sto facendo, perché, cosa voglio e cosa provo. - Lo disse più ferma e decisa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi ma sentitamente dispiaciuta. Capiva che lui non era davvero lui e non centrava con tutto quello, non si era nemmeno auto creato. Come poteva vivere la vita di qualcun altro? Come potevano pretendere che lui lo facesse solo perché era stato creato così?   
\- Non avremmo mai dovuto dirti che derivi da qualcuno di esistito. - Asserì poi Daisy schietta sfilando sicura la mano, lui gliela lasciò mentre shoccato e ferito accusava il colpo, capendo che quel che lei provava non era per lui molto probabilmente.   
\- Non sarebbe cambiata la tua confusione ed il tuo vietarti di lasciarti andare... - Disse lui ragionevole e logico seguendola verso il guardaroba sorvegliato, non era convinto ma cercava di capire, di usare il cervello ed ora la testa gli suggeriva quello. Lei sorrise con aria di scuse.   
\- Sei sempre il più sensato! Facevamo una grande coppia. - Poi si accorse di aver di nuovo sovrapposto i due Ward e si coprì la faccia mentre aspettava che le consegnassero i due giacconi. - Scusa. - Asserì poi. - Lo vedi? Non riesco a scindere. Mi piaci proprio perché sei ben diverso da lui, lui lo odiavo quando ho scoperto chi era. E tu sei un altro, radicalmente un altro, per questo riesci a piacermi così tanto. Però al tempo stesso è come se mi dicessi che... che sei lui, solo corretto. Ma sei lui. Dentro di me me lo dico. Sto impazzendo! - Concluse lei non riuscendo nemmeno a guardarlo. Grant a sua volta non poteva chinare lo sguardo su di lei, rimaneva al suo fianco in attesa, ma si stava sentendo sempre peggio. Voleva sparire, scomparire, scappare lontano da lì e chiudersi in un posto dove niente e nessuno lo poteva vedere mentre soffriva. e non sapeva che male c’era nello stare di merda e nel farsi vedere dagli altri, ma non voleva che lo sapessero.   
Trattenne ripetutamente il fiato e tese i muscoli rigido, gli occhi gli bruciavano, aveva un’infinita voglia di piangere ma rimase lì stoico e zitto ad ascoltare i suoi lamenti, le sue scuse e le sue parole. Lei riusciva ad esprimere tutto così bene senza paura, come faceva? Come si riusciva?   
\- Grant? Perché non dici più niente? Dovresti parlare, dire quel che senti, che provi, che pensi... non tenerlo dentro che è peggio, poi stai solo più male. - Grant rimase in un ostinato mutismo e lei sospirando insofferente gli consegnò il giaccone uscendo dal locale. Era come l’originale, i tratti caratteriali di base erano i suoi, non si poteva di certo dire il contrario.   
Lo lasciò al suo silenzio per tutto il tempo della strada di ritorno, non sapendo come gestirlo da lì in poi. L’aveva illuso e gli aveva permesso di provare cose che non avrebbe dovuto, ora doveva rimediare.   
Quando arrivarono in casa si tolsero scarpe e giacca, il silenzio era enorme e pesante, come una sorta di mostro che si ingigantiva sempre di più. Lei non lo poteva gestire. Non Ward, ma il silenzio. Quel silenzio pesante.   
“Ho sbagliato io, ma non ne deve risentire lui. Volevo che diventasse un uomo equilibrato, non posso fare di peggio di quel che suo fratello e Garrett gli hanno fatto.”  
A quel punto Daisy guardò la sua schiena mentre si dirigeva verso la camera e decise di seguirlo e provare a rimediare, ma non aveva nemmeno idea di come potesse fare.   
Quando lui la vide gli prese un colpo e la guardò sorpreso.   
\- Ho bisogno di stare solo e riflettere. - Disse cortese. Daisy si sedette nel suo letto rimanendo vestita, guardandolo decisa.   
\- Rifletti con me. Puoi anche insultarmi, anzi dovresti. È una situazione incasinata, non dovevo accettare di essere io il tuo agente guida proprio per il passato complicato che avevo con te, loro l’hanno fatto proprio per questo, perché se c’è una che può garantire che tu sei a posto o meno quella sono io. Però mi ha messo in crisi. Comunque è un problema mio, tu non devi farti coinvolgere da questo! -   
Grant sospirò insofferente guardando in alto mentre cercava la pazienza di non essere brusco, si sfilò la maglia per cambiarsi e lei rimase di nuovo ferma ad osservarlo in difficoltà, di nuovo quello sguardo, notò lui. Lo sguardo di chi lo desiderava.   
\- Ma tu non desideri me. Non provi niente per me. Lo provi per lui. - Daisy saltò sul posto al suo essere così diretto.   
\- So che non sei lui, non esiste che tu sei lui. - Grant sospirò ancora più alterato aprendosi i jeans. Non era un problema suo il farsi guardare nudo da lei, era un problema di lei. Daisy andò a fuoco di nuovo e si concentrò sul suo viso. Anche peggio visto lo sguardo tormentato e da cucciolo le provocava sempre più problemi.   
\- Questo lo dici alla tua testa, ma al tuo cuore dici l’opposto. - Daisy chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi mentre lui ora era in boxer.   
\- È questo che provo. Tu cosa provi? - 


	11. Il dolore umano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo sospeso la conversazione fra Daisy e Grant nel momento topico. I due vengono da un'eccitante serata dove lei si è lasciata andare ed a casa sta per ripetere la cosa, finchè non decide di fermarsi per pensarci meglio. Ci sono ancora troppi sentimenti confusi in gioco e finchè lei non riesce a separare nettamente i due Ward, è meglio non andare oltre sebbene una parte di lei lo voglia davvero. Vediamo come la vive lui, cosa prova, cosa pensa e come sta.

11\. IL DOLORE UMANO  


[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7c/d2/b5/7cd2b5232e1efffca8892adfe6d945ba.jpg)   
"Lo sento stanotte   
Tutti i tuoi muri si stanno rompendo, non alzare una lotta   
Vedo le tue mani tremare, lasciati andare quando stai bene   
Prometto che mi prenderò cura di te la notte "  
[\- Play my drum - Sandra Lyng - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvfVPNYdlPg)

  
Grant si fermò in mezzo alla stanza praticamente nudo, si era anche tolto la maglietta nera ed era solo coi boxer. Lei non lo guardava, stava male e si vedeva, ma anche lui stava male solo che si stava divorando per non dimostrarlo.   
Era lei che lo voleva, così glielo avrebbe detto. Magari poi aveva ragione, magari poi esprimerlo l’aiutava.   
\- Io sono straziato in questo momento. Perché quel po’ che provo riguarda te e non so perché, ma è così. E tu invece non vedi me ma vedi un altro ed io non ci posso proprio fare niente. E non posso ribellarmi ed andarmene perché faccio perte di un esperimento, ho le mani legate, no? Ma non so nemmeno se dopotutto vorrei andarmene, non ho ancora provato niente, solo che nessuno di quelli che incontro vede me, ma vede l’altro. Ed io non potrò mai cambiare questo. E mi strazia, mi dilania. Perché invece vorrei che tu mi guardassi e vedessi me, me, non lui. Che mi desiderassi quanto ti desidero io. Vorrei davvero potermi lasciare andare a quel che provo, come dici tu, ma mi sembra che ci sono solo una gigantesca serie di cose che devo e che non posso. - Con questo premette i palmi sugli occhi trattenendo il fiato, si morse il labbro sentendosi strano, male, esplodere eppure più libero e leggero. Forse si sarebbe potuto sentire ancora meglio tirando fuori ancora, ancora di più, ma non con le parole.   
Gli sembrava che ci fosse ancora qualcosa che poteva fare per stare meglio, gli occhi gli bruciavano da morire, la frustrazione era tale che era salita tramite un nodo alla gola e questo ora stava dietro gli occhi stretti che schiacciava con i palmi.   
Le sue mani delicate gli presero i polsi e gliele tolsero dal viso, lui la lasciò fare e si scoprì, la guardò mentre si dispiaceva con quegli occhi così belli e scuri, la morbidezza del suo volto che trovava meraviglioso e quel contatto, quel contatto gli fece cadere anche l’ultima barriera che istintivamente aveva cercato di ergere.   
\- Devi lasciar uscire tutto. -   
\- Tutto cosa? - Chiese lui turbato, lo sguardo contratto nella paura, nel dolore, nello smarrimento.   
\- Questo fuoco che hai dietro gli occhi, lascialo scendere... non trattenerlo... - Fu così che Grant pianse per la prima volta e quando lo vide lei capì che davvero quel Grant non aveva niente a che fare con l’originale, ma doveva capirlo anche il suo cuore, la sua anima, il suo istinto, non solo la sua ragione.   
Gli avvolse la testa con le braccia e lo strinse a sé, lui si abbandonò a lei nascondendo il volto contro il suo collo, fra i suoi capelli.   
Quell’abbraccio liberò ulteriormente il proprio fuoco liquido, quelle gocce che scendevano dagli occhi aveva l’impressione di non averle mai versate. Non era come gli altri gesti che compiva... alcuni gli venivano automatici, come il combattere. Altri li imparava subito e sapeva in qualche modo che un tempo li aveva fatti una volta, che nel suo corredo genetico, nel suo istinto c’era anche questo. Ma quello no, quella cosa che stava facendo ora non l’aveva mai fatta e più lo faceva, più si sentiva bene e male insieme. Era impossibile smettere, si ritrovò a singhiozzare stretto a lei mentre pensava a tutto quello che l’aveva demolito lentamente da quando era venuto al mondo.   
Il non essere nessuno, non avere ricordi, non sapere nemmeno se era umano, non sapere cosa significava esserlo. Essere un esperimento, dover fare e non poter fare, eseguire, imprigionato, doveri. La vita di un altro che aveva ferito molte persone, un compito da cui non poteva scappare, il non avere nemmeno idea di che cosa voleva e forse, forse dopotutto, quando desiderava Daisy e provava tutte quelle cose sconvolgenti per lei, non era nemmeno la prima volta che le aveva provate. Forse era scritto da qualche parte nel suoDNA, forse l’aveva già fatto e lui non lo ricordava. Forse non era un altro, forse era lui. O forse il destino li aveva legati indissolubilmente, perché se due sono destinati a stare insieme, in ogni vita, in ogni circostanza sarà così. Però nonostante questo forse non era giusto, forse lei non avrebbe mai amato lui, forse lui non avrebbe mai potuto avere una vita vera e propria.   
\- Quello che stai facendo è piangere ed è il modo più sano per vivere la propria sofferenza. C’è chi questa sofferenza la soffoca e la usa per ferire gli altri, per vendicarsi, magari. O che la trasforma in rabbia. Non è facile gestire il dolore, la sofferenza, ma è un sentimento, un emozione inevitabile. Devi imparare a gestirla nel migliore dei modi così che non ti divori e non ti trasformi in una persona orribile. -   
\- È questo che è successo al mio originale? - Chiese lui parlandole ancora contro il suo collo, lei fu attraversata dai brividi su tutto il corpo ma non lo respinse.   
\- Non ne ho idea, non sono mai riuscita a capirlo bene prima di... beh, una cosa successa l’anno scorso ed ora tu mi stai facendo capire il resto. È il dolore che l’ha trasformato in quella persona che ha ferito tutti? - Chiese lei più a sé stessa. Lui si separò e la guardò da vicino tenendola per i fianchi in un modo estremamente intimo, Daisy non riusciva a respingerlo. Era sconvolta e turbata sin nel profondo da quella versione di Grant, ma non poteva assolutamente distanziarlo.   
“Dio mio non è per niente lui... lui non piangerebbe mai, non si lascerebbe andare così, non si aprirebbe mai. Non è lui, Daisy. Non è quel Ward, ha solo il suo DNA, ma non è lui.” Se lo ripeteva sconvolta vedendo il suo meraviglioso viso stravolto dalle lacrime e da un dolore che esprimeva in modo completo e profondo.   
\- L’istinto che ho ora è di cancellare questo dolore, è atroce, non lo voglio provare. Perché non riguarda solo te, è qualcosa di più grande. Sono io che non sono una persona normale e mai lo sarò e nessuno mi vedrà come chi sono io, tutti mi vedranno come l’altro. Non vivrò mai la mia vita, avrò sempre qualcuno a dirmi cosa fare e non potrò mai ribellarmi e non sarò nemmeno mai io davvero... che prospettive ho? Sono un esperimento scientifico. Mi dite tutti di fare quel che voglio e provare tutto, ma non posso e lo sappiamo tutti. Vorrei andarmene, cancellare tutto, non voglio provare tutto questo, non voglio non sentirmi nemmeno un uomo, non voglio non avere scelta davvero. Voglio cancellare, cancellare, cancellare. Non posso convivere con tutto questo, lo voglio schiacciare, demolire. - Lo disse con trasporto lasciandosi andare alla rabbia e al risentimento per quel che gli era successo.   
Daisy era sconvolta da quanto fosse vivo, invece. Era vivo, non era un programma. Era stato creato per eseguire degli ordini, ma provava sentimenti veri, dolore reale. Se non trovava una soluzione a quel dolore il DNA di Ward l’avrebbe spinto ad usare la rabbia e la vendetta per cancellare.   
\- Penso che mi stai aiutando molto a trovare la pace che non avevo mai avuto riguardo questa persona che mi ha segnato, mi ha segnato molto e mi ha distrutto come tu ti senti distrutto ora. E so cosa significa quando dici che vuoi cancellare tutto. Io ho provato ad ucciderla quella persona, quel Ward. Ed ora tu sei qua, di nuovo. Forse finché non impariamo a capire quel che non funziona, finché non lo viviamo bene, finché non lo comprendiamo e non sistemiamo le cose... finché non le viviamo nel modo giusto, come siamo destinati a viverle, le cose si ripeteranno all’infinito in tutti i modi possibili. Fino a che non riusciremo a viverle come il destino vuole. - Daisy gli teneva il viso fra le mani e glielo carezzava asciugandogli le lacrime che copiose continuavano a scendere. Lo vide così umano, così fragile.   
\- Sei molto più umano e vivo del tuo originale. -   
\- Questo sei tu che lo devi capire col cuore. - Rispose lui tirando su col naso e provando a non piangere più.   
\- Questo progetto di cui fai parte è atroce, non possono creare cloni vivi al cento percento ed obbligarli a seguire le loro direttive in questo modo. Tu dovresti essere il primo di una lunga seria, non è giusto quel che ti hanno fatto e che vogliono farti, in nessun modo è giusto. E noi rimedieremo a questa porcata. - Grant iniziò a sentirsi vagamente meglio, non solo lei capiva e comprendeva, ma cercava di dargli delle soluzioni concrete ed accettabili.   
\- Rimedierete come? - Lei alzò le spalle rimanendo ferma dove era a quella vicinanza claustrofobica, inebriante, sconvolgente e bella. Belle come le sue mani forti sui suoi fianchi.   
\- Distruggeremo quella maledetta macchina, tanto per cominciare. Senza la tecnologia suggerita al Darkhold attraverso Fitz e Aida non sarebbero mai in grado di replicarlo. E poi tu deciderai con calma quel che vuoi fare e lo farai. Se vorrai andartene e sparire, giuro che ti aiuterò davvero. Ok? - La prospettiva di avere davvero una scelta, questa volta sul serio e non per finta come prima, lo tranquillizzò e sorridendo debolmente smise di piangere, gli occhi piccoli e gonfi, così liquidi come petrolio. - E poi voglio che fai quel che desideri, fai le tue scelte, vivi le cose che ti capitano, ma voglio che mi parli, che ti esprimi su tutto, tutto quello che provi, non importa cosa sia, anche se la colpa è mia. Perché quel che fa davvero male all’uomo è sopportare da solo le emozioni troppo violente e brutte. Tu non sei solo, non devi sopportare niente da solo. - Daisy non l’avrebbe mai lasciato a sé stesso, Ward era una bomba ad orologeria, totalmente incapace di gestire il dolore e la sofferenza. Doveva assicurarsi che imparasse a farlo.   
“E comunque c’è qualcosa che mi impedisce di scappare davvero dall’altra parte dell’universo ora che ho lui, questo Ward così diverso dall’altro fra le mie mani. Non so se è vero che devo imparare dalle cose andate storte con lui, comprendere, perdonare e viverle nel modo corretto perché in realtà un modo corretto esiste. Se così fosse sarebbe ora di imparare perché è capace che in questa vita io ne incontri altri mille di Ward, ognuno di un tipo diverso.”  
\- E se quel che desidero è baciarti? -   
\- Tu lo sai che io sono ancora confusa... - L’avvertì lei sincera ma senza sciogliersi dal loro abbraccio.   
\- Finché non ti faccio vivere tutte le nostre differenze, il tuo cuore non capirà mai che io non sono lui... - Quando lo disse, lei capì che era un ragionamento complesso proprio da Grant Ward, ma che filava sotto ogni punto di vista.  
Aveva capito molto di più quando l’aveva visto piangere che per il resto della giornata intera.   
Doveva vivere le loro differenze.   
Grant appoggiò titubante le labbra sulle sue in attesa di essere respinto, ma lei lo trovò così spaventato e dolce e addolorato al tempo stesso, che non riuscì a respingerlo.   
Oh no, lui non l’aveva mai baciata così. Non l’aveva mai toccata così, non si era mai aperto così a lei, non aveva pianto, sofferto davanti a lei.   
Mai.   
Le loro labbra si intrecciarono di nuovo e senza l’euforia dell’alcool, della musica, delle luci basse e del calore di quella sala da ballo.   
Le loro labbra ora erano insieme in una calma esplorativa quasi dolce. La sua lingua si fece strada a cercare la propria e Daisy lo lasciò fare, l’assecondò e provò a capire lei, questa volta, cosa significava arrendersi a quel Ward e cosa voleva lei da lui e perché.   
“Voglio correggere il mio destino, forse. Non il suo. Non è lui che voglio sistemare come ho sempre sognato che fosse. Lui è come deve essere. È una persona a sé stante ed io lo guiderò nelle esperienze che lo possono rendere un uomo migliore, farò del mio meglio, ma non sono una di quei scienziati che lo ha creato. Io devo correggere me, il mio destino, la mia vita. Quanti Ward diversi ho vissuto? Il Ward spia capace di farsi amare da me, il Ward agente dell’Hydra capace solo di eseguire degli ordini, il Ward che non sottostava a nessun capo e che cercava di strapparsi un posto nel mondo, comunque corrotto dalle brutte esperienze vissute, il Ward posseduto da Hive che mi ha reso dipendente, il Ward del Framework che mi amava ed era così in gamba e pulito perché aiutato dalle persone giuste ed ora questo. Un Ward clone senza le esperienze che lo hanno trasformato nello psicopatico che poi era stato. Non è una questione di gestire lui nel migliore dei modi e di correggerlo. È che è ora che io lo viva nel modo giusto, che sia io a farlo. Perché questa vita, questo destino che si diverte con noi, mi riproporrà un altro Ward ed un altro ed un altro finché io non capisco, non comprendo e non perdono. Finché non lo vivo come questo maledetto destino vuole io lo viva.”  
Le loro bocche fuse insieme accompagnarono questi pensieri che fluivano nella sua mente sempre meno offuscata. Mano a mano che si arrendeva e che viveva ciò che per istinto voleva vivere, mano a mano che surclassava la ragione e la propria testa, si sentiva sempre meglio e vedeva bene. Sempre meglio.   
Il calore che provò fu rigenerante per entrambi, dopo un lunghissimo istante passato a baciarsi, i due si separarono di comune accordo, si sorrisero uno timidamente e con aria di scuse perché non capiva se lei avesse voluto o meno, lei con aria ancora confusa ma anche sorpresa.   
Qualunque cosa fosse quel che doveva fare, gli piaceva stare con lui, baciarlo, toccarlo ed arrendersi. Quella parte rimasta catturata il primo istante che l’aveva visto anni fa.   
\- Perdonami se ti ho ferito, in parte sono responsabile del tuo dolore. - Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa.   
\- Suppongo che non avrebbero mai dovuto crearmi, no? - Disse lui con una tristezza infinita nel realizzare di essere un errore della natura. Lei a questo punto decise di scoprire il resto, fece un passo indietro, aprì le mani verso il basso e guardandolo con occhi lucidi perché capiva cosa stava vivendo lui ora, disse sicura.   
\- Non voglio che pensi di essere un errore della natura o non umano. Siamo tutti umani, con differenze per nascita o caratteristiche varie, ma siamo tutti umani, abbiamo tutti gli stessi diritti e non esiste che uno solo perché è diverso in qualche modo da un altro, pensi di non dover esistere. Hai lo stesso diritto di tutti, proprio come me. - E mentre lo diceva con un tono basso ma forte e deciso, iniziò a far tremare tutto il palazzo con delle leggere vibrazioni.  
Grant aveva gli occhi lucidi ma il suo dolore ed il suo rimpianto si sospesero sentendo quelle vibrazioni e vedendo che era lei.   
Smise di respirare, trattenne il fiato e la guardò shoccato, il cuore in gola.   
\- Non sei umana? - Lei sorrise.   
\- Sono inumana. Ti avevo parlato di questa razza, no? Aspettavo il momento giusto per dirti che ne faccio parte. Faccio vibrare la terra e le cose. - Lui si dimenticò di chiudere la bocca e si lasciò andare alle emozioni potenti che fluivano di nuovo, emozioni positive, questa volta. Si tramutarono di nuovo in lacrime che fugaci scivolarono dagli occhi, ma non erano somma di un dolore atroce, erano la somma di qualcosa di bello.   
“Mi capisce... mi può capire davvero... in qualche modo è come me, è diversa dagli altri...” Si toccò tremante le lacrime e se le guardò sulle dita bagnate, lei sorrise e smettendo di far tremare gli prese il viso fra le mani di nuovo, quasi come una madre in quel momento. Lui mise le proprie sulle sue.   
\- Grazie. - Mormorò poi roco. - Sto meglio. - E lei lo sapeva.   
\- È ora di dormire, hai avuto moltissime esperienze ed emozioni, oggi. Devi dormire ed elaborare. Sono sicura che stavolta non avrai problemi a prendere sonno. - Così dicendo gli baciò dolcemente la guancia. - Troveremo il nostro equilibrio, te lo prometto. - Concluse poi sicura e dolcemente. Lui annuì più sicuro e tranquillo, speranzoso che fosse così davvero. Ora poteva sperare, sperare sul serio e non per finta. 


	12. Vedere le differenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy e Grant sono in una fase complicata ed intermedia, ma fanno tanti piccoli progressi nel loro rapporto e nel vivere la situazione critica in cui sono, ma solo un occhio attento ed analitico come quello di Fitz se ne può accorgere. E' tempo di iniziare ad indagare sui progetti del Nuovo Shield, mentre Grant trova alcune risposte sul perchè sia tanto difficile per Daisy stare con lui.

12\. VEDERE LE DIFFERENZE

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/be/06/6fbe06ace70c35d6404c859028109d03.jpg)  
  
"Essere disprezzato, essere amato  
Essere sognato, essere cercato  
Io ci sono dentro e non mi interessa  
Proprio nel mezzo, sono nel mezzo"  
[/One and only - Timbaland ft Fall Out Boy/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYqB1L_e-JM)

  
“Forse devo solo abituarmi e continuare a viverlo con le molle. Non devo spingere in una direzione o nell’altra, anzi, magari frenare un po’ il tutto, poi quando la mia testa ed il mio cuore assimilano a pieno il concetto che lui non è quel Ward, posso agire come meglio mi sento di fare, senza remore e cambi di idee improvvisi.” Daisy non aveva dormito molto, al mattino si era ritrovata con quel pensiero fisso e più chiarezza sia sulla situazione che sul modo per affrontarla. “È che in certe cose è identico a lui e non solo nell’aspetto, ma nelle capacità ed in certe caratteristiche... mentre in altre è diametralmente opposto. Devo solo darmi tempo, senza decidere che tipo di rapporto voglio avere con lui. E proteggerlo a prescindere perché è la cosa giusta da fare. Specie per evitare che si trasformi in un altro pazzo assassino spietato. Fra l’altro... penso che sia il caso di scoprire tutte le loro intenzioni, al di là di tutto è aberrante l’idea che possano clonare. Perché il primo passo è questo e poi si arriverà al controllo mentale.”   
Daisy aveva troppa esperienza per permettere che le cose andassero fuori dal suo controllo, perciò decise di scoprire immediatamente tutto quello che si poteva e poi prendere dovuti provvedimenti. Non potevano fare missione kamikaze, dovevano essere discreti senza farsi scoprire, ma era ora di scoprire le carte del nuovo Shield.   
Uscì dal bagno dopo la consueta doccia, decise di legarsi i capelli in una coda, era già vestita e convinta di sentire un bel profumo di cibo, si stupì di non sentire nulla. anzi, silenzio.   
\- Grant dorme ancora? - Si disse stupita guardando verso la sua porta chiusa. Sbucò nel salotto e vide che la cucina era ancora buia ed impressionata mise su la colazione per poi andare a chiamarlo.   
Bussò e si infilò nella camera senza aspettare risposte, aprì la saracinesca della finestra per far entrare un po’ di luce del mattino e poter vedere, poi si fermò e si insultò subito.  
Grant stava dormendo a pancia in giù, le lenzuola si erano attorcigliate intono al corpo, ma erano scese sulla vita e si vedeva la linea del sedere e le fossette che erano sopra, quelle maledette fossette sexy, e la sua schiena, ovviamente. Ancora più sexy.   
Sospirò e arricciò la bocca grattandosi la nuca. Le sue scapole, le sue spalle larghe, il suo viso addormentato nel cuscino, la mano sotto, lui tutto storto, una gamba piegata di lato.   
“Troppo hot. Decisamente troppo hot!” Pensò senza peli sulla lingua, con sé stessa era inutile. Inghiottì a vuoto e sia pur a malincuore andò a svegliarlo.   
Si avvicinò titubante facendo piano, poi lo chiamò piano per non spaventarlo, che risveglio poteva avere Grant? L’originale era molto brusco, ma era decisamente un altro discorso ora.   
\- Grant? È ora di svegliarsi o faremo tardi... - silenzio. - Grant? - Daisy sospirò.   
“Ok, ha un sonno pesante!”   
Così non le restò che toccargli il braccio sufficientemente muscoloso da turbarla già di prima mattina. China su di lui, lo toccò sul braccio scuotendolo un po’ e tornò a chiamarlo, a questo lui si voltò supino portandosi dietro le coperte che continuarono ad avvolgerlo. Lei si morse il labbro, aveva quell’aria da bello addormentato, i capelli corti arruffati ed in disordine, gli occhi chiusi, un braccio alto sopra la testa, piegato, l’altro aperto, la mano sotto il cuscino.   
\- Grant? Andiamo, apri gli occhi... - La sua mano questa volta gli toccò il petto, la sua pelle era calda ed elastica e maledettamente invitante. Si leccò le labbra mentre le dita scivolavano di loro volontà sul suo capezzolo e lo stuzzicavano fra indice e pollice.   
\- Graaaant! - Continuò sussurrando per non strillare isterica mentre sentiva di star facendo qualcosa di inappropriato.   
Finalmente Grant si svegliò con un mugolio di piacere ed un sorriso beato, aprì gli occhi insonnolito e quando la vide sorrise. Daisy sollevò la mano chiedendosi se se ne fosse accorto, ma la prima cosa che lui fece fu toccarsi proprio il capezzolo.   
\- Cosa facevi? - Daisy arrossì e spalancò gli occhi.   
\- Ti piace? - Lui annuì e lei sorrise raddrizzandosi, quella visione era tentatrice, fin troppo.   
\- Un trucco per svegliarti bene! - Rispose come se fosse davvero così semplice. Lui però poi fu distratto dall’odore che veniva da fuori della camera.   
\- Cos’è questa puzza? - A quel punto Daisy ancora persa nel magico corpo di Grant, si svegliò e si ricordò della colazione che aveva messo su con quella di svegliarlo velocemente.   
\- Cazzo! - Così dicendo corse fuori per ritrovarsi la colazione tutta distrutta e bruciacchiata.   
Iniziava proprio bene la giornata.   
\- Che è successo? - Chiese Grant in boxer, assonnato e con un smorfia schifata per la puzza. Daisy aprì le finestre e fece uscire il fumo mettendo poi l’acqua nella padella bruciata.   
\- Ho fatto fuori la colazione! -   
\- E perché? - Chiese lui senza capire. Lei così rise.   
\- Perché a quanto pare tu appena nato sei meglio di me ai fornelli! Preparati, facciamo colazione fuori. - Voleva far finta di nulla, voleva comportarsi come una collega, un’agente di riferimento e magari una guida. Ma niente di più. Lui spaesato annuì e sparì verso il bagno, vedendolo allontanarsi Daisy si leccò le labbra guardandogli il fondoschiena alto e sodo.   
“Ovviamente se la smettessi di mangiartelo con gli occhi riusciresti ad essere solo la sua agente di riferimento!”  
Ovviamente.   
  
Daisy arrivò in ufficio indicendo una riunione speciale per la loro squadra, a quel punto cominciò a spiegare il motivo per cui voleva assolutamente scoprire i piani del nuovo Shield e poi sventarli, il tutto senza farsi scoprire.   
Trovò l’immediato appoggio di tutti naturalmente ed in un attimo erano lì a progettare un sistema per sapere tutto quello che serviva.   
\- Usare l’informatica è rischioso perché hanno molte protezioni, per quanto brava sono rischierei di essere scoperta se mi infiltro nel loro sistema. - Disse Daisy che ci aveva pensato subito a farlo tramite hackeraggio.    
\- No no non se ne parla, ha ragione, ci serve un sistema meno rintracciabile... l’ideale sarebbe mettere una microspia speciale nel loro ufficio e spiarli da lontano in sicurezza, una volta trovati i piani che ci servono decidiamo cosa fare. - Decise Coulson, guardandoli tutti seduti al tavolo rotondo che avevano voluto nella sala conferenze della loro squadra speciale. Un ufficio con monitor, un gigantesco tablet al posto del tavolo che aveva entrambe le funzioni ed anche una parte adibita a relax, perciò un frigo, un fornello, un forno ed una dispensa.   
\- Posso farlo io, sono un tecnico ingegnere anche se non faccio parte del loro team supremo perché sono assegnato ad una squadra, posso comunque andare da loro per una delucidazione o richiesta qualunque. -   
\- Chiunque di noi può farlo, non devi essere per forza tu! - Esclamò Simmons protettiva con Fitz.   
\- Ma io magari do una sbirciatina se riesco e posso capire subito se hanno in piedi progetti di un certo tipo! -   
\- Beh, la sbirciatina la darai un’altra volta, quando raccoglieranno le informazioni! - Insistette Simmons. Fitz sospirò insofferente. Quando si parlava di progetti di ingegneria meccanica potenzialmente pericolosi era sempre apprensivo dopo i fatti degli androidi, anche se poi il progetto clone aveva più a che fare con la biochimica che con l’ingegneria.   
\- In realtà è il campo di entrambi, voi non dovete esporvi perché potreste essere gli unici a capire realmente che diavolo c’è in quei progetti. - Asserì Coulson con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.   
\- Posso farlo io. - Disse Daisy. - Devo fare rapporto ed inoltre sono una vera esperta di microspie, sono l’hacker del gruppo! - Esclamò lei. Appena lei si propose, Grant si mise attento e la guardò corrucciato, lei non lo notò ma lo fecero gli altri, Yo-Yo sgomitò contenta Mack che scosse il capo. Lui aveva qualche postumo da ieri sera.   
\- Beh, sarebbe l’ideale. In qualche modo fai parte del progetto, devi fare rapporto regolare, puoi anche andare a riferire qualcosa di rilevante e facendolo nel laboratorio che se ne occupa riusciresti a piazzare una cimice nel punto migliore. - concordò Coulson mentre anche per gli altri era la cosa più ragionevole.   
\- Lo farò io. Sono io quello convocato e insospettabile, oltretutto sono quello più sacrificabile. Anche se dovessero scoprirmi posso fare in modo che non risalgano a lei, la posso proteggere. Voi vi giocate troppo. - Disse Grant deciso guardando Daisy negli occhi nel parlare di ‘voi’, per poi tornare ad osservare il capo squadra, ovvero Coulson.   
\- Non se ne parla, non sei addestrato per le missioni sotto copertura di nessun tipo! Sei fra noi da appena un giorno! Cosa pretendi di fare? - Daisy saltò su subito istintiva e protettiva, fissandolo torvo e decisa ad impedirglielo.   
\- È una cosa che riguarda anche me, forse in modo più diretto che a voi! Non sospetteranno mai di me proprio perché sono al mondo da poco più di un giorno! Mi spiegate cosa devo mettere e dove e basta. Non faccio altro! - Grant era altrettanto deciso a farlo e non sembrava nemmeno agitato, solo ostinato.   
La squadra rimase sorpresa in quello scambio e li lasciò discutere per un po’ fino a che Coulson decise di intervenire.   
\- Ward è il più indicato per questa missione: se ha le doti originali, e da quel che tu stessa hai detto le ha, lui è il migliore per questo genere di missioni e lo sappiamo tutti. - Determinò Coulson zittendo subito Daisy per ben cinque secondi interi.   
\- Lui è Grant, non è Ward! Ha le sue capacità, ma le deve affinare e poi è in addestramento. In prova! Se tutto questo non fa per lui e non gli piace non sarà un agente. In ogni caso non è operativo. -   
\- Non credo abbia una reale scelta sull’essere agente. Se lo reputi idoneo lo terranno e lo obbligheranno a fare l’agente... - Fitz non aveva peli sulla lingua, come molti di loro in realtà. Grant si aggrottò mostrando contrarietà e dolore a quella prospettiva e Daisy tornò a tuonare nervosa alzandosi anche in piedi.   
\- Ed è questo che non capite! Io non sono come loro, noi non lo siamo! Loro hanno i loro progetti e fanno le cose come diavolo vogliono, ma noi abbiamo la nostra etica e non la calpesteremo per eseguire degli stupidi ordini! Non è accettabile che una persona venga obbligata a fare qualcosa contro la usa volontà e lui è una persona a tutti gli effetti, solo perché è nata in modo diverso non significa che sia meno umana di noi ed abbia meno diritti di noi! - Daisy sentiva molto a cuore questo discorso perché lei in quanto inumana era sempre stata soggetta a discriminazioni di vario genere, in più si stava affezionando a Grant, al quale aveva fatto una serie di promesse importanti che intendeva mantenere.   
Gli altri l’osservarono stupiti della sua presa di posizione, si zittirono e guardarono Grant strofinarsi le labbra ed osservarla colpito e commosso e lo videro tutti quel sentimento di gratitudine nei suoi occhi, il modo con cui la guardò fu dolce. Nessuno fiatò mentre le mise una mano sul braccio per calmarla.   
\- Per questo devo aiutarvi più che posso. Sono il principale interessato a scoprire di cosa si tratta e, eventualmente, a volerli fermare. Più di ogni altro. Se voglio la mia libertà, devo combattere per ottenerla e non permetterò che gente in gamba e gentile come voi rischi prima e più di me al mio posto. Si tratta di mettere una microspia, non di infiltrarmi io stesso come spia. - Grant aveva centrato bene il punto, oltretutto rimaneva davvero la cosa più ragionevole da fare.   
Nessuno parlava più, rimasero colpiti a guardare la loro dinamica sviluppata nell’arco di una giornata intera. Daisy si girò e lo guardò come se non avesse davanti il Ward che le aveva arrecato tanti danni, ma un’altra persona completamente diversa. Una persona che voleva proteggere con tutta sé stessa.   
\- Non è colpa tua se sei stato creato così, non devi sentirti responsabile di niente. -   
\- Non lo sono, però voglio collaborare. Per voi è più rischioso che per me, è una questione di matematica, giusto? - Chiese indicando Fitz il quale annuì rafforzando il fatto che per lui sarebbe stato meglio che per loro.   
Alla fine Daisy sospirò contrariata ma dovette dare il consenso.   
\- Solo una stupida cimice, niente altro. Trovi il posto migliore più vicino possibile a quel macchinario e te ne vai. Non fai altro! Ok? - Concluse alla fine come un gendarmi preoccupato. Gli altri si scambiarono degli sguardi significativi mentre Grant sorrideva trionfante.   
\- Sarò preciso! - Rispose diligente Grant e tutti sapevano che lo sarebbe stato perché al di là di tutto se c’era uno adatto a quelle missioni, era proprio Grant Ward. Di qualunque Grant Ward si trattasse, le sue doti non erano mai cambiate da una versione all’altra.   
  
Fitz stava spiegando a Grant cos’erano le cimici e come metterle, gli fece fare un paio di prove e vide che imparò subito, così annuì e sorrise incoraggiante:   
\- Ce l’hai nel sangue. - Disse mentre il ricordo del vecchio Ward e di tutti i disaccordi avuti quando era un agente che fingeva di essere dalla loro parte, subentrava per un momento.   
Aveva subito il suo fascino, aveva desiderato essere come lui. bello, forte, sicuro e bravo in tutto.   
Poi aveva desiderato che scomparisse per sempre, non che morisse. Che non fosse mai esistito. Fitz non era in grado di concepire la morte di qualcuno, nemmeno quella di un androide od un neo umano nato dalla base di un androide psicopatico. Simmons lo era ed aveva provato ad ucciderlo diverse volte, ma Fitz non ne era capace.   
Adesso lo aveva di nuovo lì e la sua mente analitica gli diceva che non era l’altro Ward e che poteva ricominciare da zero serenamente. Non era molto facile, ma vedere tutte le cose in cui differivano lo aiutava. Lo aiutava meno quando vedeva quanto erano simili, invece.   
\- Perché Daisy è così confusa nei miei confronti? A volte sembra che io sia importante per lei, altri invece scappa. - Chiese Grant ormai pronto per andare nei laboratori della divisione superiore, da cui lui era uscito.   
Fitz, in quel momento solo con lui, gli consegnò la cimice in questione e lo guardò sorpreso. Non era il più indicato per quel discorso.   
\- Beh vedi, loro hanno avuto una storia, lei era innamorata del vecchio Ward che poi l’ha tradita perché era una spia dei nemici e poi ha cercato... beh, non è mai stato chiaro cosa cercasse poi Ward, ma è sempre stato un nostro nemico, ci ha fatto molto male. Daisy capisce che tu non sei lui, però ci sono delle vecchie reminiscenze. I ricordi del vecchio Ward si sovrappongono a quelli del nuovo. Ma piano piano penso che li supererà. Devi darle solo tempo e avere pazienza. - Fitz si sentiva strano a fare il suo confidente e dargli consigli, ma fu quasi inebriante.   
“È come essere il fratello maggiore di Ward, il Ward che tutti noi speravamo fosse e che ora può essere davvero.”  
Fitz si sentì euforico quando Grant gli sorrise sinceramente grato, così annuì.   
\- Certo è che questo esperimento è venuto maledettamente bene, questa volta. - Disse poi ad alta voce.   
\- In che senso? - Chiese Grant.   
\- Beh, sei umano e non ci piove... e sei lui tecnicamente parlando, ma il non avere i suoi ricordi e quindi il suo passato ti rende al tempo stesso un altro, una persona a sé stante. Ed hai le sue doti. Io non trovo pecche in questo progetto, capisci? Possono obbligarti od usarti a fin di male oppure degenerare nel crearne tanti altri, insomma... è come una pistola. È un’arma, ma lo è solo se la usi per uccidere. Altrimenti è un oggetto. Tu ora come ora non sei un pericolo. Se ne creano tanti come te e li assoggettano con dei metodi alla Hydra, l’agenzia a noi nemica ora eliminata, allora il discorso cambia e tu diventi un’arma di massa. - Grant aveva afferrato bene il concetto.   
\- Perciò se io rimango io ed unico non rappresento un rischio. - riassunse brevemente Grant con le sue famose doti esplicative. Fitz ridacchiò ed annuì.   
\- Precisamente. Sempre che tu non abbia propensioni psicotiche innate! Il vecchio Ward è diventato chi è diventato per i vissuti, le persone nella sua vita lo hanno spinto e plagiato, ma potrebbe aver avuto una propensione... -   
\- Fitz, smettila di riempirgli la testa di dubbi che lo confondono e basta! Meno ne sa e più è spontaneo! - Tuonò Daisy venuta a controllare perché stava tanto. Grant si illuminò come sempre nel vederla e perfino Fitz se ne accorse.   
\- Comunque mi sembra che tu non debba preoccuparti riguardo lei. - Disse subito lui rivolto a Grant ignorando completamente la presenza di una seccata e protettiva Daisy.   
\- In che senso? - Chiese lui.   
\- Sì, in che senso? - Fece eco lei curiosa. Fitz continuò ignorandola.   
\- Mi sembra già piuttosto convinta su di te. - Grant inarcò il sopracciglio e così Fitz fu più esplicito: - Che tu sia tu e non lui! Sai, quello che si diceva prima... - Grant realizzò ad annuì illuminandosi, la guardò felice per capire se avesse ragione.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Fitz annuì con un sorrisino.   
\- Credimi, non ha mai trattato così il vecchio Ward... nemmeno quando lo pensava buono! - In effetti nemmeno in quel caso era stata così protettiva. Grant decise di fidarsi anche di lui, fra tutti era quello più neutro e meno ostile, forse perché era uno scienziato ingegnere e capiva perfettamente la differenza fra un elemento e l’altro, dal punto di vista strutturale ed analitico.   
-  Te lo ripeto, non riempirgli la testa di sciocchezze che lo confondono! - Tuonò Daisy indicando Fitz minaccioso il quale ridacchiò.   
\- È pronto. - concluse.   
\- Anche io. - Replicò lei.   
\- No tu non... - Ma lei aprì la mano in sua direzione tutta trionfante:   
\- Sono stata convocata anche io per il primo rapporto. Voglio una cimice, gliela piazzo nel suo maledetto ufficio personale! Se riesco do una sbirciatina veloce fra i suoi file! - Fitz si coprì esasperato la faccia all’idea che andasse anche lei, era tutta contenta ora.   
\- Daisy, tu hai la propensione ad esagerare... non dovresti... - Daisy si prese una cimice dal tavolo di lavoro di Fitz e se la mise in tasca.   
\- Piantala, sono nata per queste cose! Vedrai che ce la caveremo! -   
Poter andare anche lei con lui la tranquillizzava di gran lunga, Grant sentì una strana euforia nell’andare in missione con lei, anche se non capiva il motivo e probabilmente era una piccola missione facile.   
\- Beh a questo punto fa come ti pare, tanto lo fai sempre! - Daisy si illuminò in un bel sorriso ed annuì prendendo Grant a braccetto e trascinandolo fuori. Quel gesto del tutto spontaneo e fatto senza ragionarci su riempì di gioia Grant e di ilarità Fitz il quale chiamò subito Simmons da un’altra parte e le disse:   
\- Daisy è già sulla buona strada! - Esclamò lui.   
\- Il laboratorio del piano di sopra? - Chiese subito lei allarmata.   
\- Beh anche, ma la buona strada è quella di legarsi a questo Ward! - Simmons così rise della grossa ritenendolo impossibile con tutti i loro trascorsi, ma Fitz a quel punto attaccò con una spiegazione dettagliata di tutto quello che era successo fino a convincere anche lei.   
La telenovela era iniziata!  



	13. Scritto nel DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola missione per Grant e Daisy che vanno nella divisione superiore a cercare informazioni sul progetto che hanno in ballo. Una piccola spiegazione su questo nuovo Shield per poi ascoltare un'interessante conversazione fra Daisy ed il nuovo dirigente che parlano di Grant. Proviamo così anche noi, come lei, a capire meglio questo misterioso e complicato esperimento umano.

13\. SCRITTO NEL DNA   
  


[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/46/8f/f8468fe41f09f667b5d637bcec91a6c3.jpg)  
"Noi siamo diversi tanto quanto possiamo esserlo  
Tuttavia siamo connessi alla perfezione  
Un certo tipo di chimica  
Che non si può definire facilmente"  
[\- Listen to your heart - Starsailor - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj9sk354PGs)

  
Daisy istruì a sua volta Grant nel tragitto verso il piano del laboratorio della divisione superiore a cui loro senza permessi non avevano accesso.   
Grant ascoltò tutto, poi pensò che fosse strano non dover ‘far altro che attaccare la cimice vicino al macchinario e basta’.   
\- Se tu hai bisogno cosa devo fare? - Chiese poi. - Devo attaccarli? - Daisy sbiancò.   
\- No no no, non fare niente, niente capito? Io me la cavo da sola! Non farò niente per cui servano attacchi! - Grant non era convinto, sentiva di dover essere pronto a qualcosa, ma decise che avrebbe ascoltato il proprio istinto.   
L’avevano creato con quelle sembianze e quelle capacità specifiche, sicuramente era in grado di affrontare quelle situazioni a pieni voti.   
\- Ascolta, per noi sei prezioso, non ti devi esporre. - Ma sapeva che non era vero, per nessuno di loro quel Grant era prezioso, perché vedevano ancora il vecchio Ward. Capì lì che lei aveva già cominciato a cancellare quel Ward a vantaggio di quello nuovo ed un po’ se ne turbò.   
Lui la guardò intensamente per capire se era sincera ed in cosa non concordava e quando gli occhi di lei fecero uno strano guizzo, capì.   
\- Non lo sono per loro, solo per te. - E non era una domanda. In quello, con lei che tratteneva sconvolta il fiato, le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e dopo aver attestato l’autorizzazione provvisoria concessa loro proprio per le convocazioni dei superiori, la luce che li aveva scansionati da capo a piedi si illuminò di blu e li fece passare senza immobilizzarli con qualche congegno creato probabilmente proprio da Fitz.   
Si andava in scena.   
  
Il piano della divisione superiore era suddiviso in laboratori vetrati che all’occorrenza si potevano oscurare con un magico pulsante.   
Le vetrate erano infrangibili e contenitive se attivato il protocollo di emergenza.   
L’ufficio del direttore del nuovo Shield era all’ultimo, lì però c’era quello del dirigente. La gran parte delle decisioni le prendeva lui approvate dal direttore che non scendeva mai in campo, il quale invece si occupava dei rapporti pubblici di qualsiasi genere, da quelli diplomatici, a quelli coi media, a quelli con la gente di altri enti importanti.   
Il dirigente stabiliva le missioni e le supervisionava se le riteneva ad alto profilo, altrimenti delegava e assegnava gli incarichi.  
Daisy aveva ricevuto il suo direttamente da lui e da lui era stata convocata, il suo ufficio era nel piano della divisione superiore.   
Teoricamente ogni decisione doveva essere condivisa e approvata dal direttore, ma nutrivano dubbi in merito perché era probabile che Kami non condividesse proprio tutto, specie e considerato che il direttore non scendeva mai nel loro piano.   
Nel resto dei piani c’erano laboratori e basi operative di altre squadre con mansioni specializzate in vari settori.   
Quella di Coulson era una di élite perché erano i più esperti ed anziani ed erano specializzati in missioni pericolose, le cosiddette codice rosso, solitamente riguardavano gli inumani più difficili e qualunque cosa avesse a che fare con gli alieni.   
Era come un tornare indietro ai fasti del vecchio Shield, quando era riconosciuto dal governo e agivano al pari di FBI, CIA ed altre agenzie. Solo che il contro erano i segreti. Coulson e gli altri non sapevano più cosa succedeva nella divisione superiore, che era quella che contava, e spesso non aveva idea delle altre missioni in corso.   
Questo non significava che non facesse di tutto per rimanere informato. Non intendeva ricadere nei vecchi sistemi ed errori, non avrebbe più permesso una decadenza come quella del primo Shield.   
Daisy e Grant varcarono la soglia e si immisero nel piano della divisione superiore, altrimenti chiamata ‘La Superiore’, un gruppo di scienziati ingegneri meccanici, informatici, biochimici e fisici che mettevano insieme le loro menti per arrivare ad un passo avanti a qualsiasi possibile nemico. Loro trovavano i piani alternativi alle minacce più pericolose sia in corso che probabili.   
Il progetto che riguardava Grant era secretato e denominato come Progetto Agente, ma Daisy sapeva che ben presto se il progetto Agente fosse andato a buon fine, sarebbero passati al Progetto Esercito, ovvero un esercito di agenti clonati perfetti e fortissimi. Ma per perfezionare il Progetto Agente, dovevano trovare un modo di assoggettare gli agenti.   
Il Dirigente si chiamava Kami ed era un uomo di origini asiatiche, Daisy voleva scommettere che queste origini avessero parecchio influenzato il suo operato e lo facesse tutt’ora. Era risaputo l’amore per l’evoluzione degli asiatici, in particolare i Cinesi e i Coreani, ma anche i Giapponesi non scherzavano.   
Si presentava come un uomo gentile, la fece sedere nel suo ufficio senza oscurare i vetri per non metterla in allarme, le offrì un thè e dopo qualche convenevole di poco conto su cui Daisy scherzò tenendo d’occhio Grant in due stanze più in là, Kami fece la sua domanda.   
\- Allora, come sono andate le prime 36 ore? - Domanda apparentemente di poca importanza, lo sguardo però era serio ed attento. Era un’ottima faccia da poker, ma a Daisy non importava leggere le sue espressioni cinesi o coreane. Le importava che i suoi occhi attenti si staccassero qualche secondo da lei, cosa che sembrava impossibile.   
“Come metto la cimice e do un’occhiata a quel che c’è qui dentro?”  
Si disse nervosa.   
\- Bene, sorprendentemente bene devo dire. - Rispose lei sincera e stupita. Lui sorrise subito lieto. - Ero terrorizzata dall’aspetto che avevate scelto, non lo nascondo. - Kami sorrise gentile.   
\- Ricordo bene, ero in pensiero per il suo stato, ma la vedo più serena. - Daisy si strinse nelle spalle   
\- Beh vivere con lui mi mostra le differenze abissali dei due. Voglio dire... so che avete diciamo clonato Ward, ma il togliergli le sue esperienze e le sue memorie lo hanno diversificato non totalmente ma quasi, nelle parti più essenziali, direi. -   
\- Del tipo? - Kami si fece attento ed interessato e così lei spiegò:   
\- Non è psicopatico! Cioè, non sono una psicologa, ma so per certo che il problema di Ward era l’incapacità di provare dei veri sentimenti per il prossimo, era stato compromesso dalla famiglia e dall’Hydra. -   
\- Possiamo definire quella tipologia di persone come sociopatici... - Spiegò calmo e quasi divertito Kami per le definizioni di Daisy. Lei sorrise.   
\- Certo. Però qualunque problema avesse, ora non sembra esserci. Per averne la certezza e capire quanto stabile sia devo continuare ad esaminarlo, ma ad una prima occhiata sembra un altro, mentalmente stabile, senza nessuna ‘patia’ in mezzo e... - Kami sorrise ancora, questa volta anche lieto.   
\- Bene, ne sono felice. Era la mia teoria. A volte nasci così, ma il più delle volte sono le prime esperienze di vita che ci forgiano, lavorando su quelle risolvi la gran parte dei problemi violenti di una persona. -   
\- Solo che... vorrei sapere una cosa, se possibile. - Tentò Daisy. Kami la esortò a chiedere sembrando disponibile. - In cosa si eguagliano i due Ward, a parte che le doti e l’aspetto? Voglio dire... è possibile che in qualche modo siano state passate... come dire, delle reminiscenze del vecchio Ward? - Kami la guardò sorpreso piegando la testa di lato.   
\- Le reminiscenze riguardano la memoria, lui non ne ha, non gliel’abbiamo passata perché non abbiamo potuto immettere la sua coscienza, abbiamo replicato in toto il suo organismo, anche la sua massa cerebrale, in modo da potergli trasmettere esattamente ogni dote e capacità. La parte relativa alla memoria ed alle esperienze è bianca, intaccata. Tutto quello che vive nelle prime giornate lo forgerà indelebilmente come Ward fu forgiato dalla sua famiglia a suo tempo. - Daisy annuì supponendo una cosa simile, eppure aveva intravisto qualcosa, anche sentendo Fitz. - Di cosa si tratta? Deve riferire anche le cose che le sembrano più impossibili o sciocche. - Insistette Kami appoggiando i gomiti sulla sua pregiata scrivania. Daisy sussultò e si chiese come spiegarlo, doveva tenere ben lontani i propri sentimenti.   
\- Come mai sono stata scelta io? - Chiese ancora. - Ci sono un sacco di agenti più esperti, anche Coulson stesso era più indicato... - Kami tornò al suo sorriso serafico.   
\- Abbiamo studiato attentamente il caso Ward ed abbiamo notato che la sua ossessione per te, in tutte le sue forme e modalità, è il risultato di una sorta di legame, un sentimento. E sappiamo che avevate intrapreso una specie di relazione quando era allo Shield. Quando è scappato si è portato via lei, quando era imprigionato voleva parlare solo con lei. Lui è rimasto colpito da lei, era legato in qualche modo. Perciò abbiamo dedotto che lei fra tutti fosse quello che conosceva il Ward originale in modo più... approfondito, direi. Diverso da come un agente può conoscere il proprio agente. - Daisy aveva immaginato fosse per quello, abbassò lo sguardo un po’ turbata ed incerta. - Qualcosa non va? Prova ancora qualcosa per lui? Credevo che gli eventi successivi l’avessero portata ad odiarlo ed anzi i miei timori erano rivolti alla sua lucidità, ma mi sembra che ha accettato in fretta la situazione. Ne sono colpito e contento. - Si affrettò a dire. Daisy si strinse nelle spalle e si grattò la nuca.   
\- No no, non provo niente. Cioè all’inizio volevo ucciderlo, ma poi le differenze sono ben evidenti e non so, penso di dovergli dare il beneficio del dubbio prima di uccidere qualcuno. Un essere umano per di più. Penso di dover accertarmi oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio che lui è compromesso. E per ora non trovo compromissioni. -   
\- Ma? - Kami insistette col contatto visivo e lei non lo evase più, così prese un respiro e guardandolo negli occhi, disse:   
\- Ma percepisco come una sorta di legame innato da parte sua nei miei confronti. - Kami catturò al volo il fra le righe.   
\- Solo da parte di Ward? - Lei spalancò gli occhi e sussultò.   
\- Certo! Io per ora sono sospesa, non provo nulla fino a che non avrò le mie risposte. Comunque lo chiamiamo Grant, perché Ward era tutt’altra persona.. - Kami sorrise compiaciuto di quel piccolo test andato a buon fine.   
\- Trova un legame innato, diceva... - Riprese il discorso. Daisy tornò a giocherellare con la tazza di thé che aveva in mano ed annuì.   
\- È come se fossi il suo faro. -   
\- Non avendo memorie ed esperienze, la prima che gli è capitata di vivere sul serio l’ha segnato, è come se avesse avuto l’imprinting con lei. - Spiegò in modo semplice Kami, Daisy pensò che potesse essere proprio così.   
\- Non è possibile perciò che qualcosa del vecchio Ward sia rimasto al di là delle doti fisiche? - Tornò ad insistere Daisy mentre si scambiava a distanza uno sguardo preoccupato con Grant il quale la osservava mentre, nudo, lo visitavano centimetro per centimetro.   
Kami la tranquillizzò.   
\- Nella maniera più assoluta. A meno che il destino di una persona non sia inciso nei geni e che questo si trasmetta col DNA. C’è una teoria che sostiene questo. Ognuno di noi ha dei destini e questi sono scritti nel nostro genoma. Possiamo cambiare vite e perdere la memoria, ma torneremo sempre sugli stessi passi in un modo o nell’altro. Pensa di essere stata destinata a Ward? - Poi si corresse. - Grant? - Daisy si strinse nelle spalle insicura guardando in alto senza sapere bene cosa dire.   
\- Forse. Chi lo sa? Penso che lo scoprirò vivendo! Il fatto che, come dice lei, in ogni fase e versione di Ward lui ricade sempre su di me... beh, mi fa pensare. So che la donna con cui ha fatto coppia per un periodo, una volta ‘libero’, aveva la capacità di cambiare aspetto e per un periodo lei è stata me per compiacere Grant. Per lo meno questo mi ha detto lei. Io non so se... - Kami sorrise.   
\- Sono anche le informazioni in nostro possesso. - Asserì calmo. - Per questo abbiamo pensato che lei fosse la più adatta. Sicuramente se c’è una falla o delle correzioni da fare per renderlo ‘perfetto’ lei è la sola a potercele dare. -   
Daisy annuì, su questo ormai era convinta anche lei. Ora doveva solo trovare il modo di sapere quali erano i loro progetti a lungo termine.   
Stava per passare alla fase due della missione, non sapendo comunque come fare, quando un rumore dalla stanza più in là attirò la loro attenzione.   
Daisy e Kami saltarono su in piedi e vedendo che si trattava di Grant fecero entrambi per accorrere, ma Kami la fermò subito intimandola di aspettare lì.   
“Merda!” Pensò Daisy in ansia e frustrata, ma mentre l’agitazione saliva realizzò di essere finalmente sola e capì. “Oh ma guarda il cucciolo! Impara in fretta! Poi lo ammazzo, ma ha già capito che serviva un diversivo! “  
Daisy decise di non perdere tempo e di sperare che quel Ward 2.0 fosse in gamba quanto il primo nelle missioni sotto copertura, così piazzò subito una cimice in un punto strategico dietro la scrivania dove la microcamera potesse filmare anche quel che lui faceva al computer o scriveva sul tavolo, oltre che quel che diceva e con chi parlava. Poi aprì i cassetti e cercò di dare un’occhiata a cartellone e fogli alla portata.   
Decise saggiamente di non toccare il suo computer immaginando che non sarebbe di certo stato accessibile così facilmente e velocemente, mentre cercava qualcosa teneva d’occhio il laboratorio per evitare di essere notata a curiosare.   
Stava per rinunciare convinta che non ci fosse niente di utile lì, quando un verbale dell’ordine del giorno per un consiglio che si sarebbe tenuto probabilmente in giornata saltò ai suoi occhi e lesse:   
\- Fase 1: Progetto Agente  
\- Fase 2: Progetto Cloni  
\- Fase 3: Progetto Esercito  
A Daisy questo bastò per capire che le supposizioni erano corrette, poi decise di non tirare la corda e si mise semplicemente ferma in attesa che Kami tornasse.   
Vide che parlava con dei sottoposti del laboratorio e Grant seduto su un lettino accanto a loro ascoltava fingendo di essere perso in un altro mondo.   
Poco dopo Kami tornò da lei con un sorriso di circostanza e delle scuse per il disguido.   
\- Tutto bene? È successo qualcosa con Grant? Mi ha preoccupata l’emergenza... - Kami sorrise ancora.   
\- Tutto perfettamente, l’agente Ward aveva delle domande a cui il laboratorio non era in grado di rispondere, non ottenendo risposte Ward si è innervosito ed ha avuto una piccola crisi di nervi, ma ora è tutto rientrato nella normalità. È il minimo che abbia domande e che si innervosisca, una crisi di nervi era in previsione. Anche più di una. Ed era in previsione anche di peggio, abbiamo fatto un calcolo di rischi e probabilità piuttosto vasto. - Daisy era preoccupata e non lo nascose. E lo era sul serio.   
\- Cosa gli avete dato? L’avete sedato? - Kami alzò la mano in segno di calma, rimanevano in piedi nel suo ufficio a distanza di sicurezza, come se Kami non volesse stare troppo vicino all’agente Jonhson.   
\- Niente di tutto ciò, gli ho dato le risposte che voleva. Vorrei evitare di contaminare il suo organismo con sostanze chimiche se possibile, per capire se del progetto originale c’è qualche difetto ed in quel caso di cosa si tratta. -   
\- Potrebbe rispondere male alle sostanze chimiche? Il suo organismo potrebbe avere difetti, anomalie? - chiese Daisy sempre più ansiosa mentre cercava di ricordare che FitzSimmons avevano detto che era in perfetta salute e stava bene. Kami sorrise quasi intenerito come un padre che vede una figlia innamorarsi, solo che lui non era di certo suo padre.   
\- Speriamo di no, ma è per questo che è in fase di rodaggio e che lo stiamo esaminando. Se nota qualcosa che l’allarma non esiti a chiamarci. - Daisy annuì pensando che gli aveva fatto bere dell’alcool in modo anche piuttosto incosciente.   
“Beh, ha tenuto molto bene però... si è probabilmente lasciato più andare a quelli che erano i suoi istinti verso di me, o verso le donne in generale, ma credo che comunque non si sia nemmeno ubriacato davvero.”   
Ed anche in questo le ricordò il vecchio Ward.   
\- Ok, la ringrazio. Se non c’è altro io andrei. - Kami annuì e tirando su il telefono avvertì il laboratorio di restituire Ward.   
Quando i due si riunirono si scambiarono degli sguardi molto significativi, entrambi felici di rivedersi sani e salvi e che, a quanto pareva, la piccola missione era andata a buon fine.   
Prima di ritrovarsi al sicuro nell’ascensore, non dissero nulla, ma appena le porte si chiusero Daisy si girò di scatto verso Grant e lo esaminò con cura prendendogli il viso fra le mani, per controllare se gli avevano messo qualche diavoleria addosso, per esempio nelle iridi o nelle orecchie.   
\- Tutto bene? Ti hanno fatto qualcosa? Ti hanno messo niente? Non mi fido di quelli! Sapevano che FitzSimmons ti avrebbero controllato la prima volta e non hanno messo nulla, ma magari ora l’hanno fatto perché tanto non ricontrolleranno di nuovo! - Grant rimase divertito a farsi guardare anche nelle narici e nella bocca in modo alquanto invasivo, quando lei fu soddisfatta lui disse ridacchiando:   
\- Che io sappia non mi hanno messo niente di inappropriato in posti strani. - Daisy sospirò e lo lasciò capendo di essere stata forse un po’ troppo esagerata ed apprensiva.   
\- Bene. Quando hai usato quel diversivo mi hai fatto venire un colpo, pensavo ti fossi sentito male... non devi rifarlo, chiaro? Se non abbiamo concordato nulla, non devi improvvisare! - Daisy poi lo sgridò sempre agitata per quanto rischiato, Grant la guardò calmo.   
\- Ma ho fatto bene? Sei riuscita a guardare? - Lei annuì.   
\- Però è rischioso se non sei addestrato. -   
\- Non hanno sospettato... ed in più hanno risposto a qualche domanda... - Daisy così tornò curiosa su quello, mentre l’ascensore scendeva i piani fino al loro.   
\- E cosa hai chiesto? - Grant si strinse nelle spalle sminuendo la cosa.   
\- Questioni che potrebbero interessare solo a me... - Daisy lo guardò torva.   
\- Sono il tuo AS, devo sapere. - Lui fece un piccolo broncio ma si decise a parlare:   
\- Se posso innamorarmi e provare i sentimenti e le emozioni come gli altri, se posso fare tutte le scelte che ritengo di voler fare... se addirittura potrei avere la vita che hanno gli altri, un giorno. sposarmi, fare figli, andare in vacanza, diventare un cuoco! - Daisy sorrise intenerita e divertita all’idea di Grant cuoco, lui si imbarazzò e guardò da un’altra parte. - Cose che interessano solo a me, appunto. - e lì lei si rattristì. Sapeva che per avere ‘una vita normale come tutti’ lui avrebbe dovuto andarsene da lì e lasciare lo Shield. Non era una questione di essere un esperimento, ma di far parte dello Shield. Era quello che condizionava la vita e lei lo sapeva bene.   
\- Cosa ti hanno detto? -   
\- Che sono una persona a tutti gli effetti e non sono un prigioniero. Provo le cose come gli altri, posso innamorarmi e soffrire ed arrabbiarmi, anche se le risposte definitive le devo trovare da solo perché non hanno mai creato una persona in laboratorio prima d’ora. - Daisy annuì. - E poi hanno detto che mi hanno creato per dar vita ad un agente perfetto e forte dello Shield, perciò ci sono delle scelte che si aspettano da me e che sperano io faccia, ma che non possono obbligarmi e costringermi a fare nulla. - Daisy sospirò seccata mentre le porte si aprivano lasciandoli nel loro piano.   
\- È una risposta ipocrita e comoda per ingraziarti. Perché tutti sappiamo che se sceglierai di lavorare per loro, bene. Altrimenti prenderanno provvedimenti. Lo sappiamo, è inutile che fanno i santarellini per differenziarsi dall’Hydra! Siamo già come loro e la cosa non mi piace per niente! - Grant che era stato istruito sulla storia sia dello Shield che dei vari nemici, non seppe proprio cosa dire, così Daisy concluse prendendogli il braccio prima di raggiungere gli altri in attesa. Lo fermò e si fece guardare, poi col famoso dito alzato, asserì: - Non permetterò mai che ti succeda nulla. Se vorrai andartene ti aiuterò a sparire. Non ti faranno mai quello che vogliono! - Grant annuì e sorrise grato e dolcemente, quel bel sorriso la faceva sobbalzare ogni volta che lo riceveva ed era simile a quello che ogni tanto il vecchio Ward le aveva dato prima che venisse allo scoperto. A volte ci pensava e vedeva un fondo di sincerità in certi momenti insieme, in certe confidenze, in certi sentimenti mostrati. Ma non voleva illudersi che alla fine in quel Ward ci fosse stato anche solo un briciolo di positivo.   
“È pur vero che lui è sempre stato ossessionato ed in fissa con me, qualcosa da parte sua doveva esserci stata comunque.” Sospirò varcando la soglia del laboratorio di FitzSimmons. “Quanti rimpianti avremo sempre.”


	14. Verso l'umanità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai Daisy ha iniziato a vedere finalmente Grant come un'altra persona, il tempo sta facendo il suo corso e sebbene in certi momenti ricordi il vecchio Ward, non lo vive più male con mille divieti, perchè vede quella come l'occasione che aveva sempre voluto dentro di sé. Nel frattempo Grant capisce sempre più cosa significa essere vivo ed umano e questo grazie a lei. Il destino ormai ha preso la sua strada.

14\. VERSO L’UMANITÀ   
  


[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/ce/c9/3dcec94c717793738946050bb91c5a16.jpg)

"Tenera è la notte  se sono disteso al tuo fianco  
Tenero è il tocco di qualcuno a cui vuoi molto bene  
Tenero è il giorno in cui i demoni se ne vanno  
Signore, ho bisogno di trovare  qualcuno che possa guarire il mio animo   
Andiamo! Andiamo! Andiamo! Lasciati coinvolgere! "  
[\- Tender - Blur -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaHrqKKFnSA)

  
Fra piani, discussioni, teorie ed addestramenti, anche un’altra giornata finì in modo piuttosto tranquillo rispetto ad altre, così poterono andare a casa in orari umani, considerati da ufficio.   
\- Per stasera ho deciso di andare a fare qualcosa di diverso! - Disse Daisy uscendo dall’edificio dello Shield.   
Grant la guardò notando la sua allegria.   
\- Sicura? - Lei annuì entusiasta.   
\- Devi provare cose belle esterne allo Shield, altrimenti saremo al punto di partenza. - A volte l’atto del pensare prima del parlare non era attivo.   
\- Punto di partenza? - E lui ovviamente era curioso.   
Lei fece una smorfia salendo in macchina.   
\- Beh, la tua tendenza è concentrarti troppo su una cosa sola, l’unica che ti viene inculcata. Se sei addestrato come agente poi diventi... come posso dire? TROPPO agente! Il troppo non va bene in nessun caso, bisogna avere equilibrio, una vita al di là del lavoro, devi essere in grado di distrarti, avere altro insomma! Questo ti porterà ad essere prima di tutto un uomo, poi un agente. So che loro cercano un agente, ma la tua tendenza è di esagerare se ti concentri troppo solo su una cosa e... - Daisy si era messa a parlare tanto un po’ nervosa per l’insinuazione che aveva fatto, ovvero che il suo originale non fosse abbastanza umano. Grant però capì che si preoccupava per lui, così sorridendo in quel suo modo dolce e maturo, annuì.   
\- E dove si va? - Daisy così alzò il pugno chiuso in segno di vittoria.   
\- A pattinare sul ghiaccio! - Lui non aveva la minima idea di che cosa significasse, ma sembrava divertente. A lei piaceva, il resto non contava.   
  
\- E questo è il rock! Che ne dici, ti piace? - Chiese arrivando a destinazione al palazzetto, un posto dove poter pattinare sul ghiaccio ad ogni stagione.   
Grant annuì impressionato sentendo l’ennesima canzone preferita di Daisy.   
\- Ti facevo una tipa da cose meno dure e più allegre e movimentate... -   
\- Tipo la dance o il pop? - Lui non aveva idea di che cosa fossero, ma si strinse nelle spalle. Lei rise e scese per prima, lui le andò dietro felice di avviarsi a fare un’attività extra lavoro insieme.   
Non era tenuta, era obbligata ad addestrarlo e valutarlo, non a ‘crescerlo come umano’. Il fatto che lo facesse di testa sua gli piaceva e lo riempiva di orgoglio.   
\- Beh, mi piace tanto anche spaccare le cose! - Così dicendo rise perché si riferiva al fatto che faceva tremare la terra. - Sai, le vibrazioni... - Grant capì e rise anche lui alla battuta.  
“È molto più normale di Ward!” E la cosa le piaceva molto ovviamente. “Se diventa un agente sporcheremo questa sua purezza e normalità...” Si disse poi turbata.  
  
Una volta dentro presero l’attrezzatura e si misero nelle panchine a bordo per prepararsi.   
La pista era molto grande e spaziosa ed oltre alle panchine c’erano anche degli armadietti con delle chiavi dove mettere gli oggetti personali.   
Grant e Daisy usarono uno di quelli e mentre lei faceva le operazioni senza far caso al resto, Grant seduto con i pattini in mano rimase a fissare inebetito la gente che pattinava sicura, divertita e sorridente.   
\- Sono... bravissimi! - Daisy lo guardò e dedusse che l’originale Grant non l’avesse mai fatto. Ciò non era indicativo, ma supponeva che certe cose le avesse nel DNA e che lui dovesse sentire una sorta di richiamo innato, per lo meno con lei e con il combattimento funzionava così, poteva essere anche in altri settori, ma finora non era successo.   
\- Non è detto che tu non ne sia portato e non ti piaccia. Vedi la cucina... -   
Grant si strinse nelle spalle mentre la sua bocca rimaneva aperta nel vedere i salti di una pattinatrice particolarmente brava che correva spedita volteggiando come se fossero bazzecole.   
\- Tu sei capace? - Daisy guardò dopo essersi messa le proprie calzature e fece un sì storto.   
\- Non così. Qualcosa sono capace, me la cavo insomma... in realtà non è difficile, una volta che capisci il trucco per scorrere sul ghiaccio il resto è pratica. - Spiegò lei facendola sembrare più facile di quello che non era. Poi guardò lui ancora come prima. - Avanti, indossale! - Lui guardò le calzature con le lame sulle piante e le alzò indicandole scettico.   
\- Queste? E come ci cammino se ci sono questi coltelli sotto? - Daisy scoppiò a ridere e si inginocchiò davanti a lui per farlo al suo posto. Era una cosa da coppia, ma non si fermò lo stesso trovandolo in qualche modo bello.   
“Sì certo perché ho sempre voluto fare questo con lui... prima che si rivelasse una spia!”  
Daisy sapeva che in parte si stava prendendo non delle rivincite, altrimenti l’avrebbe fatto allenare in modo schifosamente duro ed umiliante, ma si stava prendendo le occasioni perse e lentamente, dentro di sé, si abituava all’idea di poterlo fare, mentre prima si bloccava convinta che non fosse il caso per qualche ragione.   
Grant si sentì un bambino nel vedere Daisy che gli metteva le calzature, le sue mani sui propri piedi con naturalezza lo solleticavano un po’ e gli piaceva.   
Sorrise stordito nel non capire cosa provasse, ma era semplicemente bello. Non fare quello, ma farlo con lei.   
Daisy parlava spiegandogli il sistema, ma lui non ascoltava mezza parola sperando che le sue mani sulle sue caviglie non si levassero mai, ma alla fine concluse, si alzò in piedi e gli tese le mani.   
\- Avanti! - Disse poi allegra. Lui con quella felicità sempre più naturale e spiccata, le prese le mani e si alzò, poi capì quanto avrebbe maledetto quell’ora sul ghiaccio.   
Grant infatti rimase piantato sul posto incapace di muovere mezzo passo in avanti.   
\- Come... come si cammina con questi affari? - Daisy rise ancora e lo tirò.   
\- Come con le scarpe! Andiamo! Il difficile è sul ghiaccio! - Daisy lo trascinò verso il bordo aperto della pista.   
\- Dif...difficile? Perché farlo se è difficile? -   
\- Perché è divertente! - Così dicendo lo lasciò aggrappato al famoso bordo che girava intorno a tutta l’ampia pista ovale e si mise a fare un paio di giri in zona per dimostrargli quanto era possibile e bello. Lui però a quel punto non pensava più al fare una cosa con lei, ma al non distruggersi le ossa. In un attimo aveva capito subito tutti i rischi ed i danni collaterali ad essi connessi e non gli piaceva più.   
\- Potrei rimanere qua a guardarti? - Daisy, sempre ridendo, gli prese la mano e prima che lui potesse accorgersene, lo trascinò sul ghiaccio tirandolo sicura e decisa. E, sempre prima che potesse accorgersene, lo vide cadere gambe all’aria senza esitare.   
Daisy non rise, rimase shoccata.   
\- Grant, molto peggio di quel che pensavo e già pensavo male! - Rimase con la mano tesa, quella dove prima c’era stata la sua, mentre Grant imparava l’arte dell’imprecare senza parole.  
Rimetterlo in piedi fu più difficile del previsto perché faceva resistenza naturale e metteva forza nel senso opposto, non per non farsi alzare ma per paura di ricadere, si sentiva terribilmente instabile.   
\- Senti Daisy, io non credo che questa cos... - Ma quando lei insistette riuscì a rimetterlo in piedi, una volta su lo afferrò per bene per le braccia mettendosi davanti a lui, una volta su si guardarono, lei trionfante e lui sorpreso di essere su.   
\- Ok, adesso lasciati trasportare, non fare movimenti bruschi. Sii morbido... - Era una parola, pensò lui. Grant era rigido come un manico di scopa e faceva ancora resistenza con tutto il suo favoloso corpo muscoloso, lei strinse ulteriormente la presa sui suoi avambracci e mentre cominciava un’allegra musica pop, finalmente lui si rilassò.   
\- Ti piace questa roba? - Chiese lei non collegando assolutamente il suo rilassamento alla sua presa. Grant ascoltò solo allora la musica e si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Non proprio direi... - Daisy piegò la testa senza capire mentre lo tirava docile per la pista, la gente intorno a loro sfrecciava sicura facendo un po’ perdere l’orientamento a Grant che si concentrava sui suoi occhi scuri e vivi più che su quel che stavano facendo.   
\- Allora cosa ti ha rilassato? - Lui si strinse nelle spalle traballando, si irrigidì di nuovo sgranando gli occhi nel panico, fu un momento in cui Daisy godette, lo ammise. La presa di Grant sulle sue braccia stringeva più della sua.   
\- Non ti lascio, comunque tutt’al più ti prendi un paio di botte al sedere, non è un grosso problema. Ti ho insegnato a cadere, no? - Grant si aggrottò cercando di ricordare quella lezione che doveva essergli sfuggita.   
\- In realtà no, perché non mi hai mai fatto cadere! - Daisy così rimediò e mentre lui aveva la guardia abbassata decise di approfittarne e vendicarsi del suo lato di natura gradasso, lo prese per un solo braccio con entrambe le mani, si voltò di schiena, sollevò il braccio sulla propria spalla e facendo leva lo strattonò ed usando tutto il proprio corpo lo ribaltò completamente per terra davanti a sé rovinando il ghiaccio su cui lo schiacciò. Il botto rimbombò su tutto il palazzetto fermando la gente sorpresa e spaventata per la scena che non notarono se non dopo, quando lui era steso ai suoi piedi.   
Daisy ebbe poi la faccia tosta e la prontezza di mettersi le mani sulla faccia e strillare come una donna agitata:   
\- Oddio Grant, ma cosa combini? Non devi essere così rigido! Sei proprio un disastro! - Grant non aveva capito subito cosa era successo. Non era caduto, l’aveva tirato giù lei. Shoccato ed aggrottato contemporaneamente la vide mettersi davanti a lui e tendergli la mano per rimetterlo in piedi, ma a quel punto senza rispondere e ragionare le prese le mani, tirò verso di lui con forza ed usando le ginocchia come perno la sospinse in alto oltre la propria testa facendola volare a sua volta. Poi si alzò a sedere fissandola torvo.   
\- Abbiamo cambiato gioco? - Chiese convinto che si trattasse di quello.   
Daisy presa totalmente in contropiede si ritrovò pancia e gambe all’aria in mezzo alla gente che ancora shoccata non capiva se doveva chiamare la sicurezza o scappare. Daisy si affrettò a calmarmi.   
\- Non è niente, è solo un bambinone che non ha capito che se cade non è colpa degli altri! - Lo rimbeccò in modo indiretto lei facendolo passare per un permaloso, quale poi era anche nella realtà.   
Daisy e Grant si guardarono da per terra, seduti sul ghiaccio, uno torvo e l’altra col broncio, poi lei sospirò e alzò le spalle annuendo.   
\- Ok, - Fece mettendo le mani avanti in senso letterale: - Ricominciamo da capo! Altrimenti uccidiamo tutti! - Grant annuì calmo rimanendo comunque per terra. Lei si alzò e aiutò lui prendendogli le mani prima e gli avambracci poi. Una volta in piedi uno davanti all’altro si guardarono chiarendo l’accaduto.   
\- Quello che hai appena fatto si chiama ripicca o vendetta. È nel tuo DNA ricambiare torti subiti con una moneta peggiore. -   
\- In che modo buttarti giù come hai fatto tu è peggiore? - Daisy imprecò, era fin troppo sveglio, non riusciva proprio a fregarlo! Così non era divertente.   
\- In questo caso hai agito in misura uguale, di solito esageravi... - Ripensò a quando aveva ucciso la donna di Coulson solo perché lui aveva ucciso quella che per un periodo era stata la sua ragazza e si corresse.   
“Tecnicamente ha sempre ricambiato con la stessa moneta i presunti torti subiti... cioè se devo ragionare con la sua testa, e che mi venga un colpo se ci riesco...” Daisy doveva rivalutare un po’ l’immagine da semplice bastardo che aveva di Grant, nella sua psicopatia aveva sempre avuto una motivazione di base per fare le cose, che fosse semplici istruzioni dei propri capi oppure vendette di vario genere, ma non poteva certo dire che superava le aspettative.   
\- Comunque ricominciamo. Ora sei andato giù due volte ed hai visto che non è un dramma, avrai solo una botta nel tuo bel sedere, ma niente di più. È ghiaccio. - Grant annuì sentendosi in qualche modo soddisfatto di avere avuto una sorta di ultima parola, o meglio di non essersi fatto fregare. Aveva l’impressione che a volte lei si prendesse gioco di lui, come nella questione dello shopping. Non era sicuro che gli servissero tutte le cose che lei gli aveva fatto provare, però non si era opposto. Se non era stata una tortura quella...   
\- Cosa devo fare? - Daisy lo tirò muovendosi all’indietro, lui si ritrovò a seguirla in avanti.   
\- Per ora lasciati andare. - Disse lei piano cambiando tono da arrogante e saputella a calma e conciliante. Lui tornò a rilassarsi nei suoi occhi che in qualche modo adorava, la sua presa rassicurante lo riscaldava e sperava che quella fase docile non finisse mai.   
\- Così? - Chiese lui piano e attento a non cadere. Lei annuì. I loro occhi incatenati iniziarono ad ipnotizzarsi a vicenda, entrambi avevano degli sguardi particolarmente belli e penetranti ed entrambi apprezzavano quello dell’altro.   
\- Perfetto... come ti sembra? È facile vero? Devi prendere un po’ di confidenza coi pattini e con la pista... - Spiegò lei calma mentre lo portava in giro per la pista trascinandolo decisa senza movimenti bruschi. Lui provò a farci caso e si rese conto che era strano, ma piuttosto piacevole, o forse piacevole era andare in giro così con lei, come se fosse completamente nelle sue mani più che mai e la questione di fiducia ora fosse tutto. Era bello affidarsi a lei e a lei piaceva che lui si fidasse così.   
\- Bello... - Ammise Grant. Daisy sorrise compiaciuta e dopo un po’ così, persi nel silenzio che si creò quasi suggestivo fra loro, lei lo portò a bordo pista e gli disse di aggrapparsi con una mano mentre l’altra gliela teneva lei e lo aiutava a dirigere.   
\- Adesso guarda con attenzione i movimenti che deve fare il tuo corpo e cerca di copiare. Vedi? Devi spostare il peso prima su una gamba e poi sull’altra, è questo che ti spinge in avanti. Tieni piegate le ginocchia e dondola, devi mettere tutto il tuo peso prima su un lato e poi sull’altro. Così... - Daisy lo fece trascinandolo al rallentatore e lui dopo un’occhiata attenta riuscì a replicare abbastanza fedelmente e così iniziarono a muoversi, sia pure con la sicurezza della ringhiera e della mano di Daisy a reggerlo.   
Grant evidentemente era portato per qualsiasi genere di apprendimento, essendo ‘nato’ da poco lo era ancora di più.   
“In pratica gli sto riempiendo la testa di sciocchezze invece che di doveri, penso che Kami mi distruggerebbe se lo sapesse, ma tant’è che l’ha affidato a me ed io non intendo ritrovarmi con un Ward parte seconda!”  
\- Prova a staccarti dal bordo? - Disse Daisy vedendo che aveva capito abbastanza bene il movimento del corpo e che scivolava in avanti fluido. Grant si fidò e lo lasciò tenendo però la sua mano molto stretta. Prima che se ne rendessero conto stavano pattinando insieme sul ghiaccio mano nella mano come una coppia di fidanzati.   
Appena si accorse che ce la stava facendo, Grant si illuminò in un sorriso totalmente infantile e spontaneo e la guardò incredulo.   
\- Ehi, lo sto facendo davvero! - Esclamò convinto in precedenza che non ce l’avrebbe mai potuta fare.   
Daisy ridendo si perse un attimo nel suo sorriso e nella sua gioia infantile, la risata rimase cristallizzata sul suo viso, sorpresa di quel lato.   
“Gli hanno rubato l’infanzia, l’hanno rovinato, ma sarebbe stato una persona normale come tutti.”  
Daisy vedendo che andava avanti bene, decise di sfilare la sua mano vedendolo intento e concentrato su quel che faceva. In un istante Grant si ritrovò solo e si fermò barcollando, spalancò le braccia cercando equilibrio e la chiamò tremolante non vedendola più.   
\- Daisy? - La chiamò terrorizzato. La sua risata lo colse da dietro e proprio mentre stava per cadere per il tentativo di girarsi, lei lo afferrò per i fianchi e rimanendogli dietro lo tenne su spingendolo per muoversi in avanti.   
\- Continua, sono qua! - Lui sospinto da lei che si muoveva come una sorta di motore posteriore, riprese il movimento di prima tornando a concentrarsi. Le sue mani sui fianchi lo emozionavano e lo riscaldavano, lo distraevano anche. Doveva concentrarsi molto per non sbagliare e perdersi, però era anche più facile al tempo stesso.   
Grant rallentò bruscamente finendole letteralmente fra le braccia, le mani scivolarono in avanti e lei lo abbracciò da dietro sbucando con il viso dalla sua spalla, lui girò il volto verso il suo.   
\- Che succede? - Chiese lei pensando di doverlo tenere perché stava cadendo.   
\- Mi dai una sicurezza ed una tranquillità incredibili. - Disse invece lui. I due lentamente si ritrovarono fermi al centro della pista e si dimenticarono di essere in mezzo ad altre persone che pattinavano, si dimenticarono di continuare la loro impresa, si dimenticarono di avere certe regole da seguire e certi propositi. I loro occhi si incontrarono così da vicino, in quella posizione di nuovo da fidanzati che però non li imbarazzava e non sembrava poi così tanto inappropriata e fuori logica.   
\- Sento che con te posso fare qualunque cosa, imparare di tutto e non ho paura di essere diverso o di avere degli obblighi da assolvere altrimenti metto nei guai tutti, me compreso. Tu mi... mi fai sentire umano... - Non era sicuro di cosa significava essere umani, ma pensava che fosse questo. Vivere sicuri e rilassati, poter affrontare tutto in mezzo ad una serie di emozioni fra cui gioia e paura. Affrontare ogni cosa in mezzo ad ogni dubbio.   
Daisy si perse nel suo sguardo ravvicinato, gentile ed intenso e si emozionò con le sue parole, per un momento pensò di aver salvato il vecchio Ward, quello che aveva amato con tutta sé stessa. Per un momento pensò di essersi redenta e di aver redento lui. Per un attimo ogni rimpianto e senso di colpa vennero spazzati via e si dimenticò dei propri propositi. Da lì, semplicemente, si protese sulle punte dei pattini bloccando la posizione e stringendolo forte da dietro con le braccia cercò e trovò le sue labbra in una iniziativa del tutto spontanea ed incosciente.   
Lo baciò e lui aprì docile le labbra accogliendo la sua lingua calda che lo cercava, il bacio trasmise una violenta e calda scarica elettrica che li inebriò insieme all’eccitazione ed alla voglia di andare avanti e riaccendere ogni miccia accesa la sera precedente.   
“Forse è scritto nel DNA chi dobbiamo amare e chi ameremo, forse è impossibile stare lontani da certe persone punto e basta. Ed il fatto che lui ora sia finalmente quello che ho sempre voluto che fosse, potrebbe non fermarmi più.”  
Daisy se lo disse e lo capì, ma non si fermò e continuò a baciarlo in quella posizione da immortalare e ritrarre. Tolto il coperchio non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato, ma ormai sapeva che stava venendo via e che sarebbe venuto via del tutto. Ormai era questione di tempo. 


	15. Cercando lucidità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La volta scorsa Daisy e Grant erano a pattinare insieme, si sono divertiti come una coppietta e poi si sono baciati, ora si va a casa e... vediamo che succede lì! Daisy non è la persona più razionale di questo mondo e di solit quando prova ad esserlo è anche tardi, ma sta provando a fare le cose come vanno fatte. Chissà se il suo tanto pensare la porterà da qualche parte. Intanto arriva la prima missione sul campo per Grant e la farà insieme a Daisy, Fitz e Simmons.

15\. CERCANDO LUCIDITÀ   
  


[ ](http://78.media.tumblr.com/6a6c7e96621298ab24b27eea40c49289/tumblr_p4b73cpIXl1rmdmxco8_1280.png)   
"Sono un tale mistero   
Come chiunque può vedere   
Non c'è nessun altro   
Proprio come me"  
[\- Troublemaker - Weezer - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LSGvziX_6Y)   


  
Scorreva ancora quell’elettricità scoppiata fra loro in pista. Scorreva in loro nonostante facessero attenzione a non toccarsi, capendo chissà come che non avrebbero dovuto prima di essere più sicuri di poterlo fare, di essere pronti.   
Daisy scalpitava di desiderio ora che si stava sempre più convincendo che non c’era nulla che non andava in quel Grant. Un gemello buono, una versione alternativa corretta. Non c’era una pecca in quell’esperimento se non che avrebbe potuto rischiare di perderlo nel caso in cui il loro progetto, qualunque esso fosse stato, fosse andato avanti.   
Avrebbero potuto trasformarlo in un killer per conto dello Shield, in uno di quegli agenti specialisti che fanno missioni impossibili solitarie.   
E poi volevano clonarlo ripetutamente se fosse riuscito. Avrebbero riprodotto lui, l’agente migliore dopo la Romanov, insieme all’agente May. Ma l’agente May era viva e non potevano riprodurla, Grant non era l’autentico originale. Potevano riprodurlo in serie e questo esperimento non avrebbe potuto lamentarsi perché erano loro ad avergli dato la vita.   
Una volta riprodotto in serie l’agente perfetto, li avrebbero istruiti a dovere assicurandosi la loro fedeltà a qualunque costo. Poi avrebbero avuto un esercito forte e perfetto, sicuro, sempre dalla loro parte. Non delle macchine intelligenti capaci di raggirare il sistema, non degli super uomini che sentendo il potere scorrere in loro avrebbero potuto schiacciarli tutti in un attimo o impazzire facilmente e rivoltarsi, essere incontrollabili e superiori.  
Uomini, come loro, ma più forti. Dediti perché la mente umana la plagi più facilmente e con più successo e sicurezza di un programma informatico.   
“Non lo voglio proteggere per avere il mio Ward per me per sempre, il Ward che ho sempre desiderato e che ora finalmente ho. Lo voglio proteggere perché è giusto, non ha fatto niente per meritarsi di essere riprodotto in serie ed eseguire degli ordini senza poter scegliere. Penso che l’idea di fare un esercito di Ward mentalmente controllati sia così folle che è il caso di sabotare da subito il progetto. Ward ora come ora è uno e sebbene mi sorprende dirlo, sono felice che ci sia visto che è ‘riuscito’. Ma non deve essere riprodotto. NON. DEVE. Non lo devono rovinare, non devono strapparmelo. Ehi frena Daisy, ricordi cosa hai pensato cinque secondi fa? Non lo fai perché lui deve essere il tuo Ward, perché così era il destino. Lo fai perché è giusto. È una persona, è stato creato per eseguire, ma non è giusto. Se è una persona, e lo è, non deve essere obbligato, non può. E non deve subire traumi come vedersi riprodotto in serie ed annullato psicologicamente! È ora di tornare ad essere lo Shield giusto che eravamo quando eravamo in pochi e ricercati! Faticavamo come bestie, ma almeno abbiamo sempre agito nel bene comune, non abbiamo mai fatto porcate simili! E poi immagina se fanno un esercito di May!”  
Daisy sperava che ripetendosi i propri propositi ed i principi e gli obiettivi, si fosse distratta dal saltare addosso a Grant che si toglieva scarpe e giacca per poi andare a mettersi il pigiama e prepararsi per la notte.   
I suoi occhi non si staccavano un istante da lui, osservavano ogni movimento reputandolo hot nonostante hot non fosse.   
“È erotico di natura.” Ma forse era lei in astinenza da troppo o magari incapace di tenere a bada il lato innamorato del Ward in gamba in cui un giorno aveva creduto.   
Daisy si infilò nella propria camera lasciando la porta mezza aperta poiché pensierosa, si spogliò riflettendo su come non dovesse cedere, non ancora.   
Era presto, si diceva. Non c’erano garanzie su alcun fronte. Doveva prima assicurarsi che quel Ward fosse davvero completamente OK e poi scinderlo dal vecchio. Nel mentre doveva sabotare il progetto Cloni e assicurarsi che nessuno lo usasse nel modo sbagliato o lo maltrattasse o glielo portasse via.   
Solo dopo, forse, avrebbe potuto concedersi qualcosa. Forse.   
\- Daisy, volevo dirti... - La voce calda, profonda ed estremamente dolce di Grant la fece sobbalzare e si girò verso la porta da cui la sua testa era sbucata. Lei rimase ebete in biancheria intima a fissarlo e lui avvampò irrigidendosi mentre sentiva delle immediate reazioni alle parti basse, chiaramente il segno che apprezzava quel che vedeva e che lo desiderava. Grant cominciava a capire bene quel che succedeva.   
Daisy si riscosse e si coprì con la maglia del pigiama rimanendo comunque sostanzialmente nuda, ma non si mise a strillare, lui tossì e guardando da un’altra parte sebbene volesse tornare al suo corpo meraviglioso, disse:   
\- Volevo dirti che sono stato bene stasera, è stato bellissimo e ti ringrazio per tutte queste occasioni che mi dai per scoprire cosa significa essere vivi, essere uomini. Grazie. - Lo disse con dolcezza ed imbarazzo, Daisy avvampò provando il desiderio di abbracciarlo, ma annuì e si trattenne dove era, stringendo convulsamente la propria maglia.   
\- Non c’è di che. È il minimo dopo quello che ti è successo. Nascere in questo modo io... non oso immaginare i drammi interiori che passi. Sto solo cercando di fare del mio meglio per aiutarti. Non hai colpe se... beh, se sei stato creato così, se hanno chissà quale progetto su di te e se hanno scelto proprio questo soggetto da replicare. Non è colpa tua. - Daisy riuscì a tirare fuori una risposta di senso compiuto, lui tornò a guardarla e sorrise sempre imbarazzato ma grato, Daisy si perse in quella dolcezza e quella purezza e pensò sempre più convinta che lì del vecchio Ward c’era sempre meno ed era meglio così.   
“Decisamente non è lui. Stop.”   
Grant non entrò e non fece di più, dandole la buonanotte sfilò via e si chiuse nella propria camera, mentre Daisy avvampava ancora eccitata e sconvolta di quel che stava provando.   
La voglia di lui, di perdersi in lui, di baciarlo ancora, di avere le sue mani addosso, di essere accarezzata e presa. Quella voglia era sempre più grande, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò per non liberare qualche vibrazione, poi si mise il pigiama in fretta e si infilò nel bagno per prepararsi per la notte.   
La strada ormai si stava tracciando e loro la stavano percorrendo completamente fuori dal loro controllo. Ben presto non sarebbe stata una questione di decidere se, ma decidere quando.   
  
Il giorno dopo lei cercò di avere più contegno, al mattino era più facile della sera. In qualche modo la sera abbassava la guardia perché ritrovarsi al di fuori del contesto professionale la faceva rilassare.   
E pure troppo.   
Di nuovo fu svegliata dalla colazione preparata da Grant, sicuramente un cuoco migliore di lei. In pochi giorni aveva imparato molto più di lei in una vita, su certi aspetti.   
I due si guardarono una volta che lei entrò arruffata in cucina ancora col pigiama, lui si fermò e le sorrise ebete finendo per mescolare fuori dalla padella. Rendendosene conto, si riebbe e tornò a concentrarsi sulle uova che ormai non avevano più segreti grazie a quel programma mattutino sulla cucina.   
\- Se vuoi basta cercare su internet e ti vengono fuori un sacco di video ricette! - Mormorò Daisy rauca sedendosi al tavolo in attesa della colazione. - Vedo che ti piace cucinare, ma non sono in grado di aiutarti per questo. Internet è la risposta a tutti i problemi! - Spiegò lei appoggiando la faccia alla mano e sbadigliando. Non aveva dormito molto. Lui sorridendo le mise il piatto pieno e si sedette con lei a tavola a mangiare.   
\- Cos’è internet? - Lei lo guardò sorpresa di come non sapesse cosa fosse, poi si ricordò che era nato da pochi giorni e così sbadigliando ancora glielo spiegò mangiando in modo poco carino.   
Fare finta di niente, fingere che niente fosse successo era quasi facile, a volte. Se lui collaborava. se, per esempio, finito di mangiare non sentisse l’indomabile impulso di sistemarle una ciocca assurda di capelli che stavano sparati da ogni parte facendola sussultare.   
Oppure se non la viziava sparecchiando e pulendo le cose della colazione dopo avergliela preparata... per non parlare degli sguardi gentili e sorridenti. Quelli erano anche peggio.   
Essere professionali al mattino era meglio che alla sera, si ripeté fra sé e sé. Solo perché al mattino aveva più sonno, probabilmente!  
  
\- Io non sono sicura che sia una buona idea... voglio dire, gli ho appena insegnato ad usare un computer... e non lo fa nemmeno molto bene... - Sbottò contrariata Daisy guardando torva Coulson.   
\- Non è una missione pericolosa, è solo un controllo di un probabile inumano non registrato. Non sembrerebbe nemmeno di una tipologia rischiosa... andate voi due con FitzSimmons, lo trovate, lo esaminate sul posto e fate una valutazione, fate rapporto e decidiamo come procedere. Una missione elementare! Servirà ad entrambi! A te per testarlo e a lui per imparare a muoversi sul campo. Se non si mette alla prova sul serio, non capirà mai se questa è la sua vocazione. - Alla fine Coulson la convinse ad accettare, sebbene non fosse convinta. - Non essere troppo protettiva, devi essere più distaccata. - Dirlo a lei era un eufemismo in realtà. Lei arricciò la bocca poco convinta ed annuì non contenta. Non voleva esporlo così presto, ma supponeva che Coulson avesse ragione.   
\- Come siamo con l’altra cosa? - L’altra cosa era il nome non ancora in codice per la missione segreta, ovvero studiare e smascherare i progetti torbidi del nuovo Shield. Una volta ottenute le prove necessarie che li smascheravano, avrebbero agito di conseguenza.   
\- Ci stiamo lavorando. - Tipica risposta, pensò Daisy andando a chiamare gli altri che sarebbero partiti con lei.   
  
\- Comunque dovremmo distruggere quella macchina! A prescindere da tutto! Non importa che progetto hanno in mente, quella macchina non può rimanere attiva! Punto! - Fitz lo aveva ripetuto solo per la decima volta, Simmons sospirò esasperata e lo guardò implorando di smetterla di ripeterlo.   
\- Sono d’accordo più di chiunque altro, ma non possiamo bypassare i nostri colleghi anche perché per distruggerla senza creare un colpo di stato, ci servono loro! - Simmons probabilmente lo diceva da un giorno interno. Daisy cercò di sedare la cosa.   
\- Ha ragione lei, capisco che sei in ansia per la macchina, ma dobbiamo fare le cose per bene, questa volta. Avere la fiducia dello Stato e del Governo Americano e di conseguenza della gente è una bella responsabilità. Bisogna agire con testa! - Detto da lei sembrava una barzelletta. Fitz rise isterico a quella risposta mentre Grant ascoltava i loro discorsi senza capire bene tutto.   
\- Non sono famosa per essere la persona più ragionevole e razionale della squadra... - Spiegò Daisy a Grant capendo che non ci stava prendendo tutto. Lui annuì capendo.   
\- Come quando ieri sera mi hai... - Daisy gli diede un calcio negli stinchi alzandosi di scatto dai sedili d’attesa, mentre lui ululava dal dolore gli altri si zittirono curiosi guardandola andare da qualche altra parte nel jet, probabilmente in bagno. Non che ci fossero molti posti dove nascondersi per evitare imbarazzi.   
\- Che ho detto ora? - Fitz e Simmons lo guardarono curiosi di sapere.   
\- È più quello che non hai detto ma che stavi per dire... - Spiegò incalzante Simmons.   
\- Cosa avete fatto ieri sera? - Chiese Fitz come una pettegola. Grant lo guardò con aria innocente rispondendo subito:  
\- Siamo andati a pattinare su ghiaccio! - La coppia si guardò sorpresa e con una luce interessata.   
\- E cosa è successo? - Chiese Fitz che voleva sapere tutto.   
\- Beh, abbiamo pattinato... -   
\- Sì, ma cosa stavi per dire? - Insistette l’ingegnere.   
\- Ecco, se Daisy non voleva che lo sapessimo forse non dovremmo estorcerglielo così... - Lo fermò Simmons con un piccolo senso di colpa. Fitz la guardò torvo.   
\- Sciocchezze! Lei supervisiona lui, ma chi supervisiona lei? Dopotutto è un esperimento che dovremmo supervisionare noi, no? Siamo noi gli esperti di queste cose! - Lui si stava rigirando la situazione a suo piacimento solo per curiosità, mentre Simmons non era scema e sapeva cosa stava facendo.   
\- Coulson supervisiona Daisy e comunque tu non lo fai per questo ma perché sei curioso! Si saranno baciati, no? Cosa vuoi che sia successo? Parlavamo di come Daisy non è ragionevole e razionale, cosa può essere successo di imbarazzante da farla reagire così? - Prima di pensarlo lei lo disse e poi si zittì rendendosi conto che forse ci aveva azzeccato e di quanto grande fosse la questione. Lo guardarono insieme e Grant aprì la bocca e la chiuse con un delizioso broncio in difficoltà.   
\- Ora non so cosa devo fare. Devo o non devo dirlo? Credo che Daisy non voglia... - Ma aveva appena confermato che si erano baciati e mentre Fitz esultava per la notizia come un bambino, Simmons rideva scuotendo la testa.   
\- Non avresti dovuto dire nemmeno questo, ci hai dato conferma che vi siete baciati. - Tentò di spiegare lei.   
\- Sì, ma poi lei ci ha ripensato, come se non volesse... ha cambiato completamente atteggiamento... - Simmons annuì capendo perfettamente.   
\- È così... perché lei non è razionale. Ha agito d’impulso, ma poi ci ha ripensato ed ha capito che non era  il caso. - Spiegò lei gentile.   
\- Ma perché non è il caso? - Chiese confuso Grant con aria da cucciolo perso.   
\- Perché non lo è davvero... tu sei... - Fitz stava per dire esperimento ma si ricordò dell’ammonizione ricevuta i giorni scorsi per il modo in cui gli parlava, così si corresse. - Beh, come dire? Sei la sua missione, no? Ti deve giudicare e valutare, prima che finisca di farlo, e di formarti sul campo, non può mescolare lavoro con vita privata... - E detto da lui confuse ulteriormente Grant che lo guardò corrugato senza capire.   
\- Ma pensavo che voi due foste una coppia ed anche Mack e Yo-Yo... - Simmons rise divertita.   
\- È sveglio come l’autentico Ward, ma al tempo stesso le differenze sono abissali! Se non si vedessero non riuscirei ad accettarlo! - Ed era vero, lei era sempre stata ostile con tutte le sue versioni, ma con lui si era presto messa in pace, sebbene fosse sull’attenti.   
Per Fitz era stato un attimo. Guardarlo e capire cos’era l’aveva immediatamente fatto accettare perché scientificamente parlando lui non era il vero Ward. Punto.   
\- Noi siamo una coppia ed anche loro, è vero, ma siamo insieme da moltissimo e siamo al pari uno dell’altro. Stessi gradi, capisci? Tu per ora sei... beh, diciamo in prova. Da testare. E ti deve testare lei. Tu sei il suo compito! È come se uno studente ed il suo insegnante stessero insieme! Finché sono a scuola non si può, ma quando lo studente si diploma o si laurea allora possono senza problemi. Capisci? - Tentò Fitz dando finalmente a Grant un quadro migliore della situazione di Daisy.   
\- E poi c’è da dire che per lei non sarà facile, visto il tuo aspetto... - Aggiunse Simmons. Grant sospirò tristemente guardando in basso.   
\- Questa è la sola cosa chiara, purtroppo. Ma non posso cambiare niente di me. - E per la prima volta fece loro davvero tenerezza o meglio tristezza. Essere creati, essere vivi ed avere dei difetti incorreggibili penalizzanti, non poter probabilmente nemmeno scegliere per sé stessi su nulla. Non era facile e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. 


	16. Né giusti né sbagliati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy, Grant, Fitz e Simmons sono in missione a controllare un nuovo inumano, sembra una missione semplice, ma lo sarà davvero? Sarà di sicuro un'ottima occasione per Grant per mettersi alla prova e capire meglio come funziona quel lavoro. Se ce l'ha nel sangue, solo in azione può venire fuori.

16\. NÈ GIUSTI NÈ SBAGLIATI   
  


[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/22f85dd21116d1d360fd11b48003b114/tumblr_p4b73cpIXl1rmdmxco2_1280.jpg)  
"Sei solo spezzato come me  
Zitto perchè posso vedere attraverso le bugie  
Siamo solo più stanchi dei segreti che nascondiamo   
I disastri sono i nostri maestri mentre stiamo qua bruciando nel letto  
Ma qualcosa mi dice che non posso arrendermi con te ancora  
Non mi arrenderò con te oggi  
Perdonerò e dimenticherò perchè so che mi libererà"  
[\- Broken as me - Papa Roach - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgKkKhWtzrI)

  
Sebbene razionalmente sapesse cosa stava facendo e che non era una grande idea, tecnicamente non era in grado di evitarlo. Se ne rese conto lì sul jet quando cercava di zittire Grant perché non voleva rivelasse che si erano baciati.   
“Quel che è fatto è fatto, ma non penso che lo eviterò per sempre. Ormai so come andrà, il punto è decidere quando permetterlo.”  
Poco dopo arrivò l’avvertimento che stavano per atterrare a destinazione così Daisy andò dagli altri tre che si zittirono immediatamente come delle pettegole davanti al soggetto del pettegolezzo. Scaraventò loro uno sguardo micidiale a testa per poi dire laconica che stavano arrivando e distribuire ordini su quel che avrebbero fatto una volta giù.   
\- Il soggetto è stato avvistato a questo indirizzo, per prima cosa ci recheremo lì e se non c’è lo individueremo. Non sembra pericoloso, perciò useremo un approccio tranquillo, non vogliamo spaventarlo. - Il discorso di rito fu più per Grant che per gli altri, ma non aveva dubbi sul fatto che non avrebbe preso iniziative.   
\- E se si rivela pericoloso invece? - Chiese lui iniziando a ragionare già da agente. Daisy piegò la testa allacciandosi la cintura nel sedile dove si era rimessa, mentre il jet faceva un gran rumore nell’atterraggio.   
 - Lo scopo della missione è controllare il soggetto inumano e verificare che potere ha, che sia in controllo e soprattutto che intenzioni ha. Gli offriamo aiuto e protezione e la possibilità di scoprire di più sulle proprie capacità, se dovesse rifiutare ma essere comunque in grado di controllarsi e quindi non pericoloso, deve solo registrarsi, però non è obbligato a fare nemmeno quello. Gli esponiamo le possibilità, insomma. Se invece è pericoloso e non vuole collaborare dobbiamo difenderci, ma non dobbiamo fargli del male. Dobbiamo riuscire a farlo ragionare. Usiamo la forza solo se necessario, in quel caso cerchiamo comunque di domarlo, magari lo addormentiamo e ci parliamo in un secondo momento. Ucciderlo non è contemplato se non in casi estremi dove lui è davvero pericoloso e ci vuole far fuori e noi non riusciamo a venirne a capo. È prioritario non coinvolgere altri civili e non fare confusione, dobbiamo essere trasparenti, nessun danno, se possibile. - Spiegò Daisy, Grant ascoltò attento bevendo ogni informazione ed ordine. - Per oggi basta che tu mi segua ed esegua, non dovremo avere problemi. -   
\- Avrò un arma? -   
Daisy gli consegnò l’arma della buonanotte.   
\- Finché non superi l’abilitazione non puoi portare armi vere, ma con questa ti proteggerai se dovessi averne bisogno. Comunque hai me, vedrai che non succederà nulla. - Concluse lei con un sorriso rassicurante. Grant annuì, ma il suo pensiero non era proteggere sé stesso ma lei, sentiva di doverlo fare o, forse, più semplicemente di volerlo.   
  
L’appartamento dell’inumano era in un palazzo di una ventina di piani, i quattro entrarono nell’ascensore, FitzSimmons parlavano a macchinetta dicendo le poche cose scoperte dalle informazioni raccolte, non venendo comunque a capo di nulla.   
Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, Grant guardò incerto Daisy e lei gli sorrise, poi uscirono.   
Giunsero all’appartamento indicato nel rapporto, suonarono ed attesero.   
Venne ad aprir loro un giovane di venticinque anni, l’aria apparentemente innocua. Li guardò perplesso non conoscendoli, Daisy si presentò come dello Shield, lui fece un’aria strana e lei lo tranquillizzò subito.   
\- Siamo qua solo per parlare, può farci entrare? -   
Il giovane, sebbene riluttante, li fece entrare.   
I primi minuti andarono per spiegare di cosa si trattava, Daisy sapeva gestire bene queste situazioni perché le aveva già fatte molte volte ed oltretutto lei era un’inumana e sapeva come porsi per non spaventare la gente.   
\- Le andrebbe bene se esercitassimo qualche test? - Grant stava in piedi dietro Daisy che era seduta mentre FitzSimmons erano seduti al tavolino in attesa di poter tirare fuori il loro armamentario. - Niente di invasivo, analisi del sangue da cui estrarremo il DNA per analizzarlo e capire che tipologia di inumano è... con queste informazioni riusciremo a sapere quello che ci serve, non la toccheremo oltre. Penso che sia anche nel suo interesse sapere se deve preoccuparsi della sua salute, spesso i poteri sono instabili e fino a che non si verificano certi eventi non lo sappiamo nemmeno noi... - Daisy si mise in mezzo perché voleva chiarire subito che era un inumana anche lei. Quando il giovane lo capì decise di accettare e titubante porse il braccio a Simmons che si affrettò a fare il prelievo il più velocemente possibile.   
Grant controllava attentamente lui ed ogni suo movimento, si concentrava su quelli impercettibili come la muscolatura e le micro espressioni del viso. Ogni cambiamento l’avrebbe messo in allarme. Per ora era teso ma niente di sospetto. Non aveva molta esperienza ma si basava sull’addestramento e sul proprio istinto.   
Non aveva la mano sull’arma, ma era pronto a reagire in qualunque caso.   
Dopo che FitzSimmons si misero al lavoro con la tecnologia portatile per analizzare il campione e vedere se prima di tutto era in salute e poi vedere cosa gli diceva il suo DNA, Daisy tornò a parlare con lui per capire che poteri avesse di preciso e cosa facesse.   
\- Ecco io... posso far cambiare la consistenza degli oggetti creando un campo magnetico intorno ad una determinata cosa. - Tre su quattro ascoltavano ammirati la spiegazione, mentre Fitz cercava di capire il meccanismo che poteva avere potenzialmente tale potere, Simmons analizzava velocissima il campione.   
Grant teneva solo sotto controllo il viso e le mani del ragazzo, come se sentisse qualcosa, come se avesse percepito qualcosa che ancora non capiva e non riconosceva, ma una parte di sé lo sapeva.   
\- Interessante... ti va di darci una dimostrazione? - Il giovane così aprì le mani e le pose su una noce nel tavolino davanti a loro, intorno alla noce apparve un campo magnetico trasparente di color bluastro, subito dopo la noce ed il campo iniziarono a volteggiare nell’aria sopra le loro teste.   
\- Ora è leggero. - Fitz e Simmons guardando capirono subito ciò di cui si trattava.   
\- Lavora sulle molecole, la materia c’è ma la cambia a piacimento, se la vuole alleggerire la rende della consistenza di una piuma, se invece la vuole appesantire la può rendere come, che ne so, il piombo... -   
Daisy rimase a bocca aperta mentre il giovane sorrideva alla sua reazione, Fitz e Simmons tornarono al loro lavoro davanti al computer mentre Grant era a disagio per quello strano qualcosa che continuava a dirgli di stare attento.   
\- Che altro puoi fare? - Chiese Daisy dimostrandosi amichevole.   
\- Beh, non sono telecinetico, ma posso spostare il campo dove voglio ed in questo modo gli oggetti in esso. Potrei spostare anche le persone dopo averle rese leggere, per esempio... - Fitz e Simmons si guardarono complici capendosi al volo, il potenziale di quel potere era devastante ed in questo caso era meglio eseguire più di una valutazione informale sul campo, era meglio portarlo alla base ed esaminarlo con cura.   
Grant rimaneva fermo a fissare il giovane e non quello che faceva mentre Daisy osservava la dimostrazione ammirata.   
Il campo iniziò a volteggiare sopra le loro teste.   
\- E posso crearne tanti, posso ingrandire il campo e comprendere tanti oggetti oppure posso creare tanti campi contemporaneamente e muoverli con oggetti diversi dentro... - Così dicendo il giovane aprì le mani di più e prese anche le altre noci sulla ciotola nel tavolino davanti al divano dove erano lui e Daisy.   
\- Daisy... - Dissero Fitz e Simmons cercando di attirare la sua attenzione per farle capire di prelevarlo.   
Grant si oscurò vedendo tutte quelle noci volteggiare sopra le loro teste come se fossero bolle di sapone. La sensazione che qualcosa non andasse ora era certezza, ma non capiva cosa.   
\- Fico... - Mormorò Daisy guardandole tutte insieme... - È un bel potere... e puoi renderli immateriali? - Lui fece un cenno di sì e di no contemporaneo.   
\- Circa. Le posso rendere immateriali e farli passare attraverso le cose, ma qualunque cosa entra nel campo magnetico si trasforma nella stessa consistenza... perciò se voglio che una cosa attraversi per esempio una porta... la devo lanciare oltre il campo e la porta... - Così dicendo lo dimostrò con una noce che lanciò oltre una parete. La noce attraversò la porta e poi tornò subito del materiale originale cadendo per terra nell’altra stanza. Daisy si alzò ed andò a vedere meravigliata.   
\- Posso interrompere il campo quando decido, da che lo tolgo ci sono un paio di secondi durante i quali l’oggetto rimane della consistenza da me stabilita, poi senza campo torna tutto come prima. - Spiegò il giovane, Daisy prese la noce caduta nell’altra stanza e tornò sorridendo divertita dalla cosa.   
\- Chissà quanti giochi di prestigio farai... è un potere fantastico, potresti anche... - E solo allora vide Fitz e Simmons con delle facce strane che cercavano di farle dei cenni, finalmente li notò: - Che succede? - Il giovane li guardò e loro sorrisero fingendo malissimo, capì subito che avevano qualcosa che non andava.   
\- Forse sono spaventati perché potrei usare il mio potere per fare davvero del male... - spiegò lui sembrando calmo, Daisy si fece seria e lo guardò:   
\- Ogni potere può essere usato per fare del male, ma tu stai collaborando e noi vogliamo solo sincerarci sul tuo livello. - Grant a quel punto vide un guizzo nei suoi occhi da cui non si era staccato un momento.   
\- E una volta constatato che il mio potere è potenzialmente pericoloso? - Daisy esitò a quella domanda presa alla sprovvista ed istantaneamente le noci che volteggiavano su di loro vennero lanciate contro di loro trasformate in proiettili del calibro di diversi centimetri.   
Fitz e Simmons fecero in tempo a buttarsi a terra perché erano all’erta mentre Daisy si ritrovò col corpo di Grant addosso a coprirla e premerla contro il muro.   
Poco dopo le si accasciò fra le braccia, Daisy non realizzò di preciso quanto grave poteva essere quello che era successo, lo sorresse con un braccio mentre lo portava giù a terra e con l’altro scatenò una violenta vibrazione che diresse contro il ragazzo il quale finì contro il muro stordendolo, il secondo dopo Simmons sparava con l’arma della buonanotte addormentandolo subito.   
Un istante, il tempo di un battito di ciglia e dalla quiete al caos e poi alla quiete di nuovo.   
Ma a quale prezzo.   
Daisy si ritrovò in ginocchio per terra, lo prese meglio con entrambe le mani ma sentì subito del bagnato al tatto, le aprì mentre Grant nascondeva il viso contro il suo collo.   
\- Grant... Grant... - Lo chiamò mentre il panico cresceva. Vide il sangue nelle mani ed impallidì.   
\- Non dovrebbe, aveva il giubbotto... dovrebbe essere solo tramortito e ammaccato, ma non ferito... - Simmons si precipitò da loro e l’aiutò. Daisy lo teneva con il busto alto e lo abbracciava contro di sé mentre la scienziata gli toglieva il giubbotto speciale rinforzato alzandogli poi anche la maglia. Scoprì una ferita sanguinante alla spalla, poi sospirò di sollievo.   
\- È la spalla... purtroppo nelle giunture il giubbotto è un po’ più debole per consentire i movimenti... un proiettile grosso come una noce a quella velocità può fare danni a questi livelli... - Spiegò correndo al bagno e tornando con degli asciugamani per premerli contro la ferita. - sopravviverà, ma devo operare subito, la noce doveva passare da parte a parte, ma non ci sono punti d’uscita, perciò ho bisogno... -   
\- Non faremo in tempo a tornare alla sede, lo devi fare qua e subito! - Gridò Daisy mentre stringeva Grant che si riprendeva dallo shock immediato dei colpi e si svegliava pieno di dolore. Sentendolo muoversi e lamentarsi, Daisy lo strinse ancora più forte per permettere a Simmons di controllare la ferita.  
\- Va tutto bene... te la caverai... -   
\- Cosa... cosa è successo? - Chiese con voce soffocata dal dolore, faticava a parlare ed il male era seriamente acuto, ma non solo sulla spalla dove era peggio. Aveva dolore anche in altre zone della schiena. Si sentiva passato sotto un tritacarne.   
\- Hai appena fatto l’eroe... potevi morire se una noce ti passava la testa. Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Come hai fatto? - Daisy nell’agitazione parlava ancora più del solito e lo riempì di domande mentre la presa tremava come la voce nel panico, i suoi occhi molto espressivi non mascheravano la sua preoccupazione e la sua ansia sincera.   
\- Ho capito che stava per tirare dei proiettili ed ho solo pensato a difenderti... non sapevo che altro fare... ho agito d’istinto... - Daisy così finì per lasciare una lacrima rigarle il viso. - Tu hai detto di non fargli male ed io... -  
\- Potevi morire, non avresti dovuto. -   
\- Pensavo che ci si proteggesse ad ogni costo. Tu l’avresti fatto per me, ne sono certo... - Simmons sorrise alzandosi in piedi.   
\- Senza ombra di dubbio. Ti ha inquadrata bene, eh? Fitz aiutami, dobbiamo metterlo sul tavolo, dovrò improvvisare qualcosa subito... - Fece poi al suo compagno che nel frattempo si era assicurato che il giovane rimanesse innocuo per un bel po’ mettendogli delle manette speciali che inibivano i poteri da inumano.  
\- Ma tu non sei ancora operativo, non hai completato l’addestramento, sei sotto la mia responsabilità... come faccio se ti succede qualcosa? - Disse lei sempre fuori di sé dalla preoccupazione e dall’agitazione. Li aiutò a stenderlo a pancia in giù sul tavolo mentre Simmons gli toglieva del tutto la maglia lasciandolo a torso nudo e Fitz chiedeva di cosa aveva bisogno. I due si misero subito al lavoro tirando fuori materiale utile, mentre Daisy seduta accanto a Grant gli teneva la mano contro la propria bocca e lo guardava da vicino fin quasi ad ipnotizzarlo.   
Grant sorrise mentre era sempre più pallido per il sangue ed il dolore. Non stava gridando eppure si capiva che stava malissimo.   
“È portato per questo lavoro, è vero. Aveva capito prima di me che aveva qualcosa che non andava, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto prevedere dei proiettili come ha fatto. Fitz e Simmons se li aspettavano. Stavano cercando di dirmi questo. Io ero l’unica con le difese basse perché con gli inumani tendo sempre ad essere dalla loro parte per partito preso e lui non sembrava minaccioso... però la sua prima mossa è stata proteggermi, pensare al bene dei suoi compagni. Lui... lui non è come Ward. È mille volte meglio... è disposto a dare la vita per i suoi uomini...”   
\- Non preoccuparti... me la caverò. Simmons sembra sapere cosa fare... - Daisy guardò distrattamente Simmons che faceva un sorriso distratta, così tornò a lui ed ai suoi occhi socchiusi che si concentravano su di lei.   
\- Non ho niente per anestetizzare... - Disse la dottoressa. - Ti farà male, ma se non tolgo la noce da dentro non guarisci... - Grant annuì facendo segno che aveva capito. Fitz così tenne fermo il braccio della spalla colpita dove Simmons doveva operare, mentre Daisy mise il proprio intorno al suo busto, la mano sulla nuca di Grant per tenerlo il più bloccato possibile. In questo appoggiò la guancia sulla sua fronte.   
\- Andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto. - Grant annuì e Simmons cominciò con delle pinze a scavare alla ricerca della noce.   
  
Simmons riuscì ad estrarre in fretta la noce e Grant rimase sorprendentemente fermo nonostante il dolore impossibile da sopportare.   
Quando concluse, poté cauterizzare e chiudere la ferita tirando un respiro di sollievo.   
\- Quando si dice battesimo del fuoco, eh? - Disse Daisy cercando di sdrammatizzare il modo atroce in cui si sentiva.   
Per un momento, un momento limpidissimo, aveva pensato che se l’avesse perso di nuovo, se avesse perso lui, proprio lui, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.   
Forse aveva aspettato una vita per lui, per avere il giusto Ward e non quello compromesso, una copia sbagliata di colui che invece era quello vero.   
Ma dentro di sé si ripeteva che non era così, non era Grant il vero Ward e non era Ward l’intruso.   
Però forse non c’erano intrusi e giusti, forse c’erano persone e persone e Grant non era Ward, ma era l’incarnazione di tutto quello che, a suo tempo, lei era riuscita disperatamente ad amare. Ed ora era lì vero ed in carne ed ossa. Lì per lei.   
Perderlo non era più un’opzione e mentre Simmons si era adoperata per salvargli la vita, lei l’aveva capito con una limpidezza sconcertante.   
Non l’avrebbe perso. Lui, quel Grant, non l’avrebbe perso e nessuno glielo avrebbe rovinato di nuovo. Tornando alla base, Daisy decise solennemente questo. 


	17. I sentimenti non si cancellano, si congelano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant per proteggere Daisy si è preso un proiettile-noce sulla spalla e su altre parti del corpo, la spalla però è rimasta gravemente ferita e dopo un'operazione improvvisata di Simmons, si ritrovato con un braccio appeso al collo, immobile. Tempo di scaldarsi per entrambi, specie per Daisy che comincia a pensare di non poter più aspettare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che loro usano intrugli particolari per guarire, ma la tentazione di lasciare Grant ferito era troppo ghiotta. Fra l'altro è vero che quando hai una ferita alla spalla ogni più insignificante movimento è una tortura per quella.

17\. I SENTIMENTI NON SI CANCELLANO, SI CONGELANO   
  


[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/50/7a/33/507a333cb7fef717afc3a713c92ed36c.jpg)  
"Io – ti guarderò le spalle  
Io – ti aiuterò a vedere oltre  
Io – ti proteggerò di notte  
Io – sto sorridendo accanto a te,  
in una lucidità silenziosa"  
[\- Silent lucidity - Queensryche - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhat-xUQ6dw)

  
Daisy gli tolse la giacca dalle spalle e l’appese mentre Grant si sfilava da solo le scarpe ed andava a sedersi sul divano sentendosi passato sotto un TIR diverse volte. Le smorfie di dolore non le trattenne e si sedette con una certa cautela perché ogni movimento particolare gli arrecava molto dolore.   
Daisy lo guardò preoccupata:   
\- Vedrai che farà effetto subito... dovresti mangiare qualcosa, sei a stomaco vuoto e ti hanno dato dell’antidolorifico piuttosto forte... - Grant sorrise con aria di scuse.   
\- Io non penso di riuscire a mangiare... sto fisicamente a pezzi... -   
\- Letteralmente... - Aggiunse lei sorridendo. Sospirò e si avvicinò sedendosi sul tavolino da soggiorno davanti a lui e gli prese le ginocchia fra le mani carezzandogliele intima come se fosse la sua ragazza. Quel gesto fatto senza pensarci e molto spontaneo riscaldò Grant che la guardò sorridendo caldo.   
\- Comincio a stare meglio. - Ma non era per l’antidolorifico. - Come mai il contatto umano è un anestetico di natura? - Chiese subito diretto senza filtrare. Daisy realizzò che era merito delle sue mani e fece per ritrarle, ma poi decise di aiutarlo visto che era colpa sua se era in quelle condizioni, così si sedette accanto a lui dalla parte più sana, l’altro braccio legato al busto e appeso al collo per tenere fermissima la spalla, Simmons in sede gli aveva dato un acceleratore di piastrine che avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a guarire più in fretta, nel giro di un giorno o due si sarebbe rimesso del tutto invece che nel giro di settimane.   
Alzò il braccio e glielo mise intorno alla testa, lui piano piano si spostò di lato e si appoggiò a lei adagiando la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo. Daisy gli baciò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi sospirando.   
\- Non so perché il calore umano è così magico, ma tanto vale goderne dei privilegi, no? -   
Grant annuì.   
\- Grazie. -   
\- Grazie a te, sapevi che potevi morire facendo quello che hai fatto? - Chiese poi con calma Daisy nel silenzio del suo appartamento, la luce accesa, il resto spento, solo loro due a fissare una televisione chiusa, il rumore assordante del silenzio a farli pensare meglio.   
\- Lo sapevo, ma ho pensato che fosse più importante salvare te. Ho pensato... ‘cosa faccio senza di lei?’ -   
\- Ti avrebbero affidato a qualcun altro... probabilmente non sarei morta... - Spiegò Daisy cercando di sminuire la propria importanza.   
\- Non intendo dal punto di vista accademico... -   
Così Grant sollevò il capo lentamente a cercare il suo sguardo, i due incrociarono i loro occhi e rimasero per un momento a guardarsi senza parole, poi aggiunse piano e penetrante: - Per me sei la persona più importante della mia breve esistenza, quando ti tocco sto meglio, quando ti guardo, quando parliamo, se tu ci sei... per me è tutta un’altra cosa... io ho solo sentito di dover fare tutto quello che potevo per salvarti. Non perché sei il mio agente supervisore, ma perché sei tu. -   
Non poteva aver sviluppato così tanto le emozioni, l’attaccamento che sentiva probabilmente aveva a che fare con l’imprinting di cui aveva parlato il professor Kami, ma ad ogni modo sentirsi dire che era il suo faro nella notte la emozionò un modo autentico e lei le emozioni le conosceva bene. Quelle erano potenti ed assopite lì dentro di lei da tempo, in agguato per poter essere provate di nuovo. Liberate per la persona giusta. Per il giusto Ward.   
“I sentimenti non li cancelli, li congeli, ma se qualcuno riesce a scioglierli sono di nuovo lì intatti.” Pensò mentre gli carezzava la guancia con l’altra mano libera che non gli stava intorno alle spalle. Lui sorrise sollevato di quel gesto, poi lucidamente e non sotto l’impulso di un istante, Daisy lo baciò.   
Forse era avventato, ma in fondo era solo un bacio. Non ci sarebbe andata a letto e non sarebbero diventati una coppia, solo un bacio, si disse. Solo uno. Perché sentiva di non poterselo tenere per sé.   
Grant schiuse le labbra e accolse la sua lingua, il calore lo invase con un’ondata benefica mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si abbandonava a lei, a quel bacio, alle sue labbra morbide ed al suo sapore dolce per la bevanda energetica bevuta mezz’ora prima.   
La strada da percorrere era ancora molto lunga e prima di potersi lasciare andare ci volevano secoli, ma Daisy si rese conto di aver cominciato a percorrerla e di non avere la minima intenzione di fermarsi e cambiarla ora.   
Poteva essere moralmente ed eticamente sbagliato da un qualche punto di vista, ma era in sé e lucida, ormai, e non aveva scusanti nel dire che lo voleva, voleva quel Grant proprio perché non era per niente il vecchio Ward ma al tempo stesso lo era.  
“È la sua parte migliore, la parte che ho amato ed ora è di nuovo qua e voglio riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto, solo che prima deve capire cosa significa essere umani, deve avere tutti gli ingredienti per poter decidere liberamente e profondamente per sé, non essere spinto dall’impulso del fatto che io sono la prima persona gentile che ha conosciuto da quando è nato. Voglio che lui sia sicuro di quel che sta vivendo, sicuro come lo sono io.”  
Daisy così si staccò dalla sua bocca dopo un tempo interminabile passato a baciarlo e a perdersi, poi sospirò con gli occhi lucidi e carichi di desiderio, sciolse il braccio e gli prese la mano sana.   
\- Adesso che tu lo voglia o no dovrai mangiare qualcosa, perciò vado a cucinare. - Lui così si allarmò subito.   
\- Cucini tu? - Daisy si aggrottò irrigidendosi.   
\- Certo, chi dovrebbe farlo? -   
\- Forse potresti guardare uno di quei video sulla cucina che mi hai fatto vedere stamattina... - Daisy ridendo divertita si alzò e scosse la testa.   
\- Ma tu guarda il cucciolo che fa la cresta! Stai a cuccia bello! Io sono più grande, so già cucinare! - Anche se non era proprio vero. Né che tecnicamente era più grande di Grant, né che sapesse cucinare.   
L’espressione allarmata di Grant fu del tutto naturale e quando sentì odore di bruciato chiuse gli occhi rassegnato.   
Avrebbe di nuovo mangiato per asporto...   
  
 Fino a che si trattò di mangiare fu tutto a posto, il braccio colpito era il sinistro e Grant era destro. Quando si parlò di prepararsi per dormire, il discorso cambiò.   
Avendo colpito la spalla, ogni tipo di movimento gli faceva male. Gli altri colpi ricevuti attraverso il giubbotto antiproiettile non erano più così doloranti, ma la spalla non gli dava tregua appena si muoveva o respirava più forte.   
Simmons gli aveva detto che ci avrebbe messo almeno una notte intera prima che l’intruglio che gli aveva dato avesse fatto effetto del tutto rimarginando parzialmente i tessuti lesi, che erano molti per via della dimensione della noce-pallottola.   
Dopo l’operazione, l’aveva fasciato e bloccato il braccio contro il busto appendendoglielo al collo, perciò era come non avere completamente il sinistro, come se gli fosse stato amputato. La maglia cambiata gliel’avevano messa sopra coprendogli il braccio, Grant per una notte intera e tutto il giorno successivo avrebbe dovuto stare così.   
Perciò qualsiasi movimento che non si potesse fare con un solo braccio, era decisamente un problema e lo era anche alzarsi, abbassarsi, chinarsi, torcersi, ridere, tossire, starnutire.   
Ma Grant aveva di natura un’ottima soglia del dolore o comunque sapeva sopportare molto bene.   
\- Vieni, ti do una mano per tutto... - Grant guardò Daisy versione gentile e non imbarazzata, fino ad ora era stata attenta a non lasciarsi andare troppo a contatti vari, ma quando poi era successo si era lasciata trasportare molto, come se fosse un po’ schizofrenica.   
Lui la seguì docile, una volta in bagno si guardò intorno e fece mente locale.   
\- Penso che qua me la posso cavare, solo se mi slacci i pantaloni, per il resto credo di riuscire... - Daisy arrossì all’idea, annuì ed eseguì. Le sue dita lo toccarono veloci e per il meno possibile, ma quando comunque lo fece per quei centimetri, entrambi sentirono delle forti scariche elettriche, lei ritirò subito le mani e gli sorrise con aria di scuse. Si sentiva una pivella ed odiava quella sensazione.  
Lo lasciò a sé stesso capendo quanto dura sarebbe stata quella volta eseguire il proprio stesso piano.   
“Che poi si tratta solo di sesso, magari. Un’esperienza che non si può perdere. Non è che la gente fa sesso solo per amore. Una volta ero così, ma è anche vero che a volte una bella scopata fine a sé stessa solo per il gusto di farlo, perché è bello e piacevole, non c’è niente di male. Se entrambi ne sono consapevoli. A lui servirebbe per capire altre cose della vita e di sé, a me... beh, magari mi calmerei gli ormoni.   
Dovrei sedurlo e violentarlo?” Mentre ci pensava si cambiava velocemente pronta ad essere richiamata da lui al bisogno. Comunque doveva aspettare che lui si rimettesse completamente, si sarebbe data quei due giorni per decidere se buttarla su una relazione sessuale in attesa di stabilire la questione sentimenti e poi evolverla, oppure se aspettare direttamente l’evoluzione definitiva.   
Grant si era attaccato a lei per l’imprinting, non perché davvero sapeva cos’era l’amore. Forse era attratto da lei sessualmente, anzi, era probabile. Però dubitava che già potesse provare altro.   
  
Grant era confuso da lei e da quel che provava, sapeva di volere aumentare il legame fra loro, il contatto. La sentiva come una necessità fisica prima di tutto, ogni volta che stabilivano un contatto, si sentiva morire e quando lei lo interrompeva, lui si sentiva male.   
Mentre ci pensava per l’ennesima volta eseguiva i movimenti con calma ed attenzione con un solo braccio, cercando di non fare niente di brusco.   
Ogni tanto aveva delle fitte che gli facevano anche girare la testa, così si fermava e chiudeva gli occhi, respirava a fondo e poi riprendeva.   
Si lavò il viso ed i denti e poi uscì decidendo che l’operazione doccia sarebbe stata al mattino.   
\- Daisy? - Chiamò coi pantaloni aperti che scendevano sempre più scoprendo le linee inguinali che erano coperte dai boxer bassi ed aderenti.   
Daisy sbucò dalla sua camera e fissò direttamente le sue parti basse sempre più scoperte. Quei jeans aperti che scivolavano giù erano la fine del mondo e Grant capì che lei stava apprezzando ed invece di imbarazzarsi e sentirsi tipo cavia da laboratorio, fece un sorrisino compiaciuto. Chissà perché era felice di piacerle ed era chiaro ormai che era così.   
\- Ho bisogno di cambiarmi, ma quello da solo non riesco... - Lei annuì pronta a quello e ben contenta lo seguì nella sua camera dove preparò il pigiama. Grant quando si svegliava metteva via tutto, piegava e rifaceva il letto copiando le condizioni che aveva trovato la prima volta. Era un ‘replicante’ perfetto, si disse. Ed era umano al cento percento. Un robot era programmato per eseguire, per imparare, per saper fare certe cose e per riuscire. Ma un umano no, un umano o lo sapeva fare o no e Grant per imparare era eccezionale.   
\- Sei un uomo da sposare, ti rifai il letto, lasci la tazza del water come la trovi... -   
\- La tazza del water? - Chiese lui senza capire.   
\- Sì, la tazza, gli uomini la alzano... -   
\- Pensavo che ci si sedesse su quel cerchio di plastica, la prima volta mi hai detto di fare così... - E solo a quel punto lei si ricordò che gli aveva insegnato a fare pipì seduto, così scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Hai ragione, scusa. Qualcuno fa la pipì in piedi e lascia il cerchio alzato, ma è fastidioso da morire! - Grant voleva approfondire la questione pipì in piedi, come si poteva fare? Non schizzava tutto in giro?   
Però quando lei gli mise le mani letteralmente addosso iniziando a spogliarlo, il cervello si spense così come ogni domanda.   
Improvvisamente farsi spogliare da lei era splendido, i brividi iniziarono a ricoprirlo completamente partendo dalla nuca fino ad espandersi nel resto del corpo, quando lei si abbassò per togliergli il resto dei jeans, le sue mani scivolarono lente e sensuali sulle sue cosce, questo fece reagire il suo membro che iniziò ad eccitarsi e a premere contro la stoffa dei boxer. Lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, Daisy assistette ad un certo spettacolo e mordendosi le labbra si chiese seriamente se potesse saltare i due giorni di recupero fisico e possederlo subito.   
Alla fine mentre alzava prima un piede e poi l’altro per sfilarsi i jeans, lo sentì lamentarsi e vide che il dolore provato per quel piccolo semplice movimento da un piede all’altro, l’aveva fatto soffrire e l’amichetto fra le gambe calò subito.   
“Impossibile ora, non sarebbe del tutto abile al gioco...”   
Si ricordò. Così lasciò i pantaloni su una sedia e lo guardò nudo con addosso solo i boxer, gli aveva tolto anche la canottiera e una volta in sede gli avevano messo solo la maglia.   
Adesso era praticamente nudo.  
La fasciatura era massiccia e rigida sulla spalla e meno grossa sul braccio che era esercitata solo per tenerglielo piegato contro il busto. Era davvero importante che stesse immobile.   
Lo guardò con un sorrisino colpevole.   
\- Davvero, mi dispiace che tu abbia già sperimentato questo... - Lui sorrise alzando la spalla sana.   
\- In poco tempo ho sperimentato già molto... dici che più sperimento e meglio è, no? Sono le esperienze a renderci umani... - Lei annuì e tornò al suo compito di madre, imponendosi di non accarezzarlo più come aveva fatto prima per approfittare spudoratamente di lui.   
“Eppure il fatto che sia così ingenuo mi dà alla testa... non vedo l’ora di saltargli addosso!” Si disse imponendosi di non toccarlo più del necessario.   
Le sue mani non collaborarono molto, in realtà, visto che mettendogli i pantaloni tornò ad abusare di lui carezzandogli le cosce fino vicino all’inguine che tornò a tendersi ed eccitarsi. Si morse ancora la bocca e si alzò guardandolo maliziosa e vogliosa, la stessa voglia era nei suoi occhi, solo più confusa.   
Daisy scrollò le spalle e gli suggerì di dormire senza la maglia per non sentirsi un salame visto che un braccio non lo poteva infilare. Lui annuì senza capire bene il senso della sua frase, ma ovviamente si limitò a fidarsi di lei. Una volta datagli la buonanotte con una carezza di troppo sulla guancia, Daisy uscì e si maledì.   
“Così non torturo solo lui, ma anche me!”  
Quella sera, la sua mano avrebbe sfogato un po’ di istinti, ma non su Grant, bensì su di sé. Era ora di metodi alternativi altrimenti gli sarebbe saltata addosso di notte! 


	18. Un'onda difficile da contenere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant sta sperimentando sempre più cose dell'essere uomo, doveri, dolori ed ora vediamo un po' di gioie. Ha ancora la spalla totalmente bloccata e perciò un braccio inutilizzabile, Daisy è costretta ad aiutarlo per certe cose e quando quei due si toccano troppo, scatta sempre la scintilla erotica. Saranno in grado di contenersi ancora a lungo o prima o poi esploderanno?

18\. UN’ONDA DIFFICILE DA CONTENERE   
  


[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/53e77a2a7a6489570eb316b5ffb32cf3/tumblr_p4b73cpIXl1rmdmxco6_1280.png)  
"Mi hai sbattuto la porta in faccia  
Fai e distruggi Cadi dentro e cadi fuori  
Quando mi baci come uno sconosciuto E' lì che siamo in pericolo  
Vola intorno al fuoco Dentro e fuori dal desiderio  
Devo amarti, devo averti Non voglio lasciarti andare ancora  
Quando ti bacio come un’amante è lì che scopriamo Che bruciamo nel fuoco"  
[\- The fire - Papa Roach -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vNiRLdlcXw)

  
Grant il giorno dopo stava molto meglio, non sentiva quasi più dolore, però dovendo tenere comunque il braccio legato al corpo, Daisy dovette aiutarlo a vestirsi.   
Si lavò a pezzi usando una mano sola e si lavò la parte inferiore del corpo e la testa, le parti libere del busto le lavò con la spugna.   
Fu un’operazione particolarmente lunga per l’attenzione impiegata ed il fatto che lo facesse con una mano sola, però alla fine ce la fece.   
Una volta uscito vittorioso dalla doccia, si ritrovò a combattere con il telo dell’asciugamano che non voleva saperne di avvolgersi completamente.   
Era come avere un braccio completamente amputato, non era facile ma appoggiandosi alla parete riuscì a tenere fermo un lembo sul fianco, avvolgersi l’altro intorno e poi incastrarli uno sotto l’altro come gli aveva insegnato Daisy; non fu facile e rischiò di perdere entrambi i lembi in un attimo, ma poi alla fine ci riuscì.   
Avvolto l’asciugamano alla vita si guardò il viso dove una leggera ombratura iniziava a vedersi, si chiese se potesse fare a meno di farsi la barba e così decise di sì. Con una mano si sistemò i capelli bagnati passandoseli prima con un telo piccolo e poi pettinandoseli in modo ordinato. Si spruzzò il profumo che gli aveva preso Daisy chiedendosi se le piacesse o se lo avesse preso perché gli uomini dovevano avere quel profumo, che fra l’altro a lui piaceva su di sé, e poi la chiamò senza sapere se dovesse sentirsi imbarazzato o se andasse tutto bene così.   
“Non so cosa dovrebbe esserci che non va... voglio dire, non riesco a vestirmi da solo, mettermi dei boxer con una mano sola è impensabile...” Non ci aveva provato ma ne era convinto, così Daisy entrò come un turbine lamentandosi, aprì l’acqua della doccia ed iniziò a spogliarsi furiosa:   
\- Grant siamo tardissimo, dovevamo già essere a lavoro! Quanto diavolo ci hai messo a lavarti? Esci dannazione, che altrimenti... - era in slip e si stava togliendo la maglia del pigiama per una doccia veloce, ma si bloccò vedendolo ancora meravigliosamente nudo avvolto nell’asciugamano intorno alla vita.   
Dimenticò di chiudere la bocca.   
\- Tu... tu sei ancora nudo... e non che la cosa mi dispiaccia ma... GRANT SIAMO TARDI DANNAZIONE! - Grant mortificato e dispiaciuto si grattò la nuca incerto e la guardò arricciando il naso.   
\- Scusa, ma non riesco proprio a vestirmi da solo con una mano, mi devi aiutare, ho fatto tutto quello che sono riuscito, ma... - Daisy sospirò e alzando gli occhi al cielo chiuse l’acqua calda della doccia e si avventò su di lui togliendogli bruscamente il telo dai fianchi, non le dispiacque per niente e appena vide di nuovo il suo inguine il ritardo andò in secondo piano.   
Grant si sentì scrutato senza ritegno, come se fosse una sorta di fenomeno raro al centro di interessi di ogni genere, ma siccome era lei a guardarlo così, gli piacque. Gli piaceva molto il suo sguardo su di sé, specie se si zittiva e lo fissava intensamente con quell’aria compiaciuta e...   
“Affamata?” Si chiese se fosse il termine giusto, ma Daisy si accucciò davanti a lui porgendogli i boxer aperti, e lui infilò prima una gamba e poi l’altra, così si alzò e glielo sollevò contemporaneamente come avrebbe fatto con un figlio, peccato che quello non aveva legami di sangue con lei e soprattutto non era un bambino.   
L’imbarazzo salì in entrambi, anche se Grant ancora non capiva bene in cosa consisteva quella strana sensazione misto fra piacere e disagio.   
Ogni volta che le sue dita lo sfioravano sulle cosce, lui sussultava e si sentiva bruciare, per quando i boxer furono tirati completamente su, lui aveva già il principio di un erezione e si notava abbastanza.   
Lo sguardo di Daisy indugiò sullo spettacolo e una volta che il contatto fu totalmente interrotto, i loro occhi tornarono a guardarsi, rimasero in silenzio ed in quell’atmosfera elettrica e calda improvvisamente diversa da prima, Grant infilò la mano sotto i boxer, si prese il proprio membro che stentava a rimanere calmo e se lo sistemò di lato in modo che non gli desse fastidio scendendo di lato. Lo fece guardandola, senza sapere il motivo, ma non fu totalmente in grado di staccarle gli occhi dai suoi e lei si leccò le labbra. Guardò cosa faceva ed  avvampò, trattenne il fiato, poi lui sfilò la mano e l’abbandonò lungo il fianco in attesa del resto. Lei così si riscosse e a fatica lo vestì invece di svestirlo e saltargli addosso.   
\- Come mai non dici nulla? - Disse lei cercando di spezzare quella tensione erotica da paura, prese la canottiera intima nera in tinta con i boxer aderenti che aveva piacevolmente faticato a tirare su bene, la sollevò davanti a lui e la scartò capendo che non gli sarebbe stata sopra il braccio bloccato, così passò ai calzini, indicò col mento il water e gli disse di sedersi.   
Lui eseguì ligio.   
\- Non so cosa dire, sei tu quella che di solito parla... - Daisy rise alleggerendosi un po’.   
\- Stiamo facendo qualcosa di imbarazzante... - Grant piegò il capo di lato guardandola accucciata di nuovo davanti a lui ad infilargli i calzini ai suoi piedi.   
\- In che modo è imbarazzante? - Lei si strinse nelle spalle, non sapeva spiegarlo bene, tossicchiò e cercò di dire qualcosa.   
\- Beh, è imbarazzante perché di solito fra uomo e donna certe azioni così intime sono segno di un rapporto personale... - Si stava incartando ed infatti...  
\- Azioni intime? Vestirmi è un’azione intima? - Lei annuì esitando e balbettando.   
\- È... è un po’ come svestirsi... c-cioè svestirsi è sicuramente più intimo... i-insomma, se io spoglio te. -   
\- Come ieri sera? - Sospirò stanca.   
\- Sì... e vestirsi è un po’ la stessa cosa, perché presuppone dei contatti che vanno al di là di un rapporto che dovrebbe essere solo professionale. Fra colleghi non ci si comporta così, non ci si tocca, non ci si spoglia o veste e non ci si guarda nudi... - Disse lei parlando più del necessario per scaricare la tensione.   
\- Quindi noi non abbiamo un rapporto professionale ma personale... - Imparava in fretta.   
Infilati i calzini gli fece infilare le gambe dei pantaloni, aveva scelto un tipo di tela coi tasconi, più comodi dei jeans, altrimenti sarebbe stato impossibile metterglieli. Dopo che ebbe tirato su tutte le gambe sui polpacci, gli disse di alzarsi e glieli alzò fino alla vita. Si ritrovarono in piedi uno davanti all’altro, lei solo la maglia larga e gli slip, lui al contrario a torso nudo.   
Le dita di Daisy scivolarono davanti per allacciargli i pantaloni, poi gli alzò la zip, gli sfiorò il pacco ancora eccitato, per fortuna non in erezione completa altrimenti sarebbe stato a dir poco impossibile.   
\- Siamo personali noi due? L’imbarazzo è quando due hanno un rapporto personale? - Lei scosse il capo capendo che si era messa in una strada senza uscita. Tolse le mani dalla sua vita finalmente coperta e lo guardò.   
\- Quello che stiamo provando ora è alchimia, erotismo, desiderio. Ci piacciamo tutti e due, sia fisicamente che... oltre... - Non sapeva spiegarlo bene nemmeno lei in che modo si piacevano, era solo chiaro che era così. - E quando succede, vorresti solo approfondire oltre, toccarci di più. Come avevi detto quella sera mentre ballavamo. -   
\- Sarà sempre così fra noi? Ogni volta che ci sfioriamo o tocchiamo proveremo sempre questo desiderio? - Daisy sospirò e si strinse nelle spalle confusa prendendo la felpa comoda con la cerniera, gliela infilò nel braccio sano poi gliela mise sopra la parte lesa e bloccata, infine gli allacciò la zip, la manica vuota pendeva a lato.   
Alzò lo sguardo rimanendo vicino a lui, era una tortura, un’autentica tortura fare tutto quello, sfiorarlo ma non toccarlo davvero. Toccarlo ma non carezzarlo davvero.   
Per lui non era meglio, lei lo toccava e lo sfiorava e quando lo faceva in punti erogeni era anche peggio, ma poi lei toglieva le mani e non lo accontentava. Desiderava solo con tutto sé stesso di essere toccato per bene, in modo approfondito, che andasse oltre quel piccolo assaggio.   
Lo voleva con tutto sé stesso e, con tutto sé stesso, voleva vedere il resto del suo corpo, come qualche volta era capitato di intravedere.   
\- Perché quando ci si piace si prova il desiderio di vedersi nudi? - Chiese lui con voce roca e bassa. Lei aveva finito di vestirlo, doveva cacciarlo e farsi una doccia veloce, magari gelida.   
Però i suoi piedi non muovevano mezzo passo indietro ed era sicura che fossero non tardi, ma sull’orlo del licenziamento. Eppure i suoi piedi rimanevano lì, i suoi occhi inchiodati a quelli di lui, il respiro era corto, eccitata. Se l’avesse toccata si sarebbe bagnata, lo sentiva. Ogni particella del suo corpo lo desiderava, desiderava essere toccata da lui, era un bisogno fisico.   
\- Desideri vedermi nuda? - Lui capiva che non era un invito ma solo un studiarlo e metterlo alla prova, ma sapendo che lui piaceva a lei almeno tanto quanto lei piaceva a lui, decise di prendere le cose nelle sue mani e seguire il suo indomabile istinto che scalpitava ogni volta che si trovava davanti a lei.  
Come se la memoria genetica gli dicesse che lei doveva essere sua, che una volta lo era stata ma in modo incompleto e che ora non poteva sbagliare. Non era una memoria della testa, era un istinto recondito innato. Come se il destino fosse scritto nel DNA ed ora parlasse, anzi gridasse.  
Le prese la parte bassa della maglia e gliela sfilò via oltre le braccia che lei alzò ipnotizzata senza accorgersene.   
Rimase nuda davanti a lui, i seni generosi liberi dalla stoffa, la sua pelle liscia, i capezzoli duri. Lui si leccò le labbra e sempre seguendo quell’istinto, la prese per i fianchi, risalì leggero la vita e arrivò ai seni, glieli prese fra le dita, strinse senza esagerare e le dita afferrarono i capezzoli, se li rigirò fra indice e pollice e poi li lasciò carezzandoli ripetutamente coi polpastrelli, come se fosse un seduta ipnotica e non potesse smettere.   
Lei non respirava più, aveva la bocca aperta e si sentiva morire. Appena le sue mani si impossessarono in quel modo erotico e sensuale di lei, l’eccitazione esplose fra le sue gambe, si morse il labbro per poi chiudere gli occhi e abbandonare la testa all’indietro a quella sensazione che aveva desiderato enormemente.   
Non poteva farci nulla, lo voleva e basta, lo spinse febbrile sul water per farlo sedere ed una volta lì gli prese il viso fra le mani, si guardarono in quel modo intenso e carico di desiderio, lui confuso per quelle emozioni sconvolgenti che provava, poi gli fermò il volto davanti ad uno dei suoi seni, scivolò col pollice sul suo labbro e premendo glielo aprì.   
\- Usa la bocca... - Mormorò Daisy sensuale, lui non si sarebbe di certo opposto.  
Accostò le labbra sul suo capezzolo duro che aveva appena toccato, tirò fuori la lingua e lo leccò. Poi chiuse gli occhi e glielo avvolse succhiandolo con trasporto, delicato e deciso, ma non violento. Sembrava se lo stesse godendo, gustando, provava ogni singolo gesto e sensazione, le viveva e le faceva sue.   
Daisy gli prese poi le mani e gliele spostò dietro dalla vita al sedere regalandogli un’altra esperienza degna di essere vissuta.  
Avere le sue mani e la sua bocca addosso era il desiderio sia della giovane ed innocente Daisy che di quella più navigata e tormentata di ora, quella che appena l’aveva visto ed aveva capito che in quel Grant non c’era niente del vecchio Ward se non il suo splendido corpo, era andata in tilt.   
Le sue mani, la sua bocca, la sua lingua, lui che l’assaggiava e la toccava e lei che riusciva a venire senza toccarsi da sola o che lo facesse lui. Bastava così, bastava quello.   
La testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca schiusa in respiri profondi, le proprie mani sulla sua testa a tenerlo a sé.   
Voleva andare oltre, voleva dirgli di toccarsi anche lui e tirarsi fuori l’erezione, ma sentì febbrile e distante il cellulare nell’altra stanza. Cercò di tenerlo fuori da quel momento perfetto, ma il fatto che continuasse a suonare la disturbò fino a che la ragione tornò nel suo cervello offuscato dal piacere e dal desiderio. Si ricordò che erano tardi e che dovevano per forza andare ed imprecando si forzò e si sfilò dalle sue mani e dalla sua bocca che rimase sorpreso e spaesato di quel brusco cambio di idea.   
\- Dobbiamo andare. Sul serio. Ed io mi infilo sotto la doccia fredda altrimenti non ne esco viva. - Quando Grant perplesso si alzò in piedi, sentì le proprie gambe molli ed esitò, poi si guardò in basso e vide una evidente protuberanza.   
\- Fa... fa quasi male? - Chiese insicuro di quello che stava sentendo, tanta era l’eccitazione.   
Troppa.   
Daisy ridacchiò.   
\- Ti ci vorrebbe a te la doccia fredda ora! - Così dicendo si infilò nel box della doccia, si tolse gli slip e aprendo l’acqua fredda si lavò veloce calmando gli ormoni che la stavano facendo impazzire. Dopo un urlo di shock, tornò a parlare con un Grant perplesso.   
\- Sopravviverai! Dopo un po’ ti calmerai. Di solito sbattere in qualche spigolo vi aiuta... - Grant guardò corrugato lo spigolo del mobile del bagno non capendo come si potesse sbattere di proposito, poi lei continuò:   
\- Oppure pensare a qualcosa di osceno ed orribile... dovrebbe fare da deterrente... - Grant provò ad immaginare qualcosa del genere ma non gli venne nulla.   
\- Ci sono alternative meno traumatiche o complicate? - Daisy rise chiudendo il rubinetto, prese l’asciugamano che prima aveva usato Grant e si asciugò dentro il box per evitare di peggiorargli la situazione, poi uscì coperta, i capelli legati, un sorriso divertito ed ironico sulla bocca:   
\- Un bel lavoro di mano! - Grant la guardò corrugato ancora senza capire, alzò la mano sana. - Una sega! Te lo tiri fuori e te lo strofini fino a che non esplodi nel piacere. Quell’esplosione bagnata si chiama orgasmo, è l’apice del piacere fisico! Quello che hai ora è il principio, si chiama erezione. È l’espressione del piacere. Le donne si bagnano direttamente, agli uomini viene duro fino a che non sfogano tutto altrimenti muoiono e soffrono! - Grant si aggrottò preoccupato e lei ridendo di gusto sfilò verso la camera per completare la vestizione veloce. Lui la seguì fuori per continuare il discorso, ma lei gli chiuse la porta sulla faccia continuando a gridare dall’altra parte:   
\- Sono tutte cose molto piacevoli, sperimenterai tutto! -   
\- Con te? - Chiese Grant capendo che essere uomini aveva molti vantaggi e non solo svantaggi. Dolori, delusioni e sofferenze sia emotive che fisiche erano solo una parte. Poteva esserci altro, molto altro.   
\- Frena! - Con questo Daisy aprì la porta facendolo quasi cadere poichè appoggiato con la schiena, lei era già vestita, sorprendentemente veloce. I due si guardarono. - Le cose devono venire, non si stabiliscono. E comunque non potremmo. Tecnicamente secondo le regole dello Shield io e te non potremmo avere alcun rapporto di questo genere. Io sono il tuo supervisore, tu sei uno dei progetti dei sommi capi. Sicuramente non posso portarmi a letto la mia missione. - Grant spalancò gli occhi.   
\- Portarti a letto?! - Per lui era praticamente arabo. Lei scrollò le spalle e gli disse di mettersi le scarpe mentre lei faceva altrettanto, muovendosi in fretta e furia.   
\- Insomma, il punto è questo. Teoricamente io e te non possiamo fare queste cose, perciò la cosa importante è che non ne parli con nessuno e mai e cerchi di mascherarlo e nasconderlo in tutti i modi. -   
\- Ma lo faremo comunque? - Anche se ancora non aveva afferrato tutto bene, aveva capito che era comunque quella cosa piacevole che voleva.   
Daisy rise.   
\- Se succederà lo faremo, ma è tassativo che non si venga a sapere, ok? - Grant annuì mentre lei gli allacciava le scarpe accucciata davanti a lui poichè con una mano lui non poteva. Lui tornò a sentirsi strano, annuì rigido e sorrise in un misto fra il felice ed il concentrato.   
Avrebbe ricordato tutto, ma sperava davvero che lei poi non si tirasse più indietro.   
Ora voleva tuto il pacchetto, qualunque cosa fosse questo pacchetto.   
Di lei voleva ogni singola cosa. 


	19. Essere accettati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' tempo per Daisy di venire totalmente allo scoperto con la squadra e mostrare apertamente il suo legame profondo e sentimentale che sta nascendo con Grant, sa bene che Phil e May non lo accetteranno facilmente, perciò spera che far passare del tempo a Grant con loro possa convincerli a dargli un'occasione. Coulson, d'altro canto, ha sempre un piano nel piano, o non sarebbe Coulson!

19\. ESSERE ACCETTATI   
  


__"L'amore facile, come dono dal cielo Tu vai via.  
La nostra passione è stata consumata  
Il mio cuore è in vendita il tuo corpo è in affitto  
Il mio corpo è distrutto, il tuo è esausto  
Intaglia il tuo nome nelle mie braccia  
Invece di essere in tensione, sono quì tranquillo  
Perchè non c'è nient'altro da fare Per ogni me ed ogni te  
L'amore facile, il dono che ho scelto  
Nessun altro dono ho scelto di usare Abuserei di un altro amore  
Ma le circostanze non possono giustificarmi Con l'idea che le cose accadano"  
[\- Every me and every you - Placebo -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YR_Mft7yIM)

  
Alla squadra bastò un istante per capire che erano già andati oltre il normale rapporto fra agente e supervisore, Daisy subì un doveroso rimprovero da parte di Phil e May la quale le ricordò brutalmente che Grant era un esperimento, prima di ogni altra cosa. E come se non bastasse era sulla base di Ward, quel Ward.   
Fu a quel punto che Daisy si ribellò, prima di quelle parole aveva subito passivamente consapevole che comunque avessero ragione.   
\- Invece ti sbagli su questo. Non è quel Ward! Questo non ha niente a che fare con lui e se ci passassi del tempo insieme te ne accorgeresti! Questo è il suo opposto ed è grazie a tutte le loro differenze che mi ha convinta, io non riesco più a sovrapporre le loro immagini, per me sono due persone completamente diverse! - May batté la mano figurativamente proprio lì.  
\- Me ne sono accorta che non lo vedi allo stesso modo, perché se lo facessi non l’avresti mai toccato! - Rispose gelida May insistendo. Daisy scosse il capo insofferente guardando altrove, non sarebbe mai riuscita a fargli capire il punto.   
\- Non puoi capire, tu vedi solo le uguaglianze e sei superficiale nel tuo approccio a lui! Non lo vivi e non sai, non capisci. Questo esperimento come dici tu è maledettamente riuscito ed è sconvolgente pensare come il passato ti forgi! Ci sono lati caratteriali completamente nuovi in questo Grant tanto che mi chiedo... il carattere è stabilito nel DNA o nelle esperienze? Davvero è genetico essere, che ne so, ironici o irascibili o timidi? Oppure dipende solo da quel che viviamo nei primi giorni di vita, nei primi mesi, nei primi anni? - May non ribatté perché Daisy aveva ampliato il discorso a qualcosa di più filosofico, sapeva bene che i vissuti cambiavano le persone, lei stessa si era vista diametralmente opposta per via di certe esperienze vissute.   
Phil sospirò e scosse il capo alzando le mani, si mosse per l’ufficio e si fece guardare con la sua tipica pacatezza:   
\- Ok, è il momento che sperimentiamo un po’ tutti questo Ward, mi sembra giusto prima di giudicare facilmente. A questo proposito capita a puntino una missione assegnataci proprio oggi. Andremo io, May e Ward. Tu Daisy devi lavorare con Fitz e Simmons al piano per... noi sappiamo cosa... - Era meglio evitare di parlare in modo più chiaro di certe cose, specie se consistevano nel sabotare il nuovo Shield. Daisy si animò:  
\- Ci sono novità? - Coulson annuì.   
\- Sì, Fitz ha un’idea ma gli servi tu al tuo meglio e totalmente concentrata. Noi tre andremo via per un’altra missione, non è niente di impegnativo ma sarà l’ideale per lui per testare di nuovo il campo e per noi per testare lui! -   
Daisy impallidì e si alzò di scatto dalla sedia:   
\- È stato seriamente ferito, non può muovere il braccio fino a stasera e poi sarà ancora dolorante! Ragazzi, poteva lasciarmi morire invece ha rischiato la sua vita per salvarmi! Cosa deve fare per convincervi? - Coulson corse ai ripari vedendola partire di nuovo a spada tratta:   
\- Non è una questione di fiducia, abbiamo capito che ci possiamo fidare e che è a posto. Vogliamo solo capire quello che dici quando intendi che se passassimo del tempo con lui ci accorgeremmo che davvero non ha niente a che vedere con Ward. - Coulson era bravo a convincere, molto bravo. Era un capo squadra per questo, sostanzialmente.   
\- Non può combattere. - Ripeté Daisy. - È molto vulnerabile. L’addestramento è andato alla grande e non ho niente da insegnargli, grazie anche ai simulatori è davvero avanti, gli manca un po’ di lezioni tattiche e teoriche, ma ci vuole tempo ed esperienza sul campo, ma ridotto così lui è a rischio, un facile bersaglio. Cosa può venire a fare con voi? - Daisy non voleva separarsi da lui, si stava ribellando con tutta sé stessa sentendosi davvero male all’idea. Coulson sorrise incoraggiante e calmo.   
\- Lo sappiamo, non te lo chiederei se fosse una missione pericolosa. È una di quelle tranquille, non sono previsti combattimenti. - Daisy sbuffò e senza peli sulla lingua ribatté.   
\- Ieri erano previsti? L’ha detto anche ieri! - Coulson piegò la testa a destra e sinistra cercando di essere più convincente.   
\- Lo so, ma questa volta non andiamo a testare inumani o soggetti sconosciuti... andiamo solo a testare delle armi per lo Shield e a prenderli in carico, li porteremo alla base e basta. -   
Daisy sospirò titubante e dubbiosa col broncio, però alla fine dovette accettare. Coulson stava per giocarsi la carta ‘io sono il capo ed io decido comunque’, però sapeva che era l’ideale farli stare un po’ insieme. Avrebbero visto che Grant era un’altra persona e l’avrebbero aiutato.   
  
Il sorriso era poco convincente e del tutto riluttante.   
\- Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, sei in buone mani, non ti consegnerei a nessun altro su questo pianeta che a loro. - Disse Daisy mentre gli metteva il giubbotto rinforzante che il giorno prima gli aveva comunque salvato la vita. Anch’esso non poteva essere messo con entrambe le braccia, una delle maniche pendeva.   
Grant la guardò capendo subito che non era convinta di farlo andare.   
\- Perché non vuoi che vada, allora? - Daisy lo guardò di scatto come un gatto a cui avevano pestato la coda.   
\- No io... - Ma lui poi sorrise in quel suo modo limpido ed incoraggiante da cucciolo e lei sbuffò guardando altrove. - Ok, vorrei venire anche io, non sono ancora a mio agio a lasciarti andare da solo, dopotutto sei stato affidato a me... però loro sono i migliori! - Grant assottigliò gli occhi, percepiva qualcos’altro dietro, ma non capiva bene cosa. Abbassò il capo leggermente per agganciare meglio i suoi occhi sfuggenti.   
\- Sono solo la tua missione? È per questo e basta che sei inquieta? - Daisy si ritrovò con le spalle al muro, impreparata a reggere quello sguardo così inquisitore. In questo era bravo come l’originale a far parlare qualcuno. Aveva quella capacità di leggerti dentro e di farti dire quel che non volevi. Rimase turbata e si sentì ammettere candidamente:   
\- Non sei solo la mia missione. Non voglio che ti succeda nulla perché ormai mi sono affezionata davvero. - Lo ammise trovando meglio permettergli di fidarsi di lei fino in fondo, se lei gli diceva la verità lui lo sentiva e se sentiva che lei gli diceva la verità poi si sarebbe fidato ancora meglio.   
“E poi visto che dipende tutto da quello che viviamo, è meglio fargli sapere che qualcuno gli vuole bene in modo disinteressato. L’amore, l’affetto sono la sola cosa che ci rendono umani.”  
Pensò poi con un sorriso turbato e confuso. Lui ne fece uno rilassato e rischiarato, grato per la sincerità. Si sentì caldo nel sentirsi apprezzato, voluto. Forse solo da lei sulla faccia della Terra e sicuramente era cominciata per obbligo e riluttanza, ma ora era diverso e lo sapeva bene, ne era certo.   
\- Ho una ragione in più per prendermi cura di me e tornare vivo alla base. - Daisy fu grata di questa decisione, di solito gli agenti non sentivano quella priorità.   
\- Ti aspetterò qua mentre io e Fitz rivoluzioniamo per l’ennesima volta lo Shield! - Disse lei allegra e scherzando. Così lui sorrise e fece altrettanto.   
\- Così posso anche dimostrarti che posso essere un vero agente sul serio. - Daisy inarcò le sopracciglia.   
\- Solo se è quello che vuoi! -   
\- Ho detto che posso esserlo, non che voglio. Sul volerlo lo vedremo quando avrò testato tutto quello che c’è da testare, no? - Daisy annuì, erano dei compromessi accettabili.   
Sospirò e gli lasciò una carezza sulla guancia rendendosi conto che ormai nel suo modo di trattarlo e di vederlo non c’era più niente di quel che era stato un tempo. Come il presente poteva cancellare totalmente il passato, in certi casi, era un mistero.   
“Si tratta anche del semplice fatto che sono una persona intelligente e capisco che tecnicamente parlando questi non sono gli stessi Ward e soprattutto vivendolo me ne sono convinta. Non c’è altro da dire.”  
Grant andò prima di lei mentre Daisy rimaneva ancora poco convinta se lasciarlo andare o no. Non che poi avesse scelta.   
  
\- Vi siete mai chiesti che carattere avesse davvero Ward? - Chiese Daisy pensierosa, la testa appoggiata alla mano in una posa tutta scomposta sulla scrivania, la tastiera abbandonata davanti a sé, il monitor poco distante dai suoi occhi. Fitz e Simmons la guardarono risalendo dal loro mondo di calcoli e prove.   
\- Vuoi dire a parte manovratore e bugiardo? - Daisy ridacchiò annuendo.   
\- Sì, voglio dire... è stato plagiato e trasformato in quello che abbiamo conosciuto, ma originariamente, prima che anche suo fratello e la sua famiglia lo rovinassero... che carattere avrebbe avuto? - Fitz si aggrottò guardandola mentre aveva l’aria da tutt’altra parte piuttosto sul lavoro che cercavano di fare.   
\- Il Grant di ora dovrebbe darti questa risposta. Che tipo è? - Daisy si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Gentile, dolce, premuroso... in certi momenti, prima che venisse fuori chi era, ci sono stati momenti che si è mostrato così anche Ward... ed è lì che mi ha conquistata. Ho visto fra il suo tormento ed i suoi spigoli duri pieni di dovere e di razionalità qualcosa che era... morbido, dolce. - Simmons si avvicinò a Daisy prendendole il braccio dolcemente.   
\- Ti chiedi se quei lati che avevi visto in lui e che ora vedi in questo Grant pulito fossero autentici? - Daisy alzò le spalle annuendo e la guardò in cerca di una risposta, lei sorrise comprensiva e dolcemente.   
\- Non posso darti io quella risposta e forse non la troverai mai. Questa verità è morta per sempre su quel pianeta dove Ward ha dato il suo ultimo respiro. Però penso che ora devi concentrarti su questo Grant qua, capire fino a che punto potrai fidarti, cosa riuscirai a provare per lui... capire lui, che tipo è... ormai quel Ward è morto e non tornerà più, questo non è lui. - Simmons aveva faticato a capirlo, ma avendoci avuto a che fare di persona se ne era convinta. E poi la scienza era la scienza, non mentiva. Uno poteva avere rimostranze, era normale, ma non c’era verso che quel Ward fosse quell’altro. Punto. E alla loro Daisy questo Grant stava piacendo davvero molto. Il resto non contava.   
\- Sai, grazie al Framework tutti abbiamo capito meglio molte cose, penso. Lati nascosti di noi che non pensavamo di avere oppure abbiamo capito meglio le persone che ci stavano intorno... - Disse Disy. Fitz abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi colpevole e male ogni volta che si parlava del Framework. - E ne sono contenta, è un’esperienza che per quanto traumatica ci ha aperto gli occhi su molte cose, grazie alle quali ora possiamo lavorare su di noi o possiamo rivedere gli altri. Trovare risposte. Io ho trovato la risposta che avevo sempre cercato. Ward non era nato così, non era segnato, non sarebbe dovuto diventare quello che è diventato per forza, non l’aveva scelto lui davvero, era stato portato ad esserlo. Ed è sempre stato un mio grande rimpianto, o non sarei finita ad essere la sua partner. Penso che... penso che mi abbia dato la pace che cercavo in fondo al mio cuore. Poteva essere perfetto, fra noi. Ma ora lo può essere, forse. Possiamo far funzionare quel che prima non siamo riusciti a far funzionare. Sia lui per sé stesso che io per noi due. - Simmons non voleva essere nei suoi panni e non era sicura di poterla capire, ma Fitz sì. Fitz la capiva perché aveva sempre paura di quel sé stesso del Framework ed aveva paura di poterlo diventare da un momento all’altro. Per questo ora voleva distruggere in modo irreversibile quella macchina creata con il Darkhold.   
Sapeva cosa significava vedere una realtà alternativa e trovare risposte che ti segnavano e ti influenzavano, sapeva come si poteva vivere senza più dimenticare quanto vissuto là dentro.   
\- Devi seguire il tuo cuore, non potresti comunque fare altrimenti e ci piace questo di te. - Disse poi dolcemente Simmons. Daisy tornò a lei, sorrise grata e le strinse a sua volta la mano ferma sul proprio braccio. Poi sospirò e schiaffeggiandosi si richiamò all’ordine.   
\- Beh, questa macchina infernale non si saboterà da sola! Vediamo di fare l’hakeraggio del secolo! -   
A quello anche gli altri tornarono al lavoro e Fitz sottolineò quanto detto già in precedenza:   
\- I loro progetti si basano tutti su questa macchina, se la distruggiamo loro non potranno mai realizzare quegli stupidi eserciti di cloni di agenti perfetti. -   
\- Però non dobbiamo metterci in pericolo, niente deve ricondurre a noi. E visto che si può manomettere la macchina a distanza... - Si inserì Simmons guardando i due geni all’opera.   
\- Io entrerò nel loro sistema in modo che non arriveranno mai a noi e se anche dovessero individuare l’hakeraggio li rimanderemo a qualche gruppo criminale famoso dall’altra parte del mondo... - Continuò Daisy nel loro stile di finirsi le frasi a vicenda.   
\- Ed io poi inserirò i dati per l’autodistruzione. Quella macchina sarà inutilizzabile nel giro di un attimo!  - Concluse Fitz convinto ed incattivito. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di metterci di nuovo mano.   
  
\- Sai Grant... non voglio che ti senti in dovere verso Daisy solo perché è lei che si occupa di te... - Disse Coulson mentre aspettavano di arrivare, May alla guida dell’aereo come ai vecchi tempi sentiva comunque la loro conversazione per volontà di Coulson, il quale voleva che sapesse tutto quel che proveniva da Grant.   
Il giovane lo guardò turbato senza capire.   
\- In che senso? -   
\- Beh, lei è la tua guida, la tua prima guida. Ti insegna a vivere oltre che a fare l’agente. Ti verrà spontaneo compiacerla, fare quello che pensi lei vorrebbe o la potrebbe fare felice. Lei è un po’ il tuo faro nella notte... - Grant inghiottì a vuoto colpito dal modo in cui lui gli stava leggendo dentro.   
\- Però non devi farlo. Essere fedeli e grati è una cosa, seguire ciecamente la volontà di qualcun altro è un altra cosa. Devi distinguere quando lei in qualità di agente supervisore ti dà degli ordini da quando invece ti dice come vivere. -   
\- Lei non me lo dice, mi dà consigli o mi spiga le cose. - Rispose calmo Grant.   
\- Sì, però non te ne rendi conto. Tu vuoi realizzare la sua volontà, vuoi farla contenta, no? - Lui annuì. - Questo è bello solo se la sua volontà coincide con la tua. -   
\- Come faccio a capire cosa voglio? Lei è tutto quello che ho avuto fino ad ora. È tutto il mio mondo... - Coulson sorrise incoraggiante come un padre.   
\- È per questo che ho chiesto che venissi con noi. Passare un po’ di tempo separati vi farà bene... a tutti e due. Dovete schiarirvi le idee ora, prima che il tempo passato insieme sia troppo per poter stabilire ognuno la propria personalità e volontà. Lei deve capire i propri sentimenti e tu... beh, anche. Ma soprattutto ciò che vuoi. - Grant capì che questa era l’introduzione a qualcosa di più grosso e lo guardò in attesa del resto.   
\- In cosa consiste la missione? - Coulson sorrise colpito dalla sua perspicacia. Ricordava con calore il Ward che un tempo era stato uno dei suoi migliori agenti. Prima che poi rovinasse tutto.   
\- È esattamente quello che ho detto, dobbiamo testare del materiale e portarlo alla base, solo che staremo più di quello che non ho specificato. - Grant inarcò le sopracciglia. - Staremo un po’ di giorni, ma non è una missione pericolosa, te lo posso garantire. O avrei richiesto anche Mac e Yo-Yo o altri agenti. - Grant rimase titubante, capì che era la scelta giusta e stare del tempo lontano da Daisy era tecnicamente la cosa migliore da fare, sebbene questo non gli piacesse affatto.   
\- Daisy si arrabbierà. - Disse placido. Coulson annuì.   
\- Molto, ma mi ringrazierà se alla fine entrambi avrete capito meglio voi stessi. Per entrambi è una situazione complicata, buttarvi a capofitto come stavate facendo non era l’ideale. Andrà bene per entrambi. - Grant immaginava avesse ragione, ma sospirò dispiaciuto all’idea di non vederla.   
\- Posso sentirla al telefono più tardi? - Coulson annuì ridacchiando.   
\- Sarà meglio che la calmi dopo che si sarà arrabbiata! - Grant sorrise immaginando la scena.   
\- Sento di potermi fidare di lei, signore. Principalmente perché Daisy non mi avrebbe affidato a lei altrimenti. - Coulson annuì colpito dai suoi ragionamenti.   
\- Oltretutto il piano per lo smantellamento della macchina dei cloni dello Shield prevede che Daisy e Fitz attivino un sistema di auto distruzione che si innescherà fra un po’ di tempo, nel bel mezzo di due diverse missioni che ci terranno tutti assolutamente impegnati in parti diverse del mondo, in modo da non destare il minimo sospetto nello Shield quando indagheranno. - Grant capì l’idea e la condivise subito.   
\- Daisy è la sola a conoscere questo progetto, immagineranno che voi lo conoscete di riflesso perché sanno che Daisy è legata a voi, si vede... - Coulson annuì compiaciuto che aveva subito capito le sue motivazioni.   
\- Saremo i primi indagati anche perché abbiamo un movente. Noi odiamo quel macchinario. -   
\- Indagheranno su di voi ma trovandovi altrove a fare altro in quel momento, non sospetteranno mai. Mi sembra un piano perfetto. - Coulson annuì compiaciuto.   
\- Anche secondo me lo è. -   
\- Signore... - Chiese poi dopo un po’ Grant con un tono rispettoso.   
\- Dimmi. -   
\- Cosa pensa che mi succederà, sinceramente? - Coulson colpito da quella domanda lo guardò dritto negli occhi e contemplò l’idea di mentirgli, ma decise di essere sincero. In qualche modo lo meritava.   
\- Vorranno che diventi un loro agente, se sei fortunato ti assegneranno alla mia squadra, noi faremo di tutto perché succeda. Ma devi volerlo tu. Se non vuoi fare questa vita... -   
\- Troveremo un altro piano perfetto per aiutarmi a sparire? - Coulson sorrise alla sua aria da cane speranzoso e contemporaneamente bastonato, sicuramente quella che aveva conquistato Daisy.   
\- Come facciamo sempre per aiutare i nostri. - Grant sorrise più rilassato e sereno, sistemandosi meglio nel sedile.   
Ora si sentiva più leggero, aveva nettamente sentito di potersi fidare, davvero lo sentivano parte della loro squadra nonostante i precedenti. Erano persone in gamba, si poteva fidare e, cosa più importante, probabilmente lo volevano davvero. Lo accettavano sul serio. O, per lo meno, lo sperava davvero.   
Improvvisamente essere accettati era la cosa più importante ed essenziale. Anche vitale. 


	20. La strada giusta va capita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant è in missione con Coulson e May per vedere che persona è Grant, cosa che tutti e tre devono scoprire. Daisy non è felice di averlo lontano per tutto quel tempo, ma alla fine non ha scelta che accettare e sperare che vada tutto bene. Nel frattempo questa lontananza aiuterà i due a scavare meglio nel loro rapporto e a fare chiarezza nei loro sentimenti.

20\. LA STRADA GIUSTA VA CAPITA   
  


[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/e5/ff/9ae5ff57bd89ed9a57d045c2daa79706.jpg)   
"Non ero arrabbiato con te  
Non cercavo di abbatterti  
Le parole che potrei aver usato  
Ero troppo spaventato per dirle ad alta voce  
Se non posso fermare la tua caduta  
Ti farò alzare da terra  
Se ti sentivi invisibile, non ti farò sentire così ora "   
[\- Linkin Park - Invisible - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkfPxU1k9gw)

  
Le urla di Daisy si sentirono fino negli altri uffici, Fitz e Simmons salutarono i loro colleghi accorsi preoccupati per vedere che succedeva e dissero che andava tutto bene, poi rimasero pazienti a sentire Daisy sfuriare contro Coulson. L’unica che osava arrivare a certi livelli. Anche May lo rimproverava, ma lei non faceva sceneggiate, era gelida, il che era diverso.   
Dopo un’abbondante quarto d’ora inutile durante il quale Coulson non riuscì a far sentire la sua voce, Grant prese la parola calmo  pacato e non dovette nemmeno urlare per farsi sentire:   
\- Sto bene, sono sicuro che è l’esperienza giusta per capire me stesso. Sono molto eccitato di vedere tutte queste zone del mondo... - Disse Grant calmo. Daisy così sospirò e smise di urlare.   
\- Poteva dircelo, mi sarebbe andato bene... -   
\- Non penso... - Rispose sorridendo Grant, Daisy fece una smorfia e fece marcia indietro e mentre gli altri compagni assistevano alla resa del secolo esterrefatti, Daisy col telefono all’orecchio si mise a girare nervosa per la stanza come una fidanzata che parla al proprio compagno a distanza oceanica:   
\- Ok, va bene, però non mi piace lo stesso. Ti mancano delle lezioni, delle esperienze, e quando esci con loro non sai mai come finirà! Stai attento, pensa alla tua vita, a tornare qua vivo. -   
\- Da te... -  Precisò lui. Daisy arrossì e guardò subito Fitz e Simmons che la guardavano a loro volta per capire se andava tutto bene, li vedeva confabulare come due comari, lei gli fece una linguaccia e loro ridacchiarono.   
\- Mi fido di loro due, sei in buone mani, ma miraccomando. I test non farli ad ogni costo! - Ordinò Daisy inquieta nel non poter essere lì con lui. Sarebbero rimasti separati per chissà quanto tempo, l’indomani sarebbero partiti anche loro con Mack e Yo-Yo per un’altra missione e una volta lontani avrebbero dato il via all’autodistruzione della macchina infernale e da lì in poi sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto. E lei doveva stare separata da Grant!   
La cosa non le piaceva per niente, ma cosa ci poteva fare? Ormai erano andati. Coulson sapeva come raggirarla, sapeva che non avrebbe mai acconsentito.   
\- So che ci farà bene questo periodo. - Disse Grant ragionevole e calmo, lei sospirò guardando in alto.   
\- Lo so, lo so. Ma non sono tranquilla lo stesso. - Grant sorrise.   
\- Sono contento che sei preoccupata per me, significa che ci tieni davvero... - Daisy scosse la testa.   
\- Non puoi dubitarne. -   
\- Ora non lo farò più. - Daisy pensò che fosse molto insicuro, ma era normale. Gli mancava l’appartenenza ad un gruppo. Quando si nasceva l’appartenenza era per la famiglia, ma lui non avendo vissuto quella fase, sicuramente gli mancava e questo si riversava nell’insicurezza.   
“Dobbiamo dargliene una a tutti i costi, altrimenti potremmo dare vita ad un Grant che è troppo opposto a Ward...” Pensò Daisy al volo, a quel punto furono entrambi richiamati e così si salutarono.   
\- Chiamami quando siete di nuovo sull’aereo, voglio aggiornamenti ed impressioni! Sono sicura che questa vita ti piacerà! - Daisy lo sperava, se non altro. Da un lato fargli fare l’agente era rischioso per lui, ma l’avrebbe avuto più vicino.   
  
La telefonata a fine giornata divenne un rito importante per entrambi, sentirsi al telefono ogni sera fece capire loro sempre più che il legame nato quasi per forza maggiore e per dovere, si era in un attimo trasformato in qualcosa di reale.   
Dopo 12 ore di nervoso, la voce di lui aveva il potere di calmarla e tranquillizzarla, specie nel sapere che la missione di Grant andava bene e che gli stava piacendo vedere il mondo e conoscere persone nuove. Scopriva anche armi ed oggetti utili allo Shield, tecnologicamente avanzata e costruita su base aliena in alcuni casi. Certi test erano più rischiosi e pericolosi di altri ed in alcuni casi avevano dovuto affrontare un po’ di noie e sbaragliare dei ribelli, ma Grant aveva sempre parlato con entusiasmo di quei combattimenti.   
\- Vedere combattere May è particolarmente bello! È molto brava! - Avevano già combattuto in allenamento, ma vederla all’opera con altri era diverso. Daisy arricciò il naso mentre giocava col cibo che aveva nel piatto, il telefono nell’altra mano. La loro missione era altrettanto lunga ma più delicata. Dovevano trovare un gruppo di Inumani e convincerli con le buone a farsi valutare e a collaborare, alcuni di loro erano pericolosi, ma la squadra di Daisy era ben formata. Da un lato era sollevata di non avere Grant con lei per non metterlo troppo a rischio.   
Sentire che gli piaceva veder combattere May non le piacque affatto. Sospirò insofferente mentre le si chiudeva l’appetito.   
\- È una delle migliori in questo. - Disse poi riluttante. - Tu invece? Ti sei rimesso? Partecipi ai combattimenti? -   
\- Coulson mi ha dato il via libero, dice che se occorre e me la sento sono in grado di affrontare chiunque. -   
\- E tu? Pensi di esserne in grado? Devi esserne sicuro perché altrimenti in combattimento... -   
\- Penso di poterlo fare, mi va. Voglio mettermi di più alla prova. Fino ad ora ho osservato bene tutto, è affascinante il vostro lavoro... - Daisy sorrise divertita.   
\- Questo non è niente, ci sono missioni allucinanti che ti fanno venire voglia di scappare. - Ed in un attimo tornarono a parlare d’altro facendo così ritrovare la fame a Daisy sotto i sorrisini di tutti gli altri, Mack e Yo-Yo compresi.   
  
Non ne parlavano, ogni volta che ci provavano Daisy cambiava argomento. Più i giorni passavano e meno aveva voglia di aprirsi sull’argomento Grant. La lontananza la confondeva, inizialmente sapeva di provare qualcosa, ma era più orientata verso l’attrazione ed una sorta di riscatto e di rimpianto, ma ora che erano lontani da qualche giorno era diverso e non voleva provare a spiegare perché voleva rivedere Grant e cosa provava ogni volta che sentiva la sua voce pacata ed entusiasta di quel che aveva visto quel giorno.   
Gli stava facendo bene e la cosa che le bruciava di più, probabilmente, era che gli faceva così bene proprio perché lo viveva lontano da lei.   
“E se si innamora di May? Se torna a scattare qualcosa come era successo fra loro quella volta? Ok era una circostanza diversa e poi erano solo andati a letto insieme, ma... ma potrebbe, no? Ora sono entrambi diversi e May e Phil si ostinano a non procedere nella loro relazione chiara a tutto il mondo... a lui piace come lei combatte, hanno alchimia in azione, sempre avuta. Mi racconta di intese istintive che...”   
Ed ogni volta che partiva con queste considerazioni, si metteva ad allenarsi odiandosi.   
Alla fine era solo gelosa e forse non voleva parlarne con nessuno non perché si sentiva più confusa che mai, ma perché era tutto molto chiaro.   
Non provava solo affetto ed attrazione per Grant. Era presa sotto ogni aspetto come non mai, ma presa sul serio.   
“La questione non è più mia, “ si disse una sera cercando di dormire per la grande giornata dell’indomani. “Ma se lui prova la stessa cosa. Lontano da me può aver ridimensionato il suo attaccamento nei miei confronti, Coulson ha fatto bene a staccarlo da me prima che quelle stronzate psicologiche si radicassero... io sono la mamma papera, per lui. Non la sua ragazza come lo vedo io perché ho potuto elaborarlo diversamente...”   
Andando avanti sarebbe stata solo una grande tortura, per lei. Sperava che a lui andasse meglio.   
  
Per lui era diverso, era come un bambino alla scoperta del mondo. Aveva un sacco di emozioni da vivere ora dopo ora e gli piacevano tutte. Persino quelle pericolose le trovava interessanti. Si meravigliava di come May e Coulson se ne tirassero sempre fuori egregiamente. A volte c’erano gruppi non collaboranti, ma loro riuscivano sempre a cavarsela.   
Era affascinato e si sentiva al sicuro con loro.   
La sera poi raccontava tutto a Daisy e sentire la sua voce lo tranquillizzava, gli riempiva la giornata, anzi, gli metteva la ciliegina sulla torta.   
Avrebbe voluto davvero molto vivere tutto quello con lei, sperava sarebbe successo.   
  
Il giorno in cui decise di aiutarli più attivamente, fu quando si ritrovarono ad affrontare un gruppo di mercenari piuttosto numeroso e ben armato che, venuto a sapere di certe armi speciali, avevano attaccato il carico proprio al loro arrivo per i test e la presa in carica.   
Sotto il fuoco incrociato, May e Coulson si mossero automaticamente senza bisogno di pensare, entrambi si coprirono dietro a delle casse iniziando a sparare. Grant, rimasto fuori dalla loro visuale, poté decidere in tutta calma come agire e lo fece con lucidità e freddezza, nonostante qualche colpo arrivasse accidentalmente molto vicino alla sua testa.   
Era come se la sua mente annullasse ogni cosa superflua per poter riflettere nel migliore dei modi, nonostante la sopravvivenza era messa a dura prova.   
Così capì che la cosa più intelligente era individuare il loro capo e neutralizzarlo. Non pensava in termini di uccidere, Daisy gli aveva insegnato che era l’ultima mossa e solo in caso disperato, per difendere la propria vita o quella dei compagni o di altre vittime innocenti.   
“E poi penso che potrebbe convincere gli altri a deporre le armi...” Rifletté Grant. Così usando uno specchietto del camion dietro cui era nascosto, vide come si muoveva il gruppo, mentre spari e proiettili volavano ovunque facendo un gran baccano.   
Vide ad un certo punto uno che dava un ordine ad altri, così capì che il capo doveva essere lui. A quel punto Grant prese un bel respiro profondo, chiuse gli occhi, distese i nervi e valutando il percorso più sicuro per arrivare a lui da dietro senza farsi notare, partì.   
Nessuno lo vide muoversi, troppo concentrati sui bersagli principali e gli unici conosciuti, May e Coulson. Percorse la strada più sicura veloce e silenzioso e questo gli permise di arrivare dietro di loro. Veloce come un ninja afferrò il loro capo, gli puntò la pistola alla tempia e stringendogli il braccio intorno al collo da dietro diminuì sentitamente l’ossigeno.   
\- FERMI! - Gli fece urlare Grant in modo che i suoi si fermassero automaticamente.   
Grant non ebbe bisogno di dire altro, avanzò in mezzo al campo di battaglia con il capo agganciato in una presa ferrea, mano a mano che lo vedevano gli altri abbassavano le loro armi. In un istante dall’inferno di rumori assordanti, al silenzio totale. Il fumo si sollevò oltre le loro teste restituendo la visuale a tutti. Coulson e May videro che Grant aveva neutralizzato il loro capo e lo teneva saldamento sotto tiro, i due si guardarono impressionati ed ammirati.   
\- Ora vi ritirerete tutti e noi faremo il nostro lavoro. Quando saremo al sicuro, ti lasceremo andare. - Sussurrò Grant continuando a tenere in mano il gioco. L’adrenalina scorreva a mille nel suo corpo, sentiva di stare facendo bene e di aver trovato la sua vocazione. Non solo ne era capace, ma gli piaceva.   
Al silenzio Grant aumentò la presa del braccio intorno al collo e così l’uomo annuì facendo il cenno agli altri di muoversi e andarsene.   
Gli uomini sia pure riluttanti eseguirono salendo sulle loro Jeep e partendo veloci.   
Grant andò verso Coulson e May che nel frattempo erano usciti sempre circospetti e ammirati.   
\- Come si procede? - Chiese a Coulson.   
\- Come procederesti? - Rispose di rimando lui mettendolo alla prova.   
\- Lo legherei e lo metterei in un angolo dove non disturba ma è sott’occhio. - disse senza esitare, Coulson annuì e fece il cenno.   
\- Procedi. - Grant così fu aiutato da May, insieme lo legarono e lo misero in parte per poi riprendere il loro lavoro all’interno del camion con il carico da ispezionare.   
\- Sei davvero portato. - Disse May a Grant ammirata e con tutt’altro tono rispetto a quelli usati fino ad ora, più duri e scostanti.   
\- Davvero? - Chiese sorpreso Grant, compiaciuto di averla colpita.   
\- E capisco cosa intendeva Daisy dicendo che potevo capire chi eri solo stando con te. - Lui la guardò aggrottato mentre lei non alzava lo sguardo dall’interno della cassa che aveva appena aperto. - L’altro Ward avrebbe ammazzato il capo, non l’avrebbe neutralizzato. È finito tutto bene senza spargimenti di sangue. - Silenzio, Grant attese il resto della spiegazione che per lui al momento era oscura, così vedendo che lui non la ringraziava per il complimento, si rese conto che sicuramente non ne sapeva ancora molto per capire i sottintesi da solo. Così alzò lo sguardo e con un’aria seccata disse: - Sei molto più in gamba di lui! - Grant allora sorrise trionfante decidendo che sarebbe migliorato ancora per diventare un agente migliore.   
Non gli era chiaro se gli piaceva o meno quella vita, ma era quella che facevano quelle persone e quelle persone erano in gamba e si prendevano cura di lui.   
Per far parte della loro vita, doveva fare quel che facevano loro e farlo bene per non farli preoccupare, per essere utile, per aiutarli e soprattutto per non pesare su di loro.   
Poi, un giorno, se avesse visto che non gli piaceva e che i rischi erano molti di più di quelli che ora aveva visto e che poteva immaginare, avrebbe cambiato idea.   
  
\- Sai, penso che ci voglia davvero molto tempo per capire e decidere. Si tratta di stabilire cosa vogliamo fare nella nostra vita, come si può scegliere in pochi giorni e qualche missione? - Chiese a Daisy quella sera, contento di come era andata.   
La sentì sorridere e sapere che sorrideva lo faceva sentire meglio. Gli mancava molto, voleva toccarla, riprovare la sensazione provata tutte le altre volte.   
Non provava la stessa cosa per May. Non sentiva quell’istinto, quel desiderio. Non scattava nulla se non ammirazione.   
\- Beh, hai ragione. Pretendere che capisci bene questo stile di vita e se ti può piacere o meno è praticamente impensabile. Ci vuole molto più tempo e molte più missioni. -   
\- Posso prendere una decisione iniziale ora e poi eventualmente in futuro, se vedo che non fa per me, cambiare idea? - Chiese lui mite mentre dava voce ai suoi ragionamenti, si sentiva a posto se lo faceva con lei.   
\- Direi che è l’ideale. Coulson e May sono contenti di come stai andando ed hanno detto che avevo ragione, sei una persona completamente diversa e sei comunque portato per questo lavoro. Per loro sei ok, saresti nella squadra. Le esperienze faranno il resto. - Spiegò Daisy, molto stanca per la sua giornata particolarmente massacrante.   
La macchina si era auto distrutta quella giornata, l’allarme si era sentito in tutto lo Shield e nelle basi mobili, avvisi di allerta e di indagini al loro ritorno, tutto come previsto, ma niente accuse od ordini allarmanti.   
Sembrava avesse funzionato, però lo stress per la consapevolezza di quello che stava succedendo, era alto. Cercavano di non parlarne, ma era così e lo sapevano.   
\- Sono contento di far parte della vostra squadra, non ho conosciuto molto altro, ma mi piacete, mi fido... spero che mi accettiate... - Daisy sorrise.   
\- Lo faranno. Vedrai che bello far parte di una famiglia. - Grant si sentì scaldare in un modo impressionante, all’idea. Un senso magico d’appartenenza si propagò nel suo cuore. Come potevano pensare gli altri di vivere senza delle persone vicine pronte a dargli un’identità, ad accettarsi, ad aiutarsi o anche solo per parlare insieme?   
Grant non ne poteva avere idea, ma questo era proprio la differenza abissale fra lui e l’altro Ward.   
Avere una famiglia in cui riconoscersi, a cui appartenere, che lo accettasse e lo aiutasse, una famiglia da rendere orgogliosi. Questa sarebbe stata la garanzia migliore.  
Questa e Daisy. Lei, i loro sentimenti, il loro legame destinato sin dai tempi ad essere vero e a crescere, ora senza ostacoli di nessun genere. Quello era solo l’inizio, lo sapevano entrambi, ed entrambi non vedevano l’ora di vivere il resto. Fame. Fame di vita. Fame di sentimenti, di esperienze, di legami. Fame.   
\- Adesso la macchina è distrutta, non rischierai di avere un esercito di gemelli cattivi! - Disse poi Daisy sorridendo, sentendo di doverglielo dire per mettere fine a quel capitolo.   
Grant si sentì strano nel saperlo, si fermò e si mise a sedere nella propria cuccetta, guardò in alto e chiuse gli occhi ascoltando le proprie emozioni.  
Leggerezza.  
\- Mi sento meglio nel saperlo. - Daisy sorrise.  
\- Lo immagino. A nessuno piacerebbe avere un esercito di gemelli cattivi in circolazione... - Scherzò lei. Grant sorrise poi si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Grazie, penso che non vi ringrazierò mai abbastanza. In qualche modo devo la mia esistenza a voi. - Daisy sospirò e si stese nella sua cuccetta, sul suo aereo dall’altra parte del mondo.   
Sorrise felice di questa nuova vita che l’aspettava, mentre dentro di sé pregava e sperava che niente avrebbe più rovinato il suo destino.   
Oggi si sentiva fiduciosa.   
\- Ci vediamo presto... - Mormorò poi dandogli la buonanotte. Lui sorrise caldo.   
\- A presto. Buonanotte. - Ed entrambi avrebbero dormito più leggeri. 


	21. Ineluttabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant e Daisy finiscono le rispettive missioni e vediamo un po' di cosa si è trattato prima di vedere come è il loro reincontro. Avranno cambiato idea o si sarà rinforzata la voglia di intraprendere una relazione insieme a tutti gli effetti? E' ora di risposte.

21\. INELUTTABILE   
  


[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c3/13/b1/c313b1c4015305dc80e03ed0c6463024.jpg)  
"Ma con te  
Mi sento meglio da quando mi conosci  
Ero un'anima solitaria ma quello è il vecchio me  
Mi sento meglio da quando mi conosci  
Posso di nuovo sentire  
(Ero un'anima solitaria)"  
[\- Feel Again - One Republic - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tMKO_9SD1Y)

  
Daisy guardò l’ora per l’ennesima volta sbuffando rumorosamente.   
Aveva cercato di fermarsi il più a lungo possibile, ma poi era venuto qualcuno a controllare che ci faceva ancora alla base a quell’ora quando il suo turno era finito da un pezzo e la sua squadra, essendo rientrata dalla missione quel giorno, era stata esonerata per un paio di giorni per recuperare.   
Daisy si era inventata qualche rapporto, ma alla fine si era dovuta rassegnare ed aveva scritto a Grant che lo aspettava a casa, di farsi accompagnare che non poteva aspettarlo lì.   
Aveva detto che sarebbero rientrati quel giorno anche loro, quanto potevano tardare?   
Un mese, aveva contato Daisy. Un mese intero di missione per entrambi.   
Il gruppo di Inumani di cui occuparsi era stato più complicato del previsto, a loro si era aggiunta una squadra di supporto ed avevano dovuto stabilirsi in una base provvisoria per risolvere la questione.   
Si era tirata per le lunghe perché il gruppo di Inumani non aveva voluto collaborare e si erano messi a fare una sorta di guerra anche se fortunatamente non troppo violenta.   
Avevano solo invocato il loro diritto a non essere registrati e ad essere lasciati liberi di vivere come volevano, Daisy però aveva ordini precisi, lo Shield non poteva lasciare agire così liberamente un gruppo così sostanzioso di Inumani, non dopo averli individuati ed aver ricevuto un ufficiale diniego alla collaborazione.   
Non era come dichiarare guerra allo Shield, ma loro non la vivevano poi molto diversamente.   
Per Daisy non c’erano grossi problemi, aveva cercato di scendere a patti e creare dei compromessi. Aveva detto che se fosse riuscita a dimostrare che non erano pericolosi e che non avevano intenti minacciosi per il mondo, potevano rimanere lì e non registrarsi, inizialmente gli era andata bene, ma poi lo Shield aveva preteso di registrare e monitorare almeno il loro leader, il quale poi si era opposto dicendo che non intendeva nascondersi o fare una guerra, ma nemmeno essere spiato e controllato.   
Trovare una via di mezzo non era stato facile ed alla fine delle lunghissime trattative e dei vari sotto piani per ottenere un quadro preciso di tutti i membri del gruppo e identificarli per bene senza che loro lo sapessero, si erano ritrovati a combattere con un paio di loro particolarmente forti.  
Ad un certo punto era stata dura, sia sopravvivere che evitare una strage di massa e, soprattutto, evitare l’intervento drastico dello Shield.   
Avevano sedato la sommossa ed avevano dovuto arrestare gli Inumani ribelli, gli altri Daisy li aveva convinti a non peggiorare la situazione.   
Alla fine avevano acconsentito a ricevere visite regolari una volta al mese per controllare la situazione e fare degli innocui colloqui per stabilire se c’erano nuovi gruppi ribelli, se c’erano stati problemi e se magari qualcuno voleva essere registrato.   
Nel caso in cui uno volesse andarsene avrebbe dovuto segnalarlo e comunicare la nuova residenza per essere controllato.   
Essere controllati ogni tanto ma non registrati e spiati era un compromesso più accettabile.   
Era stata una lunga missione stancante sia dal punto di vista mentale che fisico, solo che tornare e pensare di rivedere Grant e poi essere delusi di questo, non era bello.   
Alla fine il piano era andato a buon fine, nessuno aveva sospettato di loro sebbene erano stati indagati, avevano condotto degli interrogatori a distanza ed erano stati visti tutti di persona al loro arrivo per la conferma delle indagini che comunque avevano portato ad un altro gruppo criminale russo che cercava da tempo di scovare la loro tecnologia.   
Perciò lo Shield aveva innescato una guerra con loro e nessuno aveva sospettato seriamente della squadra di Coulson.   
L’importante era che la macchina infernale fosse ormai distrutta ed impossibile da riprodurre senza il Darkhold, al sicuro ovviamente.   
\- Che palle! - Mormorò Daisy uscendo dal bagno asciugandosi i capelli bagnati con il panno in microfibra.   
La tuta da casa era comoda, girava scalza fissando ogni secondo l’ora.   
Aveva anche già mangiato, comprando qualcosa per asporto. Aveva preso qualcosa per Grant che si sarebbe fatto riscaldare.  
Gli aveva scritto venti messaggi per sapere dove erano, ma lui dopo un ‘piccolo imprevisto, ma tutto ok. Ci vediamo fra qualche ora’ non aveva più detto nulla.   
\- Avranno le indagini anche loro, sicuramente li controlleranno e soprattutto lui, l’unico prototipo realizzato. Dopo tutto questo tempo di missioni in giro per il mondo si sarà fatto un’idea di cosa vuole fare ed avrà accumulato esperienza. Domani toccherà a me valutarlo e consegnerò il rapporto ufficiale a Kami. Spero vada tutto bene e lo assegnino alla mia squadra. Sono curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensa Coulson, sicuramente l’avrà convinto, me lo sento. Sta per iniziare una nuova vita! - Daisy era elettrizzata all’idea di rivederlo finalmente.   
Stare lontana da lui per tutto quel tempo era stato strano e le aveva dato fastidio che Coulson l’avesse separato da lei così tanto. Dopotutto era lei la sua responsabile, se gli fosse successo qualcosa con loro ne avrebbe risposto lei.   
Però sapeva che non era quello il punto, non proprio.   
Era solo che aveva ‘perso’ un mese intero che avrebbe potuto passare con lui, consolidare il loro rapporto, conoscersi meglio, capire cosa fare fra di loro al di là del lavoro. Invece no, solo lavoro e per di più separati per ben un mese intero!   
Si mise a giocare con la Xbox cercando disperatamente di distrarsi, mentre sbuffava ed inveiva saltando in piedi, come se avesse dei veri avversari davanti a sé che combattevano con lei nelle missioni fantasy in cui girava col suo avatar.   
Più aspettava e più l’eccitazione saliva, era come se lo respirasse, come se dentro di sé sapesse che era atterrato e che voleva farle una sorpresa.   
“Se fosse andato storto qualcosa me lo avrebbero detto, mi avrebbero convocata... perciò non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi, niente!”  
Daisy perse rovinosamente la missione tornando indietro al livello precedente e imprecando gettò il joystick mentre prendeva il telefono arrabbiata.   
Perdere alla Xbox era l’ultima goccia, si disse.   
Era ora di sapere una volta per tutte dove diavolo erano, al diavolo le sorprese, al diavolo la fiducia. Lei si fidava, ma era un essere vivente. Inumano e vivente!  
Ormai non poteva più aspettare, la voglia di vederlo, toccarlo, averlo davanti era così alta che non sapeva nemmeno identificarla in modo preciso. Non perdeva tempo a tradurre quella frenesia, quel desiderio. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto appena l’avrebbe rivisto, ma aveva avuto così tanto modo di pensare a lui ed al vecchio Ward, ad ogni singolo dettaglio dei due, ogni piccolo ricordo che la legava a loro ed era giunta alla conclusione che doveva solo smetterla di pensarci. Erano due persone diverse ed ormai aveva a che fare con Grant, quel Grant.   
Voleva solo buttarsi a capofitto in quella nuova esperienza e vedere dove l’avrebbe portata, era incosciente di certo, ma sentiva che la vita voleva farle un regalo e lei voleva godere di quel regalo.   
Ormai era stata lontana da lui per davvero tanto, sapeva cosa voleva. Voleva riprendere la loro relazione e rafforzarla, vedere fin dove si poteva arrivare insieme.   
La linea finalmente prese e col broncio Daisy rispose:   
\- Sì, sono l’agente Jonhson, vorrei sapere se la squadra di Coulson è arrivata... - Disse con tono formale la ragazza sul piede di guerra. Non era brava ad aspettare.   
La risposta fu:   
\- Un momento che verifico al computer.... - E mentre cercava di scoprirlo per via telematica, Daisy sentì il campanello alla propria porta e chiudendo la conversazione fece volare il telefono da una parte mentre lei correva spontanea ad aprire.   
Altrettanto spontanea e senza nemmeno attivare un minimo il cervello, appena lo vide davanti a sé lo afferrò per un braccio, lo strattonò in casa, sbatté la porta e gli saltò addosso stile koala mentre lui si ritrovava a sollevarla e a tenerla a sua volta, totalmente spiazzato di quella reazione a dir poco entusiasta.   
\- Era ora cazzo! - Sbottò lei al suo orecchio mentre nascondeva il viso contro il suo collo e stringeva gli occhi cercando di domare la potente emozione provata nel rivederlo lì davanti a sé.   
Una violenta scarica elettrica l’attraversò e si sentì vibrare tanto che dovette concentrarsi per non far crollare tutto il palazzo con una scossa di terremoto.   
\- Mi sei mancata molto... - Mormorò sinceramente Grant mentre sentiva un’ondata calda salirgli da dentro stile esplosione.   
Aveva gestito bene i nervi e l’attesa, aveva saputo controllarsi e non dare a vedere l’impazienza nell’andare a casa, ma ora che era lì fra le sue braccia, che la stringeva, la toccava e la vedeva, ora era impossibile gestire e controllare.   
Il calore che lo investì fu simile a quando si apriva la fornace di un forno ardente, strinse gli occhi come faceva lei e camminò alla cieca per la casa cercando di stabilizzarsi.   
\- Anche tu... - Daisy voleva fare un discorso e tornare a percorrere il loro rapporto per gradi come aveva sempre cercato di fare con scarsi risultati, poi la distanza forzata le aveva detto ‘ok, se non era niente in questo periodo lo scoprirò’.   
Vedersi appesa a lui le dava la risposta cercata.   
No, non era un istinto momentaneo, uno sfizio od un’attrazione come poteva provarne per altri. No, decisamente non aveva niente a che fare con qualcosa di comune o nel rivederlo non si sarebbe appesa a lui ed ora...   
“Ed ora...”   
Non sarebbe stata capace di fermarsi.   
Si separò dal suo collo per prendergli il viso fra le mani e lo baciò avventandosi impetuosa sulla sua bocca, lui rispose aprendola ed assecondandola. Quel bacio non aveva niente a che fare con gli altri sensuali dati le altre volte. Lì c’era fuoco e passione e voglia, una voglia ingestibile.   
Le loro lingue si incontrarono e si accesero come una miccia. Daisy scese dal suo braccio e lo tirò febbrile su uno dei mobili del salotto, si abbassò i pantaloni della tuta comodi e gli slip e se li tolse alla cieca senza registrare cosa stava facendo, poi salì sul mobile sedendosi, continuando a baciarlo. Infine gli prese la mano e se la portò fra le gambe facendo sì che la toccasse.   
E lui la toccò.   
Quando si sentì introdurre le proprie dita nella sua fessura bagnata, si ricordò di quel giorno che gli aveva detto che le donne si bagnavano quando si eccitavano, in un momento capì cosa intendeva e tornò a provare la stessa sensazione d’allora.   
Si eccitò e gli venne immediatamente un’erezione. Mentre infilava da solo il dito dentro di lei muovendolo come se esplorasse qualcosa di nuovo, lei si tolse la maglia e altrettanto fece con la giacca che lui aveva ancora addosso, gli tirò da sopra la maglia e carezzò la sua schiena, le scapole e le spalle, strinse affondando le unghie senza graffiarlo sul serio.   
Era come se volesse marchiarlo, farlo suo, stabilire una volta per tutte che loro non erano solo colleghi o qualcosa del genere.   
Come se fosse necessario chiarire quel concetto.   
Daisy non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, sapeva solo che non poteva fermarsi.   
Ansimando gli chiese di toccarla più forte e più in profondità, così lui aumentò i movimenti delle dita e lei si inarcò gettando la testa all’indietro, sospirando più forte.   
\- Così! - Esclamò eccitandosi ancora di più. Grant vide il suo corpo nudo davanti a sé, le gambe aperte che gli permettevano di fare tutto quel che voleva, di toccarla e guardarla, i seni liberi dove i capezzoli duri aspettavano la sua lingua, lingua che scivolò sul suo collo, sulla sua clavicola e poi lì dove l’aveva toccata un mese prima di quella brutale ma doverosa interruzione.   
Aveva una frenesia, una sete ed una voglia inaudita, incontenibile e gli faceva male la propria erezione sempre più dura, non riusciva a gestirsi più. Le sue mani dovevano essere ovunque su di lei, così come la sua bocca e la sua lingua. Daisy tornò ad avvolgersi su di lui che la sostenne stringendola con le braccia.   
\- Andiamo in camera... - Mormorò al suo orecchio. Voleva tornare ad essere una persona ragionevole, ma non ci poteva proprio riuscire.   
L’adagiò sul letto e prima di ricoprirla si tolse i jeans ed i boxer, lei si leccò le labbra riempiendosi gli occhi di quella visione spettacolare che era il suo corpo perfetto.   
Era riuscita a sognarlo ultimamente, da tanto che lo desiderava.   
Ma forse era anche la mancanza di lui, non solo una questione di sesso, sebbene fosse la prima cosa che stava facendo ora.   
“È solo che se lo faccio mio, mi sembra non possa più andarsene, come se così lo potessi legare a me... so che dovrebbe avere voce in capitolo e scegliere, ma per me se lui volesse andarsene sarebbe inaccettabile... farlo mio ora così è un modo di legarlo a me come voglio che sia.”  
Grant con l’erezione dritta gattonò sul letto e la raggiunse, Daisy aprì di nuovo le gambe per lui che le carezzò le cosce e fermò le dita sul suo inguine, lo allargò leggermente.   
\- Con la lingua... fallo con la lingua... - Mormorò Daisy alzandosi sui gomiti e guardandolo. Lui le lanciò uno sguardo dolce e carico di desiderio, poi l’accontentò ed usò la lingua per appropriarsi del suo sapore e della sua eccitazione.   
Dopo un primo momento di incertezza, capì che era proprio quello che voleva lei e così andò più in profondità deciso aumentando l’intensità ed il ritmo, mentre lei chiudeva le sue gambe intorno alla sua testa, si inarcava e si abbandonava al piacere intenso. Andava bene così, era perfetto così e lei ansimando e gemendo glielo diceva ripetutamente prendendogli i capelli per schiacciare il suo viso contro il proprio inguine.   
Daisy ebbe il suo orgasmo tremando tutta, gestendo a stento le vibrazioni che per un momento parvero liberarsi su tutta la camera.   
Sentendola contorcersi e gridare, Grant capì che doveva aver raggiunto il suo piacere, così non sapendo bene come muoversi si sollevò incerto e la guardò mentre ancora ansimava eccitata.   
Non ebbe molto tempo di domandarsi cosa doveva fare ora, Daisy glielo mostro e lo girò di forza stendendolo sotto di sé, gli salì a cavalcioni e si strusciò su di lui, avendo cura che la sua intimità bagnata strofinasse ripetutamente sul membro duro di Grant che a momenti venne.   
Fu peggio quando scivolò giù lasciandolo per un momento senza contatti, ma poi le sue mani accompagnarono il percorso, la sua lingua delineò ogni muscolo che si era sognata fino a che arrivò sul suo inguine e lo tormentò un po’ facendogli sentire quanto bello era avere qualcuno che si occupava della propria eccitazione.   
Daisy dopo qualche istante lo leccò su tutta la lunghezza scendendo giù dall’altra parte. Questo gli fece iniziare un viaggio inaspettato. Grant non pensava ci potesse essere di meglio, ma stava per scoprire quanto invece ci fosse ancora.   
Lo leccò un po’ fino ad avvolgerlo con la bocca, iniziò a succhiarlo con maggior impeto. Grant iniziò a gemere e sospirare e gli veniva da spingere il bacino nella sua bocca per chiederne di più. Sentendolo pulsare sempre più capì che stava per venire, così si staccò di nuovo sul più bello e lui la guardò torvo ed esasperato.   
Lei sorrise con un certo sadismo per poi salirgli di nuovo sopra a cavalcioni, senza mormorare nulla se lo sistemò dentro premendosi su di lui. Quando l’ebbe infilato iniziò a muoversi su e giù. Lui la prese per i fianchi accompagnando i suoi movimenti ondulatori ed armoniosi. Daisy si sollevò dritta inarcandosi, la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, i capelli che scendevano sulle spalle nude ed i gemiti che riempivano la stanza.   
Per lui il piacere era sempre più grande ed il fatto che lei fosse così bagnata l’aiutava ad entrare più facilmente, ma era così eccitato, ormai, che sentiva di aver bisogno di più, più di quello.   
Così senza pensarci l’afferrò deciso per i fianchi e la spinse giù e di lato, le si mise sopra ed iniziò a spingere con più forza ed impeto aumentando la velocità come gli andava meglio, seguendo le pulsazioni che sentiva col bisogno che esplodeva senza pietà.  
Ed esplose mentre gemevano insieme, mentre lei imprecava ricordandosi che lui non sapeva la cosa degli orgasmi e del non venire dentro, tanto meno dei preservativi.   
“Beh, quello è il meno, che è sano come un pesce lo sa tutto lo Shield! Il problema è un altro. Sono appena venuta e lui mi è venuto dentro!”   
Ormai era tardi, si disse. Specie considerando che Grant dopo essere venuto le era crollato addosso come se gli avessero tagliato i fili.  
Dopo tre tentativi fermati di orgasmi, era stato devastante. Daisy sorrise rimanendo ferma in attesa di una sua reazione, chissà com’era stata per lui la sua prima volta. Adesso era ora di parlare, si disse. Poi si corresse.   
“Forse ora non è il momento migliore, è pieno di endorfine, potrebbe anche chiedermi di sposarmi... ed io potrei anche dirgli di sì perché anche io sono piena di endorfine! Però è così bello stare così ferma abbracciata a lui che mi schiaccia col suo corpo possente. Quanto ho sognato a suo tempo una cosa simile? Ora è anche meglio perché lui non è quel Ward difettato. È un Ward diverso, migliore. Un Ward per cui è più facile perdere la testa ed io, da come l’ho accolto totalmente fuori controllo, mi sa che l’ho proprio persa...”


	22. Le differenze che contano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy e Grant si sono finalmente rivisti e sono a dir poco esplosi insieme, riprendiamo il momento finale con un Grant emozionato che ha fatto per la prima volta l'amore e sperimenta qualcosa di nuovo e bellissimo. Poi c'è un salto di tempo di sei mesi, vediamo come sono andati avanti dopo quel momento e come procederà la loro vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco l'epilogo, questa è proprio la fine. Ovviamente essendo che ho totalmente ignorato gli eventi della quinta stagione, ho ignorato anche tutto il macello derivato da Infinity War. Grazie per avermi seguito, spero che la fic sia piaciuta e se volete sapere cosa scrivo e dove pubblico, basta seguirmi alla mia pagina. Buona lettura finale. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

EPILOGO.   
LE DIFFERENZE CHE CONTANO  
  


[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/2f/e0/942fe01ecef35a055d4499e971752827.jpg)   
"è una meravigliosa, meravigliosa vita "  
[\- Wonderful life - Zucchero - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1H4wgcXh1u4)

  
Ancora non capiva cosa era successo e dove fosse, rimase immobile a respirarle addosso, la bocca sul suo collo, le mani ai lati del suo corpo, sul letto, mentre lei l’avvolgeva con le braccia e le gambe, dolcemente, delicatamente, baciandogli l’orecchio e sussurrando che andava tutto bene.   
Quando si sollevò stremato a guardarla da vicino, realizzò che stava piangendo. Non proprio un pianto vero, ma gli erano uscite delle lacrime e lei sorrise dolcemente carezzandogli il viso.   
\- Ti sei emozionato così tanto... - Lui annuì capendo che doveva essere così, sconvolto da quanto bello poteva essere la vita, essere uomini.   
\- È meraviglioso... - Mormorò sulla sua bocca, ancora shoccato.   
\- Il sesso? -   
\- È questo il sesso? - Lei annuì sorridendo mentre ancora gli carezzava il viso e le guance bagnate.   
\- Intendevo essere vivi, essere uomini. È meraviglioso. Non voglio smettere, voglio tutto quello che può darmi questa vita. Le gioie, i dolori, le difficoltà ed i piaceri. Tutto. E lo voglio con te. Posso averlo con te? - Lei sorrise mentre si emozionava a sua volta.   
\- Sei sicuro? Hai avuto molto tempo per rifletterci, ora sei nel pieno dell’esplosione ormonale, queste sono le endorfine, ti fanno sentire tutto bello, anche un calcio nelle palle, non puoi riflettere lucidamente... - Cercava di pensarci lei mentre lui le era ancora dentro e lei lo abbracciava.   
\- L’avevo già pensato da un po’, era il discorso che ti volevo fare prima di questo, ma ora ne sono sicuro. Voglio tutto e lo voglio con te. -  
Lei lo baciò dolcemente in risposta mentre sentiva una strana gioia salirle dentro, sapeva che era tutto edulcorato dal sesso appena consumato, ma sperava ugualmente che fosse una decisione che poi sarebbe rimasta nel tempo e che non se la rimangiasse.   
Lui scivolò giù e si stese supino mentre lei gli saliva sul petto, l’avvolse con un braccio cercando le lenzuola che si tirò coprendo entrambi.   
\- Questo tempo separati mi ha fatto capire cosa significhi. Non sei solo la mia guida, anche Coulson e May lo sono, ma non ho mai voluto in tutto questo tempo quello che voglio con te. Non so cosa sia e perché, ma voglio molto di più da te e per te. È diverso. Non riesco ad emozionarmi con loro, non mi mancano gli altri. Quando ti ho rivisto quel che provavo il giorno in cui ci siamo separati era immutato. Voglio approfondire tutto con te. tutto. Non so dove si può arrivare e cosa sia o perché, ma non voglio smettere. Ti va bene? - Chiese piano avendo voluto approfondire quel che provava di proposito, capendo che per convincerla doveva usare più parole di quelle che era portato normalmente a fare.  
\- Perciò vuoi anche essere un agente, oltre che il mio ragazzo? - Chiese lei per esserne sicura, il cuore in gola sentendo quella dichiarazione mentre si ripeteva di fargliela rifare l’indomani, senza maledette endorfine.  
\- Sì, lo voglio. - Lei sorrise e sospirò sollevata, poi si sollevò sul gomito e lo guardò steso sotto di sé, lui l’accarezzò come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo.   
\- È un percorso lungo, quello dei sentimenti e dei legami, siamo appena all’inizio, non ne sai ancora niente. Ma diciamo che stai seguendo i tuoi istinti, è come un colpo di fulmine, fra noi è sempre stato così e forse i legami sono scritti nei nostri DNA, non sono casuali. -   
\- Noi siamo fatti per stare insieme? - Chiese lui traducendo in poche parole tutte le ventimila usate da lei, come al solito. Lei rise alla sua tipica capacità di sintesi a cui era subito tornato, poi gli carezzò la guancia con la bocca.   
\- Praticamente sì. - Poi aggiunse.  - Voglio esplorare con te questa teoria, ti va? - Lui sorrise ed annuì.   
\- Non vedo l’ora. Qualunque cosa succeda alla mia strana vita anomala, voglio affrontarla con te. So che è presto per questi discorsi, ma ora voglio questo. - Daisy non ribatté più, la sola cosa era vivere, continuare a fare esperienze giorno dopo giorno, scoprire cos’era la vita, cos’erano i desideri, le voglie e sperimentare sulla pelle.   
Il tempo avrebbe mostrato ogni risposta.   
   
  
\- Daisy, l’hai promesso. - Disse Grant con un delizioso broncio, quando lei lo guardò si soffocò con la bevanda che stava mandando giù per rinfrescarsi dal caldo soffocante. Aveva di nuovo l’aria da cucciolo e non la faceva nemmeno di proposito. Non aveva idea di come si facevano certe cose di proposito, non lui. Questa differenza era una delle sue preferite.   
“Quanto amo la sua spontaneità e la sua innocenza!”   
Si disse fra sé e sé Daisy tornando alla vita dopo essere quasi soffocata. Gtant si avvicinò preoccupato.   
\- Tutto bene? - Lei annuì sorridendo felice e gli carezzò la guancia.   
\- Sì, tutto bene, è che a volte fai di quelle espressioni che mi fanno impazzire. -   
\- Tipo questa? - Chiese senza cambiarla. Lei annuì e rise.   
\- Se lo fai apposta ti uccido! - Lui si aggrottò senza capire.   
\- Come si può farlo apposta? - Daisy scosse la testa e gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla.   
\- Non sei per niente portato per fare la spia, interpretare delle parti per te è qualcosa che è lontano anni luce! - Lui non poteva immaginare perché per lei fosse un enorme pregio, ma era chiaramente un’altra delle preziosi differenze dall’altro Ward.   
Qualcosa di lui l’aveva amato e le era rimasto dentro in un angolo nascosto di sé, tramite quel rimpianto che Aida nel Framework aveva cancellato.   
E probabilmente era lì in lui, ora, quel qualcosa che lei aveva amato, immutato. Come se fosse nel loro DNA.   
\- Spero di avere altre doti. - Disse lui cingendola con le sue braccia forti. Lei sollevò le proprie oltre la sua testa e le appoggiò sulle spalle, la bevanda dimenticata in mano. Fece un sorrisino divertito mentre lui era deliziosamente malizioso.   
“Dote immutata, una di quelle che mi piacevano nell’altro Ward!”   
Ormai dopo sei mesi si era forgiato nella sua personalità autentica, le esperienze fatte erano tante e fra le più disparate, non solo professionalmente parlando.   
Adesso tutto quel che si era evidenziato in lui era reale ed autentico ed affidabile. Così come i suoi sentimenti, il rapporto, i legami.   
Ormai Grant era Grant, non aveva bisogno di sperimentare e provare e andarci piano.   
Daisy lo scrutò soddisfatta ed alla fine decise di accontentarlo.   
\- Oh no, ne hai molte. Sei un agente d’azione fantastico, ma ancor più incredibili sono le tue doti organizzative e ideative. I piani che tiri fuori tu anche sotto pressione di rado hanno delle falle! - Grant ridacchiò ma scosse il capo baciandole le labbra per fermarla dal parlare a macchinetta.  
\- Grazie, ma non intendevo le doti d’agente... - Daisy si godette i suoi dolci baci ripetuti ridacchiando a sua volta.   
\- Vuoi forse dire delle tue qualità nel convincere gli altri a fare quel che vuoi tu senza rigirarteli con mezzi sporchi? - Grant aveva il dono dello sguardo. Non doveva fingere e inventarsi bugie per far fare agli altri quel che voleva, non era capace di mentire. Apprendeva immediatamente, ma non poteva fare finta su qualcosa. Questo non significava che se doveva mentire ai superiori non ne fosse in grado, quello era un altro discorso.   
Sotto copertura era un disastro, per coprire la squadra o salvarsi la pelle era eccezionale.   
Insomma, le doti non gli mancavano davvero, ma per convincere a lui bastava guardare qualcuno e aspettare, alla fine le gente magicamente lo accontentava.   
\- È lo sguardo da cucciolo, comunque! - Disse lei arricciando il naso in una smorfia deliziosa mentre lui continuava a baciarle la bocca.   
\- Perciò ti ricordi la promessa che mi hai fatto? - Lei sospirò ed annuì chiudendo gli occhi, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua guancia.   
\- Sì sì, certo. Hai ragione. Andremo in vacanza. Penso di non averne mai fatta una. Possiamo permettercelo, è un periodo mediamente buono, i ragazzi terranno sotto controlla la situazione e se si troveranno in qualche emergenza sapranno cavarsela. Ma sì, andiamo via qualche giorno. -  
\- Qualche? - Chiese lui inarcando le sopracciglia deluso, mentre la guardava. Lei rise e scosse il capo sospirando mentre sollevava gli occhi al cielo.   
\- E va bene, due settimane! Come promesso! Una bella vacanza, staccheremo la spina e gli altri si arrangino! Hai ragione, bisogna prendersi cura di sé stessi, ricaricarsi! -   
\- E passare del tempo con chi ami al di fuori delle missioni pericolose e del dovere! - Daisy scoppiò a ridere pizzicandogli le guance.   
\- Senti tu, mi pare che lo svago non ci manchi! Da quando sei entrato nella mia vita mi sono impegnata per farti provare anche le cose piacevoli al di là dei doveri! Perciò non lamentarti! -   
La differenza sostanziale con l’altro Ward era stata questa. Lui aveva sperimentato anche cose piacevoli e belle, persone buone e gentili, aveva avuto una famiglia adottiva reale ed in gamba e non era stato plagiato sulla base del dovere e basta.   
Ora era un uomo a tutti gli effetti, solo che non aveva tecnicamente nemmeno un anno di vita.   
“Beh, sei mesi allo Shield sono come sei anni di vita normale, quasi!” Pensò divertita Daisy mentre lo baciava sbrigativa e si scioglieva per andare a confermare le ferie che aveva domandato già mesi prima.   
Lui soddisfatto la seguì con un bel sorriso radioso che colpì tutti quelli che lo incrociarono.   
\- Ce l’hai fatta alla fine? - Chiese Simmons divertita. Grant annuì vittorioso.   
\- Finché non partiamo non canto vittoria, ma penso che sia la volta buona! - Rispose allegramente Grant, Fitz sgomitò la sua ragazza.   
\- Dovremmo prendere esempio da loro e andare in vacanza anche noi prima che qualche catastrofe ci distrugga di nuovo, no? - Grant lo guardò perplesso e Simmons ridendo nervosa cercò di sminuire quella sua fissa:   
\- È convinto che l’universo ce l’abbia con noi e non vuole che stiamo insieme... - Si guardò bene dal dirgli che il primo segno glielo aveva dato proprio Ward quando li aveva inabissati nell’oceano per, a sua detta, salvargli la vita.   
\- Queste cose non esistono! - Rispose pragmatico. - In realtà è il vostro lavoro, anzi, per la precisione le ore eccessive che spendete allo Shield, non l’universo. Dovreste prendervi più pause e rinunciare a qualche missione. Magari voi siete i migliori, ma non gli unici. Insomma, se la vostra priorità è stare insieme... - Quel Grant era positivo e più aperto alle conversazioni ed ai dialoghi e, soprattutto, molto più ottimista e pacifico. Simmons lo guardò meravigliato dimenticandosi di nuovo e sempre più da chi proveniva e tutte le titubanze avute all’inizio.  
Fitz era stato il primo a scindere i due Ward in modo netto, poi chiaramente Daisy era stata la seconda perché avevano vissuto insieme. May era stata la più ostica, non che Coulson ci avesse messo tanto di meno, solo un po’. Simmons aveva faticato molto anche lei, ma alla fine si erano convinti tutti perché quel Grant era davvero abissale rispetto all’altro, nonostante certe caratteristiche e doti identiche.   
\- Sono degli ottimi consigli, penso che li prenderemo in considerazione davvero. - Rispose Simmons sorridendo dolcemente. Lui annuì.   
\- Perciò divertitevi e non accendete per nessuna ragione i cellulari. Tanto se abbiamo bisogno di voi vi troviamo noi! - Disse Fitz dandogli una pacca sulla spalla candidamente. Grant lo guardò per nulla felice di quell’eventualità, ma Simmons lo rassicurò subito.   
\- Vedrai che ce la caveremo! - Grant lo sperò sentitamente.   
  
\- Le ferie sono confermate, andate pure, ve le meritate. Ormai lui è un agente al cento percento operativo, non è nemmeno tenuto più sotto controllo dai superiori. - Disse Coulson tranquillo, Daisy sorrise felice.   
\- Sono un po’ preoccupata all’idea di partire, ma lui ci tiene molto... è strano che sia lui a volersene andare in vacanza, una volta sarebbe successo l’incontrario, no? - Daisy partì con la sua solita parlantina e Coulson annuì sorridendo felice di quelle differenze.   
\- Anche May ormai non fa più paragoni con l’altro Ward e se lo fa lei, significa che ha passato al cento percento l’esame! - Daisy rise.   
\- Quello più duro! - Lui rise con lei concordando, poi si spensero ricordando come si erano sentiti quando l’avevano rivisto per l’ennesima volta sei mesi prima.   
\- Come cambiano le cose nel tempo. Fra i mille Ward visti non avrei mai pensato di essere felice di riaverlo con noi. Lui... è l’agente che ho sempre sperato di avere. Quando ho formato la squadra la prima volta non ho esitato a richiedere lui. All’epoca ho pensato che fosse perché era il migliore, ma è diverso. Lui... - Coulson esitò cercando di ricordare cosa aveva provato e sentito nel sceglierlo e Daisy trattenne il fiato. C’era sempre una sorta di malinconia quando si parlava di Ward, oltre che rabbia e rancore. Ma ora questo Grant aveva cancellato molte cose, come se le avesse non proprio corrette, ma migliorato i ricordi ed i sentimenti, come se ora ripensare a lui non fosse così complicato.   
\- Lui aveva qualcosa, dentro. Ed io l’ho scelto per quello. Perché non era solo il migliore agente oltre a May. Ma aveva bisogno di appartenere ad una famiglia. Come me, come May, come quei due geni fuori dal mondo... come te... - Daisy sorrise dolcemente.   
\- Ha fatto un eccellente lavoro nel dare una famiglia a tutti, ci ha salvati e migliorati. Ed anche con lui, alla fine, ci è riuscito. Anche se con un po’ di ritardo... - Coulson sorrise felice di aver messo in qualche modo le cose a posto. Non era il vero Ward, ma aveva pur sempre qualcosa di lui.   
\- Buone vacanze, divertitevi. - Disse infine Coulson salutandola.   
Lei annuì e lo ringraziò, poi uscì dal suo ufficio sorridendo nel vedere Grant e May parlare in modo del tutto normale, una bella espressione serena sugli occhi di lui, quell’espressione che colpiva sempre May.   
Poi si salutarono, lui le venne incontro illuminandosi di nuovo e si fermò davanti a lei.  
 - Tutto a posto? - Daisy annuì, sorrise e poi gli prese la mano avviandosi con lui verso gli spogliatoi per cambiarsi e recuperare le loro cose.   
Finalmente un po’ di tempo per loro, solo ed esclusivamente per loro.   
  
A volte dalle cose brutte potevano nascere cose belle.   



End file.
